Corazón sincero
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Carlisle sabía que sólo los grandes ranchos tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir; para eso necesitaba comprar el rancho contiguo al suyo, ejecutando el préstamo y obligado a Isabella, su ex prometida, a que le vendiera sus tierras. Ella recién divorciada y embarazada de su ex marido, acababa de regresar al rancho familiar para criar a su hijo. ¿Quién ganara esta partida?
1. Prólogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**También**__**advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Esa tarde, al salir de la consulta del médico, Isabella Witherdale compró un cargamento doble de girasoles. Y de velas: todas las velas, altas y marfileñas, que había en la floristería. Cincuenta y siete, en total.

Las velas esperaban a ser encendidas, colocadas sobre sendos aparadores a ambos lados de la puerta que comunicaba la cocina y el garaje contiguo. De allí saltaban a los otros aparadores, a la mesa central de mármol y a la mesa del rincón del desayuno. Había velas hasta en la puerta de la despensa y dentro de esta, y más allá, en el comedor, sobre su larga mesa de caoba cubierta con un mantel de encaje, donde dos candelabros de plata sostenían las últimas. Entre los candelabros, Isabella había puesto una fuente de cristal para ponche, llena a rebosar de girasoles mezclados con madreselvas fucsias y rosas de su jardín. Color y luz que se avenían con su ánimo.

Preparó la mesa con su mejor vajilla y su mejor cubertería, y puso champán para James y sidra para ella, a enfriar en una cubitera.

Solo faltaba su marido para acompañarla en la celebración. Ya pasaba hora y media de la hora a la que James le había dicho que estaría de vuelta. Lo habitual era que si el trabajo lo retenía, llamase dentro de su margen autoimpuesto de dos horas de retraso, para que no lo esperara a cenar. Pero esa noche no había llamado.

—Llegará de un momento a otro —canturreó Isabella de pie junto a la ventana del salón en sombras, con los brazos cruzados y poniéndose de puntillas con impaciencia para mirar la lejana esquina de la calle.

Unos faros hendieron la noche de verano como cuchillos certeros. La luz de las farolas se rizó al paso de una forma lisa y deslizante: un descapotable azul oscuro dobló la esquina y se dirigió directamente hacia la casa.

— ¡Sí! —Isabella agarró una caja de cerillas y corrió hacia la puerta trasera.

Encendió las seis primeras velas y, cuando sus llamas se alzaron, apagó la luz. Se mordió el labio al oír la puerta del garaje alzándose. « ¡Rápido!» Otras doce llamas ardieron, inundando las paredes de una luz dorada y vacilante. « ¡Rápido, rápido!» Tiró una cerilla consumida al fregadero y prendió otra, riéndose, casi sin aliento, de su propia chiquillada: ¡cuántas velas!

Y, sin embargo, ni un millar habrían sido demasiadas.

El fuego cundía de mecha en mecha mientras la puerta del garaje bajaba. Encendió las velas del rincón del desayuno. Ascendió un olor a cera derretida y a miel: el aroma de la gratitud y la alegría.

Aún le quedaban dos docenas o más. ¡No acabaría a tiempo! Isabella se agachó para encender las velas diseminadas por el suelo, y en ese momento la puerta trasera se abrió.

— ¿Eh?—James Witherdale se quedó parado en el umbral— Cielo santo. Isabella —frunció el ceño— ¿Qué es todo esto?—

—Oh, ¿esto…? —Isabella se levantó— Creo que podría decirse que es una fiesta —acercando una cerilla a otra vela, compartió su delicioso secreto con la llama centelleante. ¡Qué belleza! ¡Qué milagro!

—Pues parece más bien una invitación para un desastre. ¿Velas en el suelo? ¿Realmente es necesario? —

Ella sintió que se le crispaba la sonrisa ligeramente y dejó escapar un lento suspiro.

—No están cerca de los muebles —se metió en la cocina y encendió las velas que había sobre la encimera.

Él dejó la cartera sobre una silla y la siguió.

— ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? Hoy no es nuestro aniversario. Ni el cumpleaños de nadie —se detuvo en la puerta del comedor y se fijó en las flores, la mesa puesta para dos y el vestido de terciopelo azul que llevaba Isabella. Esta encendió las velas del primer candelabro. Las llamas transformaron el pelo rubio de James en oro rojizo y subrayaron las líneas cinceladas de su atractivo rostro, mostrando sus labios apretados y sus cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Y bien? —

—Y bien… —ella lo miró por encima de las llamas que reflejaban su fulgor interno— Hoy ha ocurrido algo maravilloso.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino. ¿Pero qué? —

Si, solo por una vez, James compartiera su alegría… Sobre todo, esa vez.

—Te lo diré, pero primero, ¿por qué no abres esa botella? —

—Dom Perignon —comentó él, sacando la botella del hielo— Sea cual sea la noticia, ¿no te parece que esto está un poco por encima de nuestras posibilidades? —

James había ganado dos casos el año anterior, cuando lo habían hecho socio del bufete de ahogados. Ahora, era ella quien tenía algo que celebrar.

— ¿Para esta ocasión? No lo creo—

—La jefa de tu departamento… ¿Cómo se llama esa vieja arpía? ¿Sasha? Ha decidido retirarse —aventuró James— Y tú eres la mejor colocada para sustituirla—

—Lo soy, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la escuela. Absolutamente nada—

—Vamos, dímelo. Ya sabes que odio las sorpresas —cubrió el corcho de la botella con una servilleta y lo hizo girar con un golpe seco de los pulgares. El suave pop prometía burbujas, pero nada ocurrió.

Isabella sostuvo dos copas de cristal para que las llenara, mordiéndose el labio mientras estudiaba su semblante ceñudo. Era cierto que James odiaba las sorpresas. Tanto como ella las adoraba. Era culpa suya. Debería habérselo dicho en el instante en que había entrado por la puerta. Isabella no sabía qué hacer: si contarle la noticia sin más rodeos o esperar a un momento más idóneo. ¿Tal vez después de la primera copa?

—Vamos, suéltalo ya —él alzó su copa— ¿Por qué brindamos? —

¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada? Cuando él lo supiera… O, al menos, cuando se hubiera hecho a la idea… Isabella recobró su sonrisa.

— ¿Me das un beso primero? —

— ¿Tan malo es? —sin embargo, la besó: un beso apresurado, con la boca cerrada, medido con precisión— Cuéntamelo—

—Bueno… —ella respiró hondo— Ya sabes que esta tarde tenía una cita con mi ginecólogo—

La mirada de James voló de las velas a las flores y luego a la cara radiante de Isabella. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No—

— ¡Sí! Le dije que tenía un retraso de una semana. Eso es muy raro en mí, así que me hizo la prueba y… y… —las palabras se transformaron en una risa de felicidad.

«Vamos, comparte esto conmigo» Todas las preocupaciones y contratiempos que habían pasado juntos, todas las ambiciones que ella había alentado, los triunfos que había celebrado. Ella había estado al lado de James en cada paso del camino, y ahora ¿no podía él simplemente…?

—Mierda —él alzó la copa, se bebió el champán de un trago, suspiró y luego dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

Ella contempló las salpicaduras de champán que habían oscurecido el mantel. Debía ir a buscar un trapo y limpiarlas antes de que calaran y mancharan la perfecta y reluciente caoba que había debajo.

—Estoy embarazada, James. Los dos lo estamos. Y tú sabes cuánto he esperado este momento. Dijiste que cuando te hicieran socio…—

— ¡Te estabas tomando la píldora! ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? ¿Has dejado de tomártela sin decírmelo? —

— ¡Claro que no! Yo nunca…—

—Así que se te olvidó… Fue un descuido. De todas las cosas estúpidas y sin sentido que…—

— ¡No! No se me olvidó —ella dejó la copa sin probarla— Hace cinco semanas tuve ese terrible dolor de oídos, ¿recuerdas? No pude conseguir una cita con mi médico de cabecera, así que me fui a otra clínica y el médico me recetó tetraciclina—

— ¿Y? —James le dio la espalda y se alejó al otro lado de la mesa, luego se volvió sobre los talones y la miró— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?—

—Algunos antibióticos eliminan el efecto de los anticonceptivos. Yo no lo sabía y el médico no me lo dijo—

—Lo demandaré. Y al farmacéutico, también. Negligencia, pura y dura. Por Dios que se van a arrepentir…—

—Oh, no —sacudiendo la cabeza, ella se le acercó y le puso las manos sobre los brazos, que James tenía cruzados sobre el pecho— No. Puede que fuera una negligencia, pero tú no vas a demandar a nadie porque de todas formas el resultado ha sido el que queríamos—

— ¿Quién dice que…?—

— ¡Tú lo dijiste! Yo quería tener un hijo el mismo año que acabé la universidad, pero dijiste que debíamos esperar. Que el piso era muy pequeño, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que no era sitio para criar a los niños —ella lo zarandeó ligeramente, sonriéndole con dulzura— Luego, cuando nos mudamos a esta casa, te lo volví a preguntar. Y tú no me dijiste que no, James. Solo dijiste que teníamos que esperar. Que estaban a punto de hacerte socio, que necesitabas concentrar toda tu energía en eso. Que si esperaba hasta que lo consiguieras, todo marcharía sobre ruedas y tendrías más tiempo para ayudarme con el bebé—

—Yo nunca…—

— ¡Sí! Eso es exactamente lo que dijiste… Así que yo esperé—

Él se apartó de ella y empezó a forcejear con el nudo de la corbata, como si lo estuviera asfixiando.

—Y luego, cuando el año pasado te hicieron socio —dijo ella a su espalda—, sabes que volví a decírtelo. ¿Y recuerdas lo que dijiste? Dijiste que ahora que eras socio, querrían ver cómo te desenvolvías—

—Eso es verdad —James se quitó la corbata y la tiró sobre el respaldo de una silla, de donde cayó al suelo— Tenía que llegar a la cima, pero eso significaba que tenía que entregarme de lleno al trabajo si quería hacerme una reputación. Significaba alternar con la gente adecuada, asistir a las fiestas adecuadas. Te necesitaba a mi lado y te necesitaba radiante. Y es difícil impresionar a nadie, nena, si pareces un pequeño tonel—

—Así que me pediste que te diera otro año —dijo Isabella con calma— Y lo hice. Pero ahora estoy embarazada y llevo esperando ocho años. Ahora es mi turno. Nuestro turno para tener hijos. Si no, ¿para qué tantos esfuerzos? ¿De qué sirve todo esto si no tenemos familia? —señaló con la mano aquella casa, mucho más grande y suntuosa de lo que ella habría querido.

James se quedó mirando la pared, sin escucharla.

—Dices que tomaste tetraciclina… Un medicamento… Un medicamento fuerte, Isabella. ¿Le has preguntado al ginecólogo sobre sus efectos secundarios? —

Ella cerró los ojos un momento. «Oh, no, por favor. Eso no»

—Yo… ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? —

—Te has quedado embarazada. ¿Qué efectos tiene la tetraciclina sobre un feto? ¿Se lo has preguntado? —

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta, juntó las manos y dijo en voz baja:

—Me dijo que había muchas probabilidades…de que el bebé se desarrolle normalmente. Que no… que no tenía por qué haber daños permanentes—

— ¡Ah! —James alzó un dedo entre los dos— ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Que no habría daños? ¿Pero te lo garantizó? ¿No? ¡No, claro que no! Porque no es tonto. Sabe que si algo va mal, lo demandaré y le quitaré hasta los empastes…—

—James, por favor —le temblaban las piernas, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Apartó una silla de la mesa y se sentó— Nadie puede garantizar que…—

—Bueno, si no te garantiza que vayas a tener un hijo sano, pregúntale si estaría dispuesto a mantenerlo el resto de su vida si es un retrasado sin remedio —se inclinó y la miró fijamente a los ojos— ¿No? No lo haría, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué yo… por qué nosotros íbamos a arriesgarnos, nena, si él no lo hace? —

— ¡Porque es nuestro hijo! —gritó Isabella.

* * *

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 21 capítulos.**_

_**Respecto a la encuentra que coloque al final de la historia anterior ("El caballero de la brillante armadura"), sabrán, que los ganadores fueron Carlisle y Bella. **_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Los capítulos, para los que no me habían leído hasta ahora, les diré que serán todos los días. **_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

_Un mes después_

Isabella abrió la ventanilla del coche para que entrara el aire helado. Temía quedarse dormida al volante. Abrió mucho los ojos y dijo suavemente:

—Isabella Swan—

No. Así sonaba como una disculpa, y ella no tenía que disculparse ante ningún hombre. «Isabella Swan», dijo con energía, alzando la barbilla. El viento de la noche arrastró su nombre a través de la ventanilla abierta, y se lo llevó en un remolino a través del desierto.

—Swan, Swan, Swan—canturreó, parpadeando al ver los faros de un camión que avanzaba en dirección contraria, el primer vehículo que se encontraba en los últimos veinte kilómetros, o más— Me llamo Isabella Swan—

Otra vez. Después de ocho años de ser Isabella Witherdale. Le haría falta algo de práctica para que sonara bien. Su coche se zarandeó, arrastrado por la ráfaga del camión, y siguió avanzando a través de la oscuridad.

Aún le quedaban dos horas de camino. Al atardecer había llegado a Four Corriers, donde el límite suroeste de Colorado se unía a las lindes de otros tres estados.

—Estaré en casa antes de las ocho —se dijo para reconfortarse— Isabella Swan vuelve a casa—

De donde nunca debería haberse ido.

—Isabella Swan y su hija vuelven a casa —se corrigió, deslizando una mano del volante para tocarse la Carlisle todavía casi completamente plana.

O tal vez Swan e hijo.

Pero algo le decía que tendría una niña.

—Te querré de todas formas —musitó, bajando la mirada. Niño o niña, sano o no, su bebé sería bienvenido.

En el rancho de la familia Swan.

—El hogar —dijo en un susurró, acariciándose el vientre—, es donde te acogen cuando no tienes otro sitio adonde ir—

De repente notó un vahído y la cabeza se le venció hacia delante. Se sobresaltó y dio un respingo justo en el momento en que las ruedas delanteras se metían en la cuneta de gravilla. El coche derrapó bruscamente y luego volvió a la calzada.

— ¡Uf! —Isabella se estremeció, y sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela.

¡Había estado más que cerca! Si hubiera habido otro coche en el otro sentido…

Las Vegas, donde había obtenido un divorcio de urgencia esa misma tarde, quedaba setecientos kilómetros atrás. Debería haberse parado en Page a pasar la noche, pero al igual que un conejo herido intentaría alcanzar su madriguera, había pensado que ningún lugar intermedio le parecería lo bastante seguro. Había dejado atrás todos los moteles, hasta que ante ella solo se extendieron rocas y arena y estrellas y la pálida carretera que la llevaba al este, a Trueheart y al rancho que se levantaba al pie de las colinas, sobre la ciudad.

Isabella llegó a Four Corners sin ningún otro contratiempo y paró en un bar de camioneros para comprar un café para llevar.

Café. Se miró la Carlisle con el ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba de la caja registradora. Se había jurado que, por mucho que lo deseara, no volvería a tomar una sola taza en los ochos meses siguientes. Su bebé ya había soportado bastantes abusos durante sus primeras semanas de vida, sin tener que soportar además la adicción de su madre a la cafeína.

Pero, por otra parte, cualquier bebé razonable estaría de acuerdo en que compartir una última taza de café era recomendable después de pasarse el día conduciendo a ciento veinte por hora. «La última, te lo prometo. En cuanto lleguemos a casa, te juro que no volveré a tomar otra…»

—Eh, disculpe —una mujer tocó a Isabella en el hombro cuando ya se disponía a salir. Era alta y rubia, con una sonrisa triste— La he visto aparcar y me he dado cuenta de que se dirige al este y me preguntaba si…—

La rubia se llamaba Rosalie Algo; Isabella no recordaba su apellido. El radiador de su coche, le había explicado, había empezado a gotear cincuenta kilómetros más abajo, en la carretera nacional, y, en lugar de parar en mitad de ninguna parte, había conseguido llegar a trompicones hasta el bar de camioneros, deteniéndose para enfriar el motor cada vez que la aguja de la temperatura indicaba el rojo. No se atrevía a seguir hasta Trueheart, pero tenía allí un restaurante, clientes que esperarían su desayuno, así que, si Isabella era tan amable… Mandaría a alguien a recoger su coche en cuanto pudiera, a la mañana siguiente.

A Isabella le alegraba tener compañía.

—Llevaba una hora conduciendo medio dormida. Si me hablas, serás tú quien me haga un favor—

— ¿Adónde te diriges? —preguntó Rosalie cuando volvieron a entrar en la autopista— ¿A Durango? —

—No, a Trueheart. O, al menos, allí es donde tuerzo hacia el norte. Voy al rancho Swan—

Se sentía bien con solo decir aquellas palabras. Cuatro generaciones de los Swan habían trabajado aquel pedazo de valle montañoso. Con su bebé, serían cinco. Cuando estuviera en casa, podría hacer frente a cualquier cosa. Salir del entumecimiento protector que la había llevado hasta allí, y derrumbarse.

— ¿Eres amiga de Tyler Swan? —Rosalie se giró y apoyó un codo en el salpicadero.

—Soy su hermana —dijo Isabella— ¿Es que lo conoces? —

—Dos huevos fritos poco hechos con doble de pisto y tostadas, medio bote de ketchup, y si yo fuera una asaltacunas…—

Isabella lanzó una mirada a su sonriente pasajera. Más refinada que las rústicas beldades que Tyler solía ligarse, la rubia tenía quizá cinco años más que los veintisiete de Tyler. Pero en ella había cierto grado de… ¿sofisticación? ¿Experiencia? Fuera lo que fuera, la fría e irónica seguridad que había bajo la cálida superficie de Rosalie la hacía parecer media generación mayor que el hermano menor de Isabella.

—Creo que me dijo que eres profesora en Phoenix. Y que estás casada con un… ¿abogado? —continuó Rosalie.

Isabella hizo una mueca.

—Sí, antes…—

Qué más daba decírselo. En un pueblo pequeño como Trueheart no había forma de salvaguardar la vida privada. Sin embargo, no esperaba tener que decirlo tan pronto, y a una extraña; aún tenía que darle forma a su explicación, o de pulir la noticia. Gris como la noche que empezaba a desvanecerse, una ola de desolación la inundó. James ya era historia, una historia que contar, no un hombre al que esperar, con la cena enfriándose en la mesa noche tras noche. Quizá no siempre un hombre considerado, pero su hombre, al fin y al cabo.

— ¡Uf! —Exclamó Rosalie con ligereza, aunque bajo su buen humor resonaba una pronta simpatía— ¿Antes eras profesora? ¿O estabas casada con un abogado? Perdona, no me contestes. De todas formas, no es asunto mío. ¡Yo y mi bocaza!—

—No, no te preocupes. Estaba casada, pero ahora ya no. Ayer pasé por Las Vegas—

—Pim, pam, un sello y ya está —dijo Rosalie— Dios los bendiga. Y bien por ti. Cuando te decides a tirar el lastre, cuanto antes, mejor—

—Sí… —Isabella suponía que así era. En su caso no había habido duda, después del ultimátum de James.

«Aborta, Isabella, y olvidemos todo esto. No queremos un niño defectuoso»

«Ni ningún niño, James» ¿Por qué le había costado tanto darse cuenta?

«Porque no quería verlo. Era más feliz estando ciega, viviendo una ilusión» Pero cuando James había dejado claro que, por mucho que ella suplicara o discutiera, no habría consejero matrimonial, ni compromiso, ni arrepentimiento, a Isabella solo le había quedado una opción. Había elegido el camino a casa, a Colorado.

—Así que, ¿vienes solo de visita, para recuperar fuerzas y decidir qué haces ahora, o…?—

Isabella sacudió la cabeza con decisión, y su pelo liso y chocolate se agitó de un hombro al otro.

—No, voy a quedarme para siempre —«Nunca debería haberme ido»— La mitad del rancho me pertenece aunque Tyler es el socio activo y yo el que permanece en la sombra—

A pesar de las quejas de James, durante los ocho años anteriores había contribuido con la mitad de su sueldo de profesora de inglés para mantener el rancho en funcionamiento. Tyler había aportado la fuerza de trabajo y las decisiones diarias; ella, el dinero. Era lo menos que podía hacer si quería que el rancho siguiera perteneciendo a la familia. Tyler se había llevado la peor parte desde que su padre había muerto, teniendo que dirigir una finca de cinco mil acres sin apenas ayuda. No como antaño, cuando un rancho era una empresa familiar, y las familias eran extensas y capaces.

Ella siempre había dado por sentado que, si podían superar unos cuantos años malos, Tyler elegiría a una de sus novias del pueblo, una mujer que llevara la tierra en las venas, y que juntos empezarían a criar a vaqueros de su propia sangre. Y cuando al fin James y ella fundaran una familia, aportarían a la tribu sus hijos e hijas. Hijos e hijas que pasarían felices los veranos en la finca de la familia, aprendiendo a montar y a echar el lazo como tantos otros Swan antes que ellos.

Cuántas esperanzas rotas. Cuántos sueños, pensó Isabella con amargura.

Al fin había tenido que afrontar la realidad de que su marido no quería hijos. Nunca los había querido. Nunca los querría. Según James se imaginaba el universo, él era el sol, y ella el planeta enamorado que giraba a su alrededor. Cualquier satélite menor sería, en el mejor de los casos, una distracción; en el peor, tonterías costosas y trágicas.

—Ya veo —musitó Rosalie en medio del sombrío silencio— En fin, sé que puede parecer egoísta, pero me alegro. Creo que a Tyler le vendrá bien la ayuda. Este último verano, cada vez que lo veía parecía agotado. Ese vaquero que tiene es un verdadero encanto, pero me recuerda a una tortuga que hace muchos años tenía una compañera de habitación mía… terca y obstinada… Me cuesta imaginármelo metiendo los pies en un estribo, y mucho más echándole el lazo a una ternera—

Isabella la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿También conoces a Collin? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Trueheart?—

Ella había intentado volver dos o tres semanas cada verano. Sola, porque James siempre ponía alguna excusa. Pero los dos últimos años había estado trabajando en el doctorado que necesitaba para conservar su acreditación de profesora, y su calendario de clases le había impedido ir. «No he vuelto a casa desde el funeral de papá», se dijo con una punzada de culpabilidad. Muchas cosas podían cambiar en dieciocho meses.

—Poco más de un año —dijo Rosalie— Compré el café de Simpson, en la calle Mayor. Ahora es El Rincón de Rosalie… Los mejores desayunos del suroeste de Colorado, debo decirlo. Cenas de gourmet los viernes y los sábados por la noche, y tal vez seis noches a la semana si encuentro un ayudante de cocina decente—

—Justo lo que el pueblo necesita —dijo Isabella— Un restaurante de verdad. Cuando yo vivía allí, una cita romántica consistía en hamburguesas para dos en el bar de carretera de Mo, en la autopista—

—Y todavía sigue siendo así para la gente mayor —admitió Rosalie— Y para la mayoría de los camioneros y los vaqueros. Pero la gente más joven me está dando una oportunidad. Y además están los yuppies que vienen de Durango, y los turistas—

Cada vez que Tyler e Isabella hablaban por teléfono, él se quejaba de lo mucho que estaba cambiando el suroeste de Colorado. Pequeñas fincas de cinco acres que sustituían a los grandes ranchos ganaderos. Forasteros que se mudaban allí con tanto dinero que los lugareños ni siquiera podían soñar con competir. Valores que no querían compartir. Ideas sobre cómo «mejorar» un país que los nativos amaban tal y como era.

Tyler le había dicho que, hasta el momento, los ganaderos del norte de Trueheart iban aguantando gracias a que casi todos los cambios permanecían confinados a las ciudades. El rancho Cenit, el más grande de aquella parte del estado, parecía ejercer una especie de fuerza gravitatoria, manteniendo a los ranchos más pequeños, como el Círculo S de Isabella y Tyler, a salvo dentro de su órbita. Hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, a medida que la tierra se plegaba en valles cada vez más hondos y verdes, y que los cerros que se alzaban hacia los picos macizos se recortaban en negro contra un cielo rosáceo, Isabella buscaba con aprensión signos de cambio. Reparaba en cada paisaje familiar con un suspiro de alivio. A su izquierda, la indicación al rancho Ribbon River Dude. Después, a su derecha, el desvío al aeropuerto privado con su pista mirando hacia la ciudad distante donde las parejas de novios aparcaban las noches de verano para «mirar despegar a los aviones». Más tarde bordearon las colinas que llevaban a Trueheart, dejaron atrás el bar de Mo y la pequeña iglesia congregacionista con su modesto campanario blanco, donde, una vez, hacía tanto tiempo que parecía un cuento de hadas, Isabella había pensado casarse.

« ¿Y si Carlisle Cullen hubiera querido realmente casarse conmigo?» Se tocó la Carlisle y alzó la barbilla. En fin, no lo había hecho. Y, si lo hubiera hecho, ella no estaría llevando a aquel precioso pasajero. Por más que le hubiera dolido entonces, había sido lo mejor. «Volvería a hacerlo», se dijo con determinación.

Rosalie miró su reloj cuando entraron en la calle Mayor.

—Hablando de desayunos, espero que me dejes prepararte uno magnífico. ¿Quizás huevos Benedictina? ¿O tortitas de maíz con fresas salvajes?—

—En cualquier otro momento me encantaría —le aseguró Isabella—, pero quiero ver a Tyler antes de que salga a trabajar, así que…—

Rosalie chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿No sabe que vienes?—

—No—

Isabella había confiado hasta el último día, hasta el último momento, en que podría arreglar las cosas con James. Le había parecido desleal airear sus diferencias, que ella consideraba temporales, delante de su hermano menor. Sobre todo porque Tyler nunca, en todos aquellos años, había sentido afecto por su cuñado. ¿Por qué darle más motivos para despreciarlo cuando lo que ella quería era una gran familia feliz, no una familia dividida?

—No, no se lo he dicho, pero no importa—

Siempre habría un lugar para ella y los suyos en el rancho. Sintió una oleada de dulce gratitud mientras detenía el coche frente al Rincón de Rosalie. Tenía más suerte que la mayoría de las madres solteras. Porque, por muy sola que se hubiera sentido durante el último mes, no estaba sola. Podía contar con su hermano, con ser bienvenida, contar con que su cuarto estaría ahí, con la cama hecha y los almohadones mullidos, con sus libros preferidos de la infancia alineados en las estanterías, con el armario de su bisabuela listo para sus ropas. Se lo mereciera o no, tenía un lugar en el mundo, reservado a su nombre. Mientras aquel santuario la esperase, podía contarse entre los afortunados.

—Bueno, si no lo pillas —dijo Rosalie, abriendo la puerta antes de que el coche se parara—, no dudes en volver al pueblo y dejar que te dé de comer—

—Gracias—

Aunque la verdad era que, si no pillaba a Tyler, tomaría pan, mantequilla y leche, se daría una ducha y se echaría a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Rosalie recogió su bolso y su maleta, deslizó fuera del coche sus largas piernas, cerró la puerta y se inclinó sobre la ventanilla abierta.

—Gracias, Isabella —miró hacia un lado cuando una camioneta roja tocó el claxon y aparcó frente al restaurante— Ahí llega Sam Uley, justo a tiempo. Me va echar un buen rapapolvos por no tener el café listo—

El veterinario local, especialista en grandes animales. Con toda probabilidad, Sam se había parado en el café de camino a casa después de atender a alguna vaca enferma. Isabella sonrió, satisfecha. Nada había cambiado.

—Y el sheriff Liam —añadió Rosalie cuando una camioneta gris aparcó junto a la roja— Isabella, si alguna vez te apetece hablar… De lo que sea… Las rupturas son duras, lo sé por experiencia. En fin… —se encogió de hombros y sonrió con su sonrisa amplia y triste— Vivo en el piso de arriba y siempre tengo la cafetera puesta. Ven cuando quieras —miró hacia atrás, hacia el camino por el que habían llegado— Oh, no, ahí viene un cliente de morirse. ¿Conoces a Carlisle Cullen?—

—Vagamente. Bueno, creo que será mejor que te deje cocinar —Isabella encendió el motor y alzó una mano en señal de despedida mientras Rosalie se erguía— Hasta pronto —apenas tuvo tiempo de arrancar antes de que llegara la camioneta de Carlisle. La miró por el retrovisor. Su conductor era apenas una forma oscura y ancha al otro lado del cristal. Llevaba detrás un remolque para caballos, notó Isabella mientras aceleraba y él frenaba. Pero no… oh, no… Solo había frenado para saludar a Rosalie y había seguido hacia delante.

La siguió una o dos manzanas. Isabella conducía con los hombros rígidos y las manos crispadas sobre el volante, aunque sabía que se estaba comportando como una tonta. Carlisle no podía saber que aquel era su coche. Isabella llevaba años evitándolo con éxito.

Sin embargo, Isabella procuró esconder la cara al girar hacia el norte, hacia las montañas, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando él siguió en dirección este.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**alexf1994, a **__**Mareliz Luna y a Lauriitha Cullen**__** por su review; a **__**Mareliz Luna **__**por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a **__**alexf1994, a **__**Mareliz Luna, a Bella Masen Mckrty y a Lauriitha Cullen**__** por poner la historia en alerta.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Si alguna de las lectoras o lectores quiere y tiene tiempo de hacer la portada a esta historia, se lo agradecería porque yo ya estoy en periodo de clase y mi tiempo es algo reducido. **_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**Capítulo Dos**

Isabella condujo los últimos diez kilómetros hasta el rancho con la mente nublada por el cansancio. El sol de la mañana la deslumbraba, sus ojos se cerraron un momento y, nebuloso, el presente se emborronó con vívidas imágenes del pasado. Un hermoso ejemplar de vaca Black Angus pastando en el Suntop. Cinco ciervos berrendos en una colina sobre la carretera. Buitres dejándose llevar por una corriente de aire caliente hacia el sur… ¿en busca de algún cadáver, tal vez? En agosto aún no había nieve en los picos, pero la habría pronto, muy pronto. Isabella llevaba años sin esquiar, aunque le encantaba, y tal vez ese año… « ¿Estando embarazada. Isabella?» ¡Por un momento, se le había olvidado!

A su izquierda apareció la carretera que llevaba al rancho Cullen. El hierro de los Cullen estaba marcado en el pórtico en forma de arco: C barra C «Él debería haber sido un cometa o una estrella fugas». Así solía tocarse la cicatriz de la mejilla cuando se encontraba con alguien inesperadamente, o cuando se sentía triste o inseguro… Ella le había agarrado la mano más de una vez, se la había llevado a los labios y la había besado…

La rueda delantera izquierda atravesó un bache… Isabella se sobresaltó y agarró con más fuerza el volante.

El sol dejaba paso a las sombras a medida que la carretera se internaba en el Parque Nacional. Los álamos se estremecían a lo largo de la garganta espejeante, sus hojas relucían doradas aquí y allá… pero era tarde. Demasiado tarde. «Tyler ya se habrá ido» Aunque tal vez Collin todavía estaría rondando por la cocina. Su hermano hablaría con dureza de James; nunca había aprobado que se hubiera casado con un abogado. También de ella diría cosas duras. Isabella sonrió. Volver a casa.

—Y aquí estamos —informó a su diminuta pasajera cuando la valla de alambre de espino apareció al pie de la colina, marcando la linde de la finca de los Swan. Isabella frunció el ceño… Había un poste casi tumbado, ¿no lo habría notado Tyler? «Al menos, ahora tendrá alguna ayuda» Ella podría montar a caballo y trabajar al menos hasta Navidad, siempre que tuviera cuidado. Pensaba controlar cuidadosamente su peso… Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa. «Aunque supongo que cada vez será más difícil» Pero, a pesar de que aquel era su santuario, no tenía intención de ser una carga.

Por fin llegó al camino privado que llevaba al rancho. La casa no era visible aún, pero cuando su coche alcanzó la cima del segundo otero, Isabella bajó la vista hacia el valle y dejó escapar un suspiro audible. ¡Al fin en casa!

Eran las ocho cuando salió del coche, estiró las piernas doloridas y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. De repente le alegró el que probablemente Tyler no estuviera en casa. Estaba demasiado cansada para explicar nada. Después de haber dormido un rato, habría tiempo suficiente.

Entró por la puerta de atrás, atravesó el vestíbulo y se paró en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Tyler!—

Estaba vestido, pero no con sus Wranglers y sus botas habituales, sino con los pantalones de bajar al pueblo y, maravilla de las maravillas, con una camisa planchada. No tenía el pelo revuelto, como era normal, sino muy pegado al cráneo.

— ¡Isabella! ¿Has recibido mi…? —Se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido, para dejar la taza de café que se estaba bebiendo sobre la encimera— No has podido recibirla todavía—

— ¿Recibir qué? —ella se quedó mirándolo con expresión aturdida, esperando aún la alegría y el abrazo que debían llegar a continuación. Pero Tyler no hizo intento de acercarse.

—La carta que te he mandado. Pero es imposible, si la mandé ayer… —frunció aún más el ceño— ¡Collin te ha llamado! Ese pedazo de cabezota, hijo de…—

—Nadie me ha llamado. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Señaló con la cabeza su ropa— ¿Se ha muerto alguien?—

Un funeral. Esa era la única explicación para semejante atuendo en un día de trabajo.

—No—

Al fin se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Pareces agotada, hermanita. Vamos, siéntate, ¿Quieres una taza de café? —la llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina y le apartó una silla para que se sentara.

Ella vio el desgastado macuto de lona que había en el suelo, al lado de la mesa. La bolsa de militar de su padre. Había sobrevivido a Vietnam junto con él, y había vuelto a casa para pasar, años después, a su hijo.

El macuto parecía lleno hasta los topes. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el linóleo rayado desde la bolsa hasta los pies de Tyler.

—Tyler, ¿qué…? ¿Me has mandado una carta? ¿Sobre qué?—

—Ven. Siéntate —la ayudó a sentarse, llevó el macuto al vestíbulo y luego se entretuvo sirviéndole una taza de café y evitando su inquieta mirada— Supongo que aún no ha llegado. Seguramente llegará hoy a tu buzón. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?—

Al parecer, ella tendría que hablar primero. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y apoyó la cara en las manos.

—Ese ya no es mi buzón, Tyler. Ya no es mi dirección. He dejado a James. Me divorcié de él ayer, en Las Vegas—

A Tyler se le resbaló la taza entre los dedos. Se estrelló contra el suelo, y el café les salpicó los pies y los tobillos. Él se quedó inmóvil, boquiabierto, después cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y dijo suavemente:

—Por favor… por favor… ¡Dime que es una broma!—

—No es ninguna broma —Isabella podía entender la sorpresa de su hermano. Ella misma estaba aún asombrada. ¿Pero por qué parecía tan horrorizado?— A ti nunca te gustó James, de todas formas, así que… Tyler, ¿qué te pasa?—

El pisó los fragmentos de porcelana y se dejó caer en una silla frente a ella.

—Dios mío —rompió a reír con amargura y luego se detuvo bruscamente— ¿Quién dice que los Swan nunca han tenido suerte? Solo que de la clase equivocada…—

Ella golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta.

—Dime… ¿qué pone en esa carta?—

Aquella sonrisa amarga desapareció de la cara de Tyler. Sus cejas oscuras se juntaron, y ella añadió, temerosa:

—Por favor, dime qué querías contarme—

Él bajó la vista hacia la mesa. Agarró el tarro del azúcar, alzó la tapa y volvió a ponerla en su lugar.

—Dentro de dos lunes, Isabella, ¿qué fecha es?—

—Vamos, llevo conduciendo toda la noche. Estoy demasiado cansada para jugar a las adivinanzas—

—Es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo veintiocho—

Ella contempló su cara. Las mismas pestañas negras, los ojos de color azul oscuro, que la miraban con una mezcla de dolor y rabioso desafío. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Sí. No me acordaba—

—Cumpliré veintiocho años, Isabella —él frunció el ceño al ver que ella seguía sin comprender— Después de cumplir veintiocho no puedes unirte a la fuerza aérea—

—Oh… ¡Tyler!—

Hacía años que no mencionaba aquella ambición. Desde que ella se había ido a la universidad. Isabella había creído que era solo un sueño de adolescencia, superado hacía tiempo. Tyler había crecido con las historias de su padre acerca de sus aventuras de vuelo durante la guerra. ¿No había notado Tyler, como ella, lo cuidadosamente expurgadas que estaban aquellas historias? Su padre les había hablado de los buenos tiempos… de las maravillosas amistades forjadas en tiempo de guerra, del sol sobre las nubes blancas como la nieve, como castillos en el aire, de la sensación de pilotar un avión que respondía tan suavemente al timón como el mejor caballo a la brida, la emoción de los aterrizajes nocturnos en un portaaviones en mar abierto…

Pero Isabella había visto la cara de su padre cuando Tyler le había preguntado cómo era lanzar un cargamento de bombas sobre una aldea campesina… El instantáneo cambio de tema y humor. ¿Tyler nunca se había parado a pensar que su padre había intentado dejar todo aquello atrás cuanto antes? No había continuado en el ejército. Había cumplido con su deber y luego había vuelto directamente a casa, a Colorado, a lo que de verdad le importaba.

—No lo sabía —dijo ella, aturdida, mientras Tyler seguía mirándola con desafío— Pensaba que…—

— ¿Que se me había pasado? ¿Qué había cambiado de idea, que prefería cuidar vacas el resto de mi vida que pilotar un caza? Tú siempre has creído lo que querías creer. Papá necesitaba a alguien y naturalmente no ibas a ser tú… Tú ya te habías ido a la universidad y te habías casado con tu picapleitos. Así que, ¿a quién le tocaba?—

—Pero papá no podía con todo él solo —la enfermedad que al fin se lo había llevado le había arrebatado las fuerzas poco a poco años antes del final— Era imposible que mantuviera el rancho sin ayuda—

—Lo sé —Tyler se pasó una mano por la cara con cansancio— Y yo no me quejé mientras él vivió. Pero ahora ya no está, así que ¿qué pasa con mis sueños?—

¿Qué podía decir ella a eso?

—Si hubiera sabido que tenías algún… —se detuvo al oír la risa agria de Tyler— Quiero decir aparte del rancho. Pero no me lo dijiste, Tyler. Yo pensaba que te encantaba estar aquí—

—Tú pensabas que sentía igual que tú —dijo él con calma— El hecho de que no me quejara no significa que fuera feliz—

Ella dejó escapar un lento suspiro. Algo más de lo que no había sido consciente, como no lo había sido de los verdaderos sentimientos de James respecto a los hijos. ¿Tan cegada por su egoísmo estaba?

—Intenté seguir adelante —continuó Tyler, quitando la tapa del azucarero una vez más y volviéndola a cerrar, abriéndola y cerrándola otra vez— He hecho lo que he podido desde que papá murió. A mí me apetece tan poco como a ti perder el rancho. Pero no quiero estar encadenado a él, Isabella, mirando a los aviones que vienen de Colorado Springs, deseando estar allá arriba, no clavado aquí con un tarro de ungüento para la conjuntivitis y limpiando una acequia—

Ella se apretó los nudillos contra la boca y se los mordió, intentando pensar.

— ¿Y si te digo que he vuelto para quedarme? Así tendrás más tiempo libre. Tal vez podamos hacer a medias el trabajo… —al menos, podrían hacerlo cuando hubiera dado a luz, si Tyler tenía paciencia hasta entonces— Si tomaras lecciones de vuelo privadas, o si alquilaras un avión…—

Pero eso no sería barato, y el dinero escaseaba en el rancho desde hacía años. Apenas habían podido mantenerse con su sueldo de profesora y los beneficios del rancho… Y ahora que ella ya no trabajaba… «Tengo que pensar» Debía de haber algún modo de arreglarlo.

Tyler sacudió la cabeza.

—Ojalá hubieras recibido la carta. Esto resulta más fácil de decir a larga distancia —respiró hondo y pronunció cuatro sencillas palabras— Ya me he alistado—

« ¿Y ahora qué, y ahora qué, y ahora qué?», se preguntaba Isabella, lavándose la cara con agua caliente. Había tenido que excusarse y subir al piso de arriba, tanto para ganar tiempo para pensar como para refrescarse. « ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?» Si hubiera tenido al menos un día para aclarar las cosas… Medio día, siquiera… Pero en realidad había tenido menos de una hora. Tyler tenía que presentarse en el centro de instrucción a mediodía.

Ya había firmado. Durante los siguientes cuatro años pertenecería a la fuerza aérea. Pedirles que le devolvieran a su hermano, sería como pedirles que le dieran uno de sus aviones. En realidad, era como si Tyler ya se hubiera ido.

Y le había dicho que tenía que contarle más cosas. « ¡Se lo diré!» Isabella se miró la Carlisle y luego hizo una mueca. No, no sería justo hablarle del bebé en ese momento, cuando no había nada que él pudiera hacer por ayudarla. Solo le haría sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Apoyada en la fría porcelana, se inclinó sobre el lavabo, mirando el desagüe abierto como si fuera el agujero por el que Alicia había caído al País de las Maravillas. Ella había caído en un país completamente nuevo. No en el país seguro y confortable al que había huido, con el que había contado durante su último mes de tristeza.

« ¡No es justo!»

No. Respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento. Era ella la que no había sido justa, diciéndose que Tyler estaba contento con su vida. «Es hora de madurar, Isabella» Las madres debían ser mujeres maduras. Se tocó el vientre, estiró los hombros y bajó las escaleras.

Tyler estaba sentado en la escalinata de atrás, mirando el campo. Isabella se sentó a su lado, rozándole el hombro, lo miró y tuvo que sonreír. Parecía tan triste…

—No se preocupe, piloto. Me las apañaré. Collin y yo. Tú llevas años haciéndolo. Ahora me toca a mí—

Él tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza.

—Aún no te he contado ni la mitad. Ojalá hubiera guardado una copia de esa maldita carta para poder enseñártela ahora—

¿Qué podía ser peor que su partida?

— ¿Qué más? —dijo ella con ligereza.

— ¿Recuerdas que, después de la muerte de papá, te dije que necesitábamos dinero para seguir adelante? Que las cuentas estaban en peor estado de lo que papá había querido admitir. ¿Cuándo te pedí más dinero y tú me dijiste que no podías dármelo? —

Ella asintió.

—Sí, acababa de pagar mi primer semestre del curso de doctorado—

Y James y ella acababan de mudarse a su enorme y elegante casa a las afueras de Scottsdale. James se había empeñado en comprarla, había dicho que le confería la clase de imagen que quería proyectar de su nueva posición en la empresa, y ya habían dado la entrada cuando su padre había muerto.

Ella sintió una punzada de tristeza al recordarlo.

—Aquello me hizo sentir fatal. Pero de todas formas conseguiste un préstamo al final, una tercera hipoteca del banco—

Tyler apoyó la cabeza sobre los antebrazos, que descansaban sobre sus rodillas.

—Del banco no, Isabella. No fue ahí donde conseguí el dinero al final—

—Pero me dijiste…—

—Te mentí, ¿de acuerdo? El banco no quería concedernos una tercera hipoteca, con lo que nos habían prestado ya—

Ella sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

— ¿Y de dónde lo sacaste, entonces? —

Tyler había pedido… cuarenta mil dólares.

—Me lo prestó Carlisle Cullen—

—Carlisle —se le quedaron las manos frías, heladas, y el día pareció oscurecerse. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Puso la cabeza entre las rodillas y respiró hondo.

— ¿Isabella? —Tyler le frotó la espalda— ¡Eh! —

— ¿Cómo pudiste? — ¡A cualquiera, menos a Carlisle Cullen!— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —

—Porque él podía prestármelo, y necesitábamos ese dinero para seguir adelante. Y por eso… por esto… no te lo dije. Tú no hubieras querido saberlo—

—No, no hubiera querido saberlo. No—

Le había cerrado la puerta a Carlisle Cullen nueve años antes, cuando él había roto su compromiso, y nunca había vuelto a mirar atrás. No se había atrevido. La única forma de ser feliz había sido fingir que Carlisle no existía. Que nunca había existido.

— ¡Tenemos que devolverle el dinero inmediatamente! —

—Eso es lo que te decía en la carta. Tendremos que vender. A él, si no encontramos a alguien que nos dé más. Deducirá el préstamo del precio de compra y…—

— ¿Estás loco? —Isabella se levantó y lo miró fijamente— ¿Vender el rancho? —

Cuatro generaciones habían trabajado duramente aquella tierra, ¿y Tyler pretendía cambiarla por un juguetito volador? ¿Por un reluciente juguete que el gobierno solo le prestaría?

—Sí, venderlo, ¿por qué no, demonios? —Tyler se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta, mirándola con intensidad— Tú no lo quieres. ¡Tú eres profesora de inglés, no ganadera! ¿Se supone que yo tengo que adaptarme a tus sueños si a ti te apetece? ¿Te parece justo? —

Isabella sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—No… —se llevó una mano a la Carlisle y la otra a la mejilla, y la encontró húmeda. Se enjugó las lágrimas y procuró sonreír— Entonces, ¿cuánto le debemos exactamente a Carlisle, y cuándo cumple el plazo? —

_**Quisiera agradecer a jvb por su review; a**____**alexf1994 y a CaroBereCullen por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a**____**CaroBereCullen, asetcba y a Laramm94 por poner la historia en alerta.**____**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

Carlisle no había imaginado que ver a Solitario entrar en el remolque del comprador le resultaría tan duro.

—Se deja llevar muy bien —comentó Corin con satisfacción mientras el semental subía la rampa guiado por un mozo, con las orejas aguzadas y los ojos, oscuros e inteligentes, registrándolo todo con su habitual curiosidad.

—Sí—

«Por supuesto» Que el californiano estuviera sorprendido no era una buena señal. Un caballo que temía la rampa… En fin, eso decía más del cuidador del animal que de este. «Debería haber insistido en que lo montara antes de vendérselo» Si hubiera visto a Corin en la silla, Carlisle habría sabido con certeza si se merecía al semental. Si tenía la paciencia, el saber hacer y el respeto que el caballo merecía.

« ¡Por todos los santos, Cullen, solo es un caballo! No tu hija virgen»

Era el caballo de pastoreo más inteligente, rápido y elegante de cuantos había tenido. Con más instinto para las vacas que un toro de veinte años. Carlisle lo había criado él mismo, había empezado a domarlo solo una hora después de su nacimiento. Solitario y él se entendían a la perfección.

La puerta trasera del remolque se cerró de golpe, sin ningún cuidado. Carlisle se sobresaltó y apretó los dientes.

«Le debía al menos eso, ver a Corin montar»

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se palpó el bolsillo de la camisa, y el cheque doblado crujió ligeramente. Tibio consuelo en ese momento. Nunca había imaginado que fuera a dolerle tanto. Nunca había pensado que tendría que hacerlo.

Corin lo había llamado por primera vez meses atrás, después de que Solitario quedara segundo en el Campeonato Nacional de la Asociación Mundial de Caballos de Monta de ese año. El californiano le había propuesto una suma ciertamente asombrosa si Carlisle decidía venderlo alguna vez.

En aquel momento, vender a Solitario le resultaba inimaginable. Casi risible. El rechoncho caballo de piel aterciopelada iba ser el semental de la generación de caballos de monta que Carlisle pensaba crear y cuyas cualidades nunca antes se habrían visto. Un criadero de caballos que daría al rancho una segunda fuente de ingresos para compensar los altibajos del mercado ganadero.

Pero, en lugar de eso, allí estaba, cambiando a Solitario por dinero como si fuera un cheque olvidado que hubiera encontrado en el fondo de su cartera. Porque había algo que Carlisle necesitaba más que el mejor caballo de monta del país: tierra.

Carlisle tragó saliva y notó que le dolía la garganta.

—Bueno… —levantó la mano— Tiene un largo camino por delante—

—No se preocupe por él, Cullen. Lo trataré bien. Como el príncipe que es—

« ¡Hágalo, o tendrá que vérselas conmigo!»

—Claro —Carlisle dio media vuelta y se alejó. «Tierra», se recordó, intentando acallar el sonido del motor de la camioneta de Corin. Tierra… La palabra mágica, la palabra crucial. No, en realidad eran dos palabras: más tierra.

Tal vez se detuviera un momento en casa de Swan antes de volver a casa. Para plantar los pies en la tierra que Solitario le había hecho posible comprar.

Tyler dejó el macuto dentro de la camioneta y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la puerta del conductor y se quedó allí, con la mano en el cierre.

—Odio dejarte así. No está bien—

—Pero no tienes elección —Isabella estaba cansada y aturdida. Solo quería que su hermano se fuera para poder meterse en la cama. «Primero dormir; luego, ya veremos», se dijo— No te preocupes. Yo estaré bien —se las arreglaría de alguna forma. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza— Vamos, ve a dejarlos impresionados. Haz que papá, Collin y yo nos sintamos orgullosos de ti—

Agitó la mano hasta que la camioneta alcanzó la cima de la primera colina. Luego dejó caer los hombros y su sonrisa se difuminó, temblorosa.

Cerró los ojos y se quedo así, escuchando el silencio crepitar a su alrededor. Cada vez que volvía, la maravillaba aquella quietud. Se puso una mano sobre el vientre, se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa.

Después de ducharse con agua caliente, Isabella se envolvió en un albornoz blanco, el único que había sacado del armario de su madre después de su muerte. Lo usaba desde los catorce años. La había acompañado durante sus años en la universidad, y más tarde en Arizona. Pero a James nunca le había gustado, así que en una de sus visitas lo había dejado allí, adonde pertenecía. Un recuerdo más que la esperaba a su regreso para reconfortarla.

Se tumbó en la cama y olió la manga del albornoz. «Oh, mamá, ¿y ahora qué?» Volver a casa… y encontrar que se estaba desmoronando bajo sus pies justo cuando más la necesitaba. Empezó a llorar. Se limpió los ojos con la manga. Quería dar por acabado aquel horrible día. «Primero, dormir; luego, ya veremos»

Tumbada en la cama, oyó el coche que se acercaba… Un reluciente coche negro aparcó en el patio de atrás. Collin iba sentado al volante, con su padre al lado… como siempre. Habían ido a decirle que su madre se había caído.

—Demasiado valiente —dijo Collin— Ese fue siempre su problema. Si pudiera haberle puesto una silla a una locomotora, habría intentado montarla—

Su padre asintió tristemente.

—Hemos pensado que también vamos a llevarnos a su hijo —dijo un hombre ataviado con una bata verde de cirujano y una mascarilla, entrando en la cocina— Así nos ahorraremos un viaje—

— ¡Aaaah! —Isabella se incorporó, con el corazón acelerado, jadeando— Oh… —miró a su alrededor: su antiguo dormitorio. Qué sueño tan horrible. Más horrible aún por su insensatez. Tomó aire e intentó retenerlo. Lo dejó salir con un gemido. No podía llevar dormida mucho tiempo. El ángulo de la luz que entraba por la persiana apenas había cambiado— Solo ha sido un sueño —musitó, acariciándose la Carlisle.

Un mal augurio.

¡No! No, nada de eso. Una simple estupidez… Solo cansancio y estrés.

Toc, toc.

— ¿Collin? —se levantó… Se mareó ligeramente y se agarró al poste de la cama.

Toc, toc, toc.

Collin, claro. Tyler le había dicho que estaría en la ciudad toda la semana, en casa de su hermana viuda. Habían tenido una disputa terrible cuando Tyler había decidido vender. Después de dormir un rato, Isabella tenía intención de bajar a la ciudad, ir a verlo y decirle que volviera, que dejara de preocuparse, que todo saldría bien. Pero así se ahorraría la molestia. Y aquella era la razón de su pesadilla: había asimilado el ruido del motor en sus sueños.

Volvieron a llamar una tercera vez cuando Isabella acabó de bajar las escaleras. ¿Por qué llamaba? Collin era dueño y señor de la cocina. De la cocina y del rancho también, por derecho de antigüedad y supervivencia. Había sido el ayudante de su padre y su mejor amigo. «Llama porque todavía está enfadado», pensó Isabella al cruzar el vestíbulo. Pero no con ella. Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

—Eh, Col…—

No era Collin. Su mirada chocó con un pecho más joven, más ancho y más duro que el de Collin y que ocupaba casi todo el vano de la puerta. Con un gran puño paralizado en el acto de llamar. Los ojos asombrados de Isabella se elevaron hasta un rostro que no habían visto en casi nueve años.

Carlisle.

Él abrió la mano y se la llevó a la cara. Se tocó la cicatriz del pómulo con los nudillos y luego dejó caer la mano.

Aquella cicatriz como un cometa, como una estrella fugaz, que él odiaba y ella amaba. Una tracería de finas líneas blancas, claramente visibles sobre su piel sonrojada.

Sonrojada porque Carlisle sabía que Isabella sabía el porqué de aquel gesto. Era una pervivencia de la infancia, un movimiento reflejo para ocultar su rostro a los ojos de un extraño, a los ojos de alguien en quien no confiaba. Un signo de sorpresa y desaliento.

«Pensaba que te había curado de eso»

Él apoyó la mano en la jamba de la puerta, a la altura de la cabeza de Isabella. Ella había olvidado que era mucho más alto que ella. Siempre le había gustado eso de él, su estatura y su fortaleza.

—Pensaba que eras Collin —se dio cuenta con retraso de que estaba allí, de pie, cubierta solo con un viejo albornoz cuya tosca tela se le clavaba en la piel, repentinamente viva y sensible.

—Isabella —dijo su nombre con voz ronca, y sacudió la cabeza, asombrado. Sus ojos azules la recorrieron y quedaron velados por las negras pestañas cuando su mirada se posó en sus pies desnudos.

Bajo la presión de su mirada, ella retrocedió, llevándose las manos al cinturón de la bata y ciñéndoselo más fuerte instintivamente. Sintió que empezaban a arderle las mejillas. ¡Maldición, quería tener tiempo para reunir ánimos para verlo! Y se había ido a la cama con el pelo mojado… Debía de estar hecha un desastre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó él, observando detenidamente su cara.

No tenía derecho a mirarla así. Nueve años antes había renunciado por propia voluntad, de la manera más brusca, a ese derecho.

—He venido para no venderte el rancho, para eso he venido —«Tyler no debería haberte pedido dinero prestado, y tú deberías haber tenido la decencia de no prestárselo» Pero todo aquello formaba parte de un pasado innombrable, y allí se quedaría— No voy a vender el rancho, ni a ti ni a nadie —se corrigió.

— ¿Que no vas a…? Pero… —se puso aún más colorado— ¡Espera un momento! —entró en la habitación y ella se retiró como si se retirara del fuego… y frunció el ceño. No iba permitir que la amedrentara en su propia cocina.

—Tu hermano y yo teníamos un acuerdo —dijo Carlisle, tendiendo una mano para agarrarla del brazo.

Ella retrocedió otro paso.

—Pero no lo consultó conmigo, Carlisle—

—Dijo que a ti no te importaba. Que estarías encantada de vender. Que tenía plenos poderes notariales—

—Y así es, pero estaba equivocado… Completamente equivocado. No estoy dispuesta a vender—

Carlisle se quedó tan pálido que la cicatriz pareció desvanecerse. La agarró de los hombros como si fuera a zarandearla. Ella entornó los ojos y alzó la barbilla. « ¡No te atrevas!»

Él la soltó inmediatamente.

—He vendido mi… —intentó un tono más calmado— He vendido un semental esta mañana, Isabella, para conseguir el dinero para comprar este rancho—

—Este rancho no está en venta—

—No puedo recuperarlo—

—Lo siento, Carlisle, ¿pero qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Darte mi casa a cambio?—

— ¡Sí! Esta ya no es tu casa. No la necesitas y no puedes mantenerla, pero yo sí. ¡Por supuesto que vas a vendérmela!—

—No, no lo haré—

Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente, como si el primero que parpadeara lo perdiera todo. Carlisle tenía veinticuatro años la última vez que Isabella lo había visto. Nueve años bajo el clima de Colorado, llevando la dura vida a la intemperie de un ranchero, habían borrado de su rostro los últimos vestigios de infancia, dejándolo reducido a músculos tensos y duro hueso. En otro tiempo, le habría hecho gracia que se enfrentaran así, como dos gatos en celo. Pero ya no.

Carlisle dio media vuelta y miró con nerviosismo a su alrededor, como si buscara algo que aplastar o golpear. Luego volvió a girarse.

— ¿Te lo ha explicado Tyler? Esto no ha ocurrido de un día para otro. Hace más de un año le presté cuarenta mil dólares para seis meses—

—Sí, me lo dijo—

Se lo había dicho hacía dos horas. Tyler había usado el dinero de Carlisle para comprar terneras nuevas en primavera, con la intención de cebarlas y venderlas en otoño. Tenía la esperanza de sacar suficientes beneficios para poder contratar a un capataz que se ocupara del rancho mientras él se alistaba en la fuerza aérea. «Arriesgué mucho, sí, Isabella, pero las ganancias podían haber sido fantásticas»

Podían haber sido. Si el precio de la ternera no se hubiera desplomado. Si Tyler hubiera vendido en ese momento, habría acabado peor de lo que empezó, teniendo en cuenta lo que había invertido en tiempo, trabajo y gastos. Mejor conservar las terneras hasta el otoño siguiente y confiar en que los precios volverían a subir.

—Pero no pudo pagarme cuando se cumplió el plazo —continuó Carlisle— Así que le di una prórroga de un año—

—Eso fue muy… considerado por tu parte —reconoció Isabella.

— ¡Considerado! ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Reclamar mi dinero y arruinar a tu hermano, ya que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad de pagarme? ¿O arreglármelas un año más sin un dinero que me habría venido muy bien?—

Había sido extremadamente generoso… o extremadamente astuto. Despiadadamente calculador. Porque no solo había accedido a prolongar el préstamo: había forzado a Tyler a firmar un nuevo contrato.

—Puede que te hayas pasado otro año sin tu dinero, pero así conseguiste una primera opción de compra sobre nuestras tierras—

Una opción de compra, si alguna vez Tyler decidía vender. Carlisle tenía derecho a hacer la primera oferta.

— ¿Y me culpas por eso? —Avanzó hasta que se irguió sobre ella— ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Isabella? ¿Regalarle a tu hermano el dinero, por los viejos tiempos? —alzó la mano hasta que la punta de su pulgar encallecido rozó el pómulo de Isabella, acariciándolo suavemente— ¿Tanto crees que significan para mí? ¿Crees que valen cuarenta mil dólares?—

La pulla le escoció como un latigazo. La mano de Carlisle ardía… pero su contacto no era una caricia, sino un insulto. Estaba usando su estatura para intimidarla. Ella lo empujó, rabiosa, buscando espacio.

— ¿Y para mí? —

« ¿Crees que tú significas tanto para mí?», pensó Isabella.

—Eh, yo nunca he pensado eso. Me dejaste plantado hace mucho, mucho tiempo —dijo él suavemente— ¿Cuánto tiempo te costó encontrar a otro?—

Como si hubiera sido ella la que lo había echado todo a perder, la que había quebrantado su fe. Le escupió la respuesta a la cara.

— ¡Dos meses!—

Había conocido a James en Europa dos meses después de que Carlisle rompiera por carta su compromiso dejándola desamparada y con el corazón roto en un país extraño. Dos meses, aunque habían pasado otros diez antes de que hubiera consentido en casarse.

—Te diste mucha prisa—

Isabella ya había tenido bastante.

— ¿Prisa? Veamos con cuánta prisa sales de mi cocina… ¡y de mis tierras!—

Él apartó la cabeza ligeramente, como si le hubiera escupido. Un músculo palpitó bajo su cicatriz. Pero Carlisle no se movió.

Si no se apartaba, si no le dejaba espacio para respirar, se volvería loca. Le apretó el pecho con un dedo.

— ¡He dicho que fuera! —

Por un instante, él pareció a punto de estallar. Pero luego su furia pareció disolverse.

—Qué carácter —le apartó la mano— ¿Así le das órdenes a tu marido? En tu casa eres tú quien lleva los pantalones, ¿no, nena? —

— ¡No! —sacudió la cabeza. Pero no podía negar que algo había fallado en su matrimonio, O quizá nunca había funcionado bien.

— ¿Te pones las espuelas cuando lo montas? ¿Espuelas mexicanas, tal vez? —

Como salida de la nada surgió la imagen de ella encima… jadeando, riendo, subiendo y bajando como un jinete en una carrera, mientras Carlisle la sujetaba con sus grandes manos, acariciándola, guiándola, apretándola contra él cuando se arqueaba… Y aquella no era una carrera de ocho segundos. El tiempo no había difuminado aquella imagen escondida en un rincón de su mente durante nueve años. Era tan vívida como si fuera un recuerdo de la noche anterior. Isabella se estremeció y se tensó; sus pezones se endurecieron contra la áspera tela del albornoz.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —siseó, con los ojos empañados por el calor de su sonrojo. Estaba tan cansada que no podía hacerle frente. Ni a él, ni a sus recuerdos.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto, Isabella—

Ella se rió con sorna.

— ¿A esto lo llamas hablar? Y, de todas maneras, no, no vamos a hablar. No en este momento. Llevo dos días sin dormir, Carlisle—

Maldición. Estaba suplicando piedad. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo?

Su debilidad pareció ablandarlo. Carlisle entornó los ojos y contempló su cara de forma distinta, viéndola tal vez con los ojos del presente, no del pasado. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero volvió a cerrarla y asintió.

—De… de acuerdo. Me parece justo—

¿Y cuándo había sido justo él? Pero, si se lo preguntaba, se lanzarían directamente al segundo asalto. E Isabella no quería pelear; quería subir a su habitación y dormir.

—Entonces, te veré mañana —añadió él, al ver que ella no decía nada.

«No, si yo te veo primero» Ella le volvió la espalda y se quedó así, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de puro cansancio.

Oyó a su espalda que él respiraba hondo, como si suspirara. Luego se dirigió apresuradamente a la puerta, y la cerró tras él.

Isabella se quedó allí de pie, demasiada cansada para moverse. El ruido del motor de la camioneta de Carlisle se fue alejando hacia las colinas… y se desvaneció.

El silencio volvió a caer, envolviéndola.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a jvb, a **__**alexf1994, a **__**CaroBereCullen**_ _**por su review; a **__**anonimaP**_ _**por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; y a **__**Arixa**_ _**por poner la historia en alerta.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_** L. A. W.T.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

—Tranquilo, Sunny, tranquilo —murmuraba Isabella, bajando al pequeño potro castaño por la rampa. Cuando sus cascos tocaron tierra firme, Isabella le acarició el cálido flanco rojizo mientras el animal resoplaba y sacudió la cabeza huesuda— Buen chico—

Sunny era el caballo más dócil de los que tenía Tyler. En aquel su tercer día en casa, Isabella todavía se lo tomaba con tranquilidad, ocupándose solo de las cosas más urgentes. Apretó la cincha de la silla, y ató al animal a un árbol junto a la explanada sin pavimentar que marcaba el final de la carretera y el inicio de la senda hacia Sumner's Peak.

Cinco kilómetros monte arriba, en la parte más alta del cerro boscoso, se encontraba el campamento Sumner, el cuartel general de verano de la ganadería Swan. Isabella había decidido dar un rodeo de setenta kilómetros alrededor de aquella cadena de montañas para acercar todo lo posible el remolque al campamento, en lugar de recorrer a caballo la ruta que conducía directamente a él desde el sureste, lo cual habría significado una cabalgada de cerca de treinta kilómetros. Sus muslos ya no estaban preparados para eso. Y tampoco se atrevía a pasar la noche en la cabaña del campamento, como habría requerido una cabalgada tan larga.

Encontrar a Collin y llevarlo a casa; eso sería suficiente por un día. Isabella recogió el sombrero y la cazadora de la cabina de la camioneta y luego se acercó al caballo. ¡Cómo debía de sentirse el viejo para haberse retirado al campamento! Iba a cumplir setenta y dos años. Era demasiado viejo para despertarse un buen día y encontrarse sin hogar.

—Eso no está bien —le dijo al potro al pasar la pierna por encima de la silla y dirigirlo hacia un claro entre los árboles. Sentía compasión por el anciano. Sabía muy bien cómo debía sentirse.

El día anterior había ido a buscar a Collin a Trueheart. Cuando había acabado de comer y se había puesto en marcha, eran casi las tres. Luego había perdido otra hora en casa de Emma Connelly, comiendo tarta de cerezas casera y escuchando las quejas de la anciana.

La hermana mayor de Collin llevaba veintitrés años viuda. Tiempo suficiente para saber en qué lugar exacto de la nevera iba la mantequilla, y en qué orden leía las secciones del Durango Herald. A sus setenta y seis años, Emma suponía que era lo bastante vieja como para saber que un hombre adulto debía hacerse su propia cama y cerrar la caja de las galletas cuando hubiera acabado de servirse. ¿Y qué decir de la asquerosa escupidera que usaba su hermano cuando mascaba tabaco? ¿Y de ese sarnoso perro viejo suyo?

Collin cenaba con su hermana todos los domingos, desde que Isabella podía recordar. Pero al parecer el afecto fraternal solo alcanzaba hasta ahí. Emma se había imaginado viviendo con su hermano tan poco como Collin se había imaginado acabar sus días sin trabajo y encerrado en la ciudad.

Al cuarto día de su exilio voluntario, Collin había cambiado la habitación de invitados de Emma por un catre de campaña en el pulcro garaje de su hermana. Tres días después se había producido el estallido final… Algo relacionado con un intento de Collin de poner él mismo la lavadora ignorando el irreprochable consejo de Emma de no mezclar nunca los vaqueros con las camisas blancas o los pañuelos rojos… Y Collin había hecho su macuto, había mascullado algo sobre el campamento y se había marchado. Emma dudaba que volviera a verlo hasta que cayeran las primeras nieves, si es que volvía a ver a aquel viejo testarudo.

Teniendo en cuenta que la anciana tenía lágrimas en los ojos al decirle eso, Isabella no podía culparla. Porque, incluso en los buenos tiempos, era mejor ver a Collin en un espacio abierto. Dadas las dimensiones claustrofóbicas de una casita festoneada de encajes, tapetitos de ganchillo y flores de seda, y teniendo en cuenta lo mal que debía de sentirse en aquel momento, Isabella estaba segura de que Collin habría puesto a prueba la paciencia de un santo, cuanto más la de su querida hermana.

Isabella confiaba en que no estuviera volviendo loco también al vaquero del campamento Sumner. Adam Dubois. Isabella no lo conocía. Era un forastero al que Tyler había contratado en primavera, y quién sabía si tendría paciencia con un visitante inesperado, sobre todo si ese visitante era un viejo vaquero sumamente terco. Los hombres que trabajaban en los campamentos más remotos aceptaban el trabajo por una razón. Solían ser hombres solitarios, felices sin ninguna compañía.

E incluso si allá arriba todo iba como la seda, Collin era demasiado viejo para aquellas ásperas y remotas montañas. Necesitaba su cama en la casita que el abuelo de Isabella había construido para él cuarenta años atrás, tras el establo. Necesitaba una estufa de propano para calentarse por las noches, un baño caliente cuando fuera necesario, comidas decentes y estar cerca de alguien que se preocupara por él.

Y allí estaba ella. Isabella se agachó para pasar por debajo de una rama baja y apretó las rodillas. El potro subía colina arriba con las orejas alerta. Sus cascos repiqueteaban suavemente sobre la senda polvorienta. Era ya casi mediodía, pese a que Isabella había salido del rancho al amanecer. Incluso si encontraba a Collin en el campamento y no tenía que ir a buscarlo por la falda del monte, volverían a casa al anochecer por carreteras casi intransitables.

Pero, claro, ello tenía una ventaja. Isabella no se encontraría con Carlisle.

Había conseguido zafarse de él el día anterior. Carlisle había ido primero al rancho mientras ella estaba en Trueheart y le había dejado una nota en la puerta. Solo tres palabras: «Tenemos que hablar»

Luego había vuelto después de la cena. Isabella lo había visto desde la loma de Cougar Rock, adonde había ido dando un paseo para admirar la puesta de sol. Se había quedado inmóvil bajo los árboles y había visto que Carlisle, tras aporrear la puerta trasera, había entrado en la casa. Isabella se había puesto furiosa. « ¿Es que cree que ya le pertenece?» Sí, tenían que hablar.

Carlisle había salido al cabo de un minuto. Parecía satisfecho al ver que Isabella no se ocultaba dentro. Se había quedado mirando a su alrededor y luego se había acercado al establo, sin duda pensando que ella estaría dando de comer a los caballos o a los pollos. Después, al cabo de un momento, había vuelto a aparecer: una figura alta e inconfundiblemente masculina en medio de la creciente oscuridad, con sus hombros anchos, sus caderas estrechas, girándose lentamente sobre sus largas piernas de jinete, escudriñando los prados y lomas en sombras que pretendía comprar.

Isabella debía haber bajado a su encuentro. No tenía sentido empeorar aún más las cosas entre ellos, teniendo en cuenta que, gracias a Tyler, Carlisle tenía sus derechos.

Pero Isabella no había sido capaz de componer una sonrisa y hacerlo. Aún no.

Necesitaba tiempo para digerir aquel trago tan amargo. Un trago amargo que caería sobre la antigua amargura. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Gracias a Tyler, se lo debía. Por mucho que lo deseara, nada cambiaría eso, como nada había podido hacer cambiar de opinión a Carlisle nueve años atrás.

Al día siguiente, Isabella tendría que hacerle frente y arreglar las cosas.

Pero eso sería al día siguiente, y hoy era hoy, se dijo Isabella, estirando los hombros. Hoy el cielo tenía el azul cobalto de las grandes alturas, que el cielo de Phoenix, con sus ráfagas de luz y polución, nunca podría igualar. Isabella respiró hondo el aire frío que olía a pino, alzó la cabeza y vio un punto negro contra el azul: un águila dorada trazando círculos sobre el desfiladero de granito hacia el que trepaba Sunny. Isabella se rio en voz alta. « ¡Ah, estoy en casa otra vez!» Por muy incierto y amenazante que fuera el futuro, el presente era dulce como el vino. «Isabella Swan y su hija han vuelto a casa»

El campamento se hallaba en un prado alpino, salpicado de tardíos ásteres y plumeros amarillos y rodeado por el amarillo dorado de los álamos otoñales. Una cabaña de madera de una sola habitación, construida por el bisabuelo de Isabella y ampliada por las generaciones posteriores de la familia Swan, un tejadillo para los caballos aquí, un cobertizo para la leña allá, un tosco corral de traviesas que cercaba un huertecillo, preservando las cosechas del ganado que merodeaba por allí, de los conejos y los ciervos.

Tres caballos pastaban en el extremo más alejado del prado, a la sombra de los árboles. Los animales alzaron las cabezas y piafaron al ver que Sunny bajaba trotando por la ladera de la loma hacia la cabaña. Después, volvieron a triscar. Isabella pensó que el mayoral tendría al menos una recua de cinco caballos. Ya que faltaban dos, supuso que estaría recorriendo los pastos. Y Collin probablemente también, subido en una montura prestada, ya que había llevado su destartalada camioneta hasta el comienzo de la senda y la había dejado allí.

Isabella amarró a Sunny y llamó a la puerta mosquitera.

— ¡Ah de la casa! —Algo se movió más allá de la malla herrumbrosa y descolorida por el sol— ¿Hay alguien? —al ver que nadie respondía, Isabella abrió la puerta.

Tendido en un jergón, contra la pared del fondo, Collin se apoyó sobre los codos y parpadeó, asombrado.

— ¿Isabella? —Se pasó una mano nudosa por la cara sin afeitar— ¿La pequeña Isabella?—

Ella cruzó el suelo de tablones, desnudo y polvoriento, en cuatro pasos. En los muchos años que hacía que lo conocía, Collin nunca había dormido más allá de las siete.

—Collin, ¿qué pasa? —se arrodilló junto a él y le tocó la mejilla áspera; luego, le puso una mano sobre el brazo— ¿Te encuentras mal? —

—Ayer descarrilé. Nada grave—

«Descarrilar» era como los vaqueros llamaban a «caerse»

— ¿Estás bien? —Isabella se contuvo para no retirar la manta sucia que lo cubría y comprobarlo ella misma.

—Me he hecho una herida en la maldita rodilla—

— ¿En la buena o en la mala?—

Años atrás, una vaca había aplastado su rodilla derecha entre una puerta y una traviesa de corral. Desde entonces, cojeaba casi siempre.

Él se rió con un triste ronquido.

—La buena ya no está tan buena —le acarició el hombro, con la tímida caricia de un niño— ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? —

—He venido para llevarte a casa. No vamos a vender el rancho, Collin. No, si yo puedo evitarlo —le dio unas palmadas en la mano y se levantó. Collin tenía los ojos húmedos, pero no quería que lo viera llorar. Isabella notó que los ojos se le humedecían, y se dio la vuelta— ¿Dónde está Chang?—

Isabella vio un montón de pelo blanco y cobrizo enroscado sobre una destartalada tumbona que había junto al fogón encendido. Chang, cómo no, había elegido el mejor sitio de la casa.

—Hola, Chang —se paró junto al anciano pequinés y le acercó los nudillos para que la identificara.

Un gruñido vacilante salió de alguna parte del montón de pelo, y un ojo saltón se abrió y la observó con cansina malevolencia.

—Vámonos a casa, viejo amigo —las montañas no eran lugar para un perro faldero con las patas tan cortas— Se ha dulcificado un poco, ¿no? —comentó Isabella al ver que el perro no sacaba los dientes. ¡Había estado fuera demasiado tiempo! Hasta Chang había cambiado.

—Está perdiendo los dientes y el condenado es demasiado orgulloso para morderte con las encías —dijo Collin. Por los ruidos que hacía, Isabella adivinó que se estaba poniendo los vaqueros.

—El vaquero de aquí… ¿Dubois? —Preguntó sin volverse— ¿viene a comer?—

— ¿Ese salvaje? No, nunca vuelve antes del anochecer—

Lo cual significaba probablemente que la presencia de Collin provocaba tirantez. Los ojos de Isabella se posaron en el catre del otro lado de la habitación. Sobre una manta mexicana estirada con la perfección de la piel de un tambor, había, entre otras cosas, un libro de dinosaurios.

—Qué lástima. Quería conocerlo—

Iba a necesitar al menos dos hombres para ayudarla con la recogida del ganado del otoño. Tyler le había dicho que Dubois era de confianza, pero Isabella prefería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Algunos vaqueros no soportaban recibir órdenes de una mujer. Si ese iba a ser el caso, Isabella quería saberlo cuanto antes.

Le acarició las orejas a Chang.

—Creo que iré a elegirte un caballo —pensó que podían dejarle una nota a Dubois, diciéndole que recogiera la montura de Collin, que dejarían atada al comienzo del camino— ¿Alguna preferencia?—

Collin gruñó.

—Ayer tuve que sacrificar a mi preferencia. Ese jamelgo que solía montar tu padre. El muy tonto se rompió una pata al pisar un hoyo—

Isabella se estremeció. Por eso se había caído Collin y estaba en la cama. Más por tristeza que por otra cosa, pensó Isabella: otro lazo con su padre había desaparecido para siempre. Aparte de lo cual, nada dolía más que tener que sacrificar a un buen caballo.

—Lo siento—

— ¡Bah! Más lo sintió él—

Isabella cruzó a caballo el prado florido, manteniendo en equilibrio sobre la cadera una lata de café llena de avena. Tiró de las riendas de Sunny y agitó los granos de avena contra la hojalata.

— ¿Quién quiere trabajar hoy?—

Un par de caballos levantaron las cabezas de la hierba, pero ninguno se acercó. El negro arrancó un bocado de hierba, se dio vuelta mientras daba otro mordisco y, al parecer sin intención, acabó mirando hacia los árboles. Miró a Isabella por encima de su grupa, masticando con insolencia, listo para defecar. Los demás lo miraban como si esperaran de él alguna señal.

—Venga, vamos, holgazán —Isabella agitó seductoramente la lata.

— ¿Cual quieres? —dijo una voz masculina tras ella.

Isabella apretó los muslos, sorprendida, y Sunny dio un respingo y volvió a quedarse quieto cuando ella tiró de las riendas, mirando por encima de su hombro. Allí estaba Carlisle, bajando a medio trote por el prado sobre su caballo bayo de cara blanca. Ya estaba haciendo un lazo con la soga.

—El pintado —dijo ella, con la voz más serena que el latido del corazón.

Con las orejas tiesas, la yegua con manchas marrones y blancas contempló fascinada el avance de Carlisle hasta que pareció caer en la cuenta de que iba por ella. Entonces resopló y salió corriendo al galope… directamente hacia el lazo que descendía suavemente. Se echó hacia atrás y la soga se tensó alrededor de su cuello. Después, la yegua se quedó completamente quieta y dejó escapar un bufido de fastidio.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella cuando Carlisle le entregó el lazo— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

Él señaló con la cabeza hacia la cabaña. Dos caballos de carga esperaban pacientemente en el corral.

—Dubois necesitaba sal. Y yo quería comprobar cómo están los pastos—

—Oh, qué buen vecino —dijo ella, pero no lo era. Carlisle se comportaba ya como el propietario. Así pues, no la había creído cuando le había dicho que no pensaba vender.

Carlisle apretó los labios al percibir su tono. Isabella se sorprendió con la mirada clavada en su bien cincelada boca; el labio superior carnoso y casi sensual; el inferior, rígido hasta la dureza. Isabella sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca al recobrar un recuerdo tan inoportuno como vívido: la aspereza de su barba sobre su piel estremecida, el calor abrasador de su aliento sobre su oído. Apartó la mirada.

—No exactamente —dijo él tranquilamente— Tyler y yo compartíamos a Dubois. Trabajaba para los dos—

—Ah—

Otra cosa que Tyler había olvidado decirle durante el breve rato que habían pasado juntos. Isabella sintió que le subía un poco la temperatura. ¿Así que Tyler ni siquiera podía pagar el sueldo completo de un vaquero? No podía demorarlo más. Esa misma noche se pondría con las cuentas del rancho.

— ¿Y a ti? —Dijo Carlisle cuando volvieron grupas hacia la cabaña— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—

Isabella le contó lo de Collin.

—Así que ha acabado aquí —dijo, lanzándole una mirada acusatoria— Cuarenta años con mi familia y esto es lo que recibe a cambio. Quién sabe lo que hará cuando vengan las nieves—

Carlisle abrió la boca para decirle que tenía la intención de contratar a Collin. Porque ella tenía razón. No podía volvérsele la espalda a un hombre que había trabajado la vida entera para la familia, como no podía mandarse a un caballo predilecto al matadero. Un lazo de lealtad unía al vaquero y al ranchero. Y la clave de aquella forma de vida tan dura era que siempre había sitio y pastos suficientes para uno más.

Carlisle le había aclarado a Tyler Swan que Collin tendría trabajo y casa, pero no se había molestado en ir a hablar con el viejo antes de nada. La semana anterior había estado demasiado preocupado ultimando la venta de Solitario y revisando por segunda vez las previsiones de los beneficios del otoño para preparar la compra del Círculo S.

Carlisle sintió que le vibraba un músculo de la mejilla. Si había algo que odiaba, era darse cuenta de que había descuidado algo que debía hacer.

Y era precisamente Isabella quien le había afeado la conducta.

—Yo… —apretó la mandíbula y se encogió de hombros. Si le daba una explicación, sonaría como una disculpa. Lo importante no era hablar, sino hacer algo. Y, esa vez, había fallado.

La miró con amargura y luego, cuando ella volvió la cara hacia otro lado, la contempló con ávido detenimiento. Isabella. No parecía ni un solo día más vieja que la última vez que la había besado, la primavera de aquel año terrible en que ella había vuelto de la universidad para pasar la Pascua. Y, si había cambiado en algo, había sido para mejor, aunque pareciera imposible. Su pelo chocolate, que antaño le caía hasta la cintura como un chal de seda, se agitaba ahora suavemente sobre sus hombros. La última vez que la había estrechado en sus brazos, era tan angulosa como un potro añal. Ahora parecía más redondeada y sin embargo esbelta y, de alguna manera, más delicada. Carlisle recordaba haber pasado la nariz por su mejilla, suave como el hocico aterciopelado de un potrillo. Aún podía sentir la cremosa suavidad de sus pechos en sus manos. «No sigas por ahí», se advirtió a sí mismo con aspereza. «Es la mujer de otro hombre»

Una mujer a la que había dejado atrás hacía años. Y solo los tontos miraban atrás.

—Tenemos que hablar —le recordó cuando llegaron a la cabaña— Ayer fui a buscarte—

Y también había ido a buscarla aquella mañana. Cuando había llegado al Círculo S y había visto que su coche no estaba, se había preguntado si tal vez su encuentro había sido solo un sueño.

O, al menos, un malentendido. Al no encontrarla por tercera vez, había llegado a pensar que quizá Isabella se había dejado caer por el rancho para despedirse de Tyler y de toda una forma de vida. Si la mala suerte no hubiera puesto a Carlisle en su camino, tal vez habría derramado unas cuantas lágrimas y se habría ido.

Pero, en lugar de eso, Carlisle había aparecido en el peor momento posible. La negativa de Isabella a vender había sido un pataleo irreflexivo contra la cruda realidad. Una actitud visceral e instintiva que Carlisle podía comprender. El mismo preferiría que le arrancaran un brazo a ceder un acre de sus tierras.

Pero, después de habérselo pensado dos noches, tal vez su desafío se hubiera disuelto en melancólica resignación. Y ella regresaría a Phoenix, con su marido, y dejaría a Carlisle conmocionado pero entero, ganador por defecto.

¡Cuántos sueños y esperanzas!

—Sí, tenemos que hablar —dijo Isabella— Pero primero tengo que llevarme a Collin a casa. Y tal vez al médico—

Isabella había pasado demasiado tiempo en la ciudad si pensaba que podría llevar a Collin a un matasanos. A menos que se tratara de una fuerte hemorragia o de una fractura complicada, los vaqueros de la generación de Collin se curaban ellos mismos y luego seguían trabajando. «Chica de ciudad, vuelve adonde perteneces»

—Te ayudaré a subirlo al caballo —dijo Carlisle sombríamente.

Por un momento pareció que ella rehusaría su ayuda, pero luego asintió y se bajó del potro.

—Voy a ver si está listo—

No habría podido arreglárselas sin él, eso seguro, se dijo Isabella algo más tarde, mientras veía a Carlisle ayudar a Collin a encaramarse a la silla.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Carlisle, apartándose de la yegua.

—Estupendamente —gruñó Collin, un tanto avergonzado.

Isabella reprimió una sonrisa preocupada. Conociendo a Collin, era su incapacidad, y no el dolor, lo que lo traía a mal traer. Aunque debía de dolerle mucho. Su rodilla izquierda se había hinchado hasta parecer un melón.

— ¿Dónde está ese maldito perro? —preguntó el viejo.

—Voy por él —Isabella entró en la cabaña y puso junto a la tumbona una cesta que había cubierto con una manta— Y ahora sé bueno, si es que puedes —agarró al perro por los flancos, lo metió en la cesta gruñendo y gimiendo, y la cerró— Tienes suerte de que no se te haya comido un coyote aquí arriba—

Carlisle tomó la cesta con expresión imperturbable y la amarró a la parte de atrás de la silla de Collin para equilibrar el peso de la cesta que contenía la ropa del viejo. Este parecía avergonzado, aunque no decía nada. Le dio las gracias a Carlisle con una inclinación de cabeza y llevó a la yegua en dirección al desfiladero mientras con la mano derecha acariciaba distraídamente la tapa de la cesta.

—Bueno… —Isabella desató a su caballo y montó. Había dejado una nota a Dubois, junto con las galletas de chocolate que había hecho para él la noche anterior. Otro día lo conocería— Gracias, Carlisle—

Pero él ya estaba a horcajadas sobre su enorme bayo.

—Pesa más de lo que parece —dijo, señalando con la cabeza al viejo, que ya casi había alcanzado el borde del prado— Necesitarás ayuda para bajarlo—

Ella asintió de mala gana, picó las espuelas contra los flancos de Sunny y salió al galope. Isabella debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil dejarlo atrás, Carlisle cabalgaba como un centauro, y su caballo era mucho más rápido que Sunny.

Cuando la senda se internó entre los árboles, tiraron de las riendas y siguieron al trote. Isabella, resignándose a la presencia de Carlisle, se echó el sombrero Stetson sobre la frente para protegerse los ojos. Pero, aun así, podía sentir su mirada como sentía el sol sobre las mejillas.

— ¿Cómo es posible que un viejo cascarrabias como ese haya acabado con un perro faldero completamente inútil? —Dijo Carlisle— ¿Nunca se casó? —

Ella sonrió al pensarlo.

—Se casó hace cincuenta años, pero creo que la cosa acabó mal. Se encontró a Chang en la carretera hace ocho años. Tenía una pata rota. Nos imaginamos que debía de haberse inclinado demasiado por la ventanilla de un coche y que se había caído sin que su dueño se diera cuenta. Collin siempre dice que debería haberlo sacrificado—

—Ajá —dijo Carlisle secamente.

—Bueno, cuando se lo mandan persigue a los gatos—

Isabella se rió por lo bajo, tratando de explicar lo inexplicable.

—Oh, eso es de gran utilidad—

Isabella había olvidado que, cuando Carlisle decía una cosa, quería decir la contraria. Había olvidado el sentido del humor que podía insuflar en una o dos palabras.

—Además, todo el mundo necesita alguien a quien querer —la risa de Isabella se desvaneció. Se pasó la mano por la Carlisle.

— ¿Ah, sí? —la voz de Carlisle había perdido su calidez.

« ¿Ah, no?» Ella, al menos, sí. Necesitaba a alguien a quien amar. Volvió a tocarse la Carlisle. Pero, al parecer, él no sentía esa necesidad. Nueve años, y Carlisle no se había molestado en buscar un amor duradero.

¿O sí? Isabella pensaba que de alguna manera se habría enterado, ¿pero sería así? Tyler solo tenía dieciocho años cuando Carlisle y ella habían roto. Y, sin embargo, en los años que habían pasado, había tenido mucho cuidado de no mencionarle a Isabella las andanzas de Carlisle.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía la bota de caña alta de Carlisle sobre el estribo, la longitud musculosa de su pantorrilla y de su muslo. Era difícil imaginar que no hubiera estado con ninguna mujer desde que la había abandonado. Carlisle, a diferencia de James, no era guapo como una estrella de cine, y la regularidad de su rostro había quedado desfigurada para siempre. Pero la cicatriz que él tanto odiaba le confería carácter. Carlisle poseía algo mejor que la perfección empalagosa: un aura de fortaleza e inmediatez que ninguna mujer podía ignorar. Carlisle no era una imagen. Era una fuerza. Un hombre en movimiento, que andaba con paso firme por la vida.

— ¿Cuándo empieza el colegio en Phoenix? —le preguntó él, acercando su bayo a Sunny al estrecharse la senda.

Sus rodillas se rozaron y ella suspiró ligeramente. Así que, aunque ella no hubiera sabido nada de él en años, él se había enterado de que enseñaba en la escuela.

—Empezaba esta semana—

— ¿Te han dado vacaciones para que vinieras a despedirte? —

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me he despedido, Carlisle—

La senda que se estrechaba le dio una excusa. Isabella tiró de las riendas y Sunny aminoró el paso y se colocó detrás del bayo.

Carlisle miró hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido, y luego detuvo su montura en medio del camino.

Isabella se detuvo. El hocico de Sunny casi rozaba la rodilla de Carlisle. Era curioso, pero Isabella se sentía como si hubiera ido al trote como los caballos. Tenía la respiración acelerada. «Allá vamos»

—Has decidido convertirte en ama de casa —aventuró él, con voz absolutamente neutral, entornando los ojos— Supongo que un abogado gana suficiente para dos y para más—

—Sí —respondió ella, desafiante. En realidad, James derrochaba el dinero tan rápidamente como lo ganaba. En coches potentes, en una moto Ducati de veinte mil dólares en la que no tenía tiempo para montar, en un gimnasio lleno de relucientes y pesadas máquinas para hacer ejercicio en casa, en elegantes clubes de golf, en una colección de pistolas antiguas: Juguetes para niños. Pero cómo explicarle todo eso Carlisle, que apenas había tenido infancia. Su padre había sido un borracho, y él había tenido que asumir el mando en el C Barra C.

—Supongo que podrá mantener a una esposa en casa, y también a un capataz para el rancho—

—Sí —dijo ella. Carlisle se estaba acercando más y más al meollo de la cuestión.

— ¿Y a quién vas a contratar? Collin es demasiado viejo para el trabajo—

Más cerca. Isabella recordó una noche que había jugado con él a la gallina ciega en el establo, arriba, en el henal. Ella esperaba, inmóvil, con una risa ahogada en la garganta, mientras él barría con los brazos la oscuridad, que olía dulcemente a heno, acercándose más y más. El temblor de sus dedos cuando por fin la encontró y trazó la forma de su cara… su boca… su cuerpo… como si nunca antes la hubiera tocado, como si nunca hubiera tocado a una mujer en su vida. Y luego las pestañas de Isabella acariciando los labios de Carlisle… Sus rodillas haciéndose mantequilla…

— ¿A quién, Isabella? —

Ella parpadeó y se sentó más recta en la silla.

—Yo llevaré el rancho—

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa incrédula que nació ya muerta. Frunció las cejas.

— ¿Y te irás a Phoenix los fines de semana? Sí, desde luego eres tú quien lleva los pantalones en tu casa—

«Pues sí, soy yo» Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Mi casa… mi hogar… está aquí ahora, Carlisle. Me he divorciado—

Él echó ligeramente hacia atrás la cabeza; sus ojos se encogieron hasta quedar reducidos a hendiduras. El bayo, reaccionando a algo invisible que percibía en su jinete, levantó la cabeza y resopló, inquieto.

—Así que es eso —el semblante de Carlisle había quedado demudado de toda expresión, pero la cicatriz en forma de cometa de su cara se desvaneció mientras él palidecía— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Por qué que? —se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado cuando el bayo echó hacia atrás las orejas, levantándose a medias cuando Carlisle tiró de la brida. Estaba furioso. Pero ella también. ¿Quién era él para pedirle explicaciones?

— ¿Por qué lo has dejado? ¿O no has sido tú?—

« ¡No, ha sido él quien me ha dejado, como me dejaste tú!» Porque en espíritu, si no en carne, había sido James quien había faltado a sus votos al rechazar a su hijo y, por lo tanto, a ella. ¡Pero antes se arrancaría el corazón que admitir que era una perdedora por partida doble! Acercó las espuelas a los flancos de Sunny y dejó atrás al bayo. Las ramas le golpearon los hombros. El sombrero se le cayó hacia atrás y se perdió, rodando.

¡Que Carlisle fuera en su busca o que se perdiera! Isabella picó al potro hasta que corrió a galope tendido, y dejó que continuara así, resollando y piafando, hasta que alcanzó el desfiladero donde esperaban Collin y la yegua.

Cuando Carlisle los alcanzó en la senda y le entregó su sombrero, su ira se había desvanecido tras un muro de calma gélida y cortés. Y, cuanto más lo pensaba de camino a casa, menos se explicaba Isabella su reacción. Quizá solo hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas.

Porque, ¿por qué iba a enfadarse Carlisle, si ella era la única que había resultado herida?

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a CaroBereCullen su review; y también a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

La noche siguiente, mientras volvía de Durango. Carlisle tenía un humor sombrío… Negro como la pared de nubarrones que se erguía hacia el oeste.

Tal vez se sentía así solamente porque tampoco ese día había conseguido hablar con Isabella. Cuando se había detenido en el Círculo S esa tarde, solo había encontrado a Collin en casa. El viejo andaba cojeando por los alrededores del establo usando un rastrillo como improvisada muleta, con el peludo pequinés entre los pies amenazando con hacerle tropezar en cualquier momento.

Isabella se había ido a Durango, le había dicho Collin cuando le había preguntado.

Cuatro días en casa y ya había huido a la ciudad. Ya se lo había imaginado. Lo que no conseguía imaginarse era porque estaba tan… condenadamente enfadado desde que se había enterado de su divorcio. «Qué despilfarro. ¡Qué despilfarro tan penoso!», eran las palabras que resonaban en algún lugar al fondo de su mente. El siempre había despreciado el despilfarro de cualquier clase: de tiempo, de esfuerzos, y de emociones.

¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que se había despilfarrado allí?, se preguntaba mientras su camioneta salía de las llanuras y empezaba a subir en dirección a Trueheart.

Su tiempo, para empezar; eso seguro. Después de hablar con Collin, se había ido a Durango. Se había dicho a sí mismo que necesitaba esas piezas de tractor y que no podía dejar pasar ni un día más. Pero el concesionario de John Deere no tenía en el almacén el componente crucial, tendría que encargarlo, de modo que aquel recado había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Y ni siquiera había visto un retazo de Isabella, aunque mientras salía de la ciudad había atravesado los aparcamientos de dos de los mayores supermercados donde la gente de Trueheart solía ir a hacer las compras de importancia. Todo el maldito día había sido un despilfarro de tiempo.

Al igual que sus sueños, despilfarrados. Tal vez empezaba a comprender que la compra se había echado a perder. Que había vendido a Solitario para nada. ¿No era esa razón suficiente para tener un humor como si un lobo negro le pisara los talones?

Hacia el oeste reapareció el sol poniente, abriendo un resquicio entre las nubes de tormenta y el horizonte. Una luz roja anaranjada se esparció sobre las colinas, bañando la tierra en oro rojizo, marcando la parte inferior de las nubes de rosa y rubí. Carlisle aspiró una bocanada de aire con olor a salvia. Eran momentos como aquellos los que hacían la lucha por mantener la tierra, su modo de vida, valiosa a toda costa. Hasta que el sol encalló y se hundió en el horizonte, Carlisle siguió simplemente conduciendo y embriagándose con los colores cambiantes.

Finalmente, dio un suspiro que pareció dejar salir algo, y encendió los faros. «No abandones», se dijo, como se había dicho un centenar de veces en los últimos días. Aquello era un revés, pero no una derrota… No, ni por asomo.

Porque era imposible que Isabella pudiera sacar adelante el rancho. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hacérselo entender.

Los faros de un coche que se acercaba brillaron como los ojos de un animal en la oscuridad. Cuando pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, Carlisle notó que aún llevaba los limpiaparabrisas encendidos. Estaba lloviendo en algún lugar en el camino hacia Trueheart. Excelente, la lluvia siempre venía bien. Cuanto más creciera la hierba en otoño, más pastos habría para su ganado durante la primera mitad del invierno. Si podía evitar alimentar al ganado con heno hasta después de Navidad, se reducirían los gastos y aumentarían los beneficios. Lo cual era otra razón para necesitar la tierra de los Swan. Isabella poseía acres y acres de prados a lo largo del arroyo. Si podía sembrar todo el que necesitaba, ya no estaría a merced de los precios del heno en el mercado…

Su camioneta ascendió la primera de las colinas. La carretera relucía negra y brillante, aunque el chaparrón que la había mojado ya había pasado. Al subir otro cerro, Carlisle vio las luces traseras de un coche. ¿Sería Isabella que volvía de la ciudad? Pisó fuerte el acelerador.

Pero al acortar la distancia se dio cuenta de que no era ella. Aquel era uno de esos grandes vehículos utilitarios. Carlisle lo reconoció como el coche nuevo que Jasper Whitlock le había comprado a su nueva esposa, Alice, y a sus niños, al ver la placa: RbnRvr, el rancho Ribbon River, el rancho que Alice poseía al oeste de la ciudad. Carlisle sonrió y levantó el pie del acelerador… justo cuando las luces de freno del otro coche parpadearon y a continuación se quedaron fijas.

« ¿Qué demonios…?» Carlisle pisó con fuerza el freno y lanzó una maldición, y luego gruñó cuando el utilitario patinó sobre el asfalto mojado por la lluvia. « ¡Calma!» Por un momento pensó que la conductora tenía la situación bajo control, pero luego las ruedas derechas del utilitario traspasaron el borde rugoso del pavimento, se retardaron al pisar la grava y… osciló bruscamente hacia la derecha, se salió de la carretera y se metió, tambaleándose, en un sembrado.

« ¡Mantente derecho! ¡Mantente derecho!», rezó Carlisle pisando el freno. Y, milagrosamente, el vehículo lo hizo, deteniéndose por fin a unos treinta metros de la autopista.

Tras aparcar en el arcén, Carlisle saltó de la camioneta y salió corriendo. Por el sur vio que venía otro coche y rezó en silencio para que parara. Podía mandar a su conductor a Trueheart a pedir ayuda, si era necesario.

— ¡Alice! —abrió la puerta del utilitario y se sobresaltó al oír el ruido: dos niños llorando a pleno pulmón— ¿Estáis bien? —Ella estaba girada hacia la derecha, mirando hacia el asiento trasero mientras tiraba frenéticamente del enganche de su cinturón de seguridad— ¿Alice? —le dio un golpecito en el hombro y, sin poder evitarlo, miró la luna del coche.

No estaba rota. Le parecía que debía estar rota. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, el sonido del llanto de los niños le atravesaba el cerebro. «Lágrimas, cristales y un golpe en la lluvia. Y después nada había vuelto a ser igual» Obligó a su mente a volver al presente, donde, gracias a Dios, no había ningún cristal roto.

—Alice, querida. Eh…—

Cegada por las lágrimas, ella se giró y se aferró a su camisa.

— ¡Sa-sa-sácame de aquí! ¡Por favor! Oh, cariño, aguanta. Ya va mamá—

Carlisle dudaba de que supiera siquiera quién era él.

—Tranquila. Así, tranquila —estiró una mano para soltar el cinturón de seguridad. No estaba herida en absoluto. Solo asustada. Y tal vez aturdida, pensó Carlisle al ver el airbag desinflado que colgaba del volante. Debía de haberle saltado en plena cara. «Jasper va a dar gracias a su buena estrella por haber cambiado su vieja camioneta»— Tranquila —susurró, ayudándola a bajar del asiento y agarrándola a continuación, cuando le fallaron las rodillas.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó una voz tranquila a su espalda. Carlisle miró hacia atrás y vio a Isabella allí de pie, con sus bellos ojos llenos de compasión. Así que el coche que iba detrás era el suyo.

— ¡Petra y Peter! ¡Por favor, que alguien se ocupe de ellos! —suplicó Alice, intentando desasirse de los brazos de Carlisle.

—Claro —Isabella corrió al otro lado del vehículo y se agachó, mientras Carlisle abría la puerta trasera y metía dentro a Alice.

Amarrados a sus sillas de coche, los dos bebés lloraban con toda su alma. Bajo aquel bullicio, los arrullos de las mujeres fluían como una melodía sin palabras, como una canción que ningún hombre podía cantar. Carlisle miró por encima del hombro de Alice y vio a Petra… De la barbilla le brotaba la sangre. El estómago se le encogió.

Una mujer llorando… El olor de la sangre… No era tanto el dolor del cristal en su cara como aquella horrible ceguera, la sangre que le manaba sobre los ojos… Carlisle se retiró de la puerta abierta y se dio la vuelta para apoyarse contra el lateral del coche, con el estómago revuelto. Se pasó el envés de la mano por el pómulo, cerró los ojos… Vio la cara de su madre empapada de lágrimas y volvió a abrirlos otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse la vista. «Eso fue entonces… Esto es ahora» Respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento, lo soltó, volvió a respirar hondo y estiró los hombros. Hizo un esfuerzo para volver a la puerta.

— ¿Cómo están?—

—Bien, creo —canturreó Isabella alegremente, aliviada— Un poco asustados, pero todos parecen estar bien—

—Petra está sangrando —dijo él.

—Se ha mordido el labio —contestó Isabella, y su sonrisa lo tranquilizó.

— ¡Mamá está llorando! —anunció Petra a los cuatro vientos con una mueca llorosa.

Alice dejó escapar una risa mezclada con un sollozo y continuó pasando el faldón de su camisa por la barbilla de su hija.

—Sí, cariño, sí —mientras con una mano acariciaba la cara de la niña, se inclinó para ver al bebé al que Isabella estaba reconfortando— ¿Estás segura de que Peter está bien? —

—Su cuello parece estar bien. Está muy alerta. Pero creo que solo está asustado —Isabella acarició el pelo rojizo del niño, agarró una de sus manos temblorosas y la sostuvo, acariciando con un dedo sus nudillos— ¿Verdad, Peter? —

Al oír su nombre en boca de una desconocida, el niño dejó de llorar y la miró fijamente… Luego frunció el ceño furiosamente y empezó de nuevo.

—Tiene buenos pulmones —dijo Carlisle— ¿Qué te ha pasado, por cierto? —

—Un coyote —dijo Alice, apartándose el pelo corto y negro de los ojos con el antebrazo— Se quedó ahí, delante de los faros, hasta el último segundo. Pensé que podía… —sintió ganas de llorar otra vez y sacudió la cabeza— ¡Qué estúpida soy!—

— ¡Frenaste por un coyote! —gracias a que su marido estaba loco por ella. El jefe del rancho Suntop no aguantaba fácilmente a los idiotas.

—Pues claro que frenó —Isabella le lanzó una mirada que significaba: « ¡Cállate!»

Y él lo hizo, sonriendo a medias ante su fiereza. Luego se puso a pensar en cómo volver a la carretera mientas las mujeres tranquilizaban a los niños. Caminó alrededor del vehículo, comprobando si había daños, después fue por su linterna y se tiró al suelo para revisar la suspensión.

Para cuando comprobó que el coche podía volver a la carretera, en su interior los llantos se habían convertido en sollozos espaciados y de vez en cuando algún comentarios chispeante de Petra.

—El coche se ha encabritado. Como Tobasco se encabrita con papá. ¡Yo no quiero que haga eso, mamá!—

Carlisle se rio para sus adentros y se inclinó sobre la puerta.

— ¿Lista, Alice? Yo puedo llevarte a donde quieras —aunque no parecía que nadie necesitara un médico.

Ella se giró y sonrió, temblorosa.

—A casa, por supuesto, pero, Carlisle, no hace falta que…—

—Sí, claro que sí. ¿Quieres sentarte atrás o delante?—

Pero ya sabía la respuesta.

Unos minutos después, el utilitario salió del sembrado y subió al pavimento, bamboleándose sobre sus pesadas ballestas.

— ¡Que pare eso! —ordenó Petra desde el asiento de atrás.

—Sí, señora —Carlisle tuvo que sonreír. No tenía ni tres años y ya les daba órdenes a los hombres— Ya ha pasado lo peor. A partir de aquí, todo va como la seda—

Por el retrovisor vio que los faros del coche de Isabella se encendían y los seguían. Él había intentando decirle que Jasper podría llevarlo de vuelta a su camioneta, pero Isabella no había querido escucharlo.

—Alice querrá que se quede en casa —le había dicho en voz baja… y luego había alzado una mano y le había pasado un dedo bajo las pestañas.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —había preguntado él, asombrado por su caricia. Hacía nueve años que no lo tocaba.

—Porque… tenías algo en la cara —ella se había encaminado a su coche.

Algo en la cara, desde luego. La marca indeleble de aquel día. Cuando ese otoño había vuelto al colegio, los demás niños le habían llamado Caracortada… hasta que él mismo había infligido unas cuantas cicatrices. Tan lleno de rabia como había estado ese primer año tras la marcha de su madre, las peleas le habían sentado bien.

—Me duele la boca —anunció Petra.

—Lo siento mucho, corazón —murmuró Alice en la oscuridad, tras él— Todo es culpa de mamá. No debí intentar…—

Aquel accidente, veinticinco años atrás, había sido culpa de Carlisle. En aquella misma carretera, un poco más lejos en dirección a Durango. Tal vez por eso aquello lo estaba afectando tanto. De camino a la ciudad, en medio de una tormenta, había visto un antílope saltando al lado del coche. Había estirado una mano hacia atrás, sin mirar, y había agarrado a su madre del codo para enseñárselo. A los ocho años, debería haber sido más prudente.

Por lo menos había sido él quien había pagado, golpeándose la cara contra el parabrisas cuando el coche se metió en una zanja. Su madre solo se había asustado pero él todavía podía cerrar los ojos y oírla llorar. Porque antes de ese día ella siempre lo había llamado «mi niño guapo», con su dulce acento sureño. Aquel cumplido siempre lo avergonzaba, aunque también le hacía sentirse especial. No podía recordarla diciéndoselo ni una sola vez en los dos meses que pasaron antes de que desapareciera de su vida.

Y de la vida de su padre. Y de la vida de su hermano Seth, que en aquel entonces solo tenía cinco años… Demasiado pequeño para perder a una madre. Carlisle lo había cambiado todo al agarrarla del codo.

«Carlisle tenía una lágrima en la mejilla», pensaba Isabella mientras seguía al utilitario hacia Trueheart y luego más allá, en dirección oeste. Había visto más huellas de lágrimas, y las espesas pestañas de Carlisle se habían secado en pegotes. « ¿Llorando? ¿Carlisle? ¿Por qué?»

No por Alice, que estaba más asustada que herida, supuso Isabella.

¿Porque aquel accidente le había recordado el suyo? Isabella intentó recordar lo que él le había contado aquella noche de verano mientras estaban tumbados en una manta bajo las estrellas y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo. Había sido una historia entrecortada, y él se la había contado a regañadientes. Isabella había tenido que sacársela palabra por palabra. Y no estaba segura de que se la hubiera sacado completa antes de que él se apoyara sobre un codo y aplicara sus dotes de persuasión para sus propios fines.

Su madre no había querido llevarlo con ella, de eso se acordaba. Pero cuando Carlisle se lo había suplicado, había accedido finalmente, diciéndole que lo dejaría viendo una película en el cine mientras ella hacía la compra. Isabella recordaba que le había parecido raro que una madre dejara solo en la ciudad a su hijo de ocho años.

Pero nunca habían llegado. Carlisle le había tirado del hombro y el coche había patinado, casi como el de Alice esa noche. Salvo que las consecuencias habían sido mucho peores.

—Por eso tengo esta cara tan fea —había dicho él con naturalidad, y luego había sonreído cuando ella le había lanzado una lluvia de protestas.

Sin duda era muy modesto, recordaba Isabella haber pensado. Una cicatriz como aquella debía de haberle preocupado de niño, ¿pero ahora que se había convertido en un hombre espléndido? Cuando ella tenía diecisiete y él veintitrés, Carlisle le había parecido todo un hombre. Su primer hombre, el que había reducido a todos sus novios anteriores al papel de niños. Sin duda su hombre sabía lo bello que era, por dentro y por fuera. Isabella se había pasado el resto de esa noche intentando demostrárselo.

Algún tiempo después se había enterado de lo demás: que la madre de Carlisle había abandonado a su padre dos meses después del accidente. Había huido con el pediatra de sus hijos. Se habían mudado a Nueva Orleans y nunca había mirado atrás.

Y el padre de Carlisle nunca se había repuesto, jamás había buscado otra mujer. Solo había buscado consuelo en la botella.

Isabella se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño al pensarlo. Y, de alguna manera, por alguna razón, ella había intuido que Carlisle se culpaba a sí mismo por la disolución de su familia. Aunque aquello era absurdo. ¿Cómo podía tener la culpa un niño de ocho años?

«Pero apuesto a que sé una cosa: adónde pensaba ir su madre cuando lo dejara en el cine» Si alguien debía culparse por lo ocurrido, era ella.

Sin embargo, tal vez hubiera cargado con su culpa. Tal vez, al final, la señora Cullen no había huido con su amante, sino escapado de su sentimiento de culpa, blasonada en la pequeña mejilla de su hijo para que todo el mundo pudiera verla. Cada vez que mirara aquella carita triste, una punzada debía atravesarla hasta el corazón.

Cuando llegaron al rancho Ribbon River, Isabella se quedó en el coche mientras Carlisle y Alice desataban a los niños de sus sillas. Un hombre alto y moreno salió por la puerta trasera de la granja victoriana al porche blanco, gritó una pregunta y bajó las escaleras de un salto.

Con sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de Alice, la escuchó un momento y después la abrazó a ella y a los niños con fiereza. Carlisle se quedó a su lado, examinando las estrellas durante el primer minuto de aquel abrazo. Luego se encogió de hombros y llevó a Petra, todavía balbuceando y agitando sus manitas gordezuelas, hasta la puerta mosquitera, donde se la entregó al desgarbado adolescente que había hecho su aparición. Al regresar, Carlisle tocó a Alice en el hombro cuando pasó a su lado, dijo algo con una sonrisa al hombre que todavía la abrazaba y se montó en el coche de Isabella.

—Creo que Jasper le perdonará lo del coyote —dijo con cara seria al sentarse junto a Isabella.

Así que Alice era una de las afortunadas, musitó Isabella mientras se dirigía hacia la autopista por la carretera de grava. Sintió algo más que una pasajera punzada de envidia. A ella ni una sola vez en los ocho años anteriores la habían abrazado así.

¿Y antes de James? Sus ojos se posaron un instante en su acompañante. Eso había sido distinto. Había sido solo sexo. Entonces eran jóvenes y ávidos y no se cansaban el uno del otro. Pero sobre su romance no había podido construirse una vida, nada duradero.

O habría durado.

Carlisle no dijo nada hasta que vieron a lo lejos el parpadeo de las luces de Trueheart.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a una hamburguesa donde Mo? Yo tengo tanta hambre que estoy a punto de comerme las botas—

La última vez que Isabella había comido en el bar de carretera de Mo había sido con Carlisle, nueve años atrás, durante sus vacaciones de primavera en la universidad. Sentados alrededor de un café, con las manos unidas sobre la mesa, habían planeado su modesta boda, que estaba prevista para junio. Para entonces, Carlisle habría acabado la recogida del ganado de primavera, y ella habría acabado su primer curso en Oberlin.

Allí sentados, el matrimonio les había parecido tan fácil y maravilloso… Tan al alcance de la mano. Lo único que tenían que hacer era aguantar tres meses más de soledad, y después la felicidad sería suya. Isabella se aclaró la garganta y consiguió poner una voz indiferente.

—Me parece bien—

En el interior del bar de carretera, Carlisle eligió el rincón que siempre elegían. En aquellos tiempos, Isabella pensaba en él como en su rincón.

Temerosa de mirarlo a los ojos y encontrar allí, agitándose, los recuerdos, inclinó la cabeza sobre la carta con las esquinas dobladas.

— ¿Hamburguesa de ternera con patatas fritas? —preguntó Carlisle suavemente. Lo que ella, ambos, habían pedido siempre.

Pero Isabella ya no era la misma persona, ya no creía en las cosas fáciles y maravillosas. La vida no era tan simple.

—Yo creo que pediré algo más ligero. Tal vez una pechuga de pollo a la plancha, si Mo… —pero no, Mo todavía mantenía su línea alta en colesterol. En su carta solo había ternera y frituras.

—Vuelve a la ciudad —dijo Carlisle, entre burlón y ácido— Allí ahí sándwiches para ejecutivos en cada esquina—

«Eso quisieras tú»

—Voy a quedarme aquí, Carlisle —lo miró directamente a los ojos, y cuando llegó la camarera pidió una hamburguesa de ternera.

Acordaron tácitamente una tregua en torno a las tiernas hamburguesas de Mo y hablaron de pequeños asuntos sin importancia mientras comían. Isabella le contó que Collin se había negado a ir al médico, así que ella había tenido que ir a Durango por unas muletas.

Isabella le preguntó por su hermano, y se enteró de que Seth estaba trabajando para un contratista de ganado de rodeo en Laramie, al tiempo que empezaba a hacer sus pinitos en la monta de toros.

Montar aquellas locomotoras con cuernos parecía algo muy propio de Seth Cullen, un tipo duro de los pies a la cabeza. Seth era el impetuoso, y su hermano mayor el tranquilo. El responsable, había creído Isabella una vez.

Carlisle le preguntó si le gustaba enseñar inglés en el instituto, de modo que ella le narró un par de batallas y le habló de los buenos momentos y de aquellos en que le daban ganas de mesarse el pelo de frustración. Los chicos eran lo mejor de todo. Los obstáculos que los burócratas interponían entre el profesor y la verdadera enseñanza… eso era lo peor.

— ¿Estás pensando en dar clases en Trueheart? —preguntó él después de pedir un solo café para él.

Ella reprimió una réplica mordaz, recordando cuánto había protestado él cuando se había marchado a estudiar a Ohio, donde la universidad de Oberlin le había ofreció una beca completa. Cuánto trabajo le había costado persuadirlo de que era lo mejor, lo más sensato, conseguir una licenciatura y un certificado para poder enseñar. Porque, una vez se hubiera licenciado, él podría dirigir su rancho y ella podría ayudarlo, pero, si los precios de la ternera caían, ella podría también enseñar en Trueheart, o en Cortez, o en Durango, y mantenerlos a los dos en los momentos difíciles.

Pero, aun así, Carlisle no había querido que se fuera a la ciudad. Le había dicho que después ya nunca estaría satisfecha con la vida en un rancho. ¡Y sin embargo allí estaba, preguntándole aquello, como si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido a él!

—Sí, lo he pensado —dijo ella lentamente, tragándose su resentimiento. Volver a enseñar había sido parte de su plan cuando aún pensaba que Tyler estaría allí. Su bebé nacería en abril. Después, asumiendo que su hija estuviera sana, que el antibiótico no le hubiera… hecho daño, en septiembre siguiente el bebé tendría tiempo suficiente para estar sin su madre ocho horas al día, si era necesario que ella trabajara fuera. No le gustaba la idea, sabía que odiaría tener que dejar a su bebé, pero eso era lo que hacían la mayoría de las madres solteras.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos extendidas sobre la mesa.

—Eso es lo que deberías hacer, Isabella, si quieres quedarte en Colorado. Trabajar de profesora aquí… o, mejor, en Durango. O en Boulder. A eso es a lo que estás acostumbrada, a una verdadera ciudad—

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Estaba harta de la ciudad. Había sido precisamente al acomodarse a una vida superficial en la ciudad, junto a un hombre superficial, cuando su existencia había tomado un giro equivocado. Además, su plan ya no servía ahora que Tyler había volado. No podía ocuparse del rancho y enseñar al mismo tiempo.

—Deberías hacerlo —insistió Carlisle, tamborileando con sus dedos callosos sobre la mesa— Yo os ofrezco el precio de tasación de vuestras tierras. Es justo. El propio Tyler pagó al tasador. Deberías tomar tu parte del dinero y comprarte una bonita casita en Durango o en Denver, o…—

—O tal vez en Miami —lo interrumpió ella— ¿O qué tal en España? ¿Te parece lo bastante lejos? —Al ver que él fruncía el ceño, ella sacudió la cabeza— Tendrás que hacerte a la idea, Carlisle. No voy a vender—

¡Al diablo con la tregua!

—No vas a vender. Sí, eso dices ahora —dijo él, irritado— Pero la cuestión es si podrás aguantar. ¿Es que no entiendes que puedo reclamarte el préstamo en cualquier momento después del vencimiento? Todo lo que me debes… Los cuarenta mil más los intereses en un solo pago…—

Si Carlisle insistía en que le devolviera todo su dinero, a Isabella le sería imposible conservar el rancho. Se arruinaría. Ya era suficientemente malo estar a merced de alguien. ¡Pero estarlo de aquel hombre! ¿Cuánta compasión le había demostrado la última vez?

—Tyler se metió de cabeza en el agujero, ¿verdad? —Dijo con amargura— Siempre ha sido demasiado impaciente para leer la letra pequeña—

El rostro de Carlisle se ensombreció; su cicatriz se hizo más pálida.

— ¿Estás insinuando que engañé a tu hermano? ¿Que lo estafé? —

« ¡Guau, chica!» Su ironía había dado en el clavo. Pero aquello no era la cínica ciudad, donde los quiebros eran un don. Aquello era Trueheart, donde el Código del Oeste todavía estaba vigente; donde los hombres luchaban, a veces hasta la muerte, por defender su honor y su buen nombre; Isabella tomó aire, lo dejó salir despacio y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. No, su hermano había sido un necio, pero para eso no había necesitado la ayuda de nadie.

—No, Carlisle, no digo eso. Ni lo pienso —al ver que él seguía mirándola con los ojos entornados, añadió con fastidio— Perdona. Lo siento. Ya sé que tú solo velas por tus intereses. Pero yo también. Y quiero conservar el rancho de mi familia —bajo la mesa, se tocó el vientre— ¿Es tan difícil de entender? —

—Querer es una cosa, Isabella —dijo Carlisle gravemente— Todo el mundo quiere algo. ¿Pero poder? —Se levantó de la mesa— Eso es bien distinto—

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a**__**alexf1994, a**__**Theddy, a **__**CaroBereCullen**__** por su review; a**__**theyddy**__**y a shineli**__**por ponerme en alerta, y a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Recorrieron la mitad del camino hacia la camioneta de Carlisle antes de que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a hablar otra vez. Por fin, él se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz hosca:

—Mira, sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que afrontarlo. Es imposible que lo consigas. Me parece que has olvidado lo difícil que es llevar un rancho—

—Trabajé en el rancho durante dieciocho años antes de irme a la universidad —le recordó ella.

—Pero trabajabas con la ayuda de tu padre, de tu hermano y de un Collin mucho más joven. Y ahora solo estáis tú y un anciano achacoso. No aguantarás ni hasta el final del invierno—

— ¡Lo haré! —Insistió ella, mirando el túnel que abrían sus faros en la oscuridad— Sé que no será fácil, pero lo haré —no tenía ningún otro sitio a donde ir. Ningún otro sitio a donde quisiera ir.

—Isabella, tú no aguantarás—

Ella apretó las manos en el volante hasta que le dolieron.

— ¿Estás diciendo que abandono fácilmente? —

— ¿Y no es cierto? —Dijo él— ¿Quién ha abandonado? —

Ella pensó un momento en parar el coche y ordenarle que saliera. Que hiciera andando el resto del camino hasta la camioneta.

— ¿Por qué dejaste a tu marido? —aventuró Carlisle al ver que ella guardaba silencio— ¿O no fuiste tú? —

Ella le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. Él la había manejado con tanta habilidad como un caballo de pastoreo sacaba a una ternera del rebaño. Solo le había dejado dos opciones igualmente malas. Isabella podía dejarle que pensara que se rendía fácilmente, que era una mujer que huía de su matrimonio… o podía admitir que sí, que una vez más había fracasado a la hora de conservar el amor de su hombre.

—No es asunto tuyo, ¿sabes? —

— ¿Ah, no? —él se rio ásperamente— Vaya, parece que fue él quien te dejó—

Y así había sido, en el fondo. Al rechazar a su bebé, James la había rechazado a ella. Lo único que Isabella había salvado del desastre era su orgullo.

—Fui yo quien tomó la decisión. Fui yo quien salió por la puerta. Me fui a Las Vegas y me divorcié. Y aquí estoy—

La verdad, ni más ni menos.

— ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Carlisle.

¡No pensaba contarle lo del bebé! Carlisle pensaba que no aguantaría ni hasta Navidad. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que para esa fecha estaría embarazada de cinco meses? Al cabo de seis semanas, Carlisle reclamaría su dinero, según los términos del contrato. De alguna manera tenía que convencerlo para que lo prorrogara un año más. Y había pocas posibilidades de que lo hiciera si sabía que Isabella era una presa fácil.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste, Isabella? —Insistió Carlisle— ¿Es que te engañaba? —

—No —ni siquiera para salvar su orgullo podía decir aquello.

Carlisle lanzó un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Te… pegaba? —

— ¡No! —Carlisle no parecía tener intención de parar hasta que obtuviera una respuesta. Así que tendría que zafarse de él. Quitárselo de encima— Era un egoísta —dijo con ligereza— ¿De acuerdo? Era el hijo único de una madre soltera que lo mimó demasiado, y supongo que eso lo echó a perder. James siempre elegía el canal cuando veíamos la televisión—

—La televisión —repitió él, incrédulo— ¿Y eso te parece razón suficiente? —

— ¿No te parece bastante? —Preguntó ella asombrada— Bueno, también era más guapo que yo, y lo sabía. Me cansé de eso—

«Yo era siempre, siempre la que se suponía que tenía que admirarlo. Me pregunto si siquiera me veía como algo más que como su espejo»

—Sí, de acuerdo, eso es razón para un divorcio—

—Y era puntilloso —continuó ella— Le gustaban los huevos fritos exactamente diez segundos, pero si los freías veinte o rompías la yema… —Y había que planchar sus camisas hechas a mano de la misma forma, o había enfados y malas caras. Sus cortes de pelo costaban más que los de Isabella. Y respecto a la posibilidad de tener una hija que fuera menos que perfecta… ¡Inconcebible! Hubiera preferido mil veces hacerla abortar que aceptar esa posibilidad.

—Sí, muy puntilloso —musitó Isabella.

—Sí, ya veo que teníais grandes problemas —dijo Carlisle con fría crueldad.

Él le había preguntado; ella había respondido. Si no le gustaba… Isabella compuso una sonrisa tan brillante como un diamante, e igual de dura.

—Eh, ¿y a ti qué te importa? A veces las cosas simplemente… no… funcionan —y allí, por suerte, un poco más adelante, estaba su camioneta. El final del interrogatorio se acercaba.

Carlisle puso la mano sobre el cierre de la puerta, como si estuviera tan deseoso como ella de marcharse.

—Me importan, Isabella, porque vuelves a Trueheart y estropeas mis planes. ¡Y vas a estropearlos por nada! Dentro de seis meses estarás harta de jugar a la ganadera y volverás a marcharte—

—No… No lo haré —ella pisó el freno, deteniéndose con los faros del coche iluminando los ojos ciegos de la camioneta de Carlisle.

—Está bien —él salió y cerró la puerta con un portazo— ¡Eh, y gracias por la cabalgada, vaquera! —

Isabella cerró los ojos ante su crudeza, sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas… y al cabo de un momento comprendió lo que había querido decir. En realidad, era ella quien estaba pensando en la cama.

— ¡Sí, y gracias por la cena! —contestó ella a través del parabrisas, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta de la camioneta.

Ella dio la vuelta en un círculo cerrado y se dirigió a casa.

Por mucho que trabajara, el sueño siempre le llegaba con facilidad. Pero no aquella noche. Carlisle se dio la vuelta en la cama por enésima vez. Golpeó su inocente almohada y luego enterró la cara en ella. No debería habérselo preguntado… Habría sido más feliz de no saberlo…

« ¿Y qué? Duérmete de una vez»

Al cabo de un momento, se volvió de lado.

«Ten cuidado con lo que preguntas, porque puede que te contesten», solía decirle su padre con una media sonrisa llena de amargura. Pero no, Carlisle había tenido que preguntarle, y ya sabía por qué Isabella había dejado a su abogado.

Sin embargo, las quejas de Isabella difícilmente podían ser razón para un divorcio.

El divorcio arruinaba vidas, quemaba sueños hasta los cimientos, producía muertos andantes. No era algo que pudiera explicarse con una sonrisa despreocupada y un encogimiento de hombros.

¿Qué pasaba con el «hasta que la muerte os separe»?.

Su propia madre odiaba alimentar pollos, odiaba el barro que su marido y sus hijos llevaban en las botas a la cocina en primavera, cuando se fundía la nieve. Se quejaba de que no hubiera cine, ni un sitio donde ir a bailar en cincuenta kilómetros en torno al rancho.

Se había ido por capricho, sin ninguna razón, como un gorrión que se posa en un sitio y luego echa a volar otra vez, sin ningún motivo comprensible para el ser humano. Huyendo y llevándose el corazón de un hombre… «Las mujeres hermosas nunca se quedan», solía decir su padre después de la tercera o la cuarta copa, y sin duda el viejo lo sabía. «No con un tipo con una jeta tan fea», añadía, rascándose la barbilla sin afeitar.

Podía ser justo o no, pero así era como funcionaba el mundo. No tenía sentido lamentarse. Había que jugar las cartas que le tocaban a uno en suerte.

Carlisle se tendió de espaldas y miró el techo en sombras. ¿Pero por qué se sentía tan mal ahora que se lo había preguntado y ella se lo había dicho? Debía de sentirse bien por tener al fin la certeza de que había hecho bien nueve años atrás, cuando había roto con Isabella.

Desde luego, él había tenido sus dudas desde el principio. Oh, sí, había tenido sus dudas. Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella había conseguido desde el principio colarse bajo sus defensas y acabar en sus brazos, riéndose en su cara. Y en cuanto lo había besado la primera vez, él había quedado hipnotizado. Perdido. Cautivo, hasta que ella se había dignado liberarlo. En aquel entonces, él no podía pensar, estando a solo diez kilómetros de Isabella Swan. El cerebro no le funcionaba.

Solo cuando estaba a muchos kilómetros de ella o cuando pasaban semanas separados empezaba a ver la verdad. La sombra de las cosas tristes que estarían por llegar. Y las dudas.

Pero había ignorado la voz de advertencia que resonaba al fondo de su cerebro, y había intentado superar sus dudas pidiéndole que se casara con él el primer verano que pasaron juntos, un mes después de su primer baile. Ella apenas había terminado el instituto, ni siquiera había cumplido los dieciocho. Y había gritado « ¡Sí!» y se había lanzado en sus brazos. Después, se había mordido el labio como una niña y se había preguntado si tal vez debía pedirle permiso a su padre.

¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado Carlisle qué habría pasado si en aquel mismo momento la hubiera montado en su vieja camioneta y la hubiera llevado a un juzgado de paz?

Pero en lugar de eso había querido asegurarse. Necesitaba que ella estuviera segura. Así que le había dicho: «Sí, hazlo»

Y ella había vuelto al día siguiente diciendo que su padre no le daría su permiso. Insistía en que acabara al menos un año en la universidad antes de casarse.

Y Carlisle había empezado a darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Era realmente el padre de Isabella quien decía que no, o era que Isabella se lo había pensado mejor y había cambiado de opinión? Quizá se hubiera dado cuenta, y con razón, de que debía ver un poco más de mundo antes de decidirse por un vaquero sin educación y con la cara cortada. Pero cuando Isabella le había jurado que se casarían en junio del año siguiente, ¿qué podía haber hecho él, deseándola tanto, sino aceptar? Ella le había dado las gracias por su paciencia, se había puesto de puntillas para besarlo… y las dudas de Carlisle se habían derretido al tiempo que subía su temperatura corporal.

En septiembre, Isabella se había ido a la universidad y él había empezado a acorazarse para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Luego, en mayo del año siguiente, cuando ella le había pedido que pospusieran la boda por segunda vez mientras ella pasaba el verano viajando por Europa, Carlisle había visto aquella pintada en la pared. Había leído cada palabra y a duras penas había tenido que aceptar la amarga verdad. Isabella, como su madre, nunca estaría satisfecha en un tosco rancho de Trueheart después de haber probado el ancho y sofisticado mundo.

Claro, quizás ella regresaría a los Estados Unidos, como había prometido. Quizá incluso llegaran a casarse, y quizá él podría tenerla un par de dulcísimos años. Pero Isabella no aguantaría, no se quedaría. Él sería un necio si esperara que lo hiciera. Un necio si la dejaba entrar en su corazón.

Algo tan maravilloso no podía durar.

Y, si no duraba, él no quería embarcarse en ello. Sabía lo que le había ocurrido a su padre. Mejor vivir completamente solo que… hacerse añicos como un parabrisas empapado por la lluvia… Como la tracería de cicatrices de una cara arruinada…

Horas después, Carlisle se despertó y se quedó mirando la oscuridad. Contuvo el aliento y oyó de nuevo aquel sonido: un ruido de cacharros allá abajo, los pasos de unas botas en la cocina.

« ¿Qué demonios?» Desde que Seth se dedicaba a los rodeos, Carlisle vivía solo en el rancho.

Se levantó sigilosamente. Encontró los tejanos que había tirado sobre una silla y agarró el rifle del veintidós que había al fondo del armario, con una bala en la recámara.

Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado, evitó el escalón que crujía, pero al apoyar el pie en el siguiente, este produjo un leve chasquido.

— ¿Carlisle? —Llamó la voz de su hermano desde la cocina— Soy yo—

—Pensaba que había un oso negro saqueando la nevera —gruñó Carlisle cuando se abrazaron, dándose palmadas en la espalda el uno al otro, mientras Carlisle apuntaba el rifle hacia un rincón, y Seth sostenía con una mano una garrafa de leche.

Se separaron, sonriendo, mirándose mutuamente. Hacía meses que Seth no se dejaba caer por allí. Tenía buen aspecto, tal vez un poco enflaquecido por su dieta regular de comida de carretera. Tenía una tinta en la frente y una muñeca vendada, pero aquellas heridas no parecían gran cosa para un vaquero de rodeos.

—Siento haberte despertado —se disculpó Seth, volviéndose hacia el cuenco que había puesto encima de la mesa.

—No estaba dormido en realidad. Y si estás pensando en tomarte unos cereales, olvídalo —debería haber hecho la compra en Durango, el día anterior, pero Carlisle odiaba comprar— Podemos hacer unos huevos, o…—

—No es para mí. Es para Martha —Seth llenó el cuenco hasta el borde— Está enferma. Por eso me he desviado del camino para pasarme por aquí—

Carlisle frunció el ceño. Martha era una collie blanquinegra que iba con su hermano a todas partes. Sus amigos de Trueheart se decían en broma que cuándo iba a regalarle el anillo y anunciar su compromiso Y casi todos pensaban que ella era el cerebro de la pareja.

— ¿Dónde está? —

—Ahí fuera, junto a la camioneta, vomitando. Se comió algo cuando esta mañana fuimos a recoger unas reses a un establo. Me da miedo que fuera algún tipo de veneno. Raticida, o tal vez insecticida. Pasamos por casa del doctor Uley, pero había ha salido a una urgencia—

—Quizá solo fuera comida en mal estado —intentó tranquilizarlo Carlisle, siguiendo a su hermano por la puerta trasera. Era imposible imaginarse a Seth sin su Martha— Supongo que podríamos hacerle una lavativa y tratar de limpiarle el estómago—

Seth gruñó.

—En su estómago ya no queda nada, te lo aseguro. No ha parado de arrojar por los dos extremos—

Se pasaron el resto de la noche dándole a la perra dosis de leche, bicarbonato, brasas machacadas y Pepto-Bismol, e intentando contactar con el veterinario. Por la mañana, la perra tenía mejor aspecto que ellos, después de una noche de poco sueño y mucha preocupación.

—Creo que saldrá de esta —dijo Carlisle finalmente. Estaba sentado, derrengado, en una silla de la cocina mientras Seth yacía en el linóleo junto al nido de mantas que le habían hecho a la collie, acariciándole a esta la cabeza.

Martha meneó la cola débilmente al oír su voz.

—Sí… puede que sí —gruñó Seth— Pero me gustaría que Uley le echara un vistazo. ¿Te dije que estaba preñada la semana pasada, cuando llamé? —

—No —y Carlisle comprendió a dónde los llevaba todo aquello. Seth iba de camino hacia su siguiente rodeo, en Oregón.

—Sí —Seth acaricié los hombros de la perra— La muy golfa se escapó por la ventanilla de la camioneta y ligó con un terrier airedale enorme. Cuando los encontré, ya habían acabado—

—Una mezcla de airedale y collie. Será digno de ver—

Seth sonrió.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el vigor de los híbridos. Me guste o no, creo que voy a ser abuelo. Pero como tengo que seguir en la carretera…—

Carlisle suspiró.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a pasar por aquí? —

Aunque refunfuñaba, no le importaba en realidad. Normalmente le gustaba la soledad. Una de las mejores cosas de la vida en un rancho era estar solo con sus propios pensamientos, tener tiempo y tranquilidad para oírse pensar. Pero desde hacía una semana o así, la casa le parecía… vacía. Hueca. Tan dolorosamente silenciosa que, una vez o dos, al volver a casa al atardecer, casi habría jurado que podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

Isabella se pasó la mañana siguiente recorriendo el cercado. Había que revisar y reparar hasta el último metro de cada prado antes de que el ganado descendiera de las montañas para pasar el invierno. Era un trabajo agotador, con aquel constante montar y desmontar, y el alambre de espino le hacía daño en las manos, a pesar de que llevaba unos gruesos guantes de cuero.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el trabajo la tranquilizaba y la satisfacía. Podía parar a su caballo de vez en cuando y, mirando por encima del hombro, ver exactamente lo que había hecho. No como en la enseñanza, donde podía dejarse la piel durante semanas enteras y luego preguntarse si había conseguido algo, si algo de lo que decía permanecía en el cerebro de sus alumnos un minuto después de la campana de las tres de la tarde. Pero allí… Sí, había echado en falta aquello: el sol en la espalda y un buen caballo entre las piernas; el perfume de los pinos y el chillido de un halcón describiendo círculos allí arriba, en el cielo azul. Hubiera sido feliz si hubiera podido quedarse todo el día fuera.

Pero cuando cayó la tarde ya no podía aguantar más aquella agotadora tarea. Si quería seguir siendo feliz, era hora de echarle un vistazo a los libros de cuentas. Tenía que encontrar una solución antes de que Carlisle volviera a llamarla.

Pero no era fácil encontrar una solución practicable. A las tres y media aún seguía sentada delante del impasible ordenador, en un rincón del cuarto de estar que su hermano había convertido en oficina.

—Bueno… intentémoslo de esta forma. ¿Y si vendemos los novillos de Tyler? —la causa de sus quebraderos de cabeza. Se trataba de las terneras que Tyler había comprado con el dinero del préstamo de Carlisle, y que había pretendido mandar al matadero el otoño anterior. Isabella pulsó unas cuantas teclas para rellenar la hoja de cálculo— Y si reducimos el ganado de cría de cuatrocientas veintiocho vacas a… ¿doscientas, por ejemplo? —guiñó los ojos mientras escribía las cifras. ¿Podría restablecer su rebaño alguna vez si lo reducía tanto? Aquella solución no parecía una solución en absoluto.

Sin embargo, había que llevarla hasta el final. Tenía que probar todas las alternativas que se le ocurrieran, por muy descabelladas que fueran.

—Y todavía tenemos más o menos trescientas ochenta y cinco terneras que vender, eso no cambia, y su peso medio es de ciento ochenta kilos. Y supongamos que el precio de la ternera sube a… —se mordió el labio, tecleó más cifras. Musitó— No, no puede ser, Isabella. ¡No te mientas! —borró aquel número y tecleó un precio más bajo por kilo, a continuación pulsó la tecla para procesar los resultados y apartó la silla del escritorio. «Por favor, por favor, por favor, dame un beneficio, aunque sea pequeño. Aunque sea diminuto…»

La pantalla parpadeó y le mostró las nuevas cifras. Isabella gruñó. Aunque redujera su ganado de cría a la mitad, tendría pérdidas a final de año por tercera vez consecutiva.

Los costes se los estaban comiendo vivos. Entre las dos hipotecas del rancho; el interés del préstamo de Carlisle; los impuestos, que habían vuelto a subir; los sueldos de Dubois y Collin; las facturas del veterinario; el mantenimiento de los edificios; el coste del pienso…

Sí, habría que comprar pienso. El último invierno había sido brutal. Las nevadas de principios de diciembre habían arruinado los pastos, y el heno que su hermano había recogido no había durado todo el invierno. Tyler había tenido que comprar más, pero había esperado hasta marzo para hacerlo, cuando la escasez había disparado los precios hasta el tejado…

Isabella se pasó una mano por el pelo. «Tyler no era muy previsor, ¿no crees?» Tal vez su hermano fuera más hábil tomando decisiones rápidas en un avión de combate que haciendo previsiones acerca del precio de la ternera con un año de antelación. Tyler carecía de paciencia para la lenta y regular acumulación de datos y cifras, y para su aplicación práctica.

— ¿Dónde demonios has puesto la salsa picante? —apoyado en sus muletas, Collin la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. Estaba haciendo su famosa enchilada para la cena, e Isabella pensando si infligirle un plato de comida picante a su pequeña pasajera podría considerarse abuso infantil.

«Si tuviera un médico, podría hacerle preguntas absurdas como esa» Otra cosa que tenía que hacer, y pronto.

—La puse en la nevera. En el estante superior, en la puerta—

— ¡En la hielera! ¿Es que quieres que se congele? —

Isabella había ordenado la despensa la noche anterior, cuando había llevado a casa la compra del mes. Pero Collin estaba haciendo lo posible por volver a poner las cosas donde le gustaban. Ella suspiró y dijo suavemente:

— ¿Quieres que la busque yo…?—

— ¡Claro que no! Si no dejas de tratarme como a un niño, juro que voy a… —su voz se desvaneció cuando el viejo desapareció de su vista.

Isabella volvió a mirar a la pantalla. « ¿Qué voy a hacer?» Hiciera lo que hiciera, se encontraba en un grave aprieto. La mejor solución que había encontrado hasta el momento, la única remotamente posible, era devolverle a Carlisle la mitad de los cuarenta mil dólares en octubre, y usar la otra mitad de los ingresos de la venta del ganado para pagar las deudas del año anterior. Así dispondría de algo de dinero para el futuro, suponiendo que el invierno que se acercaba fuera templado…

«Sí, esa es la única solución, Isabella. Ahora pregúntale al ordenador cómo persuadir a Carlisle para que no exija que le devuelva su dinero, teniendo en cuenta que está en su derecho… y que si nosotros perdemos, él sale ganando…» ¿Por qué no inventaba algún genio una hoja de cálculo para resolver aquel pequeño problema?

Dio un respingo cuando el teléfono sonó en la cocina, y miró con fastidio en aquella dirección. ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! Sería Carlisle, insistiendo en que tenían que hablar. Pero era cierto. La noche anterior no habían resuelto nada. Con hablar solo habían conseguido que aumentara la tensión entre ellos. Isabella dio otro respingo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, y gritó:

— ¿Quieres que lo…?—

— ¿Quién es? —Farfulló Collin en la cocina— Ajá —el vinagre de su voz se convirtió en miel de repente— No… No, solo me he torcido el pie. Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Eso está bien. Sí. Sí, está aquí. Espera —dejó el aparato sobre la encimera, se giró trabajosamente sobre las muletas… y se dio un susto al ver a Isabella de pie detrás de él— Es Rosalie, la del restaurante —por primera vez en toda la tarde, Collin sonrió.

— ¡Rosalie! —Isabella no había olvidado a su autoestopista rubia. Tenía intención de pasarse por el restaurante en cuanto tuviera un respiro en el rancho.

—La misma —dijo Rosalie, riéndose cálidamente— Mira, sé que es muy precipitado, pero Alice Whitlock y yo nos preguntábamos si podíamos invitarte a cenar esta noche—

* * *

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

Dos horas después, Isabella se encontraba sentada sobre un taburete junto a la encimera de la cocina de Rosalie; de la cocina de su casa, no de la enorme cocina del café. Una estancia con muchas ventanas, muebles de madera barnizados en tonos claros, macetas en una repisa sobre el fregadero, y grandes cazuelas y sartenes de restaurante colgados de un listón sobre un fogón antiguo de seis quemadores.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer? —preguntó alegremente.

Alice y Rosalie ya le había explicado que el miércoles era la Noche de las Chicas. Cada semana, aquel día, Rosalie cerraba el restaurante a las tres y Alice abandonaba sus deberes como cocinera de su rancho para turistas y se tomaba la tarde libre, dejando un buffet frío para alimentar a sus huéspedes y a su familia. Como aquella era la única noche de la semana en que también podía olvidarse durante unas horas de que era madre, dejaba a sus dos bebés al cuidado de su hijastro, Sean, y del anciano ganadero del rancho, un vaquero octogenario llamado Willy, que ayudaba a Sean con el ganado.

— ¿Quieres picar los ajos? —sugirió Rosalie, mirando un libro de cocina; uno de los tal vez trescientos que había apilados en un estante, bajo la encimera central de la cocina— Necesitamos… hum… treinta y seis dientes muy picados—

— ¡Marchando! —Isabella eligió un cuchillo de la bien surtida tabla que tenía junto a su codo, mientras Rosalie apilaba cabezas de ajo delante de ella— ¿Qué vamos a preparar? —

La Noche de las Chicas no era en realidad una noche de descanso, habían tenido que admitir las dos amigas con sendas sonrisas de culpabilidad. Rosalie aprovechaba la ocasión para experimentar con recetas nuevas que esperaba poder introducir en el menú del restaurante. Alice a menudo se llevaba lo que cocinaban para servir la cena en el Ribbon River. Cocinaran lo que cocinaran, siempre lo hacían en cantidad suficiente para que Alice pudiera servírselo como cena a sus huéspedes el jueves por la noche, y Rosalie pudiera dárselo a probar a sus clientes favoritos.

—Esta noche estás de suerte —dijo Alice. Estaba vaciando unas bolsas con comida sobre la mesa de pino, situada bajo dos grandes ventanas, en un extremo de la habitación— Hoy vamos a preparar una comida de verdad. La semana pasada fue la noche de las salsas, preparamos ochos tipos diferentes, pero cuando acabamos de experimentar estábamos demasiado cansadas para preparar algo con qué comérnoslas. Así que las probamos con pan tostado—

— ¡Oh, vamos! Eran costrini, no pan tostado —protestó Rosalie.

—Fuera lo que fuera, a una adicta a los hidratos de carbono como yo, le suena a gloria —dijo Isabella, riendo mientras aplastaba los dientes de ajo con el canto del cuchillo, y luego usaba la punta para quitarles la piel.

Esa noche también era una noche de fiesta para ella. Parecía que últimamente solo hablaba con hombres. Y ningún hombre sobre la faz de la tierra podía entender los exquisitos placeres de una charla femenina.

—La primavera pasada tuvimos una época en que solo hacíamos postres —recordó Rosalie.

—Fresas con costra de chocolate —ronroneó Alice.

—Mousse de chocolate amargo —añadió su amiga con un suspiro sensual.

—Tres clases distintas de tarta de queso —Alice entornó los ojos— Yyyy…—

— ¡Basta! —Rio Isabella— ¡Estoy engordando solo de oíros! —

—Ese era el problema —Rosalie se dio una palmada en su Carlisle, plana como una tabla.

Isabella no veía allí ningún problema. Rosalie le sacaba una cabeza a la pequeña Alice, que descalza apenas medía un metro sesenta. Vestida con vaqueros y una camisa de algodón de cuadros con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, la rubia parecía una modelo pasando la última colección de ropa vaquera de Ralph Lauren.

—Bueno, ya sabéis cómo dicen que sería el mundo si no hubiera hombres —dijo Isabella, con la cara muy seria, sus compañeras levantaron la vista y sacudieron la cabeza— Estaría lleno de mujeres gordas, pero felices—

Rosalie y Alice rompieron a reír y asintieron, aunque Isabella notó la risa de Alice ocultaba un ligera reserva. Isabella sospechaba que le costaba imaginarse que pudiera ser más feliz en un mundo sin un hombre en concreto. Qué afortunada era. En cambio, Rosalie, por lo que Isabella había podido colegir, parecía estar completamente libre de ataduras.

— ¿Qué vamos a preparar? —repitió Isabella mientras Rosalie escurría unas judías blancas que habían estado en remojo en una cazuela, encima del fogón, y las introducía en un olla a presión de tamaño profesional.

—Esta noche toca fabada —dijo la rubia, cerrando la olla.

Mientras Alice pelaba cebollas, Rosalie se agachó junto a un armario, lo abrió, examinó su contenido y luego se levantó con una botella de vino tinto en la mano.

—Un Bardolino será lo mejor —fue en busca de un sacacorchos.

Con la cabeza agachada, Isabella hacía montoncitos de ajo picado.

—Si no os importa, creo que yo solo tomaré agua—

— ¿No bebes? —dijo Rosalie, sin atisbo de desaprobación.

Truheart era un mundo reducido. Los rumores no corrían por la ciudad; cundían como las llamas de un incendio. Sin embargo, le gustara o no, al cabo de unos meses la verdad saltaría a la vista. Entretanto, Isabella necesitaba amigas, y las confesiones formaban parte de los lazos femeninos. Y aunque apenas empezaba a conocer a aquellas dos mujeres, sentía, y esperaba, que se convertirían en sus amigas. Se sentía a sus anchas en aquella amplia cocina. Segura entre las de su especie. Así que dijo quedamente:

—Creo que no podré volver a beber hasta dentro de nueve meses, más o menos—

Rosalie dejó de tirar del sacacorchos.

— ¿Quieres decir que…?—

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Alice cuando Isabella asintió tímidamente— ¡Oh, Isabella, es maravilloso! Los bebés son tan… —rodeó a toda prisa la encimera para darle un efusivo abrazo—… ¡tan maravillosos! Y tan divertidos…—

—Maravilloso no es la palabra que yo habría elegido la última vez que te ayudé a cambiarle el pañal a Peter —dijo Rosalie secamente, aunque ella también sonreía— Felicidades—

—Gracias —era tan agradable compartir su secreto con gente que se alegraba sinceramente por ella. Por primera vez desde que el médico se lo había dicho, se sintió radiante. Y también asustada.

Rosalie sirvió dos copas de vino y un vaso grande de agua y les dio las bebidas. Alice alzó su copa en un brindis.

—Por un bebé sano, feliz y guapo, que duerma toda la noche de un tirón y sonría todo el día. ¡Y por ti, mamá! —

—Por ti —dijo Rosalie. Todas bebieron, y luego la rubia alzó una ceja interrogativamente y dijo— Supongo que es del canalla de tu ex. ¿O…? —Se calló de repente y se puso colorada como un pimiento— ¡Uf! Cállate, Rosalie. Lo siento, ¡no hace falta que me contestes! —

—Rosalie antes era de Texas —explicó Alice con humor, intentando quitarle hierro a la situación— Los texanos primero disparan… y luego apuntan—

— ¿Cómo que antes era de Texas? ¡Eso es como decir de alguien que antes era alemán! ¡O que antes era un hombre! O que antes era diestro. Creedme, chicas. Texas se lleva en los huesos. No es un estado del que una se pueda mudar. Es una nacionalidad. Un estado mental. Es verdad que me fui al Instituto Culinario de Nueva York a los dieciocho…—

—Y que perdiste tu acento —bromeó Alice.

Estaban trabajando y discutiendo con tanto ahínco, levantando una cortina de humo sobre el fogón, que por un momento Isabella sonrió, se echó hacia atrás y se quedó mirándolas. Se había enterado de que Alice procedía de Vermont y de que Rosalie había trabajado un año en un restaurante en Marsella, y después, durante un tiempo, en el yate de un millonario en un crucero por el Mediterráneo… Probablemente habría perdido su acento en algún lugar en el mar…

Finalmente, cuando las dos mujeres se calmaron y la miraron con nerviosismo, Isabella tomó un sorbo de agua y dijo:

—Claro que es de mi ex marido —las dos la miraron y asintieron, relajándose al fin— Pero él no lo quería, quería que abortara, y yo me negué —se encogió de hombros y sonrió para demostrarles que estaba bien— Así que nos separamos —deseaba contarles por qué James no quería al bebé, pero no lo hizo. Aunque sentía que podía confiar en ellas, aquel seguía siendo su secreto más oscuro y profundo. Y su mayor temor.

Además, tal vez fuera supersticiosa, pero hablar de la posibilidad de que su hijo tuviera alguna deformidad le parecía tentar a la suerte. Intentaba no pensarlo siquiera, y no quería ni quería mencionar aquella horrible posibilidad.

— ¿No quería al niño? —Repitió Alice, atónita— ¿A su propio hijo? —

— ¡Qué canalla! —Rosalie se giró para regular la llama cuando la espita de la olla a presión empezó a silbar. Luego se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la encimera— Espero que tu abogado te haya conseguido un acuerdo blindado para la pensión del niño—

Isabella bajó la mirada y volvió a picar el montoncito de ajo.

—En realidad, no habrá pensión. Hicimos un trato. Yo obtuve la custodia total, para siempre jamás. James renunció a todos sus derechos. A cambio, como la niña será solo mía, yo correré con todos los gastos—

— ¡No es que sea un canalla, es que es el príncipe de los canallas! —Exclamó Rosalie— ¿Tú sabes lo que cuesta mantener a un hijo? —

Más del que ella conseguiría con un rancho medio arruinado. Isabella asintió gravemente.

—Sí, mucho —de alguna forma lo conseguiría, aunque fuera trabajando de sol a sol. Tenía que conseguirlo.

—Sí, Isabella lo conseguirá —dijo Alice con más fe que otra cosa— Y tienes razón. Si tu marido no quería a su propio hijo, has hecho bien divorciándote. No lo necesitas para nada —agarró el libro de cocina de Rosalie y dijo con determinación— Bien… ¿qué hay que hacer ahora? —

Tres días, Isabella todavía sonreía al pensar en la Noche de las Chicas. La fabada había sido un éxito, y ella había hecho dos amigas. Y tenía la sensación de que Alice y Rosalie siempre estarían ahí.

Alice ya había resuelto uno de sus problemas recomendándole a una ginecóloga de Durango, una tal doctora Irina Denali que la había atendido en sus dos embarazos. Isabella ya había fijado una cita. Y tenía una invitación para el miércoles siguiente en casa de Rosalie. El menú sería sopa, sopa y más sopa. El océano de soledad y preocupación que había estado lamiendo su umbral durante toda la semana había retrocedido un paso o dos.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era enfrentarse a Carlisle y convencerlo de que aceptara su propuesta de pago.

Con esa idea le volvieron las preocupaciones. ¿Y si él se negaba a extender el préstamo un año más? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Isabella hizo una mueca y miró por encima del hombro la cerca que ya había revisado. «Cada cosa a tu tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?»

Carlisle llevaba días sin asomar la cara, desde la noche en que habían cenado en el bar de Mo. Y ella tampoco lo había buscado, aunque debía hacerlo; tenían que arreglar aquel asunto.

Pero, por cobardía, Isabella había preferido ponerse a revisar la cerca. Esa mañana estaba revisando el prado de Waterfall por tercer día consecutivo. Ya había encontrado siete postes con la madera podrida, y cinco el día anterior, y los brazos le dolían de cavar hoyos. Además, se había torcido un tobillo. «Nada como el trabajo duro y las agujetas para quitarse las preocupaciones de la cabeza», se dijo, arreando a Sunny y a la yegua de tiro que llevaba tras ella.

—Vamos, Biggie—

El pastizal de Waterfall era demasiado elevado y abrupto para llevar hasta allí la camioneta, así que había cargado los postes y los utensilios en una lenta y bamboleante pero paciente yegua de tiro, llamada Biggie. Esa mañana, al verla cargar los pesados postes sobre la yegua, Collin había amenazado con acompañarla. Pero ambos sabían que era solo una amenaza. Hasta que pudiera apoyar la pierna izquierda, el viejo no podría montar a caballo. Así que Isabella le había pedido que dedicara las semanas siguientes a poner a punto la maquinaria del rancho para el invierno.

Eso lo había alegrado. Collin sabía que aquella tarea era vital. Cuando cayeran las primeras nieves y empezaran a cebar al ganado, usarían constantemente la camioneta con tracción a las cuatro ruedas. El depósito de pienso a motor que su padre había montado veinte años antes en la parte de atrás de la camioneta también debía funcionar a la perfección si ellos y el ganado querían sobrevivir. Aquel equipo hacía posible que una sola persona, incluso una mujer embarazada, pudiera dar de comer al ganado desde la cabina caldeada de la camioneta.

Un poco más adelante, Isabella vio tres tramos de alambre de espino sueltos.

— ¡Maldita sea! —masculló, citando a Collin. Otro poste podrido y caído. Mirando la inclinación del sol, se prometió a sí misma: «Después de este, la comida»

Cuando por fin pudo tomarse un descanso, estaba acalorada, sudorosa y completamente molida. Había empezado a cavar dos hoyos a pocos centímetros del agujero original, pero había tenido que abandonarlos después de cavar laboriosamente los primeros treinta centímetros, al encontrar debajo un lecho de granito. Lo había conseguido al tercer intento, pero se sentía como si la hubiera embestido un búfalo. Tarde o temprano se acostumbraría, ¿pero cuánto trabajo podía soportar un bebé?, se preguntó mientras guiaba a Sunny colina abajo, alejándose del cercado.

Isabella no tenía ni la menor idea. Recordaba a su madre riéndose al contar una historia, una noche que tenían invitados y todos se quedaron hasta tarde alrededor de la mesa. La historia era sobre una vez que ella había salido a caballo para la recogida del ganado, en primavera, estando embarazada de cinco meses de Tyler. Había conseguido sacar a un toro de entre los matorrales, pero el animal había embestido a su caballo y lo había derribado. El padre de Isabella se había enfadado tanto que no sabía a quién disparar, si al toro o a su temeraria esposa.

«Creo que mamá me diría que los bebés aguantan mucho. ¡Ojalá estuviera aquí para decírmelo ella misma!» A su madre le hubiera encantado abrazar a su propio nieto.

Mientras Isabella recordaba, Sunny la había llevado hasta el riachuelo que atravesaba el fondo del valle. Isabella se apoyó en el pomo de la silla al desmontar, e hizo una mueca cuando su pie derecho tocó tierra. Después de desatar las cinchas, dejó que las monturas bebieran y las ató junto a una bancada de hierba fresca. Sacó su comida de la alforja y siguió el curso de la corriente hacia el sonido de la cascada.

Alguno de sus antepasados, probablemente su abuelo, había represado el riachuelo en diversos lugares a lo largo de su curso. El resultado era una sucesión de cascadas diseminadas por el valle como una sarta de perlas, cada una de ellas despeñándose corriente abajo sobre el arroyo o sobre la hoya que había debajo. El prado de Waterfall era uno de los lugares más bellos del Círculo S, tal vez su favorito, al menos en verano, cuando toda la familia solía ir a nadar allí.

«Y luego aquella vez… » Se le erizó la piel al recordarlo. Carlisle y ella se habían encontrado allí una noche. Isabella se había escapado de casa a medianoche para encontrarse con él a la luz de la luna llena. La piel de ambos relucía como plata líquida mientras chapoteaban. «No pienses en eso», se dijo con irritación, apartando los ojos de la ancha roca pulida que había en medio de la poza, donde habían…

Isabella se tambaleó, se torció bruscamente el tobillo dolorido y lanzó un gemido. ¡Maldición! No podía habérselo roto, ¿verdad?

«No es posible», se dijo rápidamente. Ese año no tenía tiempo para estar convaleciente. Se sentó con sumo cuidado sobre una roca, a unos pocos metros de la cascada. Y suspiro de alivio cuando levantó los pies del suelo.

«Esto es el paraíso» El agua caía clara como un diamante; un arcoíris temblaba entre la llovizna, al pie del pequeño despeñadero. La cascada tenía solo unos cuatro metros y medio de altura, lo justo para producir un sonido delicioso. «Hoy hace suficiente calor para darse un baño», pensó alegremente, observando la poza de unos veinte metros cuadrados. Pero no tenía tiempo. Desenvolvió su sándwich y se comió la mitad, saboreando cada bocado. Manteca de cacahuete y mermelada de fresa… Libélulas rozando el agua… Montañas alzándose en la distancia contra un cielo sin nubes. « ¡El paraíso!»

Pero el paraíso ocultaba una importuna veta de dolor. Después de aplacar el hambre, el dolor del pie le pareció cada vez más intenso, más difícil de ignorar. Quizá si se lo mojaba…

¿O solo buscaba una excusa para chapotear? Fuera como fuese, cedió a la tentación, se quitó las botas y los calcetines, hizo una mueca al ver el aspecto de su pie, se enrolló los pantalones, se deslizó por la roca redondeada y metió el pie en el agua. « ¡Sí!»

Echó los brazos hacia atrás y se reclinó, absorbiendo el sol, agitando los pies en el agua suave y espumosa, dejando que la melodía infinitamente mágica de la cascada tamborileara dentro de su cabeza. «Por esto has vuelto, Isabella Swan. Por salvar todo esto»

¿Por qué, oh, por qué había desperdiciado todos aquellos años en la ciudad, teniendo aquel lugar al que volver? ¿Por qué había vivido con un hombre despiadado, cuando en su hogar había gente que la quería? ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

«Como no pude tener a Carlisle…» De alguna manera, aquella vida, aquel paraíso azul de su rancho de Colorado, estaba inevitablemente unido en su mente a su amor por Carlisle. Cuando él se había ido, ella había rechazado todo lo demás. No había podido concebir aquel mundo sin él. O eso había pensado en aquel momento.

¡Qué necia había sido durante ocho años! Pero al fin había recuperado la razón. Había vuelto justo a tiempo. Si hubiera perdido aquello para siempre, si lo hubiera perdido para su hija…

—Pero no lo he perdido —dijo en voz alta— Aún no es demasiado tarde. No permitiré que eso ocurra—

El estómago le rugió. Si ella se había olvidado de la segunda mitad de su sándwich, su estómago no lo había hecho. Isabella abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta y…

—Aaaah…—

Se apartó instintivamente de aquella imagen: una criatura lobuna agazapada a su lado, tragándose su sándwich, lista para tragársela a ella después. Retrocedió, tambaleándose, dejó escapar un chillido… y se cayó de la roca. Se levantó balbuciendo, consciente por fin de lo que había visto. Aquello no era un lobo hambriento, sino un collie sentado sobre su roca con una expresión de horrorizada culpabilidad…y un trozo de servilleta colgándole del hocico peludo. Isabella rompió a reír.

— ¡Ladronzuelo! —Se pasó ambas manos por la cara, apartándose el pelo, y volvió a reírse— ¿De dónde diablos sales tú? —

La perra meneó el extremo de la cola, sobre la que estaba sentada, y luego alzó la pata blanquinegra, sin saber si había sido perdonada o no. Miró con preocupación corriente abajo e Isabella siguió con los ojos su mirada.

—Así que es tuyo —dijo Isabella altivamente. Tan altivamente como podía una mujer sentada en medio metro de agua espumeante y que de pronto se había percatado de que ese día ¡llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca!

—Es de Seth —dijo Carlisle, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Me… me ha asustado —Isabella se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Ya lo veo —sus labios se curvaron; la sonrisa amenazó con convertirse en carcajada. Carlisle bajó la mirada rápidamente— Eres una perra mala—

La collie ladeó la cabeza y gimió, meneando la cola sobre la roca.

—No es culpa mía. Ha sido culpa del diablo —tradujo Isabella— En fin, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer un perro? Un pobre sándwich de manteca de cacahuete y mermelada, ahí solo, gritando « ¡Comedme! ¡Qué alguien me coma!» —

La collie, reconociendo la simpatía cuando la oía, se puso contenta. Se levantó y estiró el hocico hacia Isabella, meneando el rabo en señal de disculpa. Isabella se rio y se inclinó para quitarle el trozo de servilleta de la boca.

— ¿Conque de Seth, eh? —perros y hermanos eran temas seguros. Carlisle, tratando de ser educado, mantenía los ojos apartados de la camiseta de Isabella y miraba por encima de su cabeza… Lo que significaba que sus ojos estaban fijos en su roca, allí, en medio de la poza. ¿Recordaría la sensación de su superficie arenosa bajo su espalda desnuda? Para que ella no se dañara la piel. Carlisle había insistido en ponerse debajo, sujetándola sobre su cuerpo cálido, mojado y maravillosamente musculoso. Isabella nunca antes había hecho el amor en esa postura. Se había mostrado tímida y azorada hasta que él le había enseñado cómo hacerlo, y después asombrada y triunfante por su poder para excitarlo. El corazón le latió más fuerte al recordarlo. Él se había reído, le había pasado las manos por los costados húmedos y la había llamado su…

Carlisle se inclinó y le tendió una mano.

—Vamos, sal de ahí, sirena—

Ella entreabrió los labios, asombrada de que dos pensamientos pudieran coincidir tan perfectamente que el pasado y el presente colisionaran. Las pupilas de Carlisle se habían ensanchado hasta convertirse en negros túneles de memoria. Isabella pudo ver su propia y diminuta imagen reflejada allí, empapada y lánguida. «Se acabó, Carlisle. Tú lo mataste» La emoción que sentían no era más que un eco atrapado en las colinas, rebotando de pico en pico: el triste espectro de una palabra que hacía años que se había desvanecido hasta convertirse en nada.

Él repitió con voz ronca:

—Sal de ahí, Isabella. Si te quedas ahí sentada, no te secarás nunca—

—Eso es verdad —ella lo agarró de la mano y dejó que la ayudara a ponerse en pie, pero cuando se apoyó sobre el pie malo…— Ooooh —se tambaleó, y el brazo de Carlisle se flexionó para sujetarla. Isabella se aferró a su antebrazo con la otra mano… y contuvo el aliento. ¿Cómo era posible que sus manos todavía recordaran el tacto del cuerpo de Carlisle, su calidez y su deliciosa dureza, como si lo hubieran tocado el día anterior? «Ecos», se dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has hecho daño? —

—N-no, no ha sido ahora. Fue antes —Isabella dio un paso vacilante y esbozó una mueca. Se inclinó sobre el brazo de Carlisle, se mordió el labio inferior y avanzó cojeando hasta la orilla. Carlisle le pasó el otro brazo alrededor de la cintura y la ayudó a subir a la roca. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa… y después se echó a reír, aterrorizada, cuando ambos se tambalearon. Él la apretó fuerte contra sí, flexionó las rodillas… y tras un momento de vacilación, por fin se quedaron quietos.

En algún lugar, a lo lejos, Martha ladraba alegremente. Carlisle apenas podía oírla bajo el bramido de su sangre, que le palpitaba en los oídos. Isabella en sus brazos otra vez, mojada y cálida, flexible como un arce joven… Carlisle acercó la cara a su pelo para oler su perfume, y aquel aroma, fresco por el remojón, volvió a él. Cerró los ojos, recordando…

—Gracias —balbució ella bajo su barbilla, y se removió, pidiéndole en silencio que la soltara.

Carlisle pensó que debía de estar loco. Con mucho cuidado, sujetándola, se dio la vuelta sobre la roca mojada, y después abrió los brazos para que ella pudiera avanzar, cojeando, hacia tierra firme. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se deslizó por la camiseta mojada de Isabella. Esta tenía los pezones dulcemente erectos, ya fuera por su cercanía, ya por el frío. Carlisle cerró los puños y apartó la mirada. No, no estaba loco. Era Isabella quien lo enloquecía, como siempre había hecho. « ¿Por qué demonios has vuelto? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Con una vez no fue suficiente?» Para él, desde luego, lo había sido.

Ella dio otro paso, tambaleándose, y Carlisle le miró los pies.

— ¡Maldita sea, Isabella! —Se agachó y la agarró del tobillo con suavidad— ¿Qué te has hecho? —

—Me di un golpe con el azadón —musitó ella— No es nada. La bota se llevó la peor parte—

Una parte de él deseó llevarse el pie de Isabella a los labios. Deseó besar la magulladura negra y morada, y después ascender por su alto y delicado empeine. ¡Oh, sí, estaba loco!

—Siéntate y yo te traeré las botas—

Mientras Isabella se calzaba, Martha apareció entre ellos, dispuesta a hacerse perdonar. Lamió la mejilla de Isabella dos veces, hasta que Carlisle la apartó a un lado.

—Siéntate, Martha —la collie se sentó, contrita.

—Así que ese es tu nombre —dijo Isabella, muy seria— Martha —la perra le ofreció una pata— Encantada. Bueno, casi encantada —dijo Isabella, sacudiéndosela— porque me has robado la comida —se echó a reír cuando Martha se apresuró a ofrecerle la otra pata blanca, que Isabella también sacudió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Carlisle— Normalmente tiene mejores modales, pero últimamente tiene que comer por media docena, más o menos—

— ¿Ah, sí? —Isabella se sentó, agarrando la pata de la perra y mirando sus ojos marrones y profundos— ¿Estás preñada, Martha, pequeña? —

Martha ladeó la cabeza modestamente, y luego trató de darle otro beso, pero su lengua rosada solo le rozó la punta de la nariz.

—Seth dice que se apareó con un airedale —gruñó Carlisle.

—Entonces los cachorros serán muy listos, pero no ganarán ningún concurso de belleza —Isabella acarició las orejas de la perra— M-a-r-t-h-a —musitó— Extraño nombre para una perra—

—Seth le puso el nombre de una rubia despampanante con la que estuvo tonteando un verano entero, y que luego lo plantó por un campeón de lucha libre. Nunca he sabido si le puso su nombre a la perra por devoción o por puro despecho, pero en cualquier caso, ahora la única mujer que reina en el corazón de Seth anda a cuatro patas —un tipo listo, su hermano. Carlisle se levantó de repente— He dejado mi caballo junto al tuyo. Creo que iré a buscarlos—

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a jvb, a **__**CaroBereCullen**__**, a **__**alexf1994, a **__**Mareliz Luna **__**por su review; a **__**Bella mariie18**__** por poner la historia entre en alerta.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Aclaración: antes de que alguien se me queje, paso a explicar una cosa, que yo no conteste los review todos los días no significa que no los lea, yo comencé las clases y mi tiempo se me ha reducido así que en cuanto pueda contesto los review. Pero descuiden que las historias las voy a seguir actualizando diario, eso no va a cambiar.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

Cuando regresó montado sobre Dodger, su bayo de cara blanca, y llevando de la brida a los dos caballos de Isabella, Carlisle ya había conseguido calmarse. Había ido a buscar a Isabella con la intención de hablar, y temía que ella lo embaucara otra vez, impidiéndole hacer su discurso.

Pero, como una mosca atraída por la miel, Carlisle deseaba dejarse embaucar. Abrió la alforja, sacó su bolsa de comida y se la tendió.

—Como Martha se ha comido la tuya… —se llevó a los caballos un poco más lejos y los ató, tomándose su tiempo, y cuando regresó vio que Isabella había elegido una roca lo bastante grande para dos y había sacado los sándwiches del papel de aluminio. La perra estaba sentada a sus pies, con el hocico negro y puntiagudo apuntando a la comida como la aguja de una brújula hacia el norte.

—Cómetelo todo —dijo él. Lo último que quería era tener una comida campestre con ella, como solían hacer antes— Yo no tengo hambre. He desayunado muy tarde esta mañana—

Ella arqueó las cejas con incredulidad, pero sonrió le tendió un sándwich.

Carlisle frunció el ceño y lo tomó antes de que su estómago gruñera y lo traicionara, pero de ninguna manera pensaba sentarse. Así que se quedó de pie a su lado, mirando por encima de su cabeza hacia la poza, hacia aquella condenada roca en medio del agua, preguntándose si un cartucho de dinamita la borraría de allí y masticando la comida sin saborear.

O saboreando recuerdos, en vez de pan, queso y jamón. La piel mojada de Isabella sabía cómo las galletas de jengibre, mezclada con algo más oscuro, más salvaje, con un sabor que lo había conmovido hasta lo más profundo.

Carlisle bajó la mirada y observó la cabeza de Isabella. El sol bailaba entre los mechones chocolate, arrancando destellos a las guedejas rojas como sangre. Si hundía los dedos en aquella melena reluciente, estaría caliente por la luz del sol, y densa, a la manera en que lo estaban las cosas antiguas y valiosas que tenían peso y sustancia. Recordaba haber agarrado dos mechones sedosos, abrazándola aún mientras se… ¡Maldición! Miró a su alrededor, buscando el sombrero de Isabella, y lo encontró tirado sobre la hierba, lo recogió y se lo puso en la cabeza.

—El sol te freirá las ideas, chica de ciudad—

—Sí —dijo ella, ausente, ajustándoselo y mirando hacia el valle— Quería preguntarte… —estiró la mano para agarrar el cuadrado de papel de aluminio y lo dobló por la mitad— ¿Por qué le prestaste dinero a Tyler?—

« ¡No fue por ti, si es eso lo que estás pensando!» De pronto, se puso furioso. Isabella no solo había arruinado sus planes al regresar, sino también su tranquilidad. La curva de sus pestañas oscilaba sobre sus mejillas… ¡pero eso no necesitaba recordarlo!

Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza para mirarlo. Ensombrecidos por el ala del sombrero, sus ojos relucían, oscuros, como el cielo con luna llena.

— ¿Esperabas que fracasara? —Levantó una mano para detenerlo cuando él empezó a hablar— No me refiero a que empujaras a Tyler a fracasar en ningún sentido, ¿pero qué esperabas sacar de esto? Hubieras sacado más beneficio si hubieras colocado el dinero en un fondo de inversiones—

—Y no te refieres a inversiones con cuatro patas —se burló él— Te refieres a la bolsa —la chica que él había conocido nueve años antes no hubiera hablado así. No hubiera sabido, ni le hubieran importado aquellas cosas. «Sabía que volarías muy alto»

Y muy, muy lejos. Sí, la chica que había conocido entonces ya no existía, aunque las pestañas siguieran curvándose con la misma dulzura sobre las mejillas de aquella mujer, delicadas como las alas de una mariposa.

—Sí, a eso me refiero —dijo ella— ¿En qué pensabas cuando le prestaste a Tyler todo ese dinero? Sabías que… —lanzó un suspiró, bajó los ojos, volvió a doblar el papel de aluminio— Sabías que Tyler no era un… Que tal vez no fuera el mejor… Que quizá no tuviera una buena cabeza para este negocio—

—Era ineficaz y estúpido, sí —Carlisle sonrió cuando ella alzó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente— No tenía la cabeza puesta en el negocio, o al menos no todo el tiempo. No como tu padre. Hay que ser constante, Isabella. No se puede dirigir un rancho a tontas y a locas. Tienes que estar dispuesto a dejarte las Carlisles, día tras día, año tras año. Para hacerlo, tiene que gustarte… o es mejor que lo dejes. A Tyler no le gustaba esta vida—

—No eres justo con él —musitó ella, y alzó la barbilla— Pero aun admitiendo que la mitad de eso fuera cierto, ¿en qué estabas pensando para prestarle dinero a un hombre al borde de la ruina?—

—Pensé que de todas formas saldría ganando —dijo Carlisle con franqueza— Si Tyler me sorprendía y sacaba adelante el rancho, bueno… ¿Tú has visto lo que está pasando en esta parte del mundo? No sé de dónde sale toda esa gente, ni por qué no se quedan en sus casas, pero el hecho es que siguen viniendo, y todos y cada uno de ellos quieren una finca de cinco acres. Todavía no han llegado a Trueheart, pero están a punto de hacerlo, Isabella, dividiendo y haciendo pedazos las tierras y vendiéndolas. Pavimentándolas y poniendo farolas y señales de tráfico, y centros comerciales y campos de golf. Trayendo todoterrenos y caravanas. Subiendo los impuestos para pagar las carreteras que no queremos y los bomberos y los policías sin los que nos las arreglábamos perfectamente. Huyendo de la ciudad y trayendo consigo el ruido y la delincuencia y las aglomeraciones y esa actitud de «me importa un rábano lo que le pase al vecino». Trayendo con ellos todo lo que odian, para que nosotros también podamos odiarlo—

Ella se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos, asintiendo, y Carlisle sintió que su ira se enfriaba. Isabella estaba con él.

—Prefiero tener a un ranchero, a cualquier ranchero, junto a mi propiedad —dijo— que a un condenado especulador. Si una cerca se cae y mi ganado se extravía, otro ranchero lanzará una maldición, montará a caballo y me ayudará a agruparlo. Pero si tengo una condenada urbanización en la puerta de al lado en cuanto vean una pisada de vaca llamarán a un abogado. Pero este es mi mundo, Isabella, y estoy dispuesto a luchar por él. ¡No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que cuando baje a caballo por la carretera con mis zamarros y mis espuelas, la gente me mire y me haga fotos!—

Ella volvió a asentir, pensativa, dándole tiempo, dejando que su ira se expandiera hacia las montañas.

—Así que, si Tyler te hubiera devuelto el dinero, ¿no te habría importado?—

—Bueno, esa era la segunda opción más ventajosa —reconoció él— Lo mejor hubiera sido que él se diera por fin cuenta de que estaba cansado de intentarlo. Que abandonara y vendiera… Que me lo vendiera a mí —Carlisle no quería sentarse a su lado, pero empezaba sentirse como un estúpido o como un condenado político, allí de pie, en su estrado, haciendo un discurso. Se agachó sobre los talones, apoyó un brazo sobre las rodillas y se giró para mirar la poza.

Martha le frotó la mano con el hocico y él le acarició las orejas mecánicamente.

—Solo sobrevivirán los ranchos más grandes —continuó, bajando la voz— Suntop lo conseguirá, al menos mientras el viejo Tankersly sea el dueño y Jasper Whitlock lo dirija. Y también lo harán unos cuantos de por aquí. Y yo también podría lograrlo, si unes tus tierras a las mías —le dijo— Tú tienes prados de heno y agua. Yo tengo los mejores pastos, el mejor ganado de engorde, la mejor madera si necesito venderla—

Tenía la iniciativa, la experiencia y el deseo de sacar aquello adelante, mientras que ella no. Pero no tenía sentido decírselo; ella siempre había sido muy orgullosa.

—Si juntara nuestras tierras, tendría más de doce mil acres, lo que significa que el estado me pagaría un porcentaje de la recaudación de las licencias si mantengo el hábitat del alce y dejo entrar a los cazadores —hizo una mueca. Aquel sería un último recurso, pero haría lo que fuera para conservar sus tierras. Lo que fuera— Si uniera mi rancho al tuyo, estas tierras quedarían protegidas como Parque Nacional, y así se quedarían —«para siempre jamás, amén»— En eso pensaba cuando le presté el dinero a tu hermano—

—Parece que lo tenías todo pensado —dijo ella secamente.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy hablando demasiado —no había hablado tanto en los últimos nueve años, desde la última vez que ella lo había escuchado con sus ojos chocolate abiertos de par en par y una leve sonrisa en sus labios entreabiertos. Los hombres no se atrevían a contarse sus sentimientos de aquella forma, y aunque lo hubiera intentado, ningún hombre habría tenido la paciencia de quedarse sentado, quieto, escuchándolo.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Sé cómo te sientes —tenía una expresión triste cuando miró hacia los picos lejanos— Sabes, Carlisle, en Phoenix cuando sales de noche hay tantas luces que apenas se ven las estrellas. Las más brillantes, sí, pero el resto, no. Es como si alguien hubiera agarrado un borrador gigantesco y hubiera borrado las Pléyades—

La ira de Carlisle volvió a inflamarse, como si ella hubiera avivado una hoguera agonizante.

« ¿Y a ti qué te importa?», quería preguntarle. «A mí, eso me habría matado en un mes, pero tú te quedaste, así que debía de gustarte. Si sintieras como yo siento, nunca hubieras podido dejar estas colinas. Estas estrellas. A mí»

Ella se quedó inmóvil un rato, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada como si esperara que él dijera algo más. Luego arrugó el papel de aluminio y se levantó. Lo lanzó al aire y lo agarró con las dos manos.

—Así que, le diste a Tyler cuerda suficiente para ahorcarse—

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Había entendido ella una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho?

—Solo le eché un cable —la corrigió.

Ella lanzó otra vez la pelota de papel de aluminio y la agarró a la altura de la barbilla. Después, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Y si a él le echaste un cable, ¿por qué no me lo hechas a mí?—

«Porque no te quiero cerca de mí, confundiéndome, volviendo mis planes del revés. ¿Es que crees que estoy loco?»

Carlisle no le gritó lo que pensaba, sino que apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada en absoluto. Ella se apresuró a añadir:

—Puedo pagarte parte de tu dinero cuando llegue el día del embarque. Una buena cantidad. Pero pagártelo todo, Carlisle, de una sola vez, eso me dejaría arruinada—

«Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, tú huiste llevándote mi corazón»

Pero todo aquello había quedado atrás. Aquello era una cuestión estrictamente de negocios, o debía serlo.

—La situación ha cambiado —dijo él— Le presté el dinero a Tyler por seis meses. Como no pudo pagármelo, extendí el préstamo un año más. Hasta este octubre. Y ahora aquí estás, diciéndome que no puedes pagarme. Pero ese dinero no fue un regalo, Isabella—

— ¡Yo nunca he pensado que lo fuera! —

—Y, además, he vendido un potro que… apreciaba mucho —aquella afirmación casi le hizo reír. Al menos, algo parecido a la risa resonó en su garganta. Pero se tragó la risa y continuó con una voz más áspera— Lo vendí para conseguir el dinero líquido para cerrar el trato, para hacer el primer pago por vuestras tierras—

—Lamento que lo hicieras —Isabella dio un paso adelante, buscando sus ojos y le tocó el brazo suavemente con dos dedos— De veras. ¿No tienes forma de recuperarlo, ya que no tendrás que hacer ese pago? —

—No. ¿Y quién dice que no tendré que hacer ese pago? —Añadió con fiereza— El día del embarque, puedo reclamarte mi dinero. Hasta el último céntimo. Y si no puedes pagármelo, bueno, entonces me temo que tendrás que vender el rancho—

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, herida como una niña a la que hubieran escupido. Apartó la mirada, observó el puente, tragando saliva, y se dio la vuelta. Los ojos le brillaban, llenos de lágrimas. Estiró los hombros, alzó la barbilla.

—Puede que sí, pero he leído los términos del contrato de préstamo—

— ¿Y? —

—Y si tengo que vender, tengo un mes para aceptar ofertas de terceras personas sobre el rancho—

—Y yo tengo un mes para igualar cualquier oferta que te hagan —replicó él, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco. Isabella siempre había sabido cómo hacerle daño. Aún lo sabía: había ido directamente al punto débil del trato.

— ¿Sabes la clase de ofertas que recibiría si contactara con una buena agencia inmobiliaria de Los Angeles? —Dijo, pero no era una pregunta— Hay empresarios, y estrellas de rock, y estrellas de cine buscando tierras por todo el Oeste. Y parece que todos ellos tienen más dinero que nadie—

Dinero que él nunca podría igualar, y ella lo sabía.

—Hazlo, Isabella, si eso es lo que quieres —él recorrió la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas y se alegró al ver que Isabella abría los ojos de par en par mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. La agarró del brazo y le hizo darse la vuelta— Si esa es la clase de estrellas que quieres en Trueheart, adelante. ¿Dónde crees que construir su mansión de cuatro plantas tu estrella de cine? ¿Allí? —Señaló con la cabeza la colina del otro lado de la poza— Desde allí hay una vista magnífica de las cascadas y las montañas. ¿Y qué tal un par de casas para invitados para todos sus descerebrados amiguitos, justo aquí, donde estamos? ¿Y qué te apuestas a que echarían cemento en la poza y le pondrían cloro para que los señores de la ciudad nadaran a gusto? Y luego estarían todas esas luces amarillas que necesitan —continuó— ¿porque a todos les da miedo la oscuridad, los señoritos de la ciudad odian la oscuridad, y los guardias de seguridad patrullando… Y habría una carretera que correría junto al riachuelo hasta la ciudad. Y más carreteras por las colinas, para sus cochecitos de golf—

— ¡Vete al infierno! —Isabella se apartó de él, tambaleándose. Carlisle estiró un brazo para sujetarla, pero ella recuperó el equilibrio y siguió andando hacia los caballos— ¡Vete al infierno! —dijo por encima del hombro.

Él se quedó mirándola, pero Isabella no volvió la vista atrás. «Ya estoy en él», se dijo Carlisle, viéndola alejarse a caballo.

En aquel lugar, donde una vez había conocido el paraíso.

Si Carlisle se negaba a prolongar el préstamo pasado octubre, tendría que encontrar una forma de pagarle, se dijo Isabella sombríamente, por enésima vez en los últimos días.

Aquella verdad ineludible la había llevado allí, a las oficinas administrativas del Instituto de Trueheart. El día anterior había reunido fuerzas para llamar y preguntar si habría alguna plaza libre para una experimentada profesora de inglés. Sorprendentemente, le habían ofrecido una entrevista con el director, señor Haggerty. Aunque pareciera extraño estando a mediados de septiembre, al parecer tenía una vacante de algún tipo.

Y ella la quería.

Sentada en una de las sillas de plástico colocadas junto a la pared, observando a las atareadas secretarias ir de acá para allá y a los estudiantes que entraban y salían, Isabella se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado. Ya no era la misma mujer que enseñaba inglés en Phoenix la primavera anterior, con competencia y razonable satisfacción.

Era una mujer nueva, O tal vez durante las últimas semanas hubiera redescubierto a la antigua Isabella Swan. La de los años anteriores a la universidad, la que vivía para los veranos. La que no podía esperar para levantarse de la mesa del desayuno por las mañanas y salir al exterior, subirse a su caballo y cabalgar. « ¿Habré desperdiciado mis capacidades para siempre, ahora que recuerdo cuánto me gustaba trabajar al aire libre, ser mi propia jefa?»

Si así era, qué cruel recordar para lo que valía en realidad… solo para verse obligada a volverle la espalda.

« ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si Carlisle se niega a prolongar el préstamo?» No había exagerado cuando le había dicho que pagarle todo el dinero la arruinaría. Solo podría devolverle los cuarenta mil dólares más los intereses si le daba hasta el último penique que ganara el día del embarque… más la mayor parte del dinero del acuerdo de divorcio con James. Pero eso la dejaría sin dinero para pagar las demás deudas del rancho, acrecentadas durante el año anterior. La dejaría sin dinero para pagar los gastos del año siguiente. La dejaría sin nada para el nacimiento de su hijo y para los gastos que, directa o indirectamente, le conllevara.

La exigencia de Carlisle la llevaría al desastre, a no ser que encontrara otra fuente de ingresos. Inmediatamente. ¡Ya! Por eso estaba allí, en aquella habitación sin ventanas, iluminada por fluorescente, con su suave tufo a calcetines de gimnasia sudados.

— ¿Señorita Swan? —otra secretaria salió apresuradamente de un estrecho pasillo que debía de llevar al despacho del director. Avanzando hasta el mostrador que dividía la habitación, sonrió y le mostró una carpetilla— El señor Haggerty desea que rellene usted esto. Va un poco retrasado, pero cuando acabe usted de rellenar el impreso…—

—Claro —Isabella se colocó el impreso sobre la rodilla y vio que era una solicitud de empleo.

Que no quería rellenar.

¿Pero qué opción tenía?

«Afrontémoslo. Jugué mal mis cartas en la cascada» Durante un minuto intentaba razonar con Carlisle, negociar algún tipo de acuerdo razonable para pagarle. Y al siguiente…

«Yo no pretendía amenazarlo de esa manera, amenazarlo con considerar otras ofertas» Pero se las había ingeniado para ponerla furiosa. Las palabras se le habían escapado sencillamente de la boca.

Pero una vez salieron, la amenaza no había hecho retroceder a Carlisle ni un solo milímetro. No había conseguido hacerle entender, como ella esperaba, que ella era el menor de los males que podía encontrarse en el umbral de su casa. Que, por su propio bien, debería ayudarla a salir adelante un año más.

En lugar de eso, lo había hecho enfurecer con la misma rapidez y brusquedad con que él habría atrapado y atado a una ternera. Carlisle tenía razón. Ella no podría venderle el Círculo S a alguna celebridad de Los Angeles, que lo convertiría en su capricho de fantasía al estilo del oeste, en un remedo de rancho ganadero.

Lo mismo podía decirse de los promotores, que cortaban las tierras en parcelas de cinco acres. No lo harían con su rancho. Algunas cosas debían permanecer intactas. El rey Salomón sabía que no se cortaba a un niño por la mitad.

Salomón también sabía que si una mujer quería a su hijo lo suficiente, estaría dispuesta a entregarlo para que siguiera sano, feliz, y de una pieza.

« ¡No voy a venderle a Carlisle! ¡Ni a nadie!»

Lo cual cerraba otra vez el círculo. Tendría que conseguir el dinero para pagarle. Isabella apretó los dientes, agarró su pluma y rellenó el impreso.

A mitad de la página, llegó a la pregunta sobre su estado civil: ¿casadas u otros? Escribió «divorciada» y luego se quedó dándose golpecitos en los labios con la punta del bolígrafo. « ¿Y qué le digo al señor Haggerty sobre el bebé?»

Mentir, al menos por omisión, era una idea tentadora.

No podía hacerlo.

Pero si no lo hacía… ¿Para qué iba a querer el señor Haggerty contratar a una profesora que tendría que darse de baja por maternidad en abril?

«Tal vez esté desesperado»

Si era así, ya serían dos. Isabella suspiró y acabó de rellenar el impreso.

La puerta del pasillo exterior se abrió de repente y una mujer menuda con el pelo blanco y tacones altos entró repiqueteando en la habitación. Tras ella iba arrastrando los pies un adolescente desgarbado, con el pelo rubio y una expresión entre divertida y desafiante.

—Siéntate ahí, jovencito. Ahí. ¡Y no te muevas! —la profesora desapareció por el vestíbulo en dirección despacho del director.

Isabella miró a su acompañante, que estaba sentado con sus manos de tamaño desmedido sobre una carpeta gruesa y cerrada con cremallera.

Una de las secretarias de detrás del mostrador, sacudió la cabeza hacia él mientras procuraba no sonreír.

—Sean, ¿es que nunca vas a aprender? —

—Estoy aprendiendo mucho, señorita Buxton —contestó él amablemente— Como cuándo callarme la boca —añadió en voz baja, o quizá para Isabella.

Esta vio desde su sitio que el chico tenía un ojo morado que daba a su ya atractivo rostro un extraño encanto canallesco, a la manera en que la cicatriz de Carlisle añadía hondura a su semblante. Sean. ¿No era ese el nombre del hijastro de Alice? Pero en realidad era un nombre común.

Sean abrió la cremallera del portafolios, sacó un papel y un rollo de celofán y se giró hacia Isabella.

— ¿Le importaría sujetarme esto un momento? —

Ella aceptó el portafolios, y luego vio que el chico se levantaba y se acercaba al mostrador. Como nadie se dignó hacerle caso, pegó tranquilamente el póster a un lado del mostrador, de cara a la puerta.

Isabella se encontró frente a una fotografía de dos chicos enormes pegando a uno más pequeño. O, mejor dicho, uno de los atacantes lo sujetaba, mientras el otro lo golpeaba. Bajo la foto había impresa una contundente leyenda: « ¿Héroes o villanos?» A continuación seguía un párrafo en letra más pequeña que Isabella no podía leer desde su sitio.

—Ese es nuestro equipo de fútbol en acción —le explicó el chico en voz baja, notando su interés— No me dejarán publicar algo así en el periódico del instituto, aunque este año yo soy el editor. Así que tengo mi propio tabloide, que saco cuando lo necesito. Para informar al mundo—

—Tu apellido no será Whitlock por casualidad, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isabella, también en voz baja.

—No, me llamo Sean Kershaw. Whitlock es el apellido de mi padrastro —el chico se inclinó a un lado para mirar el impreso de Isabella— Isabella Swan… ¡Eh, tú eres la nueva amiga de Alice! —le tendió la mano.

—Hola, Sean —y qué agradable sensación saber que Alice la había descrito como su amiga— ¿Esa foto la tomaste tú? Es muy… —hizo una mueca. La fotografía no era solamente buena: al verla, daban ganas de… actuar. De intentar detener lo que se estaba viendo— Poderosa—

La cara de Sean brilló ante aquel halago.

—Gracias. Algún día quiero ser periodista de investigación. O tal vez hacer documentales—

—Parece que tienes muchas cosas que decir —dijo ella, y lo sentía— Pero dime, si no te importa. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —

Sean se puso colorado y se examinó las manos grandes, los nudillos despellejados.

—Um… Algunos fotógrafos prefieren esconderse tras la cámara. Se dicen a sí mismos que están cumpliendo con su papel al registrar el momento. Pero esos tipos estaban pegándole una paliza a ese enano… Así que yo tiré la foto y luego… —se encogió de hombros y sonrió— Jasper me ha enseñado a mantener la calma. Pero también me ha enseñado que no tienes que transigir con todo lo que ves—

«Bien por ti» Isabella no se atrevió a aplaudir, pero sonrió, complacida. Justo en ese momento, una voz femenina dijo su nombre.

— ¿Señorita Swan? El señor Haggerty la recibirá ahora—

— ¡Qué tipejo más… pedante! —declaró Isabella algún tiempo después, derrumbándose en una silla junto a una ventana de El Rincón de Rosalie.

—El mundo está lleno de ellos —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de bienvenida. De pie junto a la mesa con actitud formal, iba vestida con pantalones anchos y una blusa rojo brillante, y cubierta con un inmaculado delantal blanco de cocinero— ¿Qué puedo hacer para revivirte? ¿Una taza de café? ¿Una ración de tarta de manzana? —

—Un zumo de naranja, por favor. ¿Y tienes tiempo para sentarte conmigo? —a última hora de la tarde, el café estaba casi vacío.

—Desde luego que sí —Rosalie regresó al cabo de un momento con un café para ella, el zumo de Isabella y un plato con dos galletas con el borde de chocolate, que puso entre ellas— ¿Quién es ese tipejo? —

—El director del Instituto de Trueheart —dijo Isabella, teniendo cuidado de no levantar la voz— El señor Haggerty. No será ex jugador de fútbol por casualidad, ¿no?—

— ¡Bingo! Y ex Neandertal también, según mis cálculos —dijo Rosalie— Cuando viene, procuro no darle nunca el trasero. A menos que traiga a su mujer; eso parece apaciguarlo. ¿Cómo te has tropezado con él?—

Isabella le contó su historia entre tragos de zumos y bocados de una galleta de limón tan ligera y dulce como una lámina de miel helada.

—No tenía ninguna vacante disponible —dijo al acabar su lamento— Ni siquiera a largo plazo. Le pregunté por qué me había sugerido que fuera a verlo. He perdido todo el maldito día haciendo mi currículum, planchando la ropa para la entrevista, nerviosa, cuando en realidad debería haber estado haciendo algo de provecho. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y me dijo que quería saber qué había disponible por la ciudad. Que le gustaba tener muchos currículums a mano por si alguna vez tenía una vacante—

Rosalie dio un bufido.

—Probablemente tenía curiosidad por verte. Una mujer nueva en la ciudad…—

—Pues esta ha sido la última vez que me ve la cara —prometió Isabella— Se ofreció a contratarme como sustituta. Juntó las manos por detrás de la cabeza, sacó pecho, me lanzó una enorme sonrisa picarona y dijo que tal vez pudiera darme un día aquí y otro allá. Pero eso no basta—

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Rosalie suavemente.

—Para pagar mis facturas —Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro para tranquilizarse— Tengo algunas deudas, deudas del rancho, y estoy empezando a pensar que necesitaré buscarme un trabajo fuera para conseguir el dinero —no quería entrar en detalles. Aquel era un asunto entre Carlisle y ella.

—Pero eso será demasiado cuando llegue el bebé —comentó Rosalie— Trabajar en el rancho, enseñar y ser madre por primera vez…—

Dicho así, Isabella parecía estar loca. O desesperada. Isabella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Aunque no le apetecía trabajar como profesora, al parecer había contado con ello para resolver sus problemas. Pero Haggerty había arruinado sus esperanzas, enviándola al punto de salida.

—Me imagino que si me contrataran en el instituto, tendría que vender todo mi ganado de engorde. Todas las vacas de cría y los toros, y las terneras que solemos vender a final de año. Sin ganado, no habría apenas trabajo en el rancho —una solución draconiana que a Collin le rompería el corazón, pero Isabella no vio otra— El año que viene, o al otro, cuando haya pagado mis deudas, intentaría volver a reconstruir la ganadería —aunque eso significaría un nuevo desembolso de dinero líquido que tal vez tuviera o tal vez no. Una vez se empezaba a vivir al día, era difícil recuperarse. Difícil pensar en el futuro cuando el pasado te pisaba los talones.

— ¡Uf! —dijo Rosalie. Partió su galleta en dos y le ofreció la mitad a Isabella.

La amistad, la amabilidad y la simpatía en un solo bocado. Isabella no estaba dispuesta a rehusarlas. Probó un pedazo y musitó:

— ¡Deliciosa! —luego se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa— De todas formas, todavía es pronto para preocuparse. Ahora que he puesto al día mi currículum, solo tendré que enviarlo a los institutos de Durango y Cortez —lo cual supondría un viaje espantoso, una vez empezaran las nieves— Bueno, ya hemos hablado suficiente de mí. ¿Qué tal tú?—

Pasaron media hora charlando alegremente. Isabella le contó a Rosalie que había conocido a Sean.

—Es un rebelde —dijo Rosalie, sonriendo— Pero Alice dice que este año está sentando la cabeza. Parece que al final se ha encontrado a sí mismo, ¡y que las chicas lo han encontrado a él!—

—Va a ser todo un hombre —dijo Isabella.

En cuanto a Rosalie, uno de sus clientes estaba intentando darle un reno… o más bien intentando vendérselo a cambio de comidas.

—Me sugirió que pusiera un zoo de mascotas ahí fuera, en el aparcamiento —gruñó Rosalie— Dijo que atraería a más clientes. ¡Noooo, gracias! No sé por qué, pero no me veo yo limpiando caca de reno cada mañana—

—Señora, por favor, ¿podría sujetar a su reno? —bromeó Isabella.

Las mujeres y los niños del otro lado de la habitación se levantaron para irse.

—Creo que yo también debería irme y dejarte trabajar—

— ¿Pero nos veremos mañana?—

— ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!—

La Noche de las Chicas parecía ser ya la salvación para su cordura. Isabella se levantó, esperó hasta que Rosalie le dio la espalda, y después colocó varios billetes bajo el plato. La amistad era una cosa el negocio, otra. Luego, diciendo adiós por encima del hombro, salió por la puerta.

Directa a los brazos de Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer **__**Isa Malfoy Cullen**_ _**por poner la historia entre sus favoritas.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

— ¡Ups! —exclamó Isabella, casi sin aliento. Con las manos abiertas contra el pecho de Carlisle, se quedó tan quieta como un cervatillo deslumbrado. Las manos de Carlisle se dirigieron automáticamente a su cintura para sujetarla. Le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarla. Pero su pulso se había disparado como un cohete. ¿Sentiría ella el latido de su sangre bajo sus manos?

Carlisle la dejó apartarse un poco, pero no la soltó.

—Isabella—

Ella cerró los puños contra la camisa de Carlisle, dándose cuenta de que no tenía muchos otros sitios donde ponerlas hasta que él la soltara.

—Qué curioso encontrarte aquí —dijo secamente.

¿Qué se creía, que iba a echarle los brazos al cuello como antes solía hacer? ¿A ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso? Carlisle la soltó.

—Estaba ahí, donde Hansen —el almacén donde compraba el pienso—, y pensé en pararme a tomar una taza de café de camino a casa —por lo menos lo había pensado después de ver el coche de Isabella aparcado frente al restaurante de Rosalie.

Porque aún tenían que hablar. Y al ver su coche, se había dado cuenta de que el restaurante era un lugar perfectamente neutral. Una vez, Seth le había dicho que un buen restaurante era el mejor lugar para darle a una mujer una mala noticia.

Sin embargo, Carlisle no había pensado qué iba a decirle a Isabella. Pero aún no habían aclarado nada y, al ver su coche, el corazón le había… dado un vuelco. Le había saltado en el pecho como un colibrí que sacudiera las alas. Así que allí estaba, con los pies clavados en el umbral, aturdido. Isabella siempre le causaba el mismo efecto.

—Pues será mejor que te des prisa —Isabella miró por encima de su hombro— Creo que Rosalie está a punto de cerrar —dio un paso hacia un lado, buscando una salida— Así que… me alegro de verte…—

—Eh —él la agarró del brazo— Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente—

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Estoy trabajando en ello! Hago todo lo que puedo, Carlisle, pero… —se desasió con suavidad de su mano y dio un paso atrás— Mira, hoy no he tenido un buen día, así que tal vez podríamos… —se interrumpió cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió y salió un niño pequeño, seguido por dos mujeres, una de ellas con un bebé en brazos.

— ¡Guau! —el niño extendió los brazos y se puso de puntillas, mirando a Carlisle. Su boca formó un «oh» perfecto.

— ¿Qué tal, hijo? —Carlisle le sonrió. El niño debía de tener cuatro o cinco años.

—Mamá, mira… ¡Mira su cara! —gritó el niño, fascinado, tirando del brazo de su madre— Vaya cicatriz… ¡Guau! —

Su madre le dio un ligero empujón, y se puso cobrada.

— ¡No hables de la gente, Evan! ¡Es de mala educación! Lo siento mucho. No sé qué le ha pasado —le lanzó a Carlisle una sonrisa de disculpa, empujó al niño hacia el aparcamiento, y sus voces se apagaron entre protestas y lloros. La otra mujer ladeó la cabeza y se apresuró tras ellos.

Carlisle se quedó mirando al niño sin verlo, con la mirada vuelta hacia dentro. En su cabeza resonaba un centenar de versiones de aquel grito. « ¡Mira! ¡Mira!»

«Sí, adelante, mirad» Mirar no hacía daño a nadie. Al menos, no podía hacerle daño a un hombre adulto.

Sintió una mano sobre el hombro. Carlisle parpadeó y vio la cara de Isabella alzándose hacia la suya. Unos labios tan suaves como el terciopelo rozaron la cicatriz de su mejilla, y su calor se extendió directamente hasta su corazón.

— ¡Qué sabrán los niños! —musitó ella, dando un paso atrás.

—Reconocen una cara fea cuando la ven —dijo él. Al ver que ella fruncía el ceño, sacudiendo enfáticamente la cabeza, Carlisle añadió con voz ronca— No importa. Ya estoy acostumbrado—

—Pero…—

—Mira… —Carlisle no quería hablar de aquello, y desde luego no necesitaba la compasión de Isabella— Espera un minuto, ¿quieres? Pediré un café para llevar —en realidad no le apetecía, pero necesitaba tiempo para recobrar el aliento. Para recobrarse de aquel beso.

Unos minutos después, cuando salió del restaurante sosteniendo dos tazas de café, Carlisle vio que Isabella había descubierto a Martha. Estaba junto a la parte de atrás de su camioneta, sonriendo y haciéndole carantoñas a la perra. Inclinada todo lo que podía sobre el borde de la camioneta, Martha sacó su lengua rosa y lamió la mejilla de Isabella. Esta se echó a reír, se besó los dedos y tocó el hocico de la perra.

¡Para que luego él creyera que un beso de Isabella significaba algo especial! Ella era tan pródiga con sus besos como lo era con sus sonrisas.

La sonrisa de Isabella se desvaneció cuando él se acercó y le tendió el café sin decir nada.

—Gracias—

—Mira… —aunque apenas había pensado en otra cosa durante toda la semana, no había conseguido llegar a ninguna conclusión. Pero sabía que sería un condenado idiota si le prorrogaba el préstamo un año más. El podía, y debía, haber sido inflexible. Haberse atenido a la letra de su primer acuerdo. Si lo hubiera hecho, sin duda Tyler se habría dado por vencido el otoño anterior. Y Carlisle ya sería dueño del Círculo S.

Ojalá las cosas hubieran ocurrido así. Porque a Tyler no le habría hecho gracia perder su rancho, pero no se lo habría tomado como algo personal. En cambio, Isabella sí.

Carlisle sabía que las mujeres se tomaban las cosas demasiado a pecho. Los hombres podían desahogarse con insultos y puñetazos, y luego reírse delante de una cerveza. Las mujeres eran rencorosas. Y dado que Isabella y él una vez habían sido… amigos íntimos, ella se lo tomaría doblemente mal. Por mucho que él intentara explicarse, Isabella no consideraría su negativa a prorrogar el préstamo como un asunto estrictamente de negocios.

Qué necio había sido al no cerrar el trato el año anterior, cuando se le había presentado la ocasión. Cuando Tyler había ido a verlo en octubre anterior, avergonzado y cabizbajo por haber metido la pata al comprar aquellas terneras estando el mercado a la baja, Carlisle debería haberlo acorralado. Debería haberle pedido su dinero allí mismo. Pero cuando había llegado el momento, había pensado que no quería vivir en un mundo así. El Código del Oeste decía que había que ayudar al vecino, porque algún día, con toda certeza, sería uno mismo quien necesitara su ayuda.

Carlisle no quería vivir en un mundo distinto a aquel. En un mundo donde ni siquiera sabría quién era. Así que había prolongado el préstamo de Tyler.

Pero entonces todavía creía que, al final, saldría ganando. Que, al cabo de un tiempo, Tyler se daría cuenta de que debía vender.

Carlisle le había dado a Tyler el tiempo necesario para decidirse. ¿Podía hacer menos por Isabella?

Y si le daba tiempo, ¿el resultado no sería el mismo? Lo único que tenía que hacer era apretar los dientes y esperar. Aquel tormento duraría más que una carrera de caballos. Probablemente sería más duro, pero al final, cuando sonara la campana, Carlisle no dudaba de que él sería el ganador.

Porque Isabella no aguantaría, no se quedaría. Al final, huiría. En el peor de los casos, se habría ido para Navidad.

Isabella había estado esperando a que dijera algo y finalmente se había dado la vuelta hacia la perra y se estaba riendo.

— ¡Eh, qué perra tan lista! —Martha sujetaba delicadamente entre los dientes el borde de la taza de plástico del café de Carlisle. Se la ofreció a Isabella, meneando la cola— Tienes que comprarle un juguete a esta pobre perrita —agarrando el lado opuesto de la taza, Isabella esperó a que Martha la soltara— ¡Buena chica! —

Irritado, Carlisle apoyó el brazo sobre el borde de la parte de atrás de la camioneta, entre Isabella y la perra.

—Escucha —gruñó— dentro de poco habrá que recoger el ganado. Ahora hace buen tiempo, pero dentro de unas semanas…—

Con los ojos fijos en la perra, Isabella asintió.

—Lo sé. Le he dicho a Collin que busque a alguien para que nos eche una mano. ¿Tú no conocerás a alguien que esté buscando trabajo? —

La rabia de Carlisle creció un ápice.

—De eso quería hablarte. Tal vez Tyler no te lo dijera, pero yo iba a encargarme de recoger vuestro ganado cuando él se fuera al ejército. Formaba parte del trato—

—Pero como ya no hay trato, no tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo ella rápidamente— Lo haré yo misma—

— ¿Tú? —él se rio con aspereza. El reagrupamiento del ganado era un trabajado agotador para hombres que se pasaban todo el año entre vacas. No era cosa de principiantes.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Puedo hacerlo—

— ¿Cómo? Hace nueve años que no echas un lazo, a no ser que se lo echaras a tus alumnos, claro—

—Pues practicaré —pasando el brazo por encima del de Carlisle, ella le quitó a Martha la taza de plástico y volvió a tirarla.

Al sentir el roce de su brazo. Carlisle notó que se le tensaban todos los músculos del pecho y el vientre. E Isabella lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, tan inconscientemente como acariciaba las orejas de la perra… sin ninguna intención.

—Isabella —luchó contra el deseo de tomarla en brazos y obligarla a mirarlo— Yo recogeré el ganado por ti, como lo habría hecho por Tyler. Es un trabajo muy duro y no quiero que dejes reses extraviadas en las montañas para que se mueran este invierno. El dinero que ganes con la venta del ganado es también mi dinero—

—Te lo devolveré todo, Carlisle, de una forma o de otra. Deja de preocuparte—

—No estoy pensando en el maldito… ¡Maldita sea, Isabella! —La agarró de la muñeca cuando ella estiró el brazo para tomar el juguete de Martha— Deja que yo recoja tu ganado, ¿de acuerdo?—

Al fin, ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No. No estoy de acuerdo. Son mis vacas. Es mi rancho. Mi responsabilidad. Pero gracias por preocuparte —intentó desasirse de la garra de Carlisle, y sus ojos desprendieron fuego chocolate cuando él no la soltó.

¿Cómo era posible que deseara zarandearla y besarla al mismo tiempo?, se preguntó Carlisle.

—Tú no puedes hacerlo—

—Sí que puedo —sus labios se curvaron de repente, aunque frunció el ceño.

—No, no puedes —contestó él, y la soltó— Pero si eres tan testaruda que no puedes admitirlo, será mejor que vengas con nosotros. Los ganaderos de los alrededores subimos a las montañas atravesando el rancho Suntop y bajamos al ganado por el mismo camino. Si vienes con nosotros… —así podría cuidar de ella, quisiera Isabella o no.

—Yo… —Carlisle comprendió que estaba luchando contra la tentación de decirle que se fuera al infierno, que ella podía hacerlo sola. Pero Isabella se lo pensó mejor— Gracias. Eso estaría bien —dejó escapar un lento suspiro— Sería de gran ayuda—

Con su rendición, Carlisle sintió que su rabia se apagaba.

—Bien. Entonces… —aquello no cambiaba las cosas entre ellos, pero al menos la recogida del ganado no entrañaría riesgos, ni pérdidas, si podía Carlisle vigilarla. Con eso se conformaba, por el momento.

Volvió a suspirar, recorriendo a Isabella con la mirada. Ya antes había reparado en su ropa. Isabella con vestido y tacones y aquellas piernas interminables, era digna de verse. Carlisle casi podía oír el leve roce del nailon de sus medias bajo su mano.

—Vas vestida como para ir a la ciudad —observó, buscando una forma de romper el incómodo silencio.

—Supongo que sí… —ella miró hacia abajo, como si no hubiera reparado en sus ropas hasta ese momento— He ido a una entrevista en el instituto. Por si necesitaban una profesora —se encogió de hombros.

Carlisle sintió como si le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Isabella? « ¿Piensa enseñar y llevar el rancho al mismo tiempo?» Por mucho que dijera, Isabella estaba tan poco preparada para soportar aquella vida como lo estaba su hermano. Era imposible que pretendiera en serio dirigir el rancho y al mismo tiempo trabajar como profesora.

Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro. No pensaba desahogar su rabia. Aquello no era asunto suyo. ¿Para qué preocuparse? ¡Diablos, debería estar contento! Que Isabella se marchara era lo que más le convenía.

Martha husmeó el hombro de Isabella y esta volvió a concentrar su atención en la perra con alivio. Le acarició una oreja y agarró el juguete.

— ¿Dijiste que estaba preñada?—

—Sí —se obligó a decir él.

— ¿Ya tienes apalabrados todos los cachorros? Estaba pensando que me vendría bien tener un perro. Hace años que no tengo uno—

—No parirá hasta dentro de ocho semanas—

— ¿Y qué? —ella alzó la mirada, buscando su cara. Su sonrisa vaciló al ver la expresión de Carlisle— Puedo… esperar—

— ¿Hasta dentro de ocho semanas? Para entonces ya te habrás ido —dijo él con aspereza— Supongo que podrías dejarme una dirección. Así podría enviártelo por correo—

—Dentro de ocho semanas, de ocho meses, o de ocho años… aún seguiré aquí —su semblante se endureció— ¡Será mejor que te acostumbres! —

— ¡Dentro de ocho semanas me venderás tu rancho y te marcharás! —

— ¿Eso crees? Pues ya puedes esperar sentado —Isabella agarró por el asa su taza de café, que había estado apoyada en el borde de la camioneta, y arrojó su contenido al suelo— Y gracias por el café —se alejó hacia su coche con la cabeza alta, y Carlisle casi habría jurado que oía el roce de sus muslos enfundados en nailon.

Medianoche en el Círculo S. Envuelta en su viejo albornoz, sentada a la mesa de la cocina, Isabella intentaba no llorar. Ignoraba de dónde habían surgido aquellas lágrimas absurdas. Un cambio hormonal, suponía, pero, oh, esa noche todo parecía tan real…

Para mantener las lágrimas a raya, se puso a apilar galletitas saladas como si fueran un castillo de naipes. Al principio había intentado comérselas, pero no había podido. Aquella noche tenía el estómago cerrado. No había podido cenar. Y parecía que tampoco podría tomarse un tentempié de medianoche. Pero, al menos, las galletas se sostenían en pie mejor que las cartas. Isabella se limpió una lágrima y comenzó con decisión la construcción del tercer piso de su torre de galletitas saladas.

« ¡No debería haberlo besado esta tarde!» No debería siquiera haber pensado en besarlo, pero cuando aquel horrible mocoso había señalado con el dedo la cara de Carlisle, no había podido contenerse. En ese momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por aliviar su dolor. Un beso había sido el único bálsamo que había podido ofrecerle.

«No sé si él se habrá sentido mejor, pero en cuanto a mí… ¡mírame!» Allí estaba, llorando como un grifo. Recordar el sabor y el olor de la piel de Carlisle no le había hecho ningún bien. Aquel sabor le había hecho retroceder en el tiempo y, antes de despertarse llorando, había soñado con su primer verano juntos, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer para sentirse feliz y en paz era hundir la nariz en el pelo rubio de Carlisle, cerrar los ojos e inhalar su aroma. Carlisle siempre le había olido a hogar.

Manteniendo en equilibrio con la punta de un dedo dos paredes contiguas de galletitas, Isabella se lamió una lágrima del labio superior y tomó otra galleta para formar la tercera pared. Frunció el ceño, concentrada, y colocó la pared en su lugar. Dejó escapar un lento suspiro cuando levantó la mano y la torre se sostuvo en equilibrio.

Después, había soñado con la carta de Carlisle. Había soñado que la buscaba frenéticamente por Trafalgar Square, en Londres, como había sucedido en realidad, mientras las palomas se agitaban a su alrededor como un torbellino de cartas perdidas.

Oh, aquella carta… Recordaba haber sonreído de placer al abrirla. A Carlisle no le gustaba escribir cartas, y aquella había hecho un viaje tan largo, entre Trueheart y Londres, adonde Isabella había ido a estudiar teatro durante el verano gracias a un programa de intercambio especial, reservado a unos pocos estudiantes cada año, según sus méritos. Le había dicho a Carlisle que aquella beca no solo mejoraría su currículum, sino que además le daría créditos para conseguir una licenciatura doble en magisterio de inglés y teatro. Se lo había explicado todo antes de marcharse y había creído que él estaba de acuerdo en posponer su boda hasta septiembre para que pudiera hacer el curso.

Pero, al leer la carta, la sonrisa de Isabella se había transformado en confusión, y más tarde en incredulidad. Las frases de Carlisle saltaban del papel, una tras otra, apuñalándole el corazón: después de pensarlo mucho, había llegado a la conclusión de que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y que lo mejor sería que intentaran conocer a otras personas. «Estarás mejor sin mí», había escrito él al final.

Y ella había gritado « ¡No!» tan alto que las personas que había a su alrededor, en el parque, la habían mirado con extrañeza. Isabella había arrugado la carta, se la había guardado en el bolsillo y había salido corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Huyendo de su pánico y su dolor. Huyendo de la amarga e ineludible verdad de que, si no hubiera retrasado su boda, en ese momento estaría con Carlisle. Él no hubiera podido cambiar de idea tan fácilmente si hubieran estado casados.

Al final, Isabella había llegado a una calle tan atestada de peatones que no había podido seguir corriendo, y para entonces ya le faltaba el aliento, aunque seguía llorando. Jadeando, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el costado, se apoyó contra un sombrío edificio de piedra y metió la mano en el bolsillo, buscando la carta… Pero no estaba. Aquella carta era último recuerdo que tendría de él… ¡y la había perdido!

Deshizo a trompicones el camino, sollozando. Dio vueltas por Trafalgar Square durante horas, tambaleándose entre nubes de palomas, vagando entre los ríos rugientes del tráfico. Pero aquel terrible y precioso pedazo de papel había desaparecido para siempre.

Sin embargo, las palabras permanecían, grabadas en su corazón. «Estarás mejor sin mí»

— ¡Sí, claro! —musitó Isabella, pasándose la manga bajo la nariz. «No pienses más en ello. No es bueno recordar» Tomó la cuarta galleta, la mantuvo en equilibrio, observándola a través de las lágrimas. Completó la pared.

Perder la carta de Carlisle le había parecido un mal presagio. Y así había resultado ser, al final.

Intentó telefonearle en cuanto llegó a su cuarto de la residencia de estudiantes. Lo intentó una y otra vez aquella aciaga semana. Pero ya llamara por la mañana, de noche o a mediodía, el único que respondía al teléfono en el C Barra C era el padre de Carlisle. A veces estaba tan achispado que no acertaba a decirle cuándo volvería su hijo. Otras estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera podía sostener el lápiz o recordar una sola palabra de sus frenéticos mensajes.

Isabella no disponía de fondos ilimitados para hacer llamadas transoceánicas. Su beca apenas cubría los gastos de vivienda y comida. Había hecho la decimocuarta y última llamada… y le había contestado Seth, el hermano menor de Carlisle.

Y al instante, Seth había dejado claro de parte de quién estaba. Con la voz crispada, le había dicho escuetamente que Carlisle había decidido dedicarse a los rodeos y que no había dicho cuándo volvería. Tal vez pasaran meses y meses. Quizá no volvería hasta Navidad.

Y no, Seth no podía decirle qué había pasado… No tenía ni idea. La vida amorosa de Carlisle no era asunto suyo. «Se le metió la idea en la cabeza y simplemente se fue», era la absurda versión de Seth sobre los acontecimientos. Y sí, claro, estaría encantado de mandarle sus cartas a Carlisle, si este llamaba para darle una dirección a donde pudiera enviárselas.

«Me pregunto si lo hizo alguna vez» Isabella coloco el suelo del cuarto piso. La torre vaciló un instante y después se quedó quieta.

Si Carlisle había recibido alguna vez sus cartas implorantes estas no le habían hecho cambiar de opinión.

Isabella perdió seis kilos entre junio y julio por saltarse las comidas para sentarse junto al teléfono, escribirle cartas hasta la madrugada, y trabajar como una loca en el teatro. En agosto comprendió finalmente que podía quedarse esperando eternamente, y Carlisle no llamaría.

Se había ido. No la quería lo suficiente como para esperarla tres meses.

«Estarás mejor sin mí»

Tal vez tenía razón.

En agosto, la compañera de cuarto de Isabella, otra americana que estaba en el mismo curso de teatro, una mujer de mundo a sus veintiún años, le había dicho con energía que ya había llorado bastante a un novio que no valía la pena. « ¿Es que no sabes», le había dicho con simpatía, «que cuando dicen que estarás mejor sin ellos, significan que han encontrado a alguien mejor que tú?»

Aquella chica había metido las cosas de Isabella en una maleta y se la había llevado una semana a París con unos amigos. Y allí Isabella había conocido a James, que estaba de vacaciones recorriendo Europa. El aire de absoluta indiferencia de Isabella había picado su orgullo.

«Y el resto es historia», pensó Isabella tristemente.

James también era historia.

«Y aquí estoy, donde empecé»

Necesitaba dos galletas para hacer las dos primeras paredes del cuarto piso. Colocó una y la mantuvo en vertical con un dedo. Levantó la segunda y la sostuvo en equilibrio formando ángulo recto con la primera… La torre osciló, se balanceó… y se derrumbó. Las galletas salieron despedidas a lo largo y ancho de la mesa.

Isabella rompió a llorar.

Afuera, bajo un cielo estrellado, Carlisle se dio la vuelta lentamente. Se había levantado del sofá donde estaba echado al oír a Martha ladrar, y había salido al exterior. A lo lejos, en dirección a las montañas, aullaba débilmente un coyote soñoliento. Tal vez Martha le había contestado.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había asustado a la perra, Carlisle decidió que no había de qué preocuparse. Las gallinas dormitaban en su cobertizo. Más allá del establo, en el prado, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad distinguieron a dos de los caballos de su cuadra tumbados: dos montones negros sobre una extensión de penumbra.

Si alguna alimaña había estado merodeando por allí, ya había huido.

— ¿Es que querías que viera las estrellas? —le preguntó en voz baja a Martha cuando la perra se acercó y apretó su hocico frío contra la palma de su mano.

Valía la pena verlas. Diamantes diseminados por el cielo. Mundos brillantes e infinitos. Mirándolas, uno se daba cuenta de que sus penas y anhelos eran infinitamente pequeños.

Todos sus sueños o esperanzas no eran más que un puñado de polvo de estrellas.

Con la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo, Carlisle se giró hasta que encontró las Pléyades. El ataúd de Job, llamaba su padre a aquel pequeño grupo de estrellas. Las Siete Hermanas era otro de los nombres tradicionales de aquella constelación.

Isabella había dicho que no podía verlas desde Phoenix. Había vivido ocho años sin las Pléyades. «Las luces de la ciudad eran tus estrellas»

Pero tal vez pronto se cansaría de la oscuridad y añoraría aquellas luces. Y él lo dejaría otra vez atrás, añorándola, si era lo bastante estúpido como para volver a quererla.

Pero no lo era. No volvería a pasar por aquello otra vez. Habían pasado años, después de la marcha de Isabella, hasta que había podido volver a sonreír.

«Esa puerta está cerrada y condenada», se dijo, pasándose los nudillos por la mejilla. Por donde ella lo había besado.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**CaroBereCullen y a **__**jvb por su review; a **__**Thea2612 **__**por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a **__**Fleur-de-la-vivre **__**por poner la historia en alerta.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

Veintitrés jinetes diseminados a lo largo de más de un kilómetro por la falda de la montaña, estimó Isabella, mirando a derecha e izquierda. En ese momento no podía ver a ninguno de sus compañeros, solo veía los pálidos troncos de los árboles mientras cabalgaba lentamente por entre un grupo de álamos susurrantes. Pero estaban allí de todos modos, separados unos de otros por unos cincuenta metros, formando una larga U, una red para atrapar al ganado y guiarlo hacia el oeste. Era una hermosa mañana azulada. Apenas hacía una hora que había amanecido. La boca de Isabella y la de su montura lanzaban nubes de vapor ondulante al aire helado de mediados de octubre.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Sal de ahí! —gritó alguien a lo lejos, hacia el sur.

No era la voz de Carlisle, pensó Isabella; probablemente sería uno de los hombres del JBJ, cuyos nombres empezaba a aprenderse en aquel tercer día en el monte.

Carlisle cabalgaba justo a su izquierda, más cerca del centro de la curva de la U, donde confluían casi todas las reses. Isabella no había tardado mucho en comprender que, por ser principiantes, Sean Kershaw, ella y unos pocos jinetes más habían sido confinados al extremo derecho de la red, en el lado más alto de la colina. Cuando las reses huían de los hombres a caballo, tendían a dirigirse hacia los bancales alpinos o más abajo, hacia los cañones y los valles meridionales. Listos para interceptarlas, los jinetes más hábiles cabalgaban por el centro y los lados de la línea colina abajo.

Aunque su contribución al esfuerzo total era pequeña, allí estaba ella, tomando parte en la que debía de ser una de las partidas ganaderas más grandes de esa parte del mundo: cinco equipos trabajando como uno solo para peinar el macizo montañoso.

—Gracias —musitó formalmente, mirando hacia arriba a través de las hojas amarillas, que temblaban sin brisa aparente. No podía haber vida mejor que aquella.

«Y gracias a ti también», le dijo mentalmente a Carlisle. Había sido él quien había hecho aquello posible al invitarla. Por mucho que le hubiera hecho en el pasado, por mucho que le hiciera en el futuro, Isabella siempre recordaría que Carlisle le había dado aquello. Tres días de felicidad, y otros por venir. Necesitarían más de una semana para recoger hasta la última res.

— ¡Mía! —gritó otra voz hacia el sur. Un lejano retumbar de cascos se desvaneció: un vaquero en persecución de una vaca extraviada. Ese día completarían la parte oeste del rancho Kristopherson. La noche anterior, en torno a la hoguera, Isabella había oído quejarse a uno de los veteranos del JBJ de que las vacas de Kristopherson no tenían modales. Veinte años atrás, el viejo Kristopherson había comprado una partida de Brahmas mestizas que no respetaban ni a hombres ni a caballos.

El sol brilló en lo alto; se estaban acercando a otro prado. El caballo que le había tocado a Isabella ese día, Pancake, aguzó las orejas y resopló.

—A mí también —dijo ella, acariciando el cuello del potro gris.

Los prados eran más divertidos, porque allí era más probable encontrar acción. Al pensarlo, Isabella tocó la soga de nailon que colgaba bajo el pomo de su silla. En tres días aún no la había usado, y daba gracias por ello. Siempre había sido mala con el lazo. Aunque había practicado con diligencia durante las tres semanas anteriores, desde que aquel día frente al restaurante de Rosalie, en que Carlisle la había invitado a acompañarlos, todavía se sentía torpe. Y echarle el lazo a un poste de cercado cubierto con un viejo pellejo de vaca era mucho más fácil que echárselo a una ternera al galope. Si tenía que utilizar el lazo, rezaba por que no la viera ningún vaquero y se riera de ella. Y, sobre todo, porque no fuera Carlisle Cullen.

Pancake salió al prado y lo recorrió con la mirada, al igual que Isabella. Sin ninguna señal por parte de su jinete, el caballo se dirigió a un grupo de cuatro vacas y terneras que esperaban, apiñadas y asustadas, en el centro del prado.

Sean Kershaw salió de entre los árboles a las derecha de Isabella, montando un caballo tordo. La idea era conducir a las reses al paso. Un buen vaquero nunca las ahuyentaba.

— ¡Vamos! —gritó Sean, señalando con un dedo a la vaca que parecía dominar al grupo— ¡Eh, eh! ¡Ni lo sueñes, vieja tunanta! —

Isabella dio un grito agudo solo por el placer de hacerlo. La vaca gris se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el oeste al trote, mugiendo, irritada. Las otras la siguieron. Isabella y Sean intercambiaron sonrisas de mutua felicitación, y luego ella siguió a su modesto rebaño a distancia, mientras Sean giraba hacia la derecha.

— ¡Y yo que ahora podría estar en la escuela! —gritó por encima de su hombro, sacudiendo la cabeza, radiante.

Como antigua profesora, a Isabella le había sorprendido al principio que el marido de Alice, Jasper Whitlock, permitiera a su hijastro perder más de una semana de clase. Se lo había comentado a Carlisle el primer día, mientras subían hacia las montañas. Él había sonreído y sacudido la cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué quieres que les transmitamos a nuestros jóvenes, Isabella? Si yo tuviera un hijo, querría que aprendiera a manejarse entre hombres. Que aprendiera a hacer sus deberes en el mundo real, y que por la noche se fuera a la cama cansado y satisfecho, bajo un cielo plagado de estrellas. Preferiría que mi hijo pastoreara vacas en el mundo real a tenerlo encerrado en la escuela, aprendiendo cómo ser un chupatintas tecnológicamente avanzado. ¡Mira, fíjate en todo esto! —describió un arco con el brazo para incluir la línea de jinetes diseminados a lo largo del cerro; algunos de ellos cabalgaban con el rostro sereno y pétreo, absortos en sus pensamientos; otros, hablando y gastándose bromas mientras la tierra se elevaba ante ellos en enormes riscos que se plegaban hacia los picos distantes, cubiertos por la niebla— Me gustaría que mi hijo conociera este mundo antes de que desaparezca —dijo Carlisle—, porque no hay ni puede haber nada mejor que esto —se había inclinado el ala del sombrero sobre la cara sonrojada y se había encogido de hombros— Pero supongo que tú no lo ves así —picando espuelas, se había adelantado para cabalgar al lado de Anse Kirby, el capataz de Jasper, sin dejar que Isabella dijera que sí, que así era como ella lo veía. Que sabía cómo se sentía.

Esa había sido la última oportunidad que había tenido de hablar con Carlisle en privado desde que había empezado la recogida. Por el día, cabalgaban a cincuenta metros de distancia. De noche, cuando los veintitantos jinetes se reunían en torno a una fogata, Isabella lo compartía con los demás. Cuando Carlisle se dignaba dirigirle la palabra, era brusco y profesional, y siempre se ceñía estrictamente al asunto del que estuvieran hablando, que solía ser el ganado.

Pero aunque Carlisle apenas parecía reconocerla, Isabella sentía constantemente su presencia. Sentía que él la observaba… y cuidaba de ella. Esa misma mañana, se había ausentado un momento para llenar su cantimplora y al volver junto a su caballo había sorprendido a Carlisle revisando sus cinchas, asegurándose de que estaban bien apretadas. Y la noche anterior, cuando, por alguna razón, su intermitente malestar de estómago había vuelto a aparecer e Isabella no había podido digerir el estofado de venado, él se había dado cuenta, a pesar de que estaba sentado lejos, al otro lado de la hoguera. Se había acercado a ella para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Le había preguntado si había cometido la estupidez de beber de algún arroyo. Luego se había acercado a la mesa de las provisiones y le había llevado una galleta y una manzana.

Y cuando no estaba velando por ella, parecía estar sencillamente… observándola. Más de una vez Isabella había levantado la vista mientras bromeaba con alguno de los vaqueros, con Anse Kirby o con Adam Dubois, su propio empleado, que había resultado ser un atractivo vaquero de treinta y tantos años con un afilado sentido del humor, y se había encontrado a Carlisle mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Pero él había apartado la vista antes de que Isabella pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

O tal vez solo le parecía que Carlisle la observaba porque ella lo observaba a él. Carlisle en su mundo, relacionándose con otros hombres en su papel de ganadero, era un objeto de estudio fascinante e inagotable. Entre los de su propia clase, él no solo daba la talla, sino que resplandecía.

Acercándose al extremo más alejado del prado, Isabella guió a Pancake por entre un bosquecillo de álamos y enebros mezclados con maleza.

De repente, las orejas de Pancake giraron hacia la izquierda. Al principio, Isabella no vio nada en aquella dirección: solo arbustos y un álamo joven de hojas doradas… y, más allá, una mancha pálida oculta entre el oro de las hojas.

— ¡Oh, no, no! —la vaca Brahma mestiza surgió de detrás de la espesura donde había estado ocultándose, inmóvil. Viró hacia el este y se dirigió hacia el prado. El resto de la manada salió de entre los matorrales y la siguió— ¡Nada de eso! —Pancake se dio la vuelta y salió tras ellas, con Isabella inclinada sobre su cuello— ¡Aah! —una rama le araño la mejilla. Su sombrero salió volando y quedó colgando del cordón, bajo su barbilla. Salieron a campo abierto e Isabella fustigó a Pancake con los extremos de las riendas— ¡Atrápalas! —

Se suponía que no había que acosar al ganado, pero cuando las reses no respondían a los buenos modos, no podía hacerse otra cosa. Isabella atajó por la izquierda, confiando en poder rodearlas, pero la Brahma corría como un ciervo.

De repente, un caballo bayo apareció al galope por el otro extremo del prado. Carlisle apenas se movía sobre la silla, salvo por la oscilación de su brazo derecho, con el que hacía girar una soga sobre su cabeza. La soga voló y cayó alrededor del cuello de la vaca.

¡La había capturado de un solo intento! La admiración de Isabella estaba mezclada con una buena dosis de irritación. Preferiría haber resuelto la situación a duras penas ella sola a resolverla eficazmente con la ayuda de Carlisle. Isabella siguió al resto de las reses, pero estas dieron por terminada la fuga al perder a su cabecilla.

Carlisle hizo que la vaca se detuviera lentamente.

—Llévate a las otras —le gritó a Isabella— Y a la ternera de esta también, si puedes. Yo iré enseguida—

Isabella asintió y condujo a las reses hacia el oeste.

Recorrió más de un kilómetro atravesando prados y zonas de matorrales, y reunió a otra media docena de vacas. Las reses avanzaban delante de ella, mugiendo.

Isabella alzó la mirada cuando la vaca Brahma gris pasó a su lado, corriendo y llamando a su ternera.

—Gracias —le dijo secamente a Carlisle cuando este se puso a su paso.

—No tiene importancia —la miró fijamente y ella de repente se dio cuenta de que debía de estar desgreñada. Él se inclinó, le tocó la mejilla con un dedo enguantado en cuero y frunció el ceño— Te has cortado—

—Ah… sí… Una rama ahí detrás… —la caricia de Carlisle la atravesó como un manantial que surgiera de una roca, como ondas plateadas extendiéndose por un estanque de agua cristalina. «No quiero acordarme de esto, de cómo era» Y, si se acordaba, debía recordarlo todo: debía recordar que, al final, él la había abandonado. Brutalmente, sin tener siquiera la delicadeza de permitir que se defendiera. «Por mucho que me desearas, nunca me quisiste de verdad» Pero ella ya no era una niña. Ya no confundía el sexo apasionado con el amor duradero.

Sin embargo, la caricia de Carlisle había provocado en su interior ondas de placer, y aquella sensación había despertado emociones que, a su vez, provocaban sensaciones más profundas. Las únicas armas que Isabella podía enarbolar contra aquellos deseos eran el sentido común y la rabia.

—Hace días que quiero preguntártelo… —semanas, en realidad. Y, sin embargo, había esperado a que él le dijera algo. Pero no quería seguir siendo una cobarde— ¿Qué has decidido respecto al dinero? —una vez hubieran hecho bajar al ganado de las montañas, escogerían las mejores reses y las mandarían al matadero. Después, según los términos del contrato, Carlisle podía exigirle la devolución completa del préstamo. Y ella no había encontrado trabajo de profesora en Cortez, ni en Durango, aunque lo había intentado durante las semanas anteriores— ¿Y bien? —insistió, al ver que él miraba, ceñudo, a lo lejos. « ¿Disfrutas manteniéndome en suspenso?»

—No lo he decidido… aún —dijo Carlisle en voz tan baja que Isabella tuvo que inclinarse para oírlo.

— ¡Ah, qué bien! ¿Vas a tenerme esperando hasta el último minuto? Así tendré tiempo para ir haciendo otros planes—

— ¿Y qué hay de mis planes, Isabella? —La cicatriz de su cara palideció— A ti no te importó echarlos a perder cuando volviste de improviso a Trueheart—

—Pero yo… —su protesta se desvaneció en el aire. El bayo había dado media vuelta y había salido al galope. Caballo y jinete se alejaron sin mirar atrás.

La recogida del ganado acabó esa tarde en el pastizal de Big Rock, un prado alpino natural con más de cuatro hectáreas de hierba fresca, rodeado por farallones bajos en su extremo abrupto y bordeado por un denso bosque en las zonas más bajas. Un arroyo somero corría, cantarín, por su mitad.

Como siempre, levantaron el campamento en la parte alta del riachuelo, más arriba de donde pastaba el ganado. Willy, el octogenario vaquero del Suntop, había puesto en práctica su habitual magia y había dejado atrás al rebaño, llevando su carreta de mulas por sendero que solo él conocía para montar el campamento horas antes de que llegaran los vaqueros. Enterradas en las brasas había media docena de parrillas que despedían un sabroso aroma a carne y especias. Sobre una mesa plegable había galletas y manzanas para aplacar el hambre hasta la hora de la cena.

Al acercarse al campamento, Carlisle recorrió con la mirada las figuras reunidas junto al fuego. Isabella aún no había llegado. Carlisle hizo girar a su caballo para mirar hacia el este. «Vamos, Isabella» Su tensión se difuminó cuando media docena de vacas surgieron de entre los árboles y se mezclaron con el ganado reunido en el prado. A continuación apareció un caballo gris, montado por una delgada figura que se alzó el sombrero para pasarse el antebrazo por la frente, permitiendo a Carlisle ver un atisbo de su pelo castaño, que parecía casi rojo a la luz del atardecer.

—Bueno, ya puedes relajarte —dijo Jasper Whitlock, de pie junto a él, siguiendo la mirada de Carlisle.

« ¿Qué quieres decir?», quiso preguntarle Carlisle, pero cerró la boca y se encogió de hombros. El jefe del rancho Suntop no era ningún tonto, y pocas cosas le pasaban inadvertidas.

—Lo está haciendo bien, para ser mujer—

—Desde luego que sí —dijo Jasper— Y vaya mujer —pasó una mano por el cuello de Dodger y levantó la mirada— ¿Qué te parece si haces tú el primer turno de dos horas y eliges a cinco para que te ayuden? —preguntó, lo cual era una forma amable de decirle: «Hazlo»

Dado que el Suntop era el rancho más grande y con mayor cantidad de ganado, y dado que el ganado atravesaba sus tierras, Jasper era el líder indiscutible.

—Claro —dijo Carlisle despreocupadamente. Estaba deseando plantar las botas en tierra y estirar las piernas, pero eso tendría que esperar. Había que vigilar al ganado durante la noche, o las reses volverían a sus pastos habituales.

Esas dos horas significaban que llegaría tarde para la cena. Carlisle pasó a caballo junto a la mesa de los aperitivos, se inclinó y tomó dos galletas de chocolate. Tiró de las riendas para apartar a Dodger del plato de las manzanas, pero aprovecho la ocasión para llevarse una; se la daría al caballo más tarde.

Alejándose del fuego, hizo señas a Sean Kershaw y a dos vaqueros del JBJ antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de desmontar.

—Parece que nos toca el primer turno—

El chico puso mala cara, pero asintió, y Carlisle sonrió para sus adentros y siguió cabalgando. Buen chico. Jasper lo estaba educando bien. Asumía sin rechistar la regla de que los vaqueros más jóvenes e inexpertos hacían las tareas más pesadas.

Los ojos de Carlisle se posaron en otra principiante: Isabella. Debía elegirla para hacer aquel turno. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero cambió de opinión cuando ella le dirigió una sonrisa exhausta. Estaba un poco pálida. Carlisle se había preguntado la noche anterior si tendría un principio de gastroenteritis. Pero ella nunca lo admitiría.

—Cómete una galleta —le dijo, por decir algo, ofreciéndole una. Pero Isabella echó hacia atrás la cabeza como si le hubiera ofrecido una serpiente.

—No, gracias —dijo, pasando de largo.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. « ¿Estará todavía enfadada conmigo por lo de esta tarde?» Tenía derecho a estarlo. Él le debía una respuesta respecto a lo del préstamo.

Pero le había sonreído. Carlisle se frotó la barbilla sin afeitar y entornó los ojos cuando Anse Kirby se acercó a saludar a Isabella, agarró la brida de su caballo y se la sostuvo mientras ella desmontaba, sonriendo. « ¡Como si Isabella necesitara su ayuda!» Carlisle apretó los dientes, se dio la vuelta y cabalgó hacia el ganado. Empezaba a pensar que había sido un error llevar a Isabella a la recogida del ganado.

«Debería acabar con esto cuanto antes. Pedirle que me devuelva el dinero el día de la venta del ganado, y se acabó» Estaba claro que Isabella no tenía medios para pagarle… ni posibilidades de pagar su deuda en el futuro. Cuanto antes afrontara aquella amarga verdad, mejor para todos. Cuanto antes se marchara, mejor que mejor.

¿Y él? Bueno, él al menos volvería a dormir tranquilo.

Cuando Jon Kristopherson lo releyó a las nueve, Carlisle se fue directamente al campamento. La mitad de los vaqueros estaban aún tendidos en torno al fuego, reposando al calor de las ascuas. El resto se había enrollado ya en sus mantas a poca distancia, o estaba vigilando al ganado.

Carlisle siguió a sus compañeros de turno hasta la parte trasera de la carreta, donde Willy les fue sirviendo platos de chili y gruesas rebanadas de pan de maíz con mantequilla. Carlisle rechazó una cerveza fría, se sirvió un plato de ensalada y se acercó al fuego. Había sido un día muy largo.

Sus ojos buscaron automáticamente a Isabella y la encontraron al otro lado del círculo, sentada con las piernas cruzadas entre Anse Kirby y Adam Duhois. « ¡Y yo tengo el valor de soñar con ella!» Isabella podía escoger a cualquier hombre, allá donde fuera. Carlisle se quedó parado un momento, intentando recordar si, en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, su mejilla estaba desfigurada. No recordaba aquel detalle; solo recordaba la sensación de unos labios suaves vagando tiernamente por su cara.

Qué más daba. Se detuvo en un hueco vacío frente al fuego, pero no puedo evitar mirar a Isabella.

Ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. Maldita fuera, ¿es que creía realmente que solo tenía que mover un dedo y él acudiría corriendo?

Carlisle se acercó.

—Me parece que esto es tuyo —rio Isabella, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Martha. La collie estaba acurrucada junto a su pierna, con la cabeza apoyada dulcemente sobre su rodilla.

—La muy descarada se ha comido casi toda la cena de Isabella —comentó Dubois con una sonrisa indolente, tumbado al otro lado de Isabella.

Carlisle nunca hubiera imaginado que un vaquero de las montañas pudiera atraer a las mujeres. Dubois estaba tan curtido como una bota vieja. Pero, en realidad, ¿qué sabía Carlisle de aquellas cosas?

Pero sí sabía que Dubois trabajaba media jornada para él. Bajó lentamente la mirada hacia el hombre, lanzándole en silencio una advertencia. Después de un momento, el vaquero se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

—Buenas noches, Isabella—

Anse Kirby también se levantó, murmuró algo sobre echarle un vistazo al ganado y se adentró en la oscuridad.

Isabella descruzó las piernas.

—Creo que yo debería ayudar con la limpieza—

Por puro reflejo, Carlisle le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, y ella la aceptó de la misma forma y se levantó con ligereza, elegantemente, como una mariposa elevándose hacia el sol. Luego se quedó allí, mirándolo. El fuego proyectaba sobre su pelo un halo de destellos dorados y rojos.

¡Maldición, no debería haberla invitado!

—Es verdad que Martha ha comido mucho —dijo Isabella, rompiendo el silencio para mirar a la collie— Así que supongo que solo fue un pequeño mareo matutino, ¿eh, pequeña? —

Aquella mañana, Carlisle se había encontrado a la perra vomitando. Parecía estar tan débil que la había dejado al cuidado de Collin y de Willy, en la carreta.

—O que se comió algo podrido —añadió Isabella.

Martha no distinguía el hediondo olor de la carroña. Así que probablemente ella tenía razón.

Carlisle se sentó, suspiró y se concentró en su plato, con los ojos obstinadamente fijos en el juego de las llamas. Cuando volvió a mirar a Isabella, la vio de pie junto a la mesa plegable, donde Collin había colocado dos grandes barreños para los platos sucios. Isabella tenía los brazos hundidos hasta los codos en el agua jabonosa, y bromeaba con uno de los chicos del JBJ que, a su lado, fingía secar los platos.

No debería haberse expuestos a los encantos de Isabella durante una semana entera, se dijo Carlisle sombríamente, engullendo chili picante sin saborearlo. Pero había cometido un error mucho peor que aquel: un error que podía malograr todos sus planes y anhelos.

« ¿Cuántos vaqueros de los que han venido a la recogida trabajan para otros?» Anse Kirby del Suntop, Adam Dubois, y también un par de hombres del JBJ. Y uno de los Kristopherson también miraba a Isabella como Martha miraba en ese momento su pan de maíz. Carlisle dejó escapar un gruñido audible y la collie alzó los hombros y desvió la mirada.

Media docena de hombres solteros habían conocido a Isabella. Todos ellos se habían comportado con discreción hasta que se habían enterado de que estaba divorciada y era la propietaria del Círculo S, uno de los ranchos más hermosos de los alrededores de Trueheart. Un rancho que constituía un excelente partido.

El propio Carlisle le había presentado de golpe a media docena de vaqueros que estarían encantados de aparcar sus botas bajo su cama y casarse con ella tanto por su atractivo como por su rancho. « ¿Se puede ser más idiota? ¿En qué estaría yo pensando?»

Había pensado que así se aseguraría de que Isabella no se haría daño recogiendo el ganado.

Pero, en lugar de eso, se había metido en la boca del lobo. « ¡Muy inteligente por tu parte!»

Carlisle apartó la mirada de la cara radiante de Isabella, miró su plato y estiró la mano para tomar su pan de maíz. Pero no había pan de maíz. Solo una perra acurrucada a su lado con un expresión de culpa horrorizada… y una mancha de mantequilla en la punta de la nariz.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a ****CaroBereCullen******__,_ a _**alexf1994 por su review; a **__**AngelaStyle**__** por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y en alerta.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

El octavo día hicieron bajar al ganado de los pastos de verano. Carlisle, que cabalgaba por el flanco izquierdo, tiró de las riendas y miró hacia atrás. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, las reses se extendían a lo largo de más de cinco kilómetros. Rojas, blancas y negras en primer término a medida que se acercaban y lo dejaban atrás, se hacían progresivamente más oscuras con la distancia, hasta parecer formas diminutas que bajaban de las montañas. Vacas, terneras y toros en miniatura marchaban trabajosamente en formación de cinco o seis, con diminutos vaqueros que cabalgaban por sus flancos, guiando a los remolones de nuevo hacia el rebaño.

Carlisle sintió que el corazón se le ensanchaba ante aquella visión: aquello era lo que luchaba por conservar. «Por conversarlo y transmitirlo» Las palabras resonaron en su corazón como una promesa hecha hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recordaba haberla hecho.

« ¿Pero transmitírselo a quién?», preguntó una vocecilla al fondo de su mente. Seth tal vez no regresara nunca al C Barra C. Y si, por algún milagro, su hermano decidía algún día dedicarse al rancho, Carlisle no quería convertirse en el viejo tío solterón de sus hijos. Había visto a muchos vaqueros solteros, viejos y tristes enseñando a los hijos de otros a cabalgar y echar el lazo. No, no era eso lo que él deseaba. « ¿Pero qué es lo que deseo?» Apartó aquel pensamiento y buscó a Isabella con la mirada. Pero aún no se veía la cola del rebaño, oculta todavía entre los pinos, al otro lado de un cerro. Como los vaqueros más inexpertos cabalgaban a la zaga, Isabella estaría allí, tragando polvo, guiando a las reses más lentas y testarudas por la falda de la montaña. Carlisle sonrió, al imaginársela enmascarada con su pañuelo rojo, con la cara cubierta de polvo y voceando como el que más.

Al principio, algunos de los vaqueros de más edad habían refunfuñado porque Carlisle hubiera invitado a una mujer. Pero Isabella lo había hecho sentirse orgulloso y había cumplido sus tareas sin lamentarse ni una sola vez. Carlisle no había vuelto a oír quejas de los más viejos después del segundo día.

Y los jóvenes, desde luego, no se quejaban. ¡Uno de los vaqueros más curtidos del JBJ, Jamie, hasta le había regalado a Isabella un ramo de margaritas esa mañana, durante el desayuno! Isabella había atado los tallos de las flores y se las había prendido a la trenza; probablemente las llevaría aún. Carlisle picó espuelas y su caballo echó a correr a lo largo del margen del rebaño en movimiento; ya era hora de que volviera a su puesto, se dijo.

Pero sus preocupaciones corrían más que los cascos resonantes de su montura. Qué gran error, haberla llevado. Sin duda a la semana siguiente, Isabella tendría a media docena de vaqueros llamando a su puerta, con ramos de flores en las manos. Carlisle ya podía imaginárselos de pie en el umbral, ataviados con su sombrero Stetson de ir a la ciudad y sus botas de piel de serpiente, recorriendo con ojos ávidos los establos y pastizales mientras esperaban a que ella abriera la puerta.

«Pues vais listos», les dijo con rabia, tirando de las riendas de Joker. El caballo se paró, levantando una nube de polvo. Carlisle le acarició el cuello, pensativo, y lo hizo avanzar al trote, lentamente.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Isabella antes de que alguien se acercara demasiado a ella. Pedirle hasta el último centavo de su dinero el día de la venta del ganado, lo que significaría que ella tendría que dar su brazo a torcer y vender. Así ya no habría rancho que tentara a sus pretendientes. Eso los refrenaría, si no los desalentaba del todo.

Pero Isabella se quedaría sin hogar. Lo que significaba que tendría que marcharse de Trueheart. Carlisle sintió que le ardía la cara de vergüenza, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Y, al final, ¿no la estaría ayudando a tomar el camino correcto, precipitando lo que ocurriría de todas formas, tarde o temprano?

«Las mujeres hermosas nunca se quedan. No se quedan con un hombre con una cara tan fea», farfulló una voz débil, distante y ebria.

Pararon a última hora de la tarde en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, en tierras del Suntop, en medio del cañón del Ciego. Había pasto y agua suficiente en el amplio fondo del cañón para que el ganado pasara la noche, y sus paredes altas e infranqueables lo convertían en el lugar perfecto para guardar al rebaño. Jasper asignó tres jinetes a un extremo de los farallones, donde estos se estrechaban en un angosto desfiladero, mientras que dos hombres del JBJ esperaban al sur de aquella línea.

Antes de que llegara la cola del rebaño, Ben Jarrett y sus hermanos se metieron entre el ganado mezclado y empezaron a separar sus reses, enviándolas cañón abajo, en dirección a los jinetes que esperaban al pie del desfiladero. Como el rancho JBJ quedaba al noroeste del Suntop, el ganado de los Jarrett siempre era el primero en separarse. Los Jarrett lo hacían descender hacia el valle principal antes de hacer alto para pasar la noche, por la mañana bordeaban el monte Suntop en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, y a continuación viraban de nuevo hacia el norte. Alcanzarían los pastos de su rancho al atardecer del día siguiente.

El más joven y el más viejo de los hermanos Kristopherson habían llevado los caballos de refresco a un pequeño entrante del cañón, al este del campamento. Carlisle fue a cambiar de montura. Después de perder a Solitario, su mejor caballo era la madre de este, una hermosa yegua de doce años llamada Dancer.

Carlisle la ensilló y se fue a ayudar a separar las vacas.

En medio del rebaño, metido hasta la rodilla entre el ganado, observaba los anchos lomos y las cabezas agachadas de las reses, buscando el hierro del JBJ. Cuando divisaba una vaca de los Jarrett, guiaba a Dancer a través del rebaño hacia la víctima que había elegido, mientras observaba a los animales circundantes en busca de una ternera que fuera con su vaca. Cuando las encontraba a ambas, hacía que Dancer se acercara. La yegua, con las orejas moviéndose constantemente, echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y lo miraba, preguntándole:

« ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? ¿Esa de ahí?»

Una vez la yegua se había acercado raudamente a su objetivo, Carlisle soltaba las riendas, se echaba hacia atrás y la dejaba trabajar. Sentado sobre la silla, con las caderas bien plantadas y quietas y el resto de su cuerpo oscilando en sinuosa armonía con cada paso, avance, retroceso o parada del caballo, se sentía medio hipnotizado. Con el polvo formando anillos a su alrededor, relajaba el enfoque de su mirada para ganar visión periférica. Vaca y ternera se convertían en un borrón de movimiento que se agitaba sin poder escapar mientras Dancer las iba separando de sus compañeras y llevándolas hacia el borde del rebaño, donde los jinetes esperaban para conducirlas cañón abajo.

Siempre que separaba el ganado, Carlisle no podía evitar soñar con hacerle el amor a una mujer. Muchas de las sensaciones y de los movimientos eran iguales: el calor vivo del caballo entre los muslos; el sonido de jadeos y suaves gemidos; el movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás de la pelvis; la tensión y la relajación de los músculos de las piernas y las ingles; la crispación de la Carlisle cuando la cabeza y los hombros eran empujados hacia atrás por su súbito tirón de la yegua y había que flexionar el torso para recuperar la posición; el roce sensual e incesante del cuero pulido en los muslos. Los avances, paradas y retrocesos de la caza. La rendición final del objetivo. La euforia del triunfo al separar a vaca y ternero de la manada.

Y todo el tiempo el cuerpo decía «Sí, así es, pero no es suficiente. No es suficiente» Las terminaciones nerviosas se crispaban; la excitación aumentaba más y más, subiendo hasta alcanzar una tensión sexual que, al final, empezaba a aplacarse porque no llegaba la liberación. Y luego la inevitable caída, el furtivo agotamiento…

El sol ya se había ocultado más allá de la pared occidental del cañón, y ahora trabajaban en medio de una penumbra azul, pensó Carlisle, saliendo de su trance. Estaba cansado y cubierto de polvo. Como debía de estarlo la pobre Dancer, con el hocico metido entre las vacas. Carlisle le acarició el cuello perlado de sudor y la sacó del rebaño. La guió a lo largo del arroyo hacia el extremo norte del cañón, en busca de agua clara. La yegua tenía doce años, al fin y al cabo, y ni siquiera en su juventud había mostrado la potencia de su famoso hijo. Pero el padre de Solitario era un caballo árabe, uno de los sementales del Suntop. Carlisle había elegido aquel cruce precisamente por esa razón: los caballos árabes tenían una resistencia inagotable, así como inteligencia y docilidad.

«Podría intentarlo otra vez», se dijo, acariciando el cuello sudoroso de la yegua. La siguiente primavera podía volver a cruzar a Dancer con el mismo semental. Aunque no necesariamente un hermano puro de Solitario sería igual que él. Solitario era un caballo único, un golpe de suerte genética, como lo eran todos los caballos excepcionales.

Y, además, probar suerte otra vez resultaría una apuesta muy cara. Jasper había doblado la tarifa de su semental después de que Solitario ganara las cuatro rondas de las finales del campeonato del mundo de caballos de pastoreo, y no la había vuelto a bajar. Carlisle no podía despilfarrar tanto dinero. Necesitaría hasta el último penique que había obtenido por Solitario para hacer el primer pago del rancho de Isabella.

E incluso si pudiera disponer de ese dinero, le parecía inconcebible utilizar el precio de la venta de Solitario para reemplazar a este. «Nunca, nunca, nunca debería haberlo vendido»

La única cosa que daría sentido a su pérdida, que la justificaría, sería comprar el rancho de Isabella.

—Nunca había tragado tanto polvo. Polvo para desayunar, polvo para comer y polvo para cenar —gruñó Isabella, tomando agua con ambas manos para lavarse la cara. Pero no se quejaba. ¡Menudo día! No lo habría cambiado por ningún otro día de su vida. ¡Mirar desde lo alto de la montaña a todo aquel ganado avanzando frente a ella en la distancia! ¡Formar parte de aquel esfuerzo y aquella belleza! Se incorporó y se apartó los mechones de pelo mojado tras las orejas, miró a Sean, que estaba de pie a su lado, sujetando los caballos, y sonrió al ver su cómica mueca.

— ¿Tan mal estoy?—

—Pareces un mapache —dijo el chico.

Él también lo parecía.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —Isabella tomó su sombrero, lo hundió en el agua… y se derramó su contenido sobre la cabeza, frotándose vigorosamente los ojos y la nariz. Se agachó sin abrir los ojos para enjuagarse otra vez y se incorporó— ¿Mejor —

—Ahora pareces una rata mojada —respondió Carlisle, deteniendo su caballo más allá de Sean. Martha ya lo había visto y estaba alzada sobre las patas traseras, olisqueando el hocico de la yegua. Luego retrocedió y empezó a gemir y a menear la cola en señal de bienvenida, tal vez contándole lo bien que había pasado el día ayudando a Isabella.

Parecer una rata mojada delante de Sean era una cosa; delante de Carlisle, otra muy distinta.

— ¡Eh, mira quién habla! A ti parece que alguien te ha metido en un barril de canela —Isabella tuvo una visión fugaz y deliciosa de sí misma lamiéndole la cara. Pero lo que cubría la piel de Carlisle era polvo rojo, no canela.

—He estado separando algunas vacas —él desmontó y llevó a su yegua junto al agua.

— ¿De veras? —exclamó Sean— ¡Estoy deseando verte! —miró a Isabella— Tienes que ver a este tío. Es un mago separando al ganado, y si vieras a Solitario, su potro… ¡guau! El año pasado perdió por poco el campeonato del mundo. Solitario es el mejor caballo de pastoreo de todo el país —

— ¿De veras? —musitó Isabella, estudiando el perfil de Carlisle cuando este se agachó para lavarse la cara. En su rostro no se movía ni un músculo; parecía de hierro. No, no era cierto: un pequeño músculo vibraba sobre su pómulo— Eso es maravilloso —

— ¿Dónde está Solitario? —preguntó Sean ingenuamente, mirando la yegua de Carlisle.

—No merece la pena traer a un semental a la recogida del ganado —con los ojos fijos en la oscura pared del cañón que se levantaba al oeste, Carlisle se secó la cara.

—Oh, sí, claro. El año pasado lo llevaste al Suntop para separar las últimas reses y ayudar a Jasper a cargar a las terneras. Deberías haberlo visto, Isabella —

—Me gustaría mucho verlo. ¿Lo llevarás este año? —preguntó ella.

Carlisle se levantó bruscamente y desapareció de la vista de Isabella tras el cuello de su yegua. Luego montó en su silla y agarró las riendas. ¿Iba a irse sin decir una palabra?

— ¿Carlisle? —

—No, no lo llevaré —dijo él, alejándose hacia el cañón— Ese es el potro que vendí —

La separación del ganado continuó a la mañana siguiente. Las reses de los Kristopherson fueron apartadas del rebaño principal y, tras largos esfuerzos, conducidas hacia sus pastos en las colinas al sudeste de Trueheart. Lo siguiente era separar el ganado de Carlisle e Isabella del rebaño del Suntop y decir adiós. Esa mañana, Carlisle había sugerido secamente, pues aún parecía tener un ánimo sombrío y taciturno, que Isabella se ciñera al método que él y Tyler habían seguido en años anteriores: conducían a sus rebaños conjuntamente hasta el C Barra C, y desde allí la modesta manada de Isabella era desviada hacia el Círculo S.

Ella se había apresurado a dar su aprobación. En ese momento, tenía preocupaciones más acuciantes. Había estado intentando hablar con Jasper Whitlock a solas desde la noche anterior. Porque si había algún hombre a quien Carlisle considerara un amigo, ese era el capataz del Suntop.

Jasper se pasó casi toda la mañana fuera del alcance de Isabella, metido entre las vacas, en medio de la manada, separando las reses junto con Carlisle, Anse Kirby y otros tres vaqueros del Suntop. Pero a mediodía Isabella encontró la ocasión que buscaba, cuando Jasper fue a buscar un caballo de refresco. Ella, relegada a los flancos del rebaño, abandonó su puesto y lo siguió.

— ¡Eh! —gritó, cabalgando tras él.

— ¡Eh, hola! —los magníficos dientes de Jasper relucieron, blancos, en una sonrisa polvorienta. Sus ojos azules y atentos recorrieron la cara de Isabella, una ceja negra se arqueó, y luego Jasper volvió a mirar hacia delante, cabalgando al trote hacia el entrante del cañón, esperando a que Isabella hablara.

—Sean ha estado hablándome de Solitario, el semental de Carlisle —dijo ella, reuniendo coraje— Dice que era maravilloso y que el año pasado estuvo a punto de ganar el campeonato del mundo—

—Es cierto —dijo Jasper escuetamente.

—Y me he enterado de que Carlisle lo vendió —ya antes sabía que Carlisle había vendido un semental; él mismo se lo había dicho, pero, como una idiota, no había pensado en las implicaciones de aquel hecho. Carlisle nunca dejaba traslucir sus sentimientos fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera sintiendo, siempre le restaba importancia, o lo ocultaba, si podía.

Jasper asintió.

No había necesidad de decir que Carlisle había vendido a Solitario en la esperanza de comprar su rancho. Isabella no estaba segura de que Jasper lo supiera.

—Me preguntaba si podrías decirme quiénes son los padres de Solitario—

La comisura de la boca de Jasper que Isabella podía ver se curvó hacia arriba.

—Eso es fácil. Solitario es hijo de Salud, el mejor semental del Suntop, y de Dancer, la yegua parda que hoy monta Carlisle—

—Ah —eso facilitaba las cosas… y las dificultaba. El Suntop era el mejor criadero de caballos de aquella parte del país. Un cruce con uno de sus sementales costaría una fortuna— ¿Salud sigue haciendo de semental?—

—Sí. Ahora está entreteniendo a unas cuantas damas, pero su libreta de baile no está muy llena para esta primavera —la miró inquisitivamente, pero en sus ojos había una compasión que la alarmó.

Aun así, tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Te importa si te pregunto cuánto pides por él? —Isabella se quedó sin aliento cuando él le dijo la cifra— Oh —había sido una necia al esperar que, de alguna manera… Se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez pudiera vender su coche, que solo tenía cinco años… Pero con eso ni siquiera conseguiría la mitad del dinero. «Eres una tonta por pensarlo siquiera, Isabella Swan. Mejor sería que te ocuparas de tus propios problemas» Si conseguía algún dinero extra, debía dedicarlo a pagarle su deuda a Carlisle… y Carlisle sería el primer en decírselo— Oh, bueno, solo era una pregunta. Gracias —tiró de las riendas, pero Jasper la tocó en el codo.

—Isabella, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo solo soy el capataz del Suntop. Salud no es de mi propiedad. Solo es una fuente de ingresos que yo administro para obtener los mayores beneficios para la familia Tankersly. Si fuera mío… —sus ojos dijeron el resto.

—Claro —algo en la simpatía de Jasper hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Isabella se los secó con rabia. Era humillante no tener dinero suficiente para hacer bien las cosas. Ser demasiado pobre para hacer lo que debía.

«Será mejor que te acostumbres, Isabella Swan» Ya no era la esposa de un rico abogado. Y no lo lamentaba.

—Gracias, Jasper —tiró de las riendas y dejó que él se alejara.

Carlisle estaba adormilado en el sofá, después de la cena, cuando sonó el teléfono. Se incorporó, rezongando, y lo miró. Una televendedora, seguro. Salvo por aquella plaga, se pasaba semanas sin recibir una sola llamada. A sus amigos no les gustaba parlotear, y Seth no llamaba a casa más que una vez al mes. Carlisle tomó el aparato y gruñó:

— ¿Hola? —

— ¿No echas nada de menos, por casualidad? —preguntó una voz cálida, familiar y burlona.

Mientras la cara sonriente de Isabella se formaba en su mente, los músculos del estómago y de las ingles se le tensaron. « ¡A ti! ¡Te te echo de menos a ti!» No había vuelto a ver a Isabella desde que, dos días antes, la había ayudado a llevar su rebaño al rancho. Y no la vería hasta el día siguiente, cuando fuera a ayudarla a seleccionar las reses y a cargarlas en los camiones.

Desde que había regresado a su casa vacía, había estado de un humor tan gris y sombrío como el tiempo. Pero imaginaba que era natural sufrir un bajón después de la recogida del ganado. Durante una semana o más, había estado rodeado de amigos, hermanos de sangre que compartían sus mismos miedos y esperanzas, todos ellos unidos en un esfuerzo urgente y gozoso. Y, después, había regresado a aquel… silencio.

No recordaba que volver le hubiera afectado nunca tanto como ese año. Pero ese año tenía que tomar una decisión difícil. Una decisión que haría sufrir a alguien.

—Bueno, deja que te dé una pista —continuó Isabella cuando él no respondió— Es blanca y negra y anda a cuatro…—

— ¿Martha está contigo? —la perra se había pasado toda la tarde con él. Lo había ayudado a separar las mejores terneras, las que guardaría para la cría, y a llevarlas a un pastizal separado.

—Arañó la puerta de mi cocina hace menos de una hora, y cuando abrí me dio la patita. Ahora mismo está sentada aquí, con la cabeza en mi regazo.

—Supongo que se aprendió el camino cuando llevamos tu ganado al rancho. Esa perra no es tonta—

Sin duda, Martha conocía la diferencia entre una casa y un hogar. Aunque Carlisle no había vuelto a poner el pie en casa de Isabella desde el día posterior a su regreso, podía imaginársela perfectamente en ese momento: jarrones de flores silvestres colocados aquí y allá, olor a guiso, detalles femeninos diseminados por las paredes y las sillas, una manta de cuadros en el sofá, un buen libro encima de la mesa, un fuego crepitando en la chimenea… Un nido acogedor para mantener la noche a raya. Una noche que prometía escarcha.

— ¿Te importa que me la quede hasta mañana? —preguntó Isabella.

Él se estremeció. Imágenes de otro tiempo cruzaron su mente: Isabella tumbada con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, murmurando palabras de amor.

— ¿Por qué no? —sintió una punzada de desilusión en el pecho mientras hablaba. « ¡Idiota!» Podía haberle dicho que iría a recoger a la perra, e Isabella le habría pedido que entrara unos minutos, y tal vez le habría ofrecido una taza de chocolate. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea?

— ¡Estupendo! Echo mucho de menos a… todo el mundo desde que volvimos a casa. Las noches me parecen muy silenciosas sin veintitrés hombres charlando a mí alrededor—

—Sí —así que no era él solo quien tenía aquella sensación.

—Carlisle…—

Si cerraba los ojos, podía creer que aquellos nueve años no habían pasado. La voz de Isabella sonaba igual cuando lo llamaba por las noches desde su habitación de la residencia universitaria. Nada urgente de qué hablar, solo Isabella contándole cómo había pasado el día, las cosas que había estudiado, la gente con la que había hablado, cuánto lo añoraba. Su voz hablándole desde la distancia siempre le hacía sentirse así, como si el estómago se le quedara vacío y un viento helado soplara en su interior. La necesitaba tanto y ella se alejaba de él día tras día… La distancia entre ellos se extendía cada vez más, como cuando una persona miraba hacia atrás desde la cubierta de un barco que partía, mientras otra se quedaba en el muelle, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña y distante, y, al final… desaparecía.

—Carlisle —repitió ella—, vas a darme uno de sus cachorros, ¿verdad? —

Debería haber sospechado que Isabella quería algo más que charlar con él.

—Cuando nazcan, tú ya te habrás ido—

Oyó que ella suspiraba.

— ¡No es verdad! A menos que tú… —dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y luego dijo en un tono más duro, más frío— Supongo que eso significa que quieres tu dinero mañana mismo—

«Significa que quiero que nos facilites las cosas a los dos. Quiero que te vayas antes de que pierdas hasta la camisa jugando a hacerte la ranchera, y antes de que vuelvas a partirme el corazón» ¿Qué había de malo en que uno intentara protegerse?

—Mira, tengo que colgar —dijo él ásperamente— Hablaremos de ello mañana, cuando nos veamos—

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a _AngelaStyle,_ a_ CaroBereCullen_, a _jvb_, a _alexf1994_ por su review; a _phoenix1993 _por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y en alerta; a _Thea2612 _por poner la historia en alerta._**_**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme. **_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

No había mucho tiempo para hablar el día en que se cargaba el ganado. Aun empezando al amanecer, aquel día era siempre una carrera contrarreloj.

Una carrera contra el peor enemigo de un ranchero: las pérdidas. Cuando se llevaba al ganado de los pequeños prados llamados cepos a los corrales de carga, las reses dejaban de pastar y de beber agua, las terneras dejaban de mamar; todas ellas empezaban a perder peso. Y dado que la ternera se pagaba por kilos, los beneficios del ranchero enflaquecían a medida que lo hacía el ganado.

La solución era hacer la selección final de las reses en el último momento, antes de que llegaran los camiones de carga. Pero, por supuesto, aquella operación no podía demorarse demasiado o los conductores empezaban a quejarse por la espera.

Y, mientras uno trabajaba, no dejaba de preguntarse: ¿cuánto pesarán? ¿A cuánto estará hoy el kilo de ternera lechal? Porque el día de carga del otoño era el único día de pago de todo el año, el día en que se sabía si los esfuerzos de todo un año de trabajo agotador habían rendido algún beneficio… o alguna amarga pérdida si uno podía continuar haciendo lo que le gustaba un año más, o si sería más sensato abandonar.

El día que habían llevado el ganado al rancho, Carlisle había ayudado a Isabella a seleccionar las mejores reses: aquellas que su hermano, Tyler, nunca debería haber comprado, y que estaba previsto que salieran a primera hora de la mañana. Ya había llegado un comprador de Amarillo, Texas, que aguardaba fuera del corral donde se pesaba a las reses, fumándose un puro de diez dólares y observando la báscula como si fuera a saltar sobre él y arrancarle la cartera.

Carlisle, montado en Dancer, separó una tras otra quince terneras del rebaño y las condujo a través de un corredor al corral de pesado, mientras Isabella y Adam Dubois abrían y cerraban las puertas. Martha enseguida entendió la idea y los ayudó. Carlisle indicaba una res, y la perra la acosaba hasta que bajaba y huía hacia la seguridad del pasadizo. Cada vez que la perra metía a una ternera, se paraba junto a Isabella para que esta le dijera una palabra de cariño o le acariciara la cabeza. Pero, por sus esfuerzos, Carlisle solo obtenía una sonrisa ausente y cautelosa.

Una sonrisa que no tenía ganas de devolverle. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí Adam Dubois? El día anterior, Carlisle le había pagado su salario por haber pasado el verano en el campamento de montaña; al día siguiente no lo necesitaría en el C Barra C para la carga del ganado, pues Carlisle siempre hacía ese trabajo con los Kristopherson.

Isabella debía de haberle pedido a Dubois que le echara una mano, ya que también era su empleado a media jornada. ¿Pero dónde había dormido esa noche el vaquero? Carlisle no podía evitar preguntárselo. ¿En Trueheart? ¿En la casa de Collin, detrás del granero? Por la forma en que el muy bastardo sonreía a Isabella, cualquier pensaría que…

«Lo pensarías si fueras un estúpido celoso», se dijo sombríamente, llevando a Dancer hacia otra ternera.

Oh, pero sí lo era: hasta tenía envidia de la condenada perra. Martha tenía sin más que pedirlo lo que él añoraba y nunca volvería a tener. Sin embargo, la perra no podía malograr sus sueños, y Dubois sí.

Durante los dos meses anteriores, Carlisle había estado convencido de que Isabella abandonaría Trueheart. Sí, ella había demostrado más coraje durante la recogida del ganado del que él había imaginado, pero, al final, se iría. Sin duda se habría ido para Navidad. Si una sola vez intentaba dar de comer al ganado en medio de la nieve; si se pasaba un mes aislada por la nieve, sin forma de poder disfrutar de las diversiones de la ciudad, saldría corriendo…

Pero, hasta la recogida del ganado, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar qué pasaría si algún vaquero sin tierras la persuadía para que se quedara. Algún vaquero guapo, de hablar suave, con una cara sin marcar y cuarenta mil dólares ahorrados para pagar sus deudas. Si aparecía algún aprovechado de esas características, Carlisle se despertaría cualquier día y tendría que despedirse del Círculo S para siempre.

Sin embargo, empezaba a comprender que perder el rancho de Isabella, perder su mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir e incluso prosperar como ranchero, sería lo de menos.

¿Qué podía ser peor que vivir el resto de su vida teniendo que ver a Isabella feliz en brazos de otro hombre, que tenerla viviendo en la puerta de al lado para siempre, atormentándolo con la idea de lo que podía haber ocurrido si… si…?

Carlisle empujó a otra ternera hacia el corredor. Isabella cerró la puerta, y le hizo una seña. Carlisle llevó a Dancer hasta donde estaba ella y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sí? —

— ¿Te duele la cabeza, Carlisle? —sus bellos ojos marrones parecían preocupados— Porque si es así, yo puedo…—

—No, gracias —hizo girar a la yegua y se alejó, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire polvoriento para calmarse. «Deja de preocuparte. Todo está bajo control» Dubois no podía cortejar a Isabella y conquistarla en un solo día, y aquella misma tarde perdería para siempre su oportunidad de casarse con el Círculo S.

« ¡Qué se vaya al infierno!» Él y todos los demás vaqueros que habían estado merodeando alrededor de Isabella durante la última semana.

Carlisle preferiría haberle dado tiempo a Isabella para darse cuenta por sí misma de que no valía para ser ranchera, de que no le gustaba aquella vida difícil. Pero con aquellos coyotes siguiéndole la pista, Carlisle no podía ser paciente. Era hora de aclarar las cosas.

Al fin, los camiones con las terneras se alejaron rugiendo más allá del cerro, en dirección a la carretera comarcal. Isabella y Collin acompañaron al texano a la casa para hacer las últimas cuentas en la mesa de la cocina. Carlisle deseaba acompañarlos. El comprador intentaría engañarla; los compradores siempre lo hacían, y una mujer joven sin duda le parecería una presa fácil. Pero Carlisle no podía hacer nada si ella no se lo pedía, y no se lo había pedido. «Y además tiene a Collin», se recordó. El viejo se conocía al dedillo todos los trucos de los tratantes.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros y miró a Dubois.

—Primero meteremos a las vacas con terneras lechales—

— ¿No quieres preguntarle a Isabella qué quiere hacer?—

—No —él le llevaría las reses que necesitaba. Las terneras lechales alcanzaban precios más altos que las novillas. Así que lo mejor era apartarlas y cargarlas primero, antes de que perdieran más peso.

—Por mí, vale —el vaquero se encogió de hombros y fue por su caballo.

Habían llevado el primer rebaño de terneras del cepo al corral cuando Isabella y sus acompañantes volvieron a aparecer. Carlisle hizo detenerse a Dancer para observarlos mientras ella le estrechaba la mano al tratante y este se alejaba en su Cadillac amarillo. Carlisle no podía ver la expresión de Isabella desde aquella distancia, pero ella pareció languidecer de pies a cabeza allí de pie, mientras las ruedas del coche del tratante levantaban una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

Luego, Isabella estiró los hombros e incluso desde el corral Carlisle pudo ver que alzaba la barbilla. « ¿No has conseguido el precio que esperabas, cariño? Bienvenida al mundo de la ganadería del siglo XXI» Un mundo en el que solo tenían cabida los más duros de entre los duros, y no alguien tan dulce e ingenuo como Isabella.

De todas formas, Carlisle se imaginó a sí mismo alcanzando al Cadillac montado en Dancer, sacando al texano por la solapa y partiéndole la cara de parte de Isabella. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había pagado, no había sido suficiente.

«Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos», se advirtió a sí mismo, y volvió a concentrarse en separar a las reses. Las vacas maduras y viejas, a un corral; los toros, a otro. Las terneras lechales, por el corredor hasta el corral de pesado, y luego al camión que aguardaba; sus madres, mugiendo y protestando, volvían al cepo, para vivir y parir un año más. Sí, era un día en el que se necesitaba endurecer el corazón.

«En todos los sentidos», se recordó Carlisle, levantando la vista y viendo que Dubois se había tomado un descanso y estaba junto a la puerta, hablando con Isabella. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella para el gusto de Carlisle, aunque tal vez no para el de Isabella. Y había extendido su brazo musculoso sobre el travesaño superior del corral, y luego se había girado ligeramente para rodear a su presa.

Isabella sonreía, asintiendo a lo que fuera que aquel condenado caimán le estuviera proponiendo. Carlisle se echó el sombrero un poco hacia delante y se fue a buscar el toro más grande que pudiera encontrar.

Pero si él estaba buscando pelea, el toro no. El animal avanzó mansamente hacia el corral lateral, lleno de vacas.

Cuando Carlisle volvió a levantar la vista, solo Collin e Isabella estaban trabajando en las puertas. El condujo a una ternera por el pasadizo; ella cerró la puerta, y luego le sonrió.

— ¿Te apetece un descanso?—

—No hasta que acabemos de cargar esta tanda y se vaya el camión. ¿Dónde está Dubois?—

—Se ha ido con el último camión. Quería ir a Durango. Le dije que Collin, tú y yo podíamos arreglárnoslas con las que quedan—

— ¡Desde luego que sí!—

Carlisle acabó con las terneras lechales con el corazón aliviado, luego aceptó sin desmontar el sándwich de jamón que Isabella le ofrecía, y se lo comió mientras Martha, Dancer y él conducían al rebaño de vacas con novillas. Al principio, buscó las mejores novillas, las que le había advertido a Isabella que guardara para la cría, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Isabella no las necesitaría al cabo de dos años, cuando pudieran criar.

Y él no las quería. Tyler Swan no había mejorado la calidad de su ganado en los últimos años. Carlisle usaría sus propias reses para agrandar su rebaño, en lugar de las del Isabella. «Que las carguen todas»

Isabella no estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto.

— ¿Me eliges las veinte mejores? —le preguntó la primera vez que él empujó a una novilla a través de la puerta.

«No las necesitarás», le contestó él con una mirada sombría.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Por favor —añadió Isabella finalmente— Tú eres mucho mejor que yo eligiendo a las vacas—

Él se encogió de hombros y separó veinte terneras. Al cabo de un mes, mandaría a aquellas terneras al mercado de ganado. Pero, por el momento, debía dejarlas ir a los pastizales de invierno. Un despilfarro de buen pasto.

Finalmente, la última ternera fue llevada al corral y pesada. El trabajo había concluido. Isabella, Collin y el comprador de todas aquellas terneras volvieron a recorrer el paseo ritual hacia la mesa de la cocina. Carlisle guió a la última tanda de novillas por la rampa hasta el último camión, y se quedó observando mientras la puerta se cerraba. Estrechó la mano al camionero, y se quedó de pie, con los pulgares apoyados en el cinto, arqueando la espalda rígida mientras el camión giraba cuidadosamente y frenaba frente a la puerta trasera de Isabella.

El comprador bajó corriendo los escalones, se acercó a la puerta del pasajero de la cabina y subió al camión. Isabella se quedó en el umbral con una mano levantada en señal de despedida mientras el camión se alejaba.

Se oía a las terneras mugir por encima del estruendo del motor. Sus madres respondían desde el corral.

Isabella se quedó mirando el camión y luego bajó los escalones y cruzó el patio.

«Mala venta», pensó Carlisle, observando su cara. No solo mala, sino, al parecer, pésima. Se le encogió el estómago. Al día siguiente sería su turno. Las vacas llamaron a sus crías perdidas y las terneras respondieron una última vez; después, solo quedó el retumbar de un motor alejándose en la distancia.

Sin darse cuenta de que se movía, Carlisle fue al encuentro de Isabella, atraído por la expresión de su cara, por su necesidad de borrarla. Se encontraron en mitad del patio, y él vio las huellas de sus lágrimas a través del polvo de su cara.

—Eh, Isabella —le pasó un brazo por encima y la estrechó contra su corazón— Isabella, nena…—

Ella enterró la cara contra su camisa y él la abrazó más fuerte… y cerró los ojos mientras la acunaba, perdido en su dulzura, en el olor a heno y miel de su pelo, en la sensación de su corazón latiendo al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

— ¿Tan mal ha ido? —musitó Carlisle.

Ella asintió contra su pecho, y después lanzó un profundo suspiro.

Las vacas seguían llamando, pero nadie respondía.

— ¿Cuánto te ha dado por kilo? —preguntó él, pasando una mano por su pelo sedoso y brillante, masajeando su cabeza con los dedos. Tal vez no fuera tan terrible como ella pensaba.

— ¿Darme? —ella alzó la cabeza y se rio a través de las lágrimas— ¡Oh, no es eso, Carlisle! Creo que el precio que me ha dado es justo—

Una vaca dejó escapar un mugido particularmente lastimero, un último y desesperado intento de llamar a su cría, y la sonrisa de Isabella vaciló y se desvaneció. Gimiendo, enterró la cara en la camisa de Carlisle.

— ¡Es por las vacas! Han perdido a sus… a sus… Ya nunca…—

Sus hombros se convulsionaron; Carlisle notó que se le humedecía la camisa y levantó la vista, sin saber qué hacer, y vio a Collin en el porche trasero, helado por la sorpresa. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Collin alzó la barbilla, hizo una extraña mueca y volvió a entrar en la casa. El condenado viejo era muy listo.

—Isabella, cariño, las vacas… —musitó Carlisle, frotando su cara contra el pelo de Isabella, intentando no reírse—… están acostumbradas a esto. Pasan por ello cada año. La semana que viene, lo habrán olvidado todo, y no tendrán ni una sola preocupación en el mundo—

No como él. Al cabo de una semana, al cabo de un año, todavía recordaría aquello: haberla abrazado, haber sentido la suavidad de su cuerpo, la forma en que sus manos se habían cerrado con fuerza sobre su cintura, la necesidad de Isabella de su fortaleza y su propia necesidad de ofrecérsela. Sí, cuando las vacas volvieran a sonreír, él todavía estaría lamentándose. Y, aun así, no tenía el suficiente sentido común como para soltarla, retroceder y salvarse.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! Soy una idiota. Supongo que nunca había entendido lo que siente una madre… —se estremeció contra él.

Tal vez era el momento de desengañarla.

—Isabella, tú no estás hecha para esta vida. Hace falta un corazón duro. Por eso quiero que me vendas el rancho. Estarás mejor sin todo esto—

—Mejor sin… — ¡lo mismo que le había dicho en su carta de despedida, nueve años atrás! «Estarás mejor sin mí» Isabella se irguió entre sus brazos— ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Quién demonios eres tú para decirme eso?—

La tierna sonrisa de Carlisle se transformó en azoramiento.

—Eh, yo solo intentaba…—

Ella le puso las manos contra el pecho y lo empujó, arqueando la espalda contra los brazos de Carlisle.

— ¡Claro! Tú haces todo esto por mi bien. Quitarme el rancho. ¡Qué considerado por tu parte! —volvió a empujarlo, pero él la retuvo. Qué estúpida había sido por haberse sentido, solo un momento, segura y querida en sus brazos. Eran solo sus viejos deseos, que la traicionaban, como la habían traicionado la primera vez, hacía tantos años. «Yo le importo un bledo. Carlisle toma lo que necesita, y luego dice que te ha hecho un favor»

Pero esa vez no sería así.

—Dime una cosa. Ahora tengo dinero y es hora de aclarar las cosas. ¿Vas a prolongar el préstamo un año más, o no? —no, aquel no era modo de implorar la piedad de un hombre, pero no podía contenerse. Lo habría empujado hasta el otro lado del patio si hubiera podido— ¿Sí o no? ¡Estoy harta de esperar a que te decidas! —apoyó las manos contra el muro de su pecho y empujó.

Él no se movió ni un centímetro. Su cicatriz parecía un cometa sobre su cara cada vez más sombría. Puso sus manos sobre las de Isabella, sujetándolas contra el calor de su cuerpo.

— ¡Ya basta, Isabella!—

—No, no basta. ¿Sí o no? ¿Vas a ayudarme… o vas a aplastarme?—

Isabella sintió que algo le arañaba la rodilla. Miró hacia abajo. Martha estaba sentada junto a ellos, entre los dos, mirando ansiosamente sus caras, arañando su rodilla y luego la de Carlisle.

— ¡Martha! —Rugió Carlisle— ¡Ve a sentarte! —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado y la perra se alejó unos metros y se sentó.

— ¡No lo pagues con la perra! —Con las manos atrapadas contra su cuerpo, Isabella volvió a empujarlo— Si quieres gritarle a alguien, grítame a mí—

—No quiero… —sus ojos recorrieron la cara de Isabella.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro a tiempo de ver a Collin observándolos por una rendija de la mosquitera de la puerta… y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Isabella dobló los dedos bajo los de Carlisle, sintiendo su calor y su dureza… ¡Qué corazón tan duro tenía aquel hombre! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida para quererlo una vez?

— ¿Vas a arruinarme o no, Carlisle? —Preguntó, procurando que no le temblara la voz— Tengo derecho saberlo. Ya basta de darme largas —sus dedos se flexionaron otra vez, como las zarpas de un gato arañando el regazo de alguien. No parecía poder detenerse; sus palmas se tensaban al sentir el cuerpo de Carlisle— ¿Y bien? —

—Yo… No —dijo él, vacilante.

—Ah… —dijo ella en voz baja, y se pareció ridícula a sí misma, después de todo aquel griterío. ¿Y por qué Carlisle parecía tan sorprendido como ella?

—Eso no significa que crea que debas quedarte —dijo él con voz ronca. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta las muñecas de Isabella y se cerraron a su alrededor— Deberías irte. Deberías volver a la ciudad—

Oh, sí, claro que debería irse. Isabella podía sentir su propio pulso allí donde sus grandes dedos la tocaban. Lo sentía en la garganta y entre las piernas, como ecos idénticos de su corazón desbocado. ¿Qué creía, que podría vivir felizmente toda la vida teniendo en la puerta de al lado a aquel hombre y fingir que no lo había querido más que a la vida misma? «Estás completamente loca, Isabella Swan»

Pero mejor loca en su propio rancho que cuerda en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

—No, no me iré —reunió fuerzas y se apartó de la tibieza del cuerpo de Carlisle, aunque este aún la sujetaba por las muñecas— Pero gracias por no echarme —se lamió las lágrimas de los labios y sintió, más que verlo, que él se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella— Yo… esto… —le resultaba difícil poner en orden sus pensamientos. Sus ojos eran intensos como los de un puma que Isabella había visto una vez de niña, mirándola fijamente desde la rama de un pino— Si… si pudieras darme un día para que revise mis libros, podría decirte cuánto te puedo pagar y…—

Él se encogió de hombros, le soltó las manos y retrocedió.

—Págame lo que puedas—

—Lo haré. Hasta el último centavo que pueda reunir —se secó los ojos con el envés de la mano y compuso una sonrisa— ¡Y gracias! Yo… yo no sé cómo agradecértelo. Has sido muy generoso—

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Un músculo temblaba bajo la cicatriz de su pómulo.

—No me des las gracias todavía… Hasta que no te diga las nuevas condiciones del préstamo —chasqueó los dedos para hacerle una señal a Martha y la perra se levantó de un salto y lo siguió cuando él se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

La perra miró hacia atrás una vez por encima de su hombro en silenciosa disculpa, y luego siguió trotando con sobriedad.

Durante toda la noche, una noche de helada y estrellas brillantes, Isabella oyó mugir a las vacas. No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta el amanecer.

— ¡Bravo, vaquera! —a la tarde siguiente, Rosalie saludó a Isabella con un efusivo abrazo, dándole la bienvenida a otra sesión de La Noche de las Chicas— Te hemos echado de menos. ¿Qué tal la recogida del ganado? —la acompañó hasta la cocina, donde Alice estaba junto al fregadero, lavando pimientos rojos.

—Ya os lo podéis imaginar —bromeó Isabella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba de una silla— Yo y veintitantos hombres Marlboro. Aunque ellos solo pensaban en las vacas—

—Ya —dijo Alice, escéptica— Jasper me ha dicho que eras la reina de la cuadrilla—

—Bueno, no me costó mucho esfuerzo conseguir el título, teniendo en cuenta que era la única mujer en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda. Pero sí que me trataron como a una reina: me dejaban fregar los platos siempre que me apetecía—

—Pues parece que no fue eso solo lo que hiciste —Rosalie sacó algo de debajo de una agenda de teléfonos que había sobre la mesa— ¡Ta-chan! —sostuvo una fotografía de Isabella enmascarada como un bandido, con la cara manchada de polvo, inclinándose sobre el caballo para sacudir a una vaca remolona con el Stetson.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado? —Isabella recordaba a la vaca: era una de las de los Kristopherson que parecía decidida a seguir su propio camino aquel último día en que Isabella había cabalgado detrás del rebaño.

— ¡Es fantástica! —añadió Alice, poniéndose a su lado para mirarla.

—Pues claro —dijo Rosalie— Fue tomada por ese genio en ciernes del periodismo gráfico que merodea por tu casa—

— ¡Sean! —exclamaron las dos a un tiempo.

—Y esta, también —añadió Rosalie, enseñándoles una foto de Carlisle en el acto de echarle el lazo a una ternera. Su caballo y su objetivo se dirigían directamente hacia la cámara; su lazo ondulante atrapaba la luz en un místico remolino sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Qué hermosura! —suspiró Alice, tomando las fotografías.

Carlisle era hermoso. Isabella intentó tragarse el nudo que sentía repentinamente en la garganta. Carlisle tenía un semblante intenso, pero sereno, como el de un caballero que en la batalla cargara por Dios y su país.

—Ajá —Rosalie tomó el retrato de Isabella y sonrió— Si no te tomas en serio a este hombre, creo que es mejor que empieces a hacerlo—

«Si él me hubiera tomado a mí en serio alguna vez…», pensó Isabella con tristeza. Pero lo único que había querido de ella había sido un revolcón en el pajar. «Y ahora lo único que quiere es mi rancho»

—Sean casi nunca nos enseña su trabajo —musitó Alice tristemente— Hizo un retrato de Zoe, la hermana de Jasper, sujetando a Peter cuando vino a casa este verano que casi me parte el corazón… —suspiró, y luego sonrió— Pero esto… —sacudió la cabeza, maravillada.

—Bueno, pues ya no podrá seguir ocultando su talento —rio Rosalie— Hemos hecho un trato. Él va a hacerme dos ampliaciones de estas dos y de otras diez, para colgarlas en el restaurante. Retratos de mis clientes favoritos en sus trabajos—

— ¿Y a cambio de qué? —preguntó Alice con la natural suspicacia materna.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se hizo más amplia.

— ¡Ah, eso es un misterio! —Le quitó las fotografías a Alice y pegó las fotografías en la pared para que todas pudieran admirarlas— Y ahora, señoras, si queremos comer salpicón de mariscos antes de medianoche, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar—

Como siempre, se contaron cotilleos mientras cocinaban. Las amigas de Isabella querían detalles sobre la recogida del ganado, y a cambio le contaron los últimos avatares de Trueheart. Un abogado de divorcios divorciado, Emmett McCarty, un conocido de Jasper y Alice, se había mudado desde Durango al pueblo, y su hija de diez años era un auténtico torbellino.

—Vino con unos cuantos chicos después de clase para tomar un refresco —relató Rosalie—, ¡y desafió al chico más grandullón del grupo a un pulso! Por supuesto, el chico no quería competir con una niñita, pero la mocosa lo llamó cobarde. Así que el chico cede y, para acabar cuanto antes, gana a la niña en cinco segundos… ¡y ella se pone colorada como un pimiento y le tira un vaso de agua a la cara!—

—Y Rosalie la salva del linchamiento… y luego la obliga a fregar el suelo —dijo Alice, riendo— Y naturalmente, cuando Emmett vino a buscar a su hijita, acabó llevándose a dos mujeres salvajes. Le pidió a Rosalie una cita—

—No es mi tipo —insistió Rosalie— ¿Un abogado de divorcios divorciado? ¡Imaginaos, el Rey del Compromiso! Pero tal vez esté bien para echarse unas risas—

La conversación se difuminó en un agradable zumbido alrededor de Isabella. De pie frente a la encimera, cortando cebolletas, miraba la foto de Carlisle al otro lado de la habitación. Se había pasado por el C Barra C de camino a Trueheart para darle un cheque. Después de mucho pensar, había calculado que podía pagar la mitad del préstamo original de Carlisle y salir adelante… siempre y cuando aquel invierno no sufriera ningún desastre, profesional o personal. Y había decidido vender su coche y darle también ese dinero tan pronto como pudiera.

Pero había encontrado el rancho desierto. Al parecer, Carlisle había terminado con la venta del ganado antes de lo que Isabella pensaba. Debía de haberse ido a la ciudad a celebrarlo. «Me pregunto con quién lo celebrará» Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al preguntárselo. Carlisle siempre había bailado muy bien las lentas. Había conquistado su corazón con un solo baile, después de un rodeo. «Me pregunto con quién bailará esta noche»

Isabella levantó la vista y se encontró con que se había hecho el silencio y sus amigas habían seguido su mirada.

— ¿Tú… conocías a Carlisle antes de la noche de mi accidente, cuando frené por culpa de aquel maldito coyote? —le preguntó Alice con su suave sentido del humor.

—Antes… solíamos salir juntos —reconoció Isabella, con los ojos fijos en la fotografía de Carlisle. « ¿Por qué se lo cuento ahora?» ¿Porque lo había guardado demasiado tiempo dentro de sí? ¿Por qué tal vez la herida nunca se curaría hasta que se desahogara delante de buenas amigas?— En realidad, hace mucho tiempo estuvimos prometidos—

— ¿De veras? —

— ¡Oh, vamos, cuenta, cuenta! —suplicó Rosalie.

—No hay mucho que decir, en realidad. Yo acababa de salir del instituto, aún no tenía los dieciocho, y él era un hombre de mundo. Tenía veintitrés años, y los tres o cuatro años anteriores había trabajado en rodeos, montando potros y entrenando caballos de monta, así que nunca nos habíamos visto, aunque nuestras familias vivían a pocos kilómetros de distancia… —suspiró, recordando— Nos conocimos después de un rodeo en Cortez… Había un baile—

Oh, aquel baile. Isabella sintió ganas de llorar. Aquel baile: la impresión de los brazos de Carlisle rodeándola, sus labios rozándole la frente, la incipiente certeza de que al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo… Sintió el aguijón de las lágrimas y se apresuró a concluir— Nos vimos mucho durante ese verano. Nos comprometimos, pero papá me hizo prometerle que acabaría un año en la universidad antes de casarme. Así que fijamos el día de la boda para junio siguiente, en la iglesia congregacionista de las afueras del pueblo—

—Donde yo me casé —dijo Alice con una sonrisa soñadora— No hay sitio más bonito para una boda—

—Pero al final pospusimos la fecha hasta septiembre. Yo conseguí una beca para estudiar teatro en Londres ese verano, y me pareció que lo más inteligente era ir… —hizo una pausa, queriendo justificarse, y sabiendo al mismo tiempo que entre amigas no tenía que hacerlo— Así que me fui, pero la primera semana que estuve allí, él me escribió una carta y rompió nuestro compromiso. Dijo que había cambiado de idea—

— ¡Qué canalla! —Exclamó Rosalie— ¿Una carta de despedida? Romper a larga distancia es lo peor de lo peor. Espero que lo llamaras y lo pusieras verde—

—No conseguí hablar con él —admitió Isabella, acercándose a la nevera para tomar una botella de agua. Se había equivocado; contarlo no había aliviado su dolor— Él volvió a los rodeos. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido cuando yo regresé a Estados Unidos—

— ¿Nunca te dio una explicación? —preguntó Alice, con ojos preocupados.

—Solo lo que me decía en esa carta. Que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que seríamos más felices separados —se encogió de hombros y fijó los ojos en su vaso mientras se servía el agua— Y supongo que tenía razón. Supongo que, a medida que la fecha de la boda se acercaba, empezó a darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaba casarse. De que un matrimonio dura unos cincuenta años más que un revolcón en el pajar. No creo que durante todos esos años en los rodeos, se mantuviera precisamente… célibe…—

Por su forma de hacerle el amor, eso era indudable. Aquel primer verano, ella era demasiado joven para apreciar sus habilidades. Había creído ingenuamente que todos los hombres demostraban la misma pasión y sutileza y sentido del humor en la cama. Hizo una mueca. James pronto le había demostrado lo contrario.

—Y supongo que empezó a pensar que tendría que dejar a todas esas muñequitas que los vaqueros conocen en los rodeos, por una sola mujer, y además por una mujer corriente…—

—No. Por una mujer muy especial —contestó Alice, indignada.

—Demasiado para él —gruñó Rosalie— ¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a los hombres? ¿Hay alguno fiel en todo el planeta? —Sonrió cuando Alice levantó un dedo— Bueno, sí, ya sé que hay uno. ¿Pero por qué no puede haber dos… o, mejor, tres? —

—Deben de estar ahí fuera, en algún lugar —le aseguró Alice con el optimismo de la mujer felizmente casada.

—Pues si los encuentras, tráelos para acá —refunfuñó Rosalie— Estaremos esperando. Mientras tanto… —tomó la botella de vino y llenó su copa; luego se volvió hacia Isabella— Creo que tienes razón respecto a Carlisle Cullen. Parece otro Rey del No Compromiso. Eso fue… ¿hace casi diez años? Y ahí lo tienes: no se ha casado—

—Tienes razón —musitó Alice, arqueando las cejas, pensativa.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**AngelaStyle**__**, a **__**alexf1994, a **__**CaroBereCullen**__**, a **__**Max kaDaR por su review.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

Cuando Carlisle estaba triste y necesitaba distraerse, no recurría a los bares, ni a la televisión, como muchos hombres. Criaba en su imaginación caballos de monta: planeaba una genealogía de campeones que nunca llegaría a montar. Cruces de papel. Potros de ensueño. Cruzar aquella yegua, que no poseía, con aquel semental, cuya tarifa de veinticinco mil dólares no podía permitirse. Cruzar aquella velocidad asombrosa con aquel temperamento impetuoso. Pero no, aquel semental era demasiado largo de grupa; necesitaba una pareja de menor envergadura.

—La yegua gris moteada que ganó el concurso de 1982 —le dijo a Martha, que lo miraba desde su cesta en un rincón del cuarto de esta y meneaba la cola— Esa le iría bien. ¿Pero dónde vi su fotografía? —

Martha ya estaba acostumbrada a que Carlisle hablara solo y anduviera por la casa buscando papeles. Se había distraído así cada noche desde el día de la carga del ganado en el Círculo S. Necesitaba concentrarse en algo neutral, porque cada vez que se relajaba, empezaba a pensar en…

«Cállate», se advirtió a sí mismo, y se puso en pie. La yegua gris estaría en una revista del 82, por supuesto, ya que ese había sido el año en que había ganado el título nacional. De niño, Carlisle tenía todas las revistas de cría de caballos. Le habían servido de distracción durante las noches en que su padre merodeaba por el piso de abajo con una botella de whisky de centeno y hacía demasiado frío para huir afuera.

—Mil novecientos ochenta y dos —musitó para sí. Cuando se había unido al rodeo al día siguiente de graduarse en el instituto, su hermano se había apresurado a despejar la habitación que compartían y había guardado sus posesiones en el ático. Años después, cuando Carlisle había vuelto al C Barra C, no se había molestado en rescatar sus tesoros de la infancia. Sus revistas de aquellos años debían de seguir allá arriba.

—Podría bajarlas —le dijo a la perra. Tenías los ejemplares de los años noventa ordenados por meses y años en la librería de su despacho. Pero había espacio en las estanterías para los números más antiguos. No había razón para no tenerlos a mano.

Y tampoco había razón para no hacerlo enseguida. No tenía ganas de hacer la cena. Comería cualquier cosa más tarde. Un cuenco de cereales, tal vez.

Encendió una lámpara de queroseno, pues no había electricidad en el ático, subió al segundo piso, abrió la trampilla y bajó la escalerilla plegable. Trepó hacia la oscuridad polvorienta, que la luz volvía dorada. Motas de polvo volaban como polillas. No había subido allí desde hacía más de un año.

—No. Los perros no suben escaleras —le dijo a Martha, que estaba abajo, gimiendo, con las patas en el tercer escalón— Siéntate y espera ahí —sonrió por encima del hombro y la perra se sentó— Está bien. Seth, ¿dónde pusiste mis cosas? —sostuvo en alto la lámpara y frunció el ceño al ver la fila de cajas apiladas por todos lados. Eligió una dirección al azar, después una caja con una capa de polvo encima que le pareció lo suficientemente gruesa.

Pero resultó que la caja contenía viejos cacharros de cocina. Tenedores de cocina, una batidora y jarrones de cristal. Y un bonito molde de tarta acanalado que no recordaba, aunque, al levantarla, un retazo de alguna emoción oscura, inexplicable, le atravesó los huesos. «Cómete un trozo de tarta, guapo mío»

« ¡Cállate!», se dijo frenéticamente, y cerró la caja. Volvió a depositarla en la oscuridad y se sentó, sin pensar en nada. Intentado dejar la mente en blanco.

Pero no pensar en nada siempre acababa por llevarlo a Isabella. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?, se preguntó por enésima vez desde el día de la carga del ganado en el rancho de Isabella. «Tuve la oportunidad de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, y no lo hice. No me atreví. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque ella se echó a llorar? »

Las mujeres lloraban por cualquier cosa.

Pero eso no hacía más fácil de soportar sus lágrimas para un hombre.

«Así que desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, y ahora Dubois o Anse Kirby se casarán con ella y se reirán cada vez que te vean»

Pero se lo merecía por haber sido un cobarde, se dijo Carlisle con aspereza. No había sido capaz de exigirle su dinero. No había podido hacerlo teniéndola en sus brazos, cuando las lágrimas brillaban como cristal en sus pestañas.

Era un necio, sin duda, pero por muy necio que hiera, lo único que podía hacer era asumir el riesgo. Confiar en que Isabella entrara en razón y se fuera antes de que algún condenado vaquero la persuadiera para quedarse.

«Pero va a ser un invierno muy largo y muy frío»

Allá abajo, Martha ladró.

—Sí, sí, todavía estoy aquí. Espera un poco —se levantó— ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? —

Sí, el caballo gris, 1982. Abrió más cajas. Dejó a un lado una llena de ropa de mujer. Encontró otra que parecía prometedora. Sacó un par de diccionarios rotos, varias novelas, y acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que aquella era la morralla que habían quitado de las estanterías del cuarto de estar, cuando descubrió un montón de libros más finos, con las esquinas carcomidas y brillantemente coloreados.

Libros ilustrados. Su madre les leía a su hermano y a él cada noche un cuento para irse a dormir. Carlisle sonrió, incapaz de contener el flujo de recuerdos a medida que pasaba las páginas de los cuentos, y se rio suavemente cuando llegó a La gallinita roja.

Aquel era el cuento preferido de Seth. Cada noche, para disgusto de Carlisle, insistía en que su madre se lo leyera. Durante todo un verano, no fue capaz de irse a dormir sin escuchar el cuento de la valiente gallinita roja que criaba completamente sola a sus pollitos.

Cuando llegaba el momento de plantar el maíz, como no tenía ayuda, ¿qué decía siempre la gallinita?

« ¡Pues lo haré yo sola!» —musitó Carlisle, sonriendo al recordarlo. Y lo hacía. La gallinita construía un acogedor y elegante nido para ella y sus afortunados polluelos. Carlisle llegó a la última página, que mostraba a la gallinita roja y a sus pollitos reunidos alegremente alrededor de su bien provista mesa, mientras que los animales perezosos que se habían negado a ayudarla miraban por la ventana con envidia, excluidos para siempre del círculo de amor de la gallinita.

Cerró el libro, sonriendo, y lo dejó con cuidado en la caja. Luego, recordó el resto. Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

Aquel verano, el día del cumpleaños de su madre, su padre la había sorprendido con un regalo de broma: una pequeña gallina roja de Rhode Island. Era preciosa, con sus plumas rojas que relucían al sol. Y tan industriosa y recta como su tocaya de ficción.

Pero a la madre de Carlisle no le gustaban las gallinas, aunque ocuparse de ellas era un trabajo que normalmente recaía en la mujer del rancho. Aquel Otoño, al salir apresuradamente para irse a la ciudad, les había dado de comer a toda prisa. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta del gallinero al salir. Un zorro, o un coyote, no había desperdiciado la oportunidad. La gallinita roja había desaparecido de sus vidas, sin dejar tras de sí ni una sola de aquellas plumas brillantes.

Al pie de la escalerilla, Martha ladró tres veces, y luego se apartó y bajó las escaleras. Carlisle frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza; después la oyó gemir abajo, en la cocina.

¿Una visita a aquella hora? «Seth», se dijo mientras bajaba.

Moviendo la cola, Martha corrió hacia él y le arañó las botas, intentando llevarlo hacia la cocina.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Ya te he entendido —abrió la puerta trasera y su sonrisa fraternal se desvaneció.

¡Isabella! Estaba allí, con una cautelosa media sonrisa y una cesta de picnic de mimbre colgada del brazo. Carlisle se quedó atónito al verla, como cuando refrenaba al caballo cuando, cabalgando por una colina, veía un alce en un cerro lejano, silueteado contra el cielo del atardecer.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó ella al cabo de un momento, y luego se rio cuando Martha le echó la zarpa a la manga de la chaqueta, intentando hacerle entrar, gimiendo de impaciencia— ¡Bueno, ya veo que alguien me ha echado de menos! —

«Los dos te hemos echado de menos», deseó decir él mientras abría la puerta de par en par.

—Solo he venido un momento —dijo ella al ver que él seguía sin encontrar palabras para darle la bienvenida— Te he traído el cheque —se sacó un sobre del bolsillo y se lo ofreció— Siento venir tan tarde… Seguramente ya ibas a irte a la cama… Pero he venido dos o tres veces esta semana y siempre estabas fuera—

Aquella semana, la luna había ido creciendo hasta hacerse llena, y Carlisle había montado a caballo todas las noches hasta que la luna se alzaba, temiendo enfrentarse al silencio de su casa.

—Podrías habérmelo enviado por correo—

El dinero no le corría prisa, aunque ya le había enviado un nuevo contrato de préstamo para el año siguiente con las nuevas condiciones que había decidido. Cuanto antes las comprendiera Isabella, mejor que mejor. Seguramente ella las recibiría con el correo del día siguiente.

—Eh… Sí… Supongo que podría haberlo hecho —ella suspiró y se agachó para recibir un beso de la perra.

Carlisle las miró con tristeza y cerró las manos para que no se le escaparan y estrechar a Isabella contra su corazón solitario. Por fin encontró las palabras.

— ¿Te apetece una taza de café? —

—Eh, creo que no, gracias. Todavía tengo cosas que hacer en casa. Esta semana estoy pintando la cocina—

Se estaba construyendo un nido acogedor. Su pelo brilló, chocolate, bajo la luz de la lámpara, cuando se puso en pie.

Puso la cesta sobre la mesa.

—Me temo que anoche me pasé cocinando e hice demasiada sopa, así que pensé que tal vez te vendría bien un poco. No la hiervas. Solo caliéntala a fuego lento. Luego rayas un poco de cheddar y se lo pones por encima… Te he traído un poco, por si no has ido a la compra esta semana—

No había ido.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo—

—Ya —ella se encogió de hombros— Pero… —le tocó el antebrazo con dos dedos y se volvió hacia la puerta. Huyendo de él.

«Las mujeres hermosas nunca se quedan», se recordó él cuando ella miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

—Buenas noches, Carlisle —sonrió y se marchó.

Él se quedó escuchando el sonido de su coche saliendo del patio, mientras los latidos de su corazón se hacían más tenues. Martha gimió y husmeó la puerta trasera, y después miró a Carlisle con reproche.

—Tienes razón. Debería haberle dicho que se quedara. Parece que siempre voy un paso por detrás de ella —dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió hacia la cesta— ¿Ha dicho sopa?

Le sonaron las tripas. No había probado bocado desde el mediodía.

Calentó la sopa en el fogón, siguiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones de Isabella, rayó queso y se lo puso por encima, luego la llevó al cuarto de estar y se sentó junto al fuego. Probó con cuidado una cucharada, suspiró y siguió comiendo. Nunca había probado una sopa así, repleta de maíz, nata, cebolla y… ¿qué era aquello? ¿Zucchini? Condimentada con jalapeños y tal vez nuez moscada, le deleitó la lengua y luego bajó directamente hasta su corazón, expulsando el frío otoñal, llenando de placer aquel vacío.

Se comió dos platos, y se encontró sonriendo cuando se fue a la cama.

Dos días después, mientras volvía de Durango. Isabella pensó en pasarse por el restaurante de Rosalie de camino al norte, pero luego cambió de idea. Había sido un día largo y ajetreado, y estaba muerta de cansancio.

Pero su expedición había sido fructífera. Había encontrado un concesionario de coches dispuesto a pagarle un precio justo por el coche, después de regatear con otros dos cuyas ofertas finales habían sido poco menos que insultantes. «Pobre cochecito» Acarició el volante. Lo entregaría al día siguiente, cuando Collin pudiera seguirla hasta la ciudad en la camioneta, y luego llevarla de vuelta. «Te encontrarán un buen hogar, estoy segura» Y ella conseguiría más dinero para Carlisle.

Carlisle… Frunció el ceño al imaginárselo allí, de pie, en su fría e inhóspita cocina, una estancia que le produciría escalofríos a cualquier mujer. No es que estuviera desordenada, sino más bien al contrario, pero necesitaba una mano de pintura, y no en aquellos tonos sombríos de marrón propios de un soltero. Hacía falta reemplazar el desgastado linóleo imitando ladrillos, y la cocina pedía a gritos algunos cuadros que dieran color y alegría a las paredes. «Quizá la próxima vez podría llevarle un ciclamen para que lo ponga en la repisa de la ventana» O, mejor que una planta con flores, una hierba: un tomillo o un cebollino; los hombres preferían las cosas prácticas.

Pero, en cualquier caso, después de haber visto su casa la noche anterior, Isabella estaba segura de que habría una próxima vez. Empezaba a comprender cuánto le debía a Carlisle. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para resarcirlo…

—Y mientras tanto —dijo, tocándose la tripa—, no sé si habrás prestado atención… —después de ir a los concesionarios, había ido a ver a la doctora Irina Denali para su reconocimiento mensual— Ha dicho que todo va bien por ahora—

Una sombra cruzó su cara. Se mordió el labio. El mes siguiente llegaría al primer obstáculo verdadero: un análisis de sangre que podía revelar muchos, aunque no todos, posibles defectos. Otros daños potenciales podrían, o no, aparecer en las ecografías. Dependía de la habilidad del técnico y de si el problema era visible.

—Pero dice que hay muchas posibilidades de que todo salga bien—

No había garantías, se había apresurado a advertirle la doctora Denali, mirándola con ojos grises llenos de compasión. No podía prometerle nada, pero había lugar para la esperanza.

—Así que, esperaremos —«con esperanza, fe, y con los dedos cruzados» Isabella volvió a tocarse la tripa— La doctora me ha dicho que ahora mides unos diez centímetros y pesas unos sesenta gramos. Y dice que no tenemos que preocupamos si me mareo de vez en cuando, que es perfectamente normal—

La noche anterior, se había levantado tan bruscamente del sillón que casi había perdido el conocimiento. Afortunadamente había caído hacia atrás, sobre los cojines, y no se había roto la cabeza contra la mesa de café.

— ¿Crees que Collin pensaría que estoy loca si empiezo a ponerme un casco de rugby en lugar del Stetson durante un mes o dos? —

En algún momento tendría que decirle al viejo lo que le ocurría. La otra mañana había herido sus sentimientos cuando había rechazado sus huevos rancheros. Y no podía entender por qué ya no tomaba café. Ahora que Carlisle le había renovado el préstamo, Isabella suponía que ya no tenía por qué mantener su embarazo en secreto.

Aunque sabía instintivamente que a Carlisle no iba a gustarle cuando se enterara. Le había extendido el préstamo por amistad, no porque creyera, ni por un instante que ella pudiera sacar adelante el rancho. Cuando supiera que estaba embarazada, pensaría que tenía aún menos posibilidades. «Solo espero que no crea que lo he engañado»

No lo había hecho. Ella llevaba en su interior un bebé que necesitaba un hogar: lucharía por el Círculo S con todas sus fuerzas.

—No vamos a abandonar —se tocó la tripa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la valentía con la que hablaba, suspiró agradecida al ver la viga con el nombre del Círculo S. Un plato de sopa, y luego a la cama, se prometió a sí misma. Frenó, giró hacia la carretera del rancho y paró junto al buzón. Hizo una mueca al encontrar una carta de Carlisle. Nuevas condiciones, había dicho él. Intentó mantener la calma, abrió la carta y la leyó.

La tranquilidad, la gratitud y el futuro que podía construir salieron volando por la ventana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡Hijo de…! —arrancó el coche marcha atrás y tomó la carretera del C Barra C.

Se había racionado la sopa las dos noches anteriores, para que le durara; un plato al final de cada día era como ver el sol por vez primera después de tres días de tormenta. Pensar en la sopa le hacía volver a casa antes del anochecer.

Carlisle estaba desensillando a Joker cuando el pequeño coche de Isabella apareció a toda prisa por la carretera. Al verlo, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Luego, frunció el ceño. « ¿Es que hay una incendio?»

Dejó la silla sobre la cerca, y se volvió para recibirla mientras ella frenaba levantando el polvo delante del corral. Tenía mala cara, se dijo cuando ella salió del coche… y luego se desplomó como una piedra. Al caer, su cabeza golpeó contra el espejo retrovisor.

—Isabella —se quedó paralizado un instante, y después se puso en movimiento de un salto— ¡Isabella! —

Arrodillado en el polvo junto a ella, le tocó la cara; estaba pálida, casi macilenta, salvo por… Carlisle dio un suspiro quejumbroso. ¡Tenía sangre en la sien!— ¡Isabella, cariño! —la tomó de la cara con manos temblorosas. Estaba helada. « ¡Dios mío, dime que solo se ha desmayado, que no está muerta!» Apoyó la mejilla junto a sus labios y sintió su respiración, lenta y regular. Dejó escapar un gemido de alivio.

Se había desmayado, ¿pero por qué?

Y, lo que era más importante en ese momento, ¿qué podía hacer? Cuando un amigo se mareaba por el frío montando a caballo en el campo, normalmente se dejaban pasar unos minutos antes de dejarse llevar por el pánico para que volviera en sí y se recobrara. Uno paraba el caballo y esperaba, ocultando la preocupación con bromas y risas hasta que el hombre recuperaba el color y se ponía en pie, tambaleándose, y volvía a subir a su caballo.

Pero aquella era Isabella, frágil, infinitamente delicada, no un vaquero, y allí no había nada de qué reírse.

No mover a la víctima, era lo que siempre se decía en caso de emergencia. Pero aquello no era la ciudad ninguna ambulancia llegaría en unos minutos. Y una oscuridad helada y cruda estaba cayendo como un sudario.

—Isabella… —le pasó las puntas de los dedos por las mejillas, por los labios suaves— Vamos, cariño. Háblame —se inclinó sobre ella, intentado ver el corte de su sien. Los desmayos no eran tan graves por sí solos, pero Isabella se había golpeado la cabeza al caer. Conmociones, fracturas de cráneo… «No es posible», se dijo. La caída no había sido tan dura. Pero aun así…

Isabella necesitaba calor; él necesitaba luz para ver su herida. Deslizó suavemente los brazos bajo ella y la levantó.

—Vamos, cariño—

Las piernas largas y finas de Isabella colgando sobre su brazo le recordaron a los potrillos que había llevado en brazos otras veces. Ella era ligera; podría llevarla toda la vida. Ojalá pudiera. Inclinó la cara sobre su pelo y la besó en la sien; después echó a andar hacia la casa, caminando con sumo cuidado.

Martha salió a su encuentro cuando Carlisle entró por la puerta trasera y se giró para cerrarla de un portazo. La perra, gimiendo, danzó sobre sus patas traseras para observar su carga.

—Sí, es Isabella. Ahora, siéntate. Esto no es cosa de perros—

La llevó al cuarto de estar y se sentó en el sofá, acunándola en su regazo, con la cara separada de la de ella por apenas unos centímetros. Debía tumbarla y encontrar una manta, pero sus brazos parecían tener voluntad propia.

—Isabella, nena…—

Los párpados de Isabella empezaron a temblar. La gratitud inundó el corazón de Carlisle como una marca cálida e impetuosa. Se inclinó y la besó suavemente los párpados temblorosos.

—Vuelve conmigo, cariño… Vamos—

Sus párpados temblaron y se abrieron, e Isabella lo miró, soñolienta, aturdida y adorable.

— ¿Carlisle? —

Él no pudo contenerse. La besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Eh, hola—

Ella frunció el ceño, girando la cabeza del pecho de Carlisle a la habitación. Después arqueó la espalda con cuidado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —

—Ojalá lo supiera. Creo que te desmayaste —lo que sí sabía era que no debería estar abrazándola, y que ella se lo diría en cualquier momento. La depositó suavemente sobre los cojines— No te muevas—

Se fue apresuradamente a la cocina y se encontró con que Martha había trasladado su sitio de la puerta trasera a la puerta del cuarto de estar. Estaba allí sentada, estirando el cuello hacia el sofá, temblando de impaciencia.

—Échate —dijo él con brusquedad mientras mojaba un paño de cocina y llenaba un vaso de agua. Luego, volvió al cuarto de estar.

En contra de lo que había creído, Isabella seguía tumbada como la había dejado. «Un médico», decidió Carlisle. Si no mostraba su habitual temperamento, entonces era que algo iba realmente mal. Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla, y se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Bien —frunció el ceño cuando él se inclinó sobre ella— ¿Qué estás mirando? —

—Tus pupilas —eran de diámetro idéntico, estanques de sombras donde un hombre podía ahogarse. Carlisle alzó un dedo delante de sus ojos— ¿Puedes seguir mi dedo? —

— ¡Oh, por todos los santos, Carlisle! Solo me he desmayado—

—Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza al caer —pero Isabella parecía encontrarse bien— ¿A qué día de la semana estamos? —

—Jueves, y no tengo ninguna conmoción, doctor. Solo me he mareado—

—Sí, ¿pero por qué? —agarró el paño de cocina y se lo paso por la herida, mordiéndose el labio con compasión. La herida no tenía mal aspecto. Él no le hubiera dado ninguna importancia si se hubiera tratado de él. Pero se trataba de Isabella— Puede que necesites un punto o dos. Ya veremos qué dice el médico—

— ¿El médico? ¿De qué estás hablando? —intentó sentarse.

Él le puso la palma de la mano sobre la frente y la mantuvo tumbada.

—El médico de urgencias de Durango, a no ser que quieras ver a otro. Uno no se desmaya así por las buenas. Tiene que verte un médico—

—He estado hoy en el médico. No necesito ver a otro —lo agarró por la muñeca y él dejó que se la apartara de mala gana.

— ¿Ya has…? ¿Pero qué te pasa? —

—No me pasa nada. Solo estoy… —se interrumpió y su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre la muñeca de Carlisle. Las lágrimas inundaron sus bellos ojos.

— ¿Solo qué? —él pasó un dedo de su mano libre bajo sus largas pestañas; lo sacó mojado.

—Embarazada —dijo ella sencillamente, y cerró los ojos.

Si Isabella le hubiera dado una patada en el corazón, no se hubiera sentido tan… sin aliento. Se quedó sentado un minuto antes de acordarse de respirar. «Embarazada» La palabra resonaba a través de su cerebro, y una aguda sensación de pérdida brotó de su corazón.

«Embarazada, y no de mí» Oh, si hubiera tenido el sentido común que Dios le daba a un toro, la hubiera dejado embarazada ese primer verano; la hubiera hecho suya, al menos mientras llevara a su hijo dentro de ella. Cualquier toro de su rancho se lo habría dicho.

Pero, en lugar de eso, había hecho lo que se esperaba de un hombre decente, o de un condenado imbécil, y había aguardado hasta una boda que nunca había tenido lugar, esperando contra toda esperanza una promesa de eternidad que sabía que ella no cumpliría.

Embarazada… Sus ojos volaron hacia la Carlisle plana de Isabella.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?—

¿Quién?, esa era la pregunta. «Sea quien sea, lo mataré»

—Pues de la forma normal —musitó ella, abriendo los ojos— Y puedes dejar de mirar, todavía no hay nada que ver. Solo estoy de tres meses y una semana—

Carlisle hizo la cuenta hacia atrás: todo octubre, septiembre, agosto, y un poco antes.

—Entonces, es de tu marido —no de alguien que hubiera conocido después de su divorcio— ¡Ay! —

Isabella volvió a darle un codazo en la pierna.

— ¿Y de quién creías que es? ¿De Collin? ¿De Santa Claus? ¡Vamos, deja que me levante! —

—Yo me refería a que…—

—Ya sé a lo que te referías, gracias. Y, por cierto, él no es mi marido. Es mi ex marido. Y ahora…—

Él la agarró por los brazos y la ayudó a sentarse.

—Tranquilízate —las mujeres embarazadas no debían alterarse. Hasta él lo sabía.

— ¡Ja! Eso me recuerda algo —se dio una palmada en el bolsillo de la camisa y miró alrededor— Oh, está en el coche. Tu contrato… Tu despreciable contrato—

Él empezaba a enfadarse.

— ¿La prórroga del préstamo que no debería haberte concedido? — ¡pero si estaba embarazada! Era imposible que pudiera llevar un rancho. Si lo hubiera sabido.

—Un solo mes para considerar ofertas de otros compradores ya era una vergüenza… ¡pero lo has reducido a una semana! ¡Vamos, Carlisle! —

— ¿Se supone que tengo que facilitar el que algún especulador compre tu rancho delante de mis narices? —

—No, claro que no, pero puede que haya alguien dispuesto a pagar el precio real del Círculo S. ¿Te parece justo no dejar tiempo para que hagan una oferta? —

¿Era justo que ella estuviera allí, sentada en su sofá, reprendiéndole por el dinero, cuando él solo podía pensar en tomarla en brazos y llevársela a la cama? Las mejillas de Isabella habían recuperado su color; tenía los labios entreabiertos; parecía crepitar de pasión. Y él necesitaba desesperadamente dejar su huella en el cuerpo de Isabella, intentar borrar de alguna forma las marcas del hombre que había estado allí antes que él. «Maldito imbécil», se maldijo a sí mismo. Una vez más, Isabella había traspasado sus defensas.

—Una semana no es suficiente —insistió Isabella mientras él seguía mirándola—, pero es la otra cláusula la que no puedo tolerar. Puedes reclamar tu dinero en cualquier momento a partir de ahora, Carlisle. Dejarme sin el dinero de todo un año de trabajo con solo dos semanas de aviso—

—Así es —dijo él con voz ronca. Era el único modo que se le había ocurrido para protegerse. Si algún vaquero pretendía cortejarla en serio, el muy bastardo tendría que darse mucha prisa. Porque en cuanto Carlisle olfateara el peligro, podría exigir su dinero, y casi con toda probabilidad Isabella tendría que vender el rancho. Y, suponiendo que no pudiera conseguir una oferta aceptable en el plazo de una semana, él lo compraría— Así es, exactamente—

— ¡No es justo! —Sus labios temblaron; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a construir una… una vida, un hogar, si tú puedes destruirla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Destruirla cuando te apetezca, con dos semanas de aviso.

— ¿Quién dice que la vida sea justa? —

« ¿Te crees que no has destruido mi vida volviendo a Trueheart, embarazada de otro hombre?» Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Isabella con ternura. ¿Pero cómo iba a poder resistirse a ella? Ella tenía todas las armas contra él. ¿Había algo justo en todo aquello? Los términos de su contrato ni siquiera servían para nivelar su campo de juego.

—Justo o no, puedes tomarlo o dejarlo—

—Pero…—

—No es negociable. Esas son mis condiciones —se levantó— Y como parece que te sientes con fuerzas para discutir, creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa. O… —le tocó la sien herida, sin poder evitarlo— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres al médico? —

—Muy segura —ella se puso en pie, se tambaleó, y gruñó cuando él la sujetó.

—Sí, ya veo —Carlisle la levantó en brazos— Siempre he oído decir que las mujeres embarazadas se vuelven un poco locas—

—Di una sola palabra sobre hormonas, Carlisle Cullen, una sola, y no volveré a hablarte nunca—

— ¿Y crees que me quejaría? —aunque estaba enfadado, sintió calor en el corazón al tomarla en brazos. Un sonrisa temblaba en algún lugar dentro de él, como un rayo de sol o un agua que manara— Siéntate, Martha —le dijo a la perra al pasar a su lado.

—Ven, pequeña —dijo Isabella, con los ojos brillantes de rebeldía.

Martha empezó a gemir y a corretear a su alrededor.

—Bueno, puedes venir —dijo él— No me extraña que os llevéis tan bien, sois las dos igual de testarudas—

—Mmm… —con los ojos distantes, el brazo alrededor del cuello de Carlisle, Isabella suspiró, y luego apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro mientras él la llevaba a través del patio. Dejó caer la otra mano sobre el antebrazo de Carlisle para que Martha pudiera lamérsela.

Él la miró y sus brazos se tensaron.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —musitó. Ella parecía tan… complaciente… como si supiera tan bien como él que era allí, a sus brazos, a donde pertenecía.

—Pienso… —su ánimo y sus pensamientos pasaban rápidamente de la furia a la hilaridad— Creo que si yo tengo que aceptar esas dos cláusulas de tu maldito contrato, tú tendrás que aceptar otra—

— ¿Cuál? —sin dejarla en el suelo, abrió la puerta del pasajero del coche de Isabella.

—Cláusula número tres: me darás un cachorro —sonrió cuando Martha se subió al coche, reclamando su sitio en medio del asiento.

—Podrás quedarte con el mejor de la carnada si todavía estás aquí en Navidad —se agachó para dejarla en el asiento, y se quedó parado un momento, con una rodilla apoyada a su lado, y su nariz casi tocándola— Pero no estarás aquí—

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a jvb, a ****CaroBereCullen por su review; a Inmans** **por poner la historia en alerta.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

— ¡Estoy en boca de todo el mundo! —anunció Isabella con fastidio el miércoles siguiente mientras descargaba en la cocina de Rosalie su contribución a la Noche de las Chicas: bolsas de almendras y jengibre, cáscara de naranja confitada y dos clases de pasas.

—Ya me he enterado —rio Alice— Pasé por la tienda de Hansen para comprar leche de camino aquí, y Josie Hansen me dijo que parece que estás esperando un «feliz acontecimiento», así me lo dijo, moviendo mucho las cejas arriba y abajo—

— ¡Aaag, todo el mundo lo sabe! Mo no me ha dejado ponerme yo misma la gasolina. ¡Me siento como si me hubieran pintado una diana en la Carlisle! —

—Eso no es lo peor —le aseguró Alice— Espera a que empiecen a tocártela—

—Es culpa de Carlisle Cullen —refunfuñó Alice, doblando las bolsas de la compra.

—Sí —Rosalie intercambió una mirada con Alice— ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado? —

—Fui tan estúpida que me desmayé delante de su puerta —mientras sacaban utensilios e ingredientes. Isabella les contó con detalle lo que había sucedido— Así que Carlisle insistió en llevarme a casa, y cuando llegamos… —Carlisle no le había permitido entrar en su propia casa— Armó tal escándalo… —y Collin todavía andaba rondando por la cocina— Quería saber cómo me estaba cuidando Collin. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se lo soltó todo —suspiró— Así que supongo que Collin se lo contó a su hermana, Emma Connelly, cuando fue a cenar con ella el domingo. Que yo tenía un bollo en el horno, esa es la maravillosa manera en que se lo describió. Y seguro que Emma se lo contó a todo el mundo. Supongo que ya lo sabrán hasta en Hong Kong—

—Dentro de un mes se habrían enterado de todos modos —la consoló Rosalie mientras colocaba los libros de cocina sobre unos atriles para que todas pudieran leer las recetas. Abrió un número de _Bon Appétit_ sobre la encimera, y luego otro de Gourmet— A no ser que pensaras ponerte un saco por encima de la cabeza cada vez que vinieras a Trueheart: la mamá enmascarada cabalga de nuevo—

La noche pasó con el habitual ajetreo de cortar y mezclar risas y lamentos, aderezados con las últimas novedades. Sean le había mandado todas las fotografías a Rosalie y esta las había enviado a enmarcar a Durango.

—Os vais a quedar sin habla cuando las veáis —les prometió Rosalie— La semana que viene solo voy a servir platos del oeste en su honor: barbacoa, chili, enchiladas, tarta de chocolate y mantequilla, etcétera —y había sonreído cuando Alice le había preguntado qué había recibido Sean a cambio— ¡Espera y verás! —

La contribución de Isabella al entretenimiento de la noche fue el correo. Su hermano, Tyler, le había mandado una carta nostálgica y desternillante describiéndole el entrenamiento en la fuerza aérea. La leyó en voz alta.

—«Y, por favor, dile a Rosalie que echo de menos sus desayunos, sobre todo las magdalenas de manzana. Pienso sobrevolar su restaurante un día de estos. Dile que haré tirabuzones y volteretas en su honor»—

—Qué encanto —musitó Rosalie— Me encantan los pilotos. Y cuando llevan botas de vaquero… ¡Guau! —

—Y —añadió Isabella, poniendo otra postal sobre la tabla de cortar con una mueca— adivinad quién más me ha escrito esta semana—

— ¿Quién? —

—James—

— ¿El canalla de tu ex? —

—El mismo —Isabella les enseñó la postal: una fotografía de cactus saguaro al estilo de Arizona.

— ¿Algún asunto espinoso que discutir? —preguntó Alice.

—Podría decirse así. Dice que hola, que solo estaba pensando en mí. Luego pregunta con gran delicadeza si tal vez, ahora que han pasado tres meses, he seguido su consejo y cambiado de idea —cuando sus amigas fruncieron el ceño, Isabella les tradujo con ironía— Quiere decir que si he cambiado de opinión y he abortado dentro del primer trimestre—

Rosalie dejó escapar un bufido.

—En otras palabras, que no es casual que haya elegido esa postal. Incluso él sabe en el fondo que es una púa—

— ¿Y qué podemos enviarle a cambio? —Ronroneó Alice— ¿Una caballa envuelta en papel de regalo? —

— ¿Un payaso sádico de doscientos cincuenta kilos con un plato de pasteles de nata la próxima vez que vaya al tribunal? —Sugirió Rosalie— ¡Yo misma los prepararé!—

Isabella se rio al imaginárselo.

—Mejor aún, lo ignoraré completamente. Ser ignorado es lo único que James no puede soportar—

—Hecho —dijo Alice— Lo dejaremos desamparado en el Estado de Ignorancia. Y ahora, señoras, hablemos de algo bueno e importante: ¡solo quedan tres semanas para Acción de Gracias! —

Esa noche, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa y su vieja camioneta dejaba en las calles de Trueheart una fragancia a pastel de frutas, Isabella aún sonreía. Otra noche maravillosa, y otro problema resuelto. Se había estado preguntando, más bien lastimeramente, qué iba a hacer en Acción de Gracias. Ahora, Rosalie y ella estaban invitadas a casa de Alice.

«Me pregunto cómo lo celebrará Carlisle», se dijo al acercarse al desvío de su rancho. Tenía una terrible sospecha de que Carlisle consideraba Acción de Gracias como un día cualquiera. «Quizá se coma una cena congelada, si es que se acuerda de comprarla» Hizo una mueca. Carlisle no se cuidaba como debería. «Si fuera mío…»

«Pero no lo es», se recordó. «Él dejó pasar la oportunidad, ¿recuerdas?»

Por alguna razón, le había afectado realmente que aquella noche él le hubiera hecho hablarle de su embarazo. «Este bebé podría haber sido de los dos, si él hubiera querido» Si la hubiera querido a ella y todo lo que llevaba consigo.

—Tú —dijo suavemente, tocándose el vientre.

Cuando se lo había contado a Carlisle, las lágrimas habían brotado de la nada, junto con un sentimiento ridículo: se había sentido como una traidora. Como si lo hubiera traicionado, a él y a su amor mutuo, al concebir al hijo de otro hombre.

—Lo cual es una idea completamente absurda —dijo en voz alta— Porque, ¿quién dejó a quién? —sin embargo…— Olvídate de eso —se advirtió a sí misma. Tal vez Carlisle no era sencillamente el tipo de hombre que se casaba.

Pero era duro olvidarse de ello cuando aún podía sentir los brazos de Carlisle alrededor de sus hombros, en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas; sentir la sólida calidez de su pecho, y de sus propios pechos apretados contra él mientras la llevaba en brazos. Recordar la deliciosa sensación de ser amada y protegida. ¿Y cómo iba a olvidar la extraña sensación de que él deseaba besarla?

«Tonterías», se reprendió a sí misma, y, aunque fuera cierto, no significaba nada. El sexo, el buen sexo, o, en realidad, el sexo maravilloso, nunca había sido el problema entre ellos. «Pero convertir el sexo en amor duradero, ¿eso cómo se hace?»

La mujer que averiguara la respuesta infalible a aquel pequeño problema, sería mejor que la patentara. Se haría multimillonaria.

Isabella suspiró, y se animó cuando el buzón de Carlisle apareció ante su vista. Se apartó a un lado de la carretera y se detuvo junto a él. Encontró un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo en su bolso y escribió una nota breve; luego, la metió en el buzón encima de una tarta cubierta de papel de aluminio. «Para la cocina del señor Carlisle Cullen. No te la comas hasta dentro de una semana. Tiene que sazonarse»

Siguió su camino con una sonrisa.

Carlisle llevaba toda la semana buscando una excusa para verla. El cacharro de plástico en el que le había llevado la sopa, tal vez debería devolvérselo. Pero en realidad solo era un envase de helado reciclado, ni siquiera un Tupperware. Su intención resultaría transparente.

¿Pararse para agradecerle la tarta? Pero entonces tendría que admitir que al tercer día ya se había comido hasta la última miga, a pesar de la advertencia de Isabella.

Aun así, necesitaba verla. Comprobar por sí mismo que se estaba cuidando, que no se esforzaba demasiado. Le había resultado difícil concentrarse en el trabajo estando preocupado por si Isabella salía al monte a caballo, como él hacía, para echar un vistazo al ganado, quitar la maleza de los abrevaderos, o arreglar los cercados antes de que la tierra se helara hasta la primavera. E Isabella solo tenía un viejo para ayudarla.

Por su propia tranquilidad, necesitaba verla, y al cabo de una semana de tantear excusas, de repente, el mismo día, dos le salieron al paso. Isabella le envió por correo un pago adicional del préstamo, un cheque por cinco mil dólares. Y Martha desapareció.

Razones más que suficientes. Por la tarde se encontraba de pie ante el umbral de Isabella, llamando prontamente a la puerta.

Pero fue Collin quien le abrió.

—Cullen. Tú siempre has sabido olfatear un buen café recién hecho —volvió cojeando a la cocina.

Tomando aquello por una invitación, Carlisle lo siguió y halló al viejo sirviendo dos tazas de su famoso café, tan negro y denso como para que una cucharilla se sujetara de pie dentro de la taza. Carlisle le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para darle las gracias, probó cautelosamente un sorbo, y después, tras unos cuantos comentarios acerca de las nieves que se acercaban, añadió despreocupadamente:

—Estoy buscando a mi perra. ¿Has visto a Martha por aquí? —lo cual era un rodeo para preguntar por Isabella.

—Creo que Isabella se la ha llevado al prado de Cottonwood. La perra se presentó aquí a la hora del desayuno esta mañana. Se comió más tortitas que Isabella—

— ¿La has dejado que salga sola a caballo? —

— ¡Dejarla! —Refunfuñó Collin, y luego miró hacia el suelo, más allá de Carlisle— ¿Lo oyes, Chang? Se supone que tenemos que decirle a Isabella lo que debe hacer—

El viejo pequinés, que estaba en la puerta del cuarto de estar, con los ojos saltones y malhumorado, gruñó con desdén ante aquella pregunta.

—Isabella es igual que su madre, que en paz descanse —gruñó Collin— A esa niña no se le puede decir nada. Trabaja de la mañana a la noche. Esta semana ha pintado la cocina. Como si no tuviera suficientes cosas que hacer —indicó con el brazo las paredes circundantes, que relucían con una mano fresca de pintura blanca. Carlisle también se dio cuenta de que los armarios de la cocina y el marco de la ventana se habían vuelto de un amarillo mantecoso— La otra noche me la encontré en el ático, sacando esa vieja cuna. La que su madre usó para Tyler y para ella—

—Tienes que hacer que se calme —insistió Carlisle, aunque estaba rompiendo una de las reglas entre hombres más viejas: no dar consejos a menos que alguien los pida. Pero aquello era importante. Se trataba de Isabella.

— ¡Ja! Tenía intención de ir a hablar contigo de eso —Collin se inclinó hacia la ventana de encima del fregadero, miró hacia el establo, luego asintió para sí y se giró. Se rascó la cara sin afeitar, e hizo una mueca— A uno no le gusta dar consejos, pero a veces… —miró a Carlisle con seriedad por debajo de sus cejas encrespadas— Creo recordar que hace mucho tiempo esa chica lo era todo para ti. Creo recordar algo sobre unos planes de boda que se fueron al traste, aunque a mí nadie me dijo por qué —clavó sus intensos ojos azules en Carlisle por encima del borde de la taza.

—Resultó que no nos compenetrábamos —dijo Carlisle escuetamente.

Collin dio un bufido y consultó a su perro, que se había tumbado en medio del suelo, y luego se sentó para tomar aliento.

— ¡Qué no os compenetrabais! ¿Conoces a alguien que haya entrenado más recuas de caballos y mulas de tiro que yo, eh, chico? Te sorprenderían algunas de las parejas que junté. Una vez tuve una mula y un potro que era casi como un búfalo que formaban un equipo perfecto. Les ponía el arnés a los dos juntos y eran capaces de tirar de una carga tan pesada como uno quisiera—

— ¿De veras? —Carlisle enterró la cara en la taza y se bebió el resto del café— Bueno, creo que será mejor que…—

Collin se acercó a él.

—Será mejor que te lo pienses bien. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pasó la última vez, bueno, hijo, ella ha vuelto, y más hermosa que nunca. Con un hijo que necesita un padre—

«Ese niño tiene un padre, y ella le ha dado de lado»

Por una razón absurda.

¿Pero y si fuera el embarazo la razón? ¿Un enfado inducido por las hormonas? ¿Un arrebato femenino que había hecho que Isabella sacara de quicio las diferencias entre su marido y ella?

Eso podía dar sentido a aquel sinsentido.

Pero aquella conclusión lo llevó a una nueva idea: una idea que lo golpeó como una bala entre los ojos: ¿sabía Isabella que estaba embarazada cuando dejó a su marido?

¡Claro que no! Porque hasta la mujer más voluble sabía que a veces un niño arreglaba las grietas del matrimonio peor avenido. Si Isabella hubiera sabido que su marido y ella habían concebido un hijo, seguramente se hubiera quedado en Phoenix y le hubiera dado otra oportunidad a su matrimonio.

«Y ahora que sabe que está embarazada, ¿qué pasará?»

No hacía falta ser una lumbrera para imaginárselo. Carlisle sabía que Isabella era orgullosa y testaruda como una mula. «Se arriesgó dejando a su marido, y ahora se estará diciendo que tendrá que aguantarse» Eso sería lo que Isabella estaría pensando en ese momento.

Pero después de que se pasara un mes o dos alimentando al ganado en medio de la nieve, sin apenas poder ver más allá de su propia barriga… «Y aunque lo aguante hasta después de Navidad, cada vez le será más y más difícil» La época de la cría llegaría aproximadamente un mes antes de que ella misma diera a luz, y suponía un trabajo brutal para el hombre más sano y fuerte. Los rancheros apenas dormían durante la época de la cría, porque todas las vacas necesitaban ayuda. «No podrá soportarlo. Entrará en razón. La vida en la ciudad le parecerá cada vez mejor»

Entretanto, allá en Phoenix, su marido estaría echándola de menos. Sin duda debía de rogarle todos los días que volviera a casa, que lo intentaran otra vez.

«Tarde o temprano, él se enterará de que está embarazada. Y entonces vendrá y se la llevará a Arizona, aunque sea a rastras» Carlisle no podía imaginarse que un hombre, un padre, actuara de otra forma. No, cuando la mujer huida en cuestión era Isabella.

Collin se apoyó en la encimera y se agitó.

—Y bien, hijo, ¿qué piensas? —

«Creo que tienes mucha razón, viejo. Su hijo necesita un padre, pero no voy a ser yo» En primavera, como muy tarde, Isabella volvería a Phoenix, a los brazos de su marido, para darle a aquel afortunado bastardo otra oportunidad. Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que ella es lo bastante mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones—

Collin dio un bufido.

—Si crees eso, es que te queda mucho que aprender sobre mujeres embarazadas. En un buen día, Isabella es capaz de tomar tres decisiones contradictorias al mismo tiempo. En uno malo… ni siquiera toma decisiones; solo tiene pájaros en la cabeza—

Carlisle dejó su taza sobre la mesa, miró hacia abajo y vio a Chang intentando ponerle la pata encima de la bota. Retrocedió con fastidio hacia la puerta.

—Cuida de ella por mí, ¿quieres?—

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a jvb, a **__**alexf1994, a **_CaroBereCullen _**por su review; a **_ Fleur-de-la-vivre y aLauriitha Cullen_** por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

En la mañana de Acción de Gracias, Isabella revoloteaba por su cocina. Había cuatro tartas cociéndose en el horno, y el aire parecía casi dorado por el olor del azúcar caramelizado y las almendras tostadas, las especias y el chocolate. Sacó sus tartas de manzana de la nevera y las empaquetó para el viaje.

—No sé por qué tenemos que irnos tan pronto —rezongó Collin, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata, que les había costado diez minutos hacerle. Como solo tenían un vehículo para los dos, Isabella iba a dejarlo en casa de su hermana de paso por Trueheart, aunque era evidente que él hubiera preferido evitarse aquel «embrollo», según lo había llamado, retrasando su llegada.

—Le prometí a Alice que la ayudaría a cocinar —le repitió Isabella, haciendo acopio de paciencia— ¡Eh!, ¿eso era la puerta? —

Lo era. Collin regresó del vestíbulo con Carlisle tras él, respirando hondo alegremente.

—El cielo debe de oler así —declaró.

Y el cielo se parecería a él, pensó Isabella. Ancho de hombros y estrecho de caderas, Carlisle estaba allí de pie, con sus mejores botas de domingo y la misma sonrisa maliciosa de siempre. Ella no lo había visto desde la noche de su desmayo, aunque él se había pasado por el Círculo S dos o tres veces para recoger a Martha, y ella había dejado un recipiente con estofado de pollo en su nevera la semana anterior. Pero parecía que se habían estado cruzando todo el mes de noviembre, sin llegar a verse el uno al otro.

—Estás muy elegante —comentó ella. Llevaba unos pantalones de ir a la ciudad, una camisa vaquera de color burdeos y una corbata de lazo. Así que, después de todo, no tenía de qué preocuparse: Carlisle tenía algún sitio donde pasar la fiesta.

«Y alguien con quien pasarla» Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Tú también —sus ojos castaños brillaron con admiración al contemplar el atuendo de Isabella: un sencillo vestido de punto de lana azul grisáceo que se cruzaba en la parte de arriba y luego caía suavemente sobre su cuerpo torneado— ¿Estás lista? —cuando ella ladeó la cabeza interrogativamente, él añadió— Alice me dijo que querías que te recogiera pronto, pero tal vez haya llegado demasiado pronto—

—Nooo, no, está bien. Deja que guarde estas tartas y nos iremos —« ¡Alice, pequeña conspiradora! Haciendo de celestina, ¿eh?» Sin embargo, aquel era un día para el perdón, y al menos Collin estaba encantado por el giro de los acontecimientos. Isabella le tiró las llaves de la furgoneta a las manos, extendidas triunfalmente— En fin, supongo que te veré mañana. No olvides de llevarle a Emma la tarta de almendras que le he hecho, ¿de acuerdo? —

El viejo gruñó.

— ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar? —

Acción de Gracias fue inolvidable, uno de esos días preciosos que quedarían guardados en el álbum de recuerdos de la memoria de Isabella. El rancho de turistas de Ribbon River hervía de vida bulliciosa, desde las mujeres atareadas y risueñas de la cocina, a los niños que chillaban y correteaban en la planta de arriba, a los hombres que discutían sobre los partidos de fútbol de la televisión en el cuarto de estar, o lo que fuera que tuvieran guardando en el establo.

—Están tramando algo —insistió Alice, mirándolos salir a toda prisa por la puerta trasera con grandes e inocentes sonrisas en la cara, para pasear con excesiva tranquilidad en dirección a los corrales. El abuelo de Sean acababa de llegar de California, y al parecer era necesario que el doctor Swenson fuera iniciado en algún misterio masculino— Todo esto empezó anoche. Cuando volví de comprar, Jasper me informó de que el establo es zona estrictamente prohibida, pero el muy bestia no me dijo por qué y Sean lo único que hace es reírse. Creo que voy a tomar al pavo como rehén hasta que me digan qué está pasando.

Rosalie levantó la vista del caldo que estaba desemplumando para hacer una salsa.

—A lo mejor tienen allí un barril—

«Eso no se lo cree ni ella», pensó Isabella, notando el brillo de sus ojos. «En realidad, creo que ella está en el ajo» Levantó una ceja mirando a Rosalie inquisitivamente, pero la rubia simplemente sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Willy, el capataz del rancho, que había hecho de cocinero durante la recogida del ganado, entró desde el cuarto de estar con el pequeño Peter a hombros y la pequeña Petra a su lado, colgada con ambas manitas de la enorme y callosa manaza del vaquero.

—Tengo las manos ocupadas, así que ¿alguna de ustedes, señoritas, podría echarle un vistazo a mi pastel de batata? No quiero que se tueste mucho—

Eran catorce a la mesa cuando por fin se sentaron, contando a dos de los huéspedes de Alice, Hans y Anna Goetz, de Alemania, y al abogado Emmett McCarty, que había llegado en el último momento con su torbellino de diez años, Kat, famosa por sus pulsos. Isabella no había tenido ocasión en todo el día de acusar a Alice de celestina, pero tuvo que reírse al ver que era el turno de Rosalie de suspirar y entornar los ojos.

Pero si el abogado divorciado pretendía a Rosalie, esta no estaba cooperando. Durante toda la suntuosa comida se dedicó al abuelo de Sean, con el que flirteaba descaradamente, provocándolo con sus enormes ojos y sus preguntas susurradas, mientras McCarty ponía mala cara y el resto de la mesa se entretenía gozosamente con las historias escandalosas del doctor Swenson, cirujano plástico de la flor y nata de Hollywood.

A partir de ahí, la conversación viró hacia las fotografías de Sean, que ya embellecían las paredes de El Rincón de Rosalie. Su obra había atraído a visitantes, y clientes, de lugares tan lejanos como Durango, inspirados por un crítico de arte que las había mencionado en un artículo de periódico sobre artistas locales. Había habido varias ofertas para comprar las fotografías de Sean, y el bibliotecario de Cortez había preguntado si Rosalie podría prestárselas para una exposición.

—Tú eres la vaquera enmascarada que retrató, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Emmett McCarty a Isabella, evidentemente admirado— Toda botas, espuelas e ímpetu: una dominadora del caballo, acosando a aquel toro—

—Era una vaca —dijo Carlisle con voz grave.

—Ah —los dos hombres se midieron el uno al otro durante un momento que pareció estirarse y estirarse.

Para romper aquella implacable mirada, Isabella agarró un plato de patatas asadas y lo puso bajo la nariz de Carlisle.

— ¿Quieres más? —

—No, gracias —apenas se habían dirigido la palabra durante todo el día, aunque Isabella había sido intensamente consciente de su presencia cada vez que Carlisle pasaba por la cocina. Después, sentada junto a él, había sentido… punzadas… en esa parte de su cuerpo durante toda la cena. Carlisle agarró el plato de patatas y sus dedos se rozaron. Él se sonrojó y apartó la cara para pasar el plato; ella cerró los puños y escondió las manos en su regazo.

Qué estúpido, se dijo, estar más pendiente de él en compañía que cuando estaban a solas. Tal vez fuera simplemente porque Alice había tratado de emparejarlos. «Tendré que decirle que no vuelva a hacerlo» Rezaba porque Carlisle no se hubiera dado cuenta de los intentos celestinescos de su anfitriona, o, peor aún, que hubiera pensado que Alice lo hacía a petición de Isabella.

—Estás un poco colorada —murmuró Carlisle a su oído, y su aliento agitó los mechones que se habían escapado de su trenza— No hará demasiado calor aquí, ¿verdad? —

Isabella sintió un escalofrío en la nuca… en la espalda… en el estómago.

—No, estoy bien, gracias—

Carlisle se había mostrado extrañamente cortés durante todo el día, de una manera discreta, ayudándola a entrar y salir de la camioneta, insistiendo en llevar sus tartas, recordándole mediante una docena de insignificantes actos de consideración, que sabía que estaba encinta. Que la estaba vigilando. Ella había pensado varias veces en decirle que no estaba hecha de cristal, que no se rompería si se tropezaba, pero en realidad no la molestaba su solicitud. Al contrario.

— ¿Nadie quiere más pavo? —preguntó Jasper desde la cabecera de la mesa.

Su reto fue acogido con gruñidos y risas generales.

—Tal vez deberíamos dar un paseo antes del postre —sugirió Rosalie.

Sean la miró y luego le sonrió a Alice.

— ¿Por qué no damos un paseo hasta el granero? —

Cuando acabaron de ponerse los abrigos, las bufandas y los gorros, había empezado a nevar. Subieron por la colina, riendo, charlando y alzando las caras al cielo para mirar cómo caían, girando, los primeros y gruesos copos de nieve de la estación. Al llegar a la puerta del granero, Sean se colocó junto a Alice.

—Este es tu regalo de Navidad, Alice, así que cierra los ojos—

— ¿Un regalo de Navidad en noviembre? —protestó ella cuando Sean la tomó de un codo y Jasper del otro.

—No podíamos esperar más. Y, de todas formas, aún no está acabado —le dijo su hijastro, misterioso.

Isabella y los demás avanzaron tras ellos por el polvoriento pasillo en penumbra, entre dos filas de cuadras. Kat McCarty musitaba de impaciencia por la lentitud de los adultos, y alguien agarró a Isabella del brazo. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró a Carlisle a su lado, sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —musitó, pero él solo sacudió la cabeza.

Frente a ella, Alice se detuvo frente a la puerta de una cuadra, mientras Jasper abría su mitad superior. Ella miró dentro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dais…?—

— ¡Vaya! ¡Guau! —exclamó Kat, de puntillas a su lado. Alice se giró para mirar a Sean.

—No son ciervos, son demasiado peludos. Y tampoco pueden ser alces, con esos cuernos. ¿Qué demonios son? —

Sean se echó a reír.

— ¡Son renos de Ribbon River! Para que tiren de tu trineo, que está… ahí fuera. ¡Feliz Navidad, Alice! —

Se quedaron tanto tiempo como se atrevieron, pero la nieve seguía cayendo, y por fin, hacia las ocho de la noche, Carlisle declaró que deberían marcharse antes de que quedaran atrapados. Sin embargo, aún les costó otra media hora despedirse, envolver las sobras que Alice insistió en que se llevaran, y escapar. Los bordes de la carretera privada que salía a la autopista apenas eran visibles bajo varios dedos de nieve esponjosa, y los limpiaparabrisas de la camioneta trabajaban sin cesar para barrer los copos.

— ¡Renos! —Recordó Isabella alegremente— ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado? —los renos habían resultado ser dos pequeñas bestezuelas peludas del tamaño de ponys: un macho con extrañas astas oblicuas, y una hembra sin cuernos.

La extraña historia de su adquisición les fue relatada por Rosalie entre pedazos de tarta y helado. Ella había aceptado a regañadientes la pareja de renos, como pago de un cliente que tenía un zoo de mascotas en las colinas al sur de Trueheart. Su mujer lo había abandonado por un camionero al que le gustaba tocar la guitarra. Completamente descorazonado, el hombre había decidido que estaba harto de alimentar llamas, cabras monteses, avestruces y renos, pues el zoo había sido idea de su esposa, y que prefería criar animales más sensatos, como, por ejemplo, ovejas.

—Y, además de eso, no sabía hacerse ni un huevo frito —les contó Rosalie— Así que rondaba por el restaurante quejándose de que estaba muerto de hambre y me ofrecía todas clase de bestias exóticas a cambio de un año de desayunos, como si yo necesitara una cría de búfalo, hasta que al final se me ocurrió un trato —sonrió mirando a Sean— Conocí a este fabuloso fotógrafo, que casualmente estaba buscando un regalo de Navidad para su madrastra…—

—La cual tiene un rancho para turistas —Sean retomó la historia— Y pensé: ¿qué puede haber mejor para el negocio que ofrecerles paseos en un trineo tirado por renos a los huéspedes? —junto con la pareja de renos, Sean había encontrado un antiguo trineo de tiro en algún sitio de la ciudad.

—Pero aún no sabes el resto —le aseguró Carlisle a Isabella mientras avanzaban con precaución hacia la autopista— La historia de los renos peludos sigue y sigue —esa tarde, Jasper se lo había llevado aparte mientras estaban en el establo, admirando los animales— Los renos no están acostumbrados al arnés, ya sabes. Nunca habían visto un trineo. Sean sacó la idea de un artículo de enciclopedia, y aunque el chico algún día será todo un vaquero con la ayuda de Jasper, no aprendió a montar hasta hace un par de años. Así que es imposible que pueda domar a esas bestias.

— ¿Y quién va a hacerlo? —preguntó Isabella, captando la emoción de la voz de Carlisle.

—Bueno, Jasper podría hacerlo, pero entre dirigir el Suntop y ayudar a Alice con los huéspedes, está un poco ocupado este año, así que…—

Isabella rompió a reír.

— ¿Te ha convencido para que lo hagas tú? —

Carlisle pareció indignado.

—Hicimos un trato, y creo que yo salgo ganando. ¿Sabes que el rancho Suntop tiene un semental, un árabe llamado Salud, dedicado a la cría? —

A Isabella, el corazón le dio un ligero vuelco.

—Creo que lo he oído decir en alguna parte—

—Bueno, pues uno de los incentivos de Jasper como capataz del Suntop es que puede echarle dos de sus yeguas a Salud cada año. Y este año solo tiene una yegua que esté a la altura del caballo. Lo que significa que, o bien puede vender el segundo servicio que no va a utilizar…—

—O cambiarlo por la doma de dos renos —musitó Isabella, casi canturreando. «Bendito seas, Jasper Whitlock, ¡bendito seas!»— Ya veo. ¿Y qué yegua piensas echarle a Salud? —

—A Dancer, por supuesto —dijo Carlisle, con la voz enronquecida por la emoción— Lo que significa que su potro será un hermano puro de Solitario, el caballo que vendí—

A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de gratitud. Realmente era a Jasper Whitlock a quien debía besar, pero Carlisle parecía un sustituto razonable… un excelente sustituto. Isabella se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

— ¡Estoy tan contenta, Carlisle! ¡Has hecho un trato fantástico! —

Las máquinas quitanieves no habían despejado la carretera aún, así que avanzaban a paso de tortuga, esforzándose por ver a través de la nieve que caía.

—Mañana, sándwiches de pavo con salsa y arándanos —dijo Isabella al cabo de un rato— Creo que me gustan más las sobras que la propia cena—

—Sí, pero he notado que te has comido un plato lleno. ¿Te encuentras mejor que durante la recogida del ganado? —

Ella se tocó la tripa y sonrió.

—Sí. Parece que los mareos de por la mañana están remitiendo, gracias a Dios —se estiró, satisfecha, y suspiró— Qué día tan encantador, gracias a Jasper y Alice. La verdad es que no me apetecía nada celebrarlo sola—

—Supongo… —se aclaró la garganta— Supongo que antes siempre lo celebrabas con tu marido—

—Ajá —aunque estaba contenta, no le apetecía hablar de James.

Pero a Carlisle parecía que sí.

— ¿Qué crees que habrá hecho él hoy? —

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro que su madre lo está cuidando muy bien —Athenodora estaría encantada de volver a tenerlo para ella solo, para mimarlo y consentirlo.

—Pero no igual que su mujer, ¿no? —

«Para James, tal vez mejor» Devoción infinita que no necesitaba reciprocidad. Isabella bajó su ventanilla unos centímetros, sacó los dedos al viento y agarró un par de copos y se los llevó a la lengua.

— ¿Has… tenido noticias suyas? —preguntó Carlisle, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

« ¿Qué es esto?»

—Una o dos veces —bueno, en realidad solo una: aquella horrible postal. Isabella se removió inquieta en el asiento.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirle lo del bebé? —preguntó Carlisle atropelladamente.

Isabella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño con perplejidad. Aunque estaba oscuro, habría jurado que él tenía los dientes apretados.

—Él lo sabe, Carlisle. Lo supo desde el principio —alzó la barbilla, esperando sentir el antiguo dolor y la pena, aquella monstruosa sensación de rechazo. «Mi marido no me quería lo suficiente para desear un hijo mío, sangre de mi sangre, alma de mi alma»

Pero esa noche, cuando llegó, el dolor era suave y lejano, como si le doliera a otra persona: a otra Isabella.

La nueva Isabella no era tan dolorosamente vulnerable. Aquella Isabella estaba de nuevo en su hogar, en un mundo lleno de familia y amigos, atravesando en coche una espléndida noche blanca con un hombre que tal vez no la quisiera… pero que estaba pendiente de lo que comía. Las manos de Carlisle habían sido fuertes, cuidadosas y delicadas al ayudarla a subir a la camioneta. Tal vez él no pudiera darle todo lo que ella deseaba, pero Isabella sentía cada vez más que, en cierto modo, le importaba.

Podía confiar en aquel hombre para contarle, al menos, uno de sus secretos.

—James quería que abortara y yo me negué. Por eso lo abandoné—

Las manos de Carlisle se crisparon sobre el volante. La camioneta se tambaleó. Isabella gimió y levantó la vista. Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, Carlisle viró hacia el arcén y, tras medio minuto de infarto, enderezó la camioneta hacia la carretera.

—Pero tú dijiste… —le lanzó una mirada ceñuda y después volvió a mirar hacia delante— Aquella noche, en el bar de Mo, me dijiste que era un egoísta, que por eso lo habías dejado. Que discutíais por los canales de televisión y cosas así—

—Bueno, él era, es, así. Pero quería hacer su voluntad tanto en las cosas importantes, como en las insignificantes. Y cuando por fin me quedé embarazada, no quiso a mi hijo. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi hijo. Así que lo dejé—

—Ah… —Carlisle no volvió a decir una palabra durante todo el trayecto a casa.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **_AngelaStyle po_**r su review y a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

Tres días después de Acción de Gracias, Carlisle ya no podía soportarlo más. ¿Cómo se las estaría arreglando Isabella? Con la tierra cubierta por medio metro de nieve y la época de cebo del ganado por llegar, no habría descanso en el trabajo hasta la primavera.

Él había empezado a alimentar a sus vacas al amanecer y había acabado a media tarde, cuando aún quedaba luz. Una principiante como Isabella no sería tan eficiente, y seguramente agradecería un poco de ayuda, se dijo. Y como Martha había desaparecido la noche anterior, ya tenía una excusa. Tomó un poco de pan con queso de paso por casa y se lo comió en la camioneta mientras conducía hacia el Círculo S.

Notó, complacido, que la carretera privada del rancho de Isabella había sido despejada de nieve, y cuando llegó ante la casa vio que la huella del quitanieves subía en dirección a los pastos de invierno. Nadie respondió cuando llamó a la casa, pero de la chimenea de la casita de Collin, detrás del granero, salía humo.

Llamó a la puerta y le abrió el viejo.

— ¿Sí? —tenía la nariz colorada como la de un Papa Noel de unos grandes almacenes.

— ¿Isabella está por aquí?—

Collin suspiró con énfasis y se inclinó hacia fuera para mirar el sol, que se ocultaba rápidamente tras el monte Suntop.

—Ha salido a dar de comer al ganado. Siempre acaba por los prados de heno del sur. Ahora estará allí—

—Gracias. Te has acatarrado, ¿eh?—

El viejo gruñó.

—Me lo ha pegado mi condenada hermana. No es nada, pero Isabella no me deja acercarme a ella. Dice que el bebé podría acatarrarse. Así que Chaig y yo… —bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatillas de estar por casa, junto a las cuales el pequinés miraba a Carlisle con desconfianza— Estamos en cuarentena—

—Entonces creo que iré a ver si necesita que le eche una mano—

Collin asintió juiciosamente.

—Sí, hazlo—

Si iba esquiando, podría regresar a caballo con Isabella. Sacó sus esquís de la funda que tenía en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y se los puso. Ascendió por la senda hacia los pastizales, a paso regular, respirando despacio y exhalando nubecillas de vapor en medio del silencio sombreado de azul, mientras los esquís friccionaban rítmicamente sobre la nieve.

Lo que Isabella le había dicho la otra noche sobre aquel hijo de perra de su marido… Carlisle todavía intentaba comprenderlo. Al alcanzar la cima de un largo risco, se deslizó por la ladera del otro lado, exultante por su progreso suave y sinuoso, con los ojos lacrimosos por el viento. Que un hombre no quisiera a su propio hijo… Le resultaba difícil de creer, pero si Isabella lo decía, debía de ser verdad.

Y, si era verdad, lo cambiaba todo. Él todavía intentaba hacerse a la idea de que todo había cambiado…

Llegó al pie de la ladera y vio un desvío hacia una puerta, a la izquierda, que llevaba al pastizal de Cougar Rock, donde Isabella tenía encerradas a sus terneras añales y a sus novillas. Las huellas de una camioneta atravesaban la capa reciente de nieve que había caído durante la noche, de modo que Carlisle recorrió un trecho nivelado, tras el cual la carretera ascendía por un nuevo risco.

Respiraba con mayor dificultad, pero se sentía bien. Mejor que bien. Se sentía casi excitado, como se sentía un hombre cuando cabalgaba por un país desconocido y salvaje sin la más leve idea de lo que había más allá de la siguiente colina. Isabella… Así que no había roto su matrimonio por capricho, sino que tenía la mejor razón que podía tenerse para abandonar a un hombre: proteger a su hijo…

«Y yo que pensaba que era una caprichosa, pero si lo miras de otro modo…» Isabella había abandonado una vida fácil en la ciudad, un matrimonio con un abogado rico… Ella había decidido tener a su bebé y había abandonado aquello…

«Por esto» Carlisle alcanzó la cima de la loma y se detuvo, jadeando, buscando la camioneta de Isabella entre el áspero paisaje blanquinegro que tenía frente a sí. Su mirada se deslizó por la línea de álamos desnudos que marcaban el curso del río al sur de la carretera. Podía ver reses apiñadas junto a los dos primeros largos pesebres de madera, pero la camioneta estaba fuera del alcance de su vista, en algún lugar más allá de los árboles. Clavó los bastones en la nieve y se impulsó ladera abajo, se detuvo junto a la puerta de la cerca, formando una lluvia de nieve en polvo, gruñó por el esfuerzo de separar los postes, e hizo una mueca: a Isabella, aquello debía de resultarle mucho más duro.

Aquella vida era dura, en su totalidad, una lucha agotadora e incierta, y, sin embargo, ella había elegido volver. Había demostrado una lealtad feroz y desprovista de egoísmo al preferir el camino difícil al fácil, al elegir tener a su hijo y luchar por darle un hogar. Luchar por salvar el derecho a nacer de su hijo. «No sé cómo va a hacerlo» Y, no obstante, tenía que admirar su coraje por intentarlo.

Describió, esquiando, un amplio círculo alrededor del ganado y volvió a tomar la senda abierta por el quitanieves, deslizándose por los contornos suavemente redondeados del valle. Cuando oyó una camioneta que se acercaba, se detuvo, clavó los bastones en la nieve y esperó, jadeante. Como un escarabajo oscuro y giboso, con el quitanieves levantado en la parte delantera y el depósito de pienso sobresaliendo por detrás de la cabina, la camioneta apareció en la cima de una colina blanca y distante. Al ver una oscura figura sentada junto al conductor, Carlisle fijó la vista, y se rio de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que era Martha. Cuando se acercaron e Isabella bajó la ventanilla con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Carlisle la señaló con un dedo enguantado.

— ¿Hay sitio para uno más? —

Durante el camino de regreso hablaron como si no se hubieran visto en un mes, de nada importante, solo de tonterías, pero la conversación fluyó como un arroyo después del deshielo. Lamentaron la desaparición de las últimas sobras de pavo; hablaron de esquiar: algo que nunca habían hecho juntos, pensó Carlisle, pues el suyo había sido un romance de verano; compararon las ventajas de los depósitos de comida construidos en casa: el dispensador hidráulico de Isabella frente al equipo de gasolina de Carlisle: se pusieron serios al preguntarse cuánto tiempo aguantarían hasta que tuvieran que darle heno al ganado, así como alimento proteínico, y antes de que Carlisle se diera cuenta, estaban entrando en el granero.

Él la ayudó a cargar el depósito con harina de semillas de algodón para el día siguiente, y después recogió sus esquís y suspiró. Se había puesto el sol. Ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse.

Isabella se quitó su gorro de lana, sacudió su melena chocolate y ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para una taza de chocolate? —

Carlisle encendió un fuego en la chimenea del cuarto de estar mientras ella calentaba el cacao, y después se acercó a la puerta y se quedó allí de pie, mirándola. Ella estaba junto a la encimera, canturreando para sí, cortando algo y colocándolo en un plato. Se giró con ligereza hacia la nevera y se quedó parada al verlo; sonrió, pero dejó de cantar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —él señaló con la cabeza una colección de botes de arcilla y lo que parecía ser un montículo de cebollas y otro de ajos.

—Bulbos de jacintos, azafrán y daffodil. Voy a plantarlos. Los convenceré de que la primavera ha llegado pronto y de que es hora de florecer—

Él sacudió la cabeza, maravillado. ¿De dónde sacaba Isabella la energía para aquellos detalles sin importancia? Carlisle le quitó la bandeja de las manos y la siguió al cuarto de estar.

Ella decidió sentarse sobre la alfombra de nudos, frente al fuego, y él se acomodó a su lado. Después de darle una taza de cacao rociado con canela, Isabella le ofreció un plato en el que había dispuesto gruesas rebanadas de pan untado con mantequilla.

Carlisle probó un pedazo y gruñó de placer.

— ¿De dónde sacas este pan? —no se parecía nada al pan blanco y blanducho que él compraba en el supermercado.

—Lo hago yo. Mi madre solía cocer pan, y pensé que yo también podía intentarlo —Isabella examinó una rebanada y se encogió de hombros— Creo que necesita un poco más de miel—

—Está perfecto —no era un halago: era la simple verdad. Tomó un segundo pedazo y lo saboreó, mirando la habitación. Notó que también allí Isabella había pintado las paredes y los marcos de las ventanas. Sobre la mesa de café relucía un gran jarrón con hojas secas doradas y anaranjadas. Había extendido una manta de lana amarilla sobre el sofá para cambiarlo de color, y había cambiado la disposición de los muebles. La estancia parecía más cálida, más acogedora, más hogareña…— ¿Dónde está Martha? —preguntó él de repente. La perra había entrado en la casa con ellos.

—En su armario, espero —Isabella señaló con la cabeza hacia una puerta entornada que había en el pasillo que llevaba a la parte de atrás de la casa— Esta semana se ha acostumbrado a quedarse allí—

— ¿Ah, sí? —se levantó y se acercó a echar un vistazo. Suspendidos de un listón de madera, abrigos y prendas de verano creaban una densa y suave masa bajo la cual quedaba un espacio en sombras. Carlisle se puso en cuclillas, miró dentro de aquella cueva en penumbra y vio a la collie enroscada sobre un montículo de mantas, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Ahí dentro había una caja con periódicos y revistas viejos, que se había pasado toda la semana empujando de un lado para otro. Al final los saqué y le puse esas mantas viejas —Isabella se acercó y se agachó junto a él— Parece que le gusta mucho estar ahí—

—Está haciendo su nido, Isabella. Eligiendo el sitio donde quiere parir —no era de extrañar que la perra volviera una y otra vez al Círculo S.

— ¡Así que es eso! —rio Isabella— Aquí siempre hemos tenido perros macho. Nunca he asistido a un parto. Eres una mamá muy lista —susurró, y luego aceptó la mano de Carlisle y le permitió que la ayudara a levantarse.

La perra no era tonta, pensó Carlisle cuando volvieron junto al fuego. Se sentó y se sirvió la tercera rebanada de pan con mantequilla.

— ¿Más chocolate? —Isabella alzó una tetera floreada y, cuando él asintió, le sirvió una segunda taza.

No, la perra no era tonta al elegir anidar en aquel refugio acogedor, pensó Carlisle, mirando la habitación. Flores, pan fresco, colores suaves y alegres, un fuego en la chimenea, una mujer canturreando en la cocina… «No es solo la perra la que está haciendo su nido», se dijo de repente. «Isabella también está anidando» Ella se estiró para atizar el fuego y las llamas se alzaron de repente. Su pelo oscilaba como un chal de seda con sus movimientos; la luz vacilante bailaba sobre los mechones rojizos de su pelo.

Como las alas de la gallinita roja que su padre le había regalado a su madre: exactamente el mismo color ambarino, pensó Carlisle. «Y a ella es a quien me recuerdas, haciendo su nido con plumas. Cuando se le presentaba un trabajo duro y agotador, sin nadie que la ayudara, ¿qué decía ella?»

—Entonces, lo haré yo sola —musitó Carlisle.

— ¿Hmm? —Isabella levantó la vista sobre el borde de su taza, sus grandes ojos en sombras, sus largas pestañas orladas con destellos de cobre.

Él dejó la taza y se levantó.

—Decía que será mejor que me vaya —antes de suplicarle que lo dejara quedarse.

—Maldita sea, de veras estaba deseando que llegara esta noche —se lamentó Isabella. Acurrucada bajo el grueso edredón, había llamado a Alice después de que Rosalie la hubiera llamado para cancelar la Noche de las Chicas. Estaba prevista una ventisca. Miró hacia la ventana de su dormitorio. Ya estaba cayendo la nieve, densa y suave, aunque aún no se había levantado el viento del nordeste.

—Yo también —dijo Alice— Gambas al curry con leche de coco. La boca se me hace agua solo de pensarlo—

—Pollo al limón —se lamentó Isabella. Su menú de esa noche iba a ser del sureste asiático; habían encargado especialmente los ingredientes hacía semanas a través de un catálogo de comida étnica— Supongo que habrá que esperar hasta la semana que viene —suspiró— Si no vuelve a nevar otra vez —durante los cuatro meses siguientes, estarían a merced del tiempo.

—O si no sigue nevando —dijo Alice— Yo diría que ya hay un palmo de nieve, y Jasper no ha vuelto todavía. Esta tarde ha ido a llevar a Donner y Blitzen el rancho de Carlisle—

— ¿Ah, sí? —Isabella había estado buscando una excusa para visitar el C Barra C. Últimamente, Carlisle debía de mantener a Martha encerrada; la perra llevaba días sin llamar a su puerta. Isabella los añoraba a ambos.

—Mmm. Supongo que no debería preocuparme. Ese monstruo con tracción a las cuatro ruedas que lleva es capaz pasar por cualquier sitio —Alice dio un enorme bostezo— Y tú tienes que bajar a Durango para ver a la doctora Irina esta semana, ¿no? —

—El lunes próximo —la corrigió Isabella— Tengo que hacerme un análisis de sangre —el análisis de las anormalidades fetales, que no necesariamente las revelaría todas. Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba un poco al pensarlo.

—Irina se lo hace a todas las mamás —le aseguró Alice, percibiendo la tensión de su voz.

—Sí… — ¿pero cuántas de esas mamás habían tomado un tratamiento completo de tetraciclina justo antes y después de la concepción? Dejó escapar un largo suspiro— Quería preguntarte… —gracias a Dios tenía a la sensata Alice, madre de dos hijos, para guiarla por aquel camino— ¿Tú cuándo…? —Tragó saliva— ¿Cuándo sentiste moverse a tus hijos por primera vez? —se llevó la mano a la tripa, pero la redondeada y cálida curva no mostraba el más leve atisbo de vida.

—Creo que eso varía bastante de un bebé a otro —dijo Alice después de un momento de vacilación.

— ¿Pero tú cuándo lo sentiste? —insistió Isabella.

Alice suspiró.

—Petra se movió por primera vez a las quince semanas—

Los dientes de Isabella se clavaron sobre su labio inferior. Ella había cumplido diecisiete semanas, día más, día menos.

— ¿Y Peter? —

Hubo una pausa más larga.

—Creo recordar que Peter se movió a las dieciséis semanas—

Isabella cerró los ojos, que le lloraban.

—Oh —levantó la cara hacia el techo, suplicando. «Oh, por favor…»

—Eso no prueba absolutamente nada —dijo Alice con firmeza—, salvo que todas las embarazadas se preocupan por sus hijos cuando no deberían. Pregúntale a Irina y ella te lo dirá. No seas tonta. Piensa en cosas alegres. Pensamiento alegre número uno: gambas con curry el próximo miércoles; ¿número dos…?—

Isabella se echó a reír y se secó las pestañas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Un cachorro para Navidad —apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

—Ahí lo tienes: la Navidad —dijo Alice alegremente— ¡Una blanca Navidad! Un enorme y bonito abeto con ristras de arándanos y palomitas de maíz, y figuritas de pan de jengibre—

—Eso es lo que deberíamos hacer el miércoles que viene, después de… —Isabella se interrumpió, frunció el ceño, escuchó, y luego se echó a reír— Hablando de mamás, creo que tengo una en la puerta. Creo que Martha está ladrando ahí fuera. Te llamaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

No fue hasta que Jasper se alejó a través de la creciente oscuridad cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta de que Martha había desaparecido.

¡Condenada perra! Había sido de gran ayuda esa tarde, cuando el reno macho se había escapado mientras estaban descargándolos. Jasper y él no habían podido moverse deprisa por la nieve que les llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, y Carlisle no tenía ningún caballo ensillado para perseguir al animal. Presa y predador se habían perdido colina arriba, entre los árboles, mientras Jasper seguía maldiciendo y Carlisle corría por sus esquís.

Mientras se ponía las botas de montañas y Jasper le tendía una soga, levantaron la vista… y vieron que los dos bajaban por la ladera. Donner tenía los ojos entornados y balanceaba la cabeza al descender bamboleándose sobre la costra de nieve con sus enormes y abiertas pezuñas; con la nariz casi pegada al suelo, Martha andaba trabajosamente a su zaga.

Gracias a Dios, el reno no había tomado el camino del Polo Norte. Carlisle ya se imaginaba explicándole a Seth cómo había perdido a su perra.

Martha había empujado al reno a través de la puerta del cercado y dentro del corral. Desde allí, ellos lo habían llevado al establo, y finalmente lo habían metido en la misma cuadra que Blitzen, su compañera, que lo esperaba con ansiedad.

La milagrosa recuperación del reno había requerido dos cervezas frías en la cocina y un hueso de chuleta para Martha. Cuando la perra se lo había llevado a la puerta trasera y había arañado, Carlisle había pensado que quería enterrarlo, como era su costumbre, y la había dejado salir. No había vuelto a acordarse de ella hasta que Jasper se alejó por entre los copos de nieve, que caían velozmente. Incluso entonces, había tenido la esperanza de que, como un buen perro pastor, estuviera en el establo, vigilando a los renos.

Pero no hubo suerte. Acababa de buscarla en los cobertizos, y se estaba sacudiendo la nieve de las botas en la escalera de atrás, cuando sonó el teléfono de la cocina.

— ¿Hola?—

—Siento llamarte a estas horas, pero creo que vas a tener que echarme una mano con esto —dijo la voz de Isabella, vibrando con su habitual risa.

Él se encontró sonriendo.

— ¿Con qué?—

—Creo que hoy es la gran noche de Martha. Sé que en las películas siempre ponen agua a hervir, ¿pero qué harías tú?—

— ¿Cuándo apareció por ahí? —estiró el cable del teléfono hasta donde estaban sus botas y se las puso.

—Hace media hora. Parece exhausta, la pobrecilla, después de recorrer todo ese camino con la ventisca. Se fue directamente al armario, pero está inquieta. No deja de dar vueltas, de gemir y de quejarse, y luego vuelve a su sitio otra vez. Y no para de jadear—

—Iré enseguida —descolgó su chaqueta del perchero.

— ¡Oh, no, Carlisle! Las carreteras deben de estar fatal a estas horas. ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices lo que tengo que hacer?—

—Pon el café y espera a que llame a la puerta —colgó mientras ella protestaba, se quitó la chaqueta y fue a buscar sus calzoncillos largos y su camiseta interior. Si metía la camioneta en una cuneta del camino, sería mejor que fuera abrigado.

La única razón por la cual Carlisle no acabó en una cuneta, fue que no encontró ninguna entre aquel torbellino de blancura. Le costó casi una hora, avanzando con una lentitud desesperante, abrirse paso a través de los ventisqueros cada vez más grandes. Cuando sus faros delanteros iluminaron la puerta trasera de la casa de Isabella, tenía los hombros duros como una roca por la tensión, y le dolían los ojos de intentar ver a través de la nieve. Apagó el motor y se quedó escuchando el monstruoso bramido del viento. Media hora más, y se habría encontrado en un grave aprieto.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y una figura blanca bajó corriendo los escalones. Isabella… ¿en bata? Carlisle salió de la camioneta para ir a su encuentro y ella corrió directamente a sus brazos, aferrándose a sus hombros.

—Isabella, cariño, ¿qué pasa? —

— ¡Martha! —enterró la cara bajo la barbilla de Carlisle y se abrazó a él, temblando.

Algo iba mal. Isabella no era una histérica. Él la alzó en brazos y notó que no llevaba zapatos, solo calcetines.

—Vamos, cielo. Sea cual sea el problema, una pulmonía no ayudará—

—No va a… —el viento se alzó con un rugido y arrastró el resto de sus palabras.

Carlisle subió apresuradamente los escalones y tuvo que dejarla en posición vertical, sujetándola por la cintura mientras sostenía la puerta para que no cerrara de golpe. La metió dentro delante de él, atrancó la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ella se apoyó sollozando contra él y Carlisle la agarró de los brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—Martha, su cachorro… está… —sacudió la cabeza ciegamente, se acercó tambaleándose al fregadero y abrió la puerta que había debajo. Sacó un cubo de basura y lo levantó.

Peor que mal. Carlisle la sentó en una silla, dejó el cubo en el suelo, empapó un paño de cocina en el fregadero.

—Está bien, cariño —dijo suavemente, mojándole la cara— Todo saldrá bien —mientras tanto, maldecía para sus adentros. No debería haber permitido que Martha los ayudara con los renos. Y, después, el camino hasta allí. Si estaba demasiado cansada para empujar… «Y si fuera una vaca yo podría meterle la mano y ayudarla a parir» Los veinte kilómetros hasta Trueheart para ir en busca del veterinario serían como veinte mil en una noche como aquella— Va a ponerse bien —musitó, acariciando la frente de Isabella.

—No es ella —Isabella escondió la cara entre las manos temblorosas— Es su… cachorro… ¿Por favor, podrías…?—

Carlisle le acarició el pelo, masajeando su frágil cabeza con las puntas de los dedos.

—Sí, sí, lo haré en cuanto te tranquilices —la besó en la coronilla, se dio la vuelta y mojó de nuevo el paño— Ten, toma esto. Mójate la cara, cariño, y yo iré a echarle un vistazo—

Había una lámpara encendida en el suelo, cerca de la puerta abierta del armario, además de una almohada en la que Isabella debía de haber estado sentada, vigilando. Carlisle la apartó con el pie, se agachó y miró en la penumbra…

Se le revolvió el estómago. Había cinco cachorros recién nacidos, si es que a aquellas miserables y ensangrentadas… abominaciones podía llamárseles así. Carlisle se puso una mano sobre la boca y apartó la vista, respirando con dificultad por la boca. Reunió fuerzas y volvió a mirar.

—Eh, Martha, pequeña—

Demasiado cansada para alzar la cara de su manta ensangrentada, la perra lo miró con asombro. Logró mover la cola débilmente, como disculpándose.

—Lo siento mucho, mi niña —Seth había dicho que la perra se había comido algo en un establo, la noche en que la llevó al rancho. Posiblemente, pesticida. Más que posiblemente. No deberían haber dado por sentado que una vez se hubiera recuperado…— Lo siento, cariño —le acarició las orejas— Deja que lleve a Isabella a la cama, y luego limpiaré todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?—

Encontró a Isabella apoyada en la mesa, descansando la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados.

—A la cama —anunció Carlisle. ¿Un shock a aquellas alturas de su embarazo? Él no tenía ni idea de lo peligroso que podía ser, pero no iba a arriesgarse. La agarró por la cintura y notó por primera vez que se estaba ensanchando. La gruesa ropa de invierno lo había ocultado hasta entonces, pero esa noche Isabella solo llevaba un pijama y un albornoz— Vamos, cariño —ella se levantó tan temblorosa, con la cara tan pálida y verdosa, que Carlisle cambió de idea respecto a hacerle andar. Lo último que Isabella necesitaba era desmayarse y golpearse la cabeza— Voy a llevarte en brazos—

—Puedo andar —protestó ella, pero escondió la cara contra el hombro de Carlisle, se acurrucó entre sus brazos y suspiró.

Él sonrió contra su sien suave.

—Claro que puedes, pero para qué molestarte, teniendo el servicio de taxis de Carlisle —y así ella podría cerrar los ojos cuando pasaran junto al armario.

Aun así, Carlisle apresuró el paso e hizo lo posible por distraerla.

—Pensaba que se suponía que tenías que estar engordando —luego, se maldijo a sí mismo. Recordar su embarazo esa noche era lo último que Isabella necesitaba. Su imaginación tenía que haberse desbocado, inventando escenas espantosas, conforme a la desgracia de Martha.

—Estoy engordando. He ganado tres kilos y medio —refunfuñó ella contra su camisa mientras subían las escaleras.

—Eso está muy bien —él se paró al llegar arriba, respirando con dificultad— ¿Por dónde ahora? —nunca antes había subido a su dormitorio. Antaño, cuando salían juntos, su padre hubiera sacado el rifle si lo hubiera intentado.

Ella se estremeció y alzó la cabeza.

—Déjame en el cuarto de baño—

Cuando ella insistió en que podía caminar de allí a su cama, Carlisle la dejó en el suelo y bajó las escaleras para ver a la perra.

Martha seguía tumbada como la había dejado. Parecía que aquellos cinco cachorros formaban la camada completa. Suficientes. Apretando la mandíbula contra las náuseas que sentía, desviando los ojos cuanto podía, la ayudó a alzarse sobre sus patas temblorosas y la sacó del armario.

Con el instinto de una buena madre, ella intentó regresar inmediatamente. Carlisle le impidió pasar, dobló la manta formando una mortaja húmeda y suave y la recogió.

—La próxima vez, pequeña, sobrevivirán todos —susurró cuando ella alzó la nariz hacia la manta— No ha sido culpa tuya—

Ella lo siguió tristemente hasta la cocina, pero Carlisle consiguió deslizarse por la puerta trasera sin ella. Metió la manta en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, para enterrarla cuando volviera al C Barra C.

Después de darle comida y agua a la perra y hacerle un nuevo nido en el armario, no podía hacer nada por reconfortarla. El tiempo se encargaría del resto. Le acarició las orejas hasta que la perra dio un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos, y a continuación Carlisle dejó entreabierto el armario y subió las escaleras.

Pensando en que Isabella se hubiera quedado dormida, miró furtivamente por la puerta.

Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, apoyada contra el cabecero, sobre un montón de almohadas. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados, fijos en la distancia, y los dientes clavados sobre el labio inferior. Una lágrima tras otra rodaba por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Eh —dijo él suavemente, aventurándose dentro de la habitación. Se sentó al borde de la cama y la tomó de las manos. Estas estaban tan frías como el mundo blanco que se extendía tras la ventana. Carlisle las apretó entre sus manos, pero no sintió que se calentaran. Ella parecía mirar a través de él.

—Cariño, eh… eh… no te lo tomes así— se llevó los dedos de Isabella a sus labios y sopló sobre ellos, luego le besó los nudillos y el envés de las manos.

No hubo respuesta. ¿A dónde se había ido Isabella?

—Isabella, cariño… —le besó las palmas, sopló sobre ellas, se las llevó a las mejillas: estaban frías como témpanos. Se las frotó contra la cara, raspándolas deliberadamente con su principio de barba. «Vuelve a mí, querida»

La cara de Isabella se contrajo de pronto, y sus hombros se convulsionaron.

— ¡Vamos, cariño! —él se movió para apoyarse sobre las almohadas a su lado, pasó los brazos a su alrededor… y la abrazó mientras ella lloraba.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**AngelaStyle**__**, a **__**CaroBereCullen**__** por su review; a **__**Fleur-de-la-vivre por ponerme en alerta**__**.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

Isabella guardaba más lágrimas de lo que un hombre hubiera creído posible: lágrimas suficientes para bastar a doce hombres toda la vida. Mientras sus lágrimas empapaban la camisa de Carlisle, este le acariciaba el pelo y los hombros temblorosos, buscando frenéticamente algo que decir para detener aquel terrible flujo: que le buscaría otro cachorro para Navidad; que le llevaría flores y joyas… Que nunca volvería a intentar comprar su rancho… ¡Que le daría hasta su propio rancho si dejaba de llorar! Que la amaba más de lo que un hombre podía o debía amar a una mujer, y que sus lágrimas podían anegarle el corazón.

Un último jirón de sentido común le hizo callarse la boca y dejar que Isabella llorara cuanto quisiera mientras él le besaba el pelo, las sienes, los párpados suaves, y la punta de la nariz cuando ella al fin se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo.

Sus ojos eran profundos, de un chocolate oscuro y aterciopelado como el cielo en una noche de luna llena. Él acercó a su cara sombría una mano y le apartó una lágrima de debajo de las pestañas. Le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa.

— ¿Mejor? —musitó, esperanzado.

—N-n-no… —los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas— Aún no. ¡Pasarán meses y meses! —se apoyé contra su pecho, pasó un brazo por debajo del de Carlisle y luego alrededor de sus costillas, para apretarse contra él.

—Claro… Está bien… No te preocupes… —él deslizó una mano bajo su pelo, masajeando su nuca con un ritmo lento y suave.

Ella respiró hondo, temblando, y dejó salir el aire en un suspiro que entibió la piel de Carlisle a través de su camisa húmeda.

— ¿Había… más? —

Él le acarició el pelo.

—Cinco, en total—

—Y todos están…—

—Sí… me temo que sí —él trazó con una mano la intrincada línea de los huesos de su espalda a través del pijama hasta la cintura, y luego volvió a subir, acariciándola.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué puede haber causado…? —se estremeció y se apretó contra él, como si pudiera fundir su cuerpo en el de Carlisle, sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos para las pesadillas y la soledad.

Él le contó con toda la delicadeza de que fue capaz lo del pesticida, o el veneno, o lo que fuera lo que Martha se había comido.

—Seth y yo supusimos que estaría bien cuando dejara de vomitar… A la mañana siguiente parecía encontrarse perfectamente… Imaginamos que tal vez no había sido más que un poco de comida en mal estado…—

—Pero no lo era —ella se había puesto muy rígida.

—No… —abriendo la mano, él le acarició la cintura hacia arriba, y luego hacia abajo otra vez. Se había puesto muy rígida, muy tensa. ¿Qué le había dicho?— Lo siento… Creo que debería habértelo advertido cuando me pediste un cachorro… pero no me imaginé que…—

—No, uno nunca se lo imagina en ese momento… Uno imagina que todo le saldrá bien, así que traga saliva y no imagina que… —se estremeció y se encogió entre sus brazos— ¡Oh, Dios!—

—Supongo que eso es lo que debemos decirnos —dijo él suavemente, frotando la mejilla contra su frente— Si no podía salir bien, entonces supongo que es mejor que todo haya acabado así…—

— ¡No me digas eso! —Ella le dio un empujón, repentinamente furiosa— ¡No quiero oírlo! —intentó desasirse, pero no pudo. Cerró el puño y le golpeé el pecho— ¡Cállate!—

— ¡Tranquila! —iba a hacerle daño si seguía golpeándolo. Carlisle se puso a medias encima de ella, poniéndole una pierna encima de las de ella, sujetándole los hombros con los antebrazos y agarrándole la cara con ambas manos— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? ¡Isabella, cálmate!—

Ella rompió a llorar.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Jamás! —

— ¿Pero qué? —él le secó las mejillas con los pulgares, y sintió las lágrimas correr. Y, en ese momento, para colmo, sintió que se excitaba… que tenía una erección. La pena de Isabella había despertado su ternura, manteniéndolo en un estado soportable de excitación. Pero por alguna razón su rabia le provocó una instintiva necesidad de apaciguarla, un deseo de sojuzgar y vencer aquella aparente rebelión…

Se apartó de ella de mala gana.

—Creo que será mejor que… ¿No quieres dormir? —

— ¡No! —ella lo agarró de la camisa con ambas manos— Oh, Carlisle, por favor, no… ¿querrías…? —se interrumpió; se mordió el labio, y sus ojos le suplicaron en silencio.

Él le apartó el pelo de la frente con dedos temblorosos, excitado.

—Haré lo que quieras, Isabella. Ya lo sabes—

La voz de Isabella era débil, tímida, trémula.

—Entonces… ¿querrías sencillamente abrazarme? —

Esa noche, de madrugada, dormida en el círculo mágico de los brazos de Carlisle, a salvo del dolor, Isabella se estiró y se despertó a medias.

Pero despertarse era peligroso; la seguridad estaba allí, en aquel sueño de amor. Volvió a hundirse en él, acurrucándose en aquel hueco cálido que olía a hogar. Inhaló, suspiró profundamente, saboreó las paredes vivientes de su refugio y le gustaron… Volvió a probarlas, y sus besos ascendieron por contornos flexibles y de áspera dureza, hasta que encontró la fuente de todo placer. Musitando palabras incomprensibles, exploró a ciegas: al principio una presión suave, salada, ardiente, y después más rápida: una boca amoldándose, hambrienta, a otra boca.

Rodaron como delfines en su sueño, aquella cama su océano, el delicioso e inmenso peso del agua empujándola hacia abajo… Una boca apoderándose de otra… Unos dedos fuertes deslizándose a través de su cabello, sujetando su cabeza. Isabella se arqueó como un delfín que fuera al encuentro de una ola, y besó a Carlisle profundamente… Luego, separó la boca, despertándose con un gemido. Tendido, con el corazón acelerado, mirando la oscuridad sobrecogedora, estaba Carlisle, en sus brazos otra vez.

Ella acercó una mano a su cara y él se la besó.

—Tú… —musitó Isabella. Aquello no era un sueño, era la felicidad que había regresado a su encuentro, como la lluvia a la tierra seca. Deslizó las piernas lujuriosamente inevitablemente, por encima de la sábana. Metió los tobillos bajo sus corvas y su cuerpo se agitó bajo él, como una barca en aquella cama convertida en océano, lista para llevarlo a donde él quisiera.

Él se estremeció contra ella, tenso, intensamente vivo. La agarró de la cara con ambas manos.

— ¿Estás despierta? —

—Mmm… —su beso fue la respuesta.

Él se rio, tembloroso, contra sus labios.

—Lo lamento… No sé cómo ha… Yo no quería…—

Ella le echó hacia atrás la cabeza y musitó:

—Yo no lo lamento —no había arrepentimiento posible ante aquella marea de placer.

—Oh, Isabella… —le besó los ojos, la nariz y retornó a su boca, lengua contra lengua— ¿Seguro que estás despierta? —

—Mmm… —un gruñido que contenía una risa triste. Isabella buscó los botones de su camisa y él se movió lo justo para dejar que los desabrochara. Al fin, ella le quitó la prenda y la tiró a un lado: le quitó la camiseta y también la tiró. Sus manos buscaban ansiosamente los contornos duros, inolvidables, de su Carlisle y su pecho, la turbadora aspereza rizada de su vello…

Él gruñó, se apoyó en un codo y le desabrochó a toda prisa los botones del pijama. Ella se echó a reír cuando uno saltó y se perdió en la oscuridad; él gruñó, exasperado y luego triunfante cuando el último botón se rindió. Sus labios encontraron los pechos de Isabella y ella gimió en voz alta, arqueando la espalda como arcoíris, con el cuerpo latiendo de deseo… Sus dedos se enterraron en el pelo de Carlisle.

Él buscó dé nuevo su boca, atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes, se frotó contra ella.

—No se me ocurrió traer… No tenía…—

Ella encontró la hebilla de su cinturón e intento desabrochársela frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, dejarme embarazada? —

— ¡Ojalá pudiera! —él se quitó el cinturón y lo tiró al suelo.

«Ojalá, ojalá! Oh, si hubieras…», pero esa noche no quería pensar en bebés. Concentró su atención, enfocando cada sensación y cada emoción en el ahora, en el allí, en Carlisle… En su olor, tan familiar como el humo de madera en la chimenea; en su fortaleza, que la alzaba y la cubría, agitándose al fin dentro de ella; en su ternura, su risa y su pasión… suyas, sin más que pedirlo… siempre que quisiera… toda aquella noche blanca y rugiente.

Isabella se despertó como un buceador que emergiera de las profundidades: burbujas plateadas que ascendían hacia la superficie; una felicidad tan profunda y vasta como el océano; la luz del sol en algún lugar por encima de su cabeza, acercándose, cada vez más brillante; y unos labios cálidos que yacían sobre los suyos, y se apartaban demasiado pronto. Quejándose con fastidio, encontró fuerzas suficientes para alzar una mano, pasarla por pelo abundante de Carlisle y atraer de nuevo su boca hacia ella. «Más…»

Él se rió contra sus labios.

—Guau, vaquera, no me tomes la delantera. Tengo que dar de comer a las vacas—

— ¿Qué vacas? —ella arrugó la nariz, volvió la cara hacia la ventana, y vio a través de las pestañas una luz blanca y cegadora: la luz del sol reflejada por un mundo de nieve— ¡Ag! —escondió la cabeza bajo el edredón.

—Eso lo resume todo —Carlisle se deslizó fuera de la cama y se sentó. Dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro por el frío— Las llaves de tu camioneta. ¿Están puestas en el contacto? —

— ¿Qué? —farfulló ella, dándose la vuelta para ponerse boca abajo— ¿Vas a darle de comer a mis vacas? No seas… —su pensamiento se desvaneció como un sueño— Lo digo en serio —añadió, soñolienta, cuando él se levantó de la cama y el colchón rebotó.

—Ya lo sé. Solo voy al cuarto de baño —le aseguró, riendo— Mantén la cama caliente—

—Lo haré —ella sonrió contra la almohada… y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó poco después del mediodía. Se quedó tumbada un momento, parpadeando, y después se incorporó bruscamente.

— ¡Carlisle! —

El silencio reinaba en la casa y fuera de ella, en aquel mundo de blancura deslumbrante. Se cubrió con una bata y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras; se asustó al llegar frente al armario.

Su puerta estaba cerrada del todo, y no se atrevió a mirar dentro. Se acercó a la cocina y encontró una nota encima de la mesa:

_Bella Durmiente:_

_Las vacas no podían esperar. He dado de comer a las tuyas, y parece que han pasado bien la noche. Ahora me voy a echarle un vistazo a las mías. Te llamaré esta noche. Vuelve a la cama y quédate allí todo el día. Carlisle._

_P.D.: Martha está conmigo._

No decía «te quiere, Carlisle», sino simplemente «Carlisle» Pero aun así…

—Gracias —musitó Isabella, y besó su nombre. Dobló el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo; después apartó una silla y se sentó. El cansancio se encrespó como una súbita ola sobre su cabeza— No he dormido mucho esta noche —admitió en voz alta, llevándose una mano a la tripa. Miró hacia abajo. _Espero que no hayamos perturbado tus dulces sueños._

No hubo ninguna patada de respuesta, ni siquiera una vibración. Isabella se mordió el labio y apretó más fuerte, volviendo los ojos hacia dentro, escuchando, sintiendo… «Oh, por favor…»

Aquella idea resurgió inevitablemente, extendiendo su odiosa sombra sobre aquel hermoso día. « ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían muertos los cachorros antes de que Martha pariera?»

—Pero yo lo sabría —musitó— ¿No? —

Durmió casi todo el día. Solo se despertó una vez, soñando con Carlisle, y otra la despertó una pesadilla tan terrible que se levantó llorando, aunque no recordaba nada.

Finalmente salió de la cama para hacer una sopa de cebolla y cocer un poco de pan de maíz. Seguro que esa noche tendría un invitado hambriento para cenar. Su cuerpo palpitó ante la idea. Cerró los ojos un instante, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y respiró hondo, abandonándose sencillamente a aquella sensación.

Se tocó los labios, abrió los ojos, dio un suspiro y estiró los hombros. Aunque él no fuera, tenía que hacer la comida para Collin y para ella.

El sol había empezado a ocultarse tras las montañas, volviendo la espalda a un mundo que se tornaba de un azul violáceo, cuando Isabella cruzó el patio de la casita de Collin. La nieve se había arremolinado en ventisqueros casi tan altos como ella; las zonas desabrigadas empezaban a derretirse formando costras azucaradas y pequeñas cascadas.

Collin salió apresuradamente a la puerta cuando ella llamó.

—Esto es una locura —gruñó cuando Isabella le tendió la cena— Chang tiene claustrofobia y va a empezar a morderse a sí mismo si no le doy un paseo—

Ella sonrió mirando al pequinés, que se había enroscado al calor de las zapatillas de Collin.

—Dile a Chang que aquí fuera hay unos ventisqueros que se lo tragarían. Dentro de tres días, creo que ya habréis pasado la fase de contagio—

—Marimandona… —Collin agarró su pañuelo y se sonó, desafiante. Sus ojos astutos, de un azul desvaído, la estudiaron por encima de los pliegues del pañuelo— Con gérmenes o sin ellos, esta mañana iba a salir a ayudarte con el ganado, pero noté que tenías toda la ayuda que necesitabas… Ese Cullen. Y al parecer se presentó condenadamente temprano. Su camioneta ya estaba ahí cuando me asomé, al amanecer—

—Sí, es un buen vecino —antes de que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas, bajó los escalones y miró hacia atrás desde una distancia prudencial— Te he traído suficiente pan de maíz para que tengas para mañana, así que no se lo des todo a ese perrillo faldero—

Esa noche, esperó para cenar hasta las nueve, con los oídos pendientes del teléfono, o, mejor aún, del sonido de una camioneta acercándose.

Finalmente, tuvo que admitirlo: Carlisle no iba a ir, ni a llamarla. «Estúpida» Maldita ilusa. « ¿Qué esperabas?» Carlisle ya le había demostrado antes que, para él, sexo y amor no iban de la mano. ¿Por qué había esperado que se comportara de otra forma esa vez?

Qué ingenua, esperando contra todo sentido común.

« ¡Idiota!», se llamó a sí misma amargamente. Metió los platos sucios en el fregadero y empezó a fregarlos. Porque la vida debía continuar, con esperanza o sin ella, con amor o sin él.

Mientras fregaba la última cacerola, sintió que se abría la puerta trasera. Se dio la vuelta, casi aturdida por la emoción, pasando de la desesperación a la esperanza y…

— ¡Ah de la casa! —Carlisle estaba apoyado en la puerta, dejando pasar una ráfaga de aire helado, y Martha estaba tras él, intentando pasar entre sus piernas.

— ¡Entrad! —ella lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta y le hizo entrar en el vestíbulo. Pero él no sonreía. Solemnes y penetrantes, casi melancólicos, sus ojos escudriñaron la cara de Isabella. Ella sintió que su impulso de lanzarse en sus brazos se desvanecía.

—Hola —dijo Isabella suavemente. Y sin embargo, él había llegado, ¡había llegado! Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla— ¡Hola! —notando las sombras que había bajo sus ojos, los músculos tensos de su frente y su mandíbula, frunció el ceño— Pareces cansado—

Martha apareció entre ellos, se alzó sobre las patas traseras y husmeó la chaqueta de Carlisle.

—Sí. Ha sido un día muy largo —una débil risa melancólica iluminó sus ojos un instante. «Ya lo sabes», parecía decirle en silencio— Siento no haberte llamado, pero Martha y yo acabamos de volver de Trueheart. Las carreteras están fatal. ¡Abajo, pequeña! —añadió, dirigiéndose a la perra, que no dejaba de gemir. Carlisle apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Isabella y la condujo a la cocina— No debería haber aparecido así, pero sé que te gustaría ver esto —se quitó la chaqueta, dejando ver una bolsa de tela colgada de su cuello. Martha gimió y le arañó el brazo.

Él se sacó con mucho cuidado el cordón de la bolsa por la cabeza y la dejó encima de la mesa.

—Llamé a Sam Uley…—

Uley, el veterinario de Trueheart y de los ranchos circundantes, era especialista en grandes animales, pero atendía a cualquier paciente cuando se le pedía su ayuda. «Para que le echara un vistazo a Martha», supuso Isabella. Agarró a Martha por el cuello cuando la perra se puso de patas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —la perra parecía haber olvidado por completo sus buenos modales.

—Esto… —Carlisle abrió el cuello de la bolsa, desdobló un lienzo de tela suave, y luego otro— Uley me dijo que en el pueblo había una husky que había parido hacía dos días. Tenía una camada de diez cachorros, demasiados para darles a todos de mamar. La dueña se estaba volviendo medio loca, intentando alimentar con biberones a los tres más pequeños. Este es el más pequeñajo —desdobló el último pliegue de la tela y apareció ante su vista una cachorro diminuto y tembloroso, de color blanco. Martha rompió a ladrar frenéticamente—

E Isabella rompió en lágrimas.

Carlisle la miró con preocupación.

—Tal vez no debería haber…—

—No, claro que sí, ¡claro que sí! ¡Estoy tan contenta! —«te quiero» Cuántas molestias se había tomado para consolar a la perra. El viaje a la ciudad por las carreteras cubiertas de nieve debía de haber sido una pesadilla. « ¡Oh, sí, te quiero!» Isabella no se atrevía a decírselo, pero se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla— ¡Gracias! —

—No me las des aún —dijo Carlisle— Ya veremos si Martha lo acepta. ¿La sujetas antes de que le dé una rabieta? —Mientras Isabella sujetaba a la perra, Carlisle le pasó el cachorro por los flancos y la tripa— Tenemos que conseguir que huela a ella —le explicó— Guardé un poco de su placenta por si teníamos que…—

Isabella se estremeció y luego volvió a sonreír.

—No creo que lo necesites. Le va a dar un ataque si no le das el cachorro—

Al fin, Carlisle se dirigió al armario. Puso al cachorro en el nido de mantas limpias y ambos se apartaron para mirar mientras la collie se metía en su guarida.

Isabella observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cómo Martha husmeaba a la cría. Esta se orientó inmediatamente hacia ella, moviendo su diminuta y ciega cabeza. La perra volvió a husmear al cachorro una vez más y le dio una vuelta, olfateándolo apasionadamente.

—Tranquila —susurró Carlisle, agarrándola del cuello.

Martha lamió la tripa frágil y lampiña del cachorro. Este chilló y se dio la vuelta.

Con un largo suspiro, la collie se acomodó a su lado, empujándolo con la nariz. Tentativamente, casi con timidez, se tumbó de lado para exponer su vientre. Volvió a empujar al cachorro; este tocó con la naricilla la tripa de Martha, y de pronto desplegó una actividad frenética. Hozando ciegamente, buscando con avidez, se abrió camino hacia una de sus tetillas, se enganchó a ella… y dejó de gimotear. Martha suspiró y se enroscó a medias a su alrededor.

—Bueno… —Carlisle dejó escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

—Bueno… —Isabella le frotó la espalda y se apoyó en su hombro para ponerse en pie. Se quedó tras él, y Carlisle descansó la cabeza contra sus muslos mientras miraba mamar al cachorro.

— ¿Has cenado ya? —musitó ella finalmente.

Él sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

La felicidad de Isabella se hizo mayor, si eso era posible.

—Entonces, ven a la cocina—

Mientras se tomaba su segundo plato de una deliciosa sopa de cebolla, Carlisle se quedó dormido. Se despertó sobresaltado al dar una cabezada… y se encontró a Isabella sentada frente a él, con una taza de té entre las manos y una mirada alegre y cálida. Carlisle echó la silla hacia atrás; estaba molido. Ocuparse de dos ranchos doblaba su carga: quitar la nieve dos veces, llegar a los pastizales, dar de comer a dos rebaños… Y, además, aquel agotador viaje a Trueheart: había tenido que sacar la camioneta de tres ventisqueros de camino a la ciudad, y de una cuneta en el trayecto de vuelta. Y, para colmo, había pasado una noche en el paraíso, sin pegar ojo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —musitó, poniéndose en pie.

—Ajá —Isabella rodeó la mesa y sacudió la cabeza— Vas quedarte dormido de pie. No voy a dejar que conduzcas. Ven a la cama—

Él se quedó de pie, tambaleándose, tentado, pero temeroso. «Esto es demasiado peligroso. No deberías hacerlo» Pero lo deseaba tanto.

La sonrisa de Isabella vaciló un poco al notar que él vacilaba.

—Prometo que no saltaré sobre ti —dijo, medio en broma.

—Es un alivio —dijo él, bromeando a su vez. No era eso lo que lo preocupaba. Lo que temía era no poder quitarle las manos de encima a Isabella. Porque si la amaba una vez más, estaría perdido: sería su esclavo para siempre.

Si es que no lo era ya.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado tentado como para resistirse, y se encontró siguiéndola, aturdido y contento, escaleras arriba.

Él entró primero en el cuarto de baño y fue también el primero en deslizarse en la suave cama de Isabella. Se acurrucó bajo la sábana, que conservaba su embriagador aroma, y tuvo que tumbarse de lado para que su erección no levantara el edredón como el palo de una tienda de campaña. Parecía una vergüenza ocultar aquel pétreo tributo a los encantos de Isabella, pero Carlisle no se atrevía a dar nada por sentado. Isabella le había ofrecido una cama… y había dejado claro que no le ofrecía nada más.

A menos que, como solían hacer las mujeres, estuviera esperando que él se lo pidiera.

Pero Carlisle no sopesó aquel misterio durante mucho rato. Ya estaba dormido cuando las luces se apagaron y el colchón se hundió suavemente; cuando, hundido en un sueño delicioso, sintió los labios de Isabella moverse sobre su espalda, trazando una hilera de besos húmedos y calientes entre sus hombros y su nuca. Pero aquello no era nada nuevo. Isabella se le había estado apareciendo en sueños desde aquel verano en que se conocieron. Carlisle dejó escapar un lento suspiro de felicidad… y se durmió.

Se despertó a su hora habitual, treinta minutos antes del amanecer. Lo que no era habitual era el trasero cálido y bien formado presionado contra su vientre, el pecho caliente y aterciopelado que sostenía con una mano, el peso de una cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, la cortina de seda en la que tenía enterrada la cara. Temiendo abrir los ojos y que el sueño se desvaneciera, aspiró el olor de su pelo: miel y heno… Sus dedos empezaron a moverse, acariciando el pezón, antes de que pudiera pensarlo siquiera. El pezón creció como un capullo desperezándose al calor del sol de la primavera. Carlisle se incorporó y se tendió sobre ella.

Isabella se dio la vuelta, y sus esbeltos muslos se abrieron ligeramente hasta formar una vertiente suave y abrigada. Alzó una mano y agarró a Carlisle por la nuca, acariciándolo. Dejó escapar un sonido débil, suave y lánguido. Carlisle no necesitaba otra invitación. La puerta del cielo estaba abierta de par en par…

Después, se quedaron tumbados largo rato, abrazados, cara a cara, sin hablar, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro… sonriendo, aturdidos. Carlisle tenía un millar de preguntas que hacer, pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra. Las palabras eran peligrosas, escurridizas y toscas: tan pesadas que podían romper fácilmente algo tan frágil y precioso. Hubiera deseado no volver a hablar jamás y quedarse donde estaba, trazando con un dedo la boca perfecta de Isabella, sintiendo que amanecía cada vez que ella sonreía y le besaba la punta del dedo.

Pero finalmente Isabella suspiró, se sentó, se apartó la melena de los ojos y dijo:

—En fin, vaquero… —y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

A partir de entonces, siempre estuvo un paso por delante de él. Cuando Carlisle acabó de ducharse y vestirse, ella había ya había preparado el desayuno. Le sirvió un cuenco de harina de avena con nueces y plátano, y unas rebanadas de pan casero, mientras ella escuchaba el parte meteorológico en la radio, con el ceño fruncido.

—Va a nevar otra vez. Hacia las diez, dicen. Tal vez otros dos palmos antes de que pare—

Mal asunto. A diferencia de los caballos y los renos, las reses no podían cruzar la nieve espesa para buscar pastos. Parecía que antes de Navidad tendrían que alimentarlas con su precioso heno.

—Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —dijo Carlisle— Primero nos ocuparemos de tu ganado, y luego yo bajaré a mí… —se interrumpió: ella estaba sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No hace falta que des de comer a mis vacas, Carlisle. Lo hiciste ayer, pero sabes perfectamente que puedo hacerlo yo sola—

Como la gallinita roja. Valiente, autosuficiente… y sola. Preparando su nido. Construyendo su paraíso. Carlisle miró su cuenco y su sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse.

—Claro que sí, pero pensaba que…—

Ella le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Y te lo agradezco mucho. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Dar de comer a un solo rebaño ya es bastante duro—

Él no podría dejar de preocuparse.

—Si tú lo dices —de pronto sintió la necesidad de escapar; se acabó el cuenco tan rápido como pudo— Bueno, creo que Martha se quedará contigo una semana o dos, si te parece bien —cuando ella asintió, él le dio algunas rápidas instrucciones sobre cómo alimentar a una perra recién parida. Dejó su taza y su cuenco en el fregadero, y se puso la chaqueta y la gorra— Gracias por…—

¿Por qué? ¿Por haberse compadecido de un alma hambrienta y haberle regalado dos noches de delirio?

No podía encontrar las palabras para darle las gracias por su generosidad sin admitir cuánto lo necesitaba. Y por alguna razón se avergonzaba de sus deseos y necesidades… o se avergonzaba del hecho de no haber sido capaz de satisfacerlos.

Además, aún le escocía el que Isabella hubiera rechazado su ayuda. Si abría la boca, tal vez ella percibiera su dolor.

—Eh, gracias por el desayuno —dijo bruscamente— Hasta luego…—

« ¿Hasta cuándo?» No había ninguna garantía de que volviera cruzar aquella puerta. No como su amante.

Ello dependía enteramente de ella y de lo que quisiera de él. Y estar a merced de alguien le producía vergüenza.

Todavía sentada a la mesa, con las cejas fruncidas, Isabella alzó la cara para dejar que la besara.

Él no se atrevió a besarla en los labios. Un beso de verdad le revelaría todo, le revelaría cuánto deseaba él quedarse. La besó en la mejilla rápidamente y se internó en el frío.

Isabella se quedó sentada, removiendo con la cuchara su avena fría, intentando no llorar. « ¿Qué he hecho?» O no hecho.

¿Lo había mirado con demasiado amor? ¿Pero cómo iba a ocultarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarlo?

—O quizá solo sean imaginaciones mías —miró su vientre redondeado— Quizá solo sea que yo hoy estoy un poco llorona y él tenía prisa por irse a los pastos. ¿Tú qué crees? —se apretó el ombligo con un dedo.

Sin comentarios. Isabella había conocido bolas de billar con más cosas que decir.

—Hace diez minutos, me creía la dueña del mundo —musitó, rompiendo el silencio.

« ¿Y ahora?»

Se puso en pie, dando un suspiro. Los amantes podían ir y venir, pero las vacas permanecían. Y ella tenía más de cuatrocientas vacas a las que dar el desayuno antes de que empezara a nevar.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**AngelaStyle, a **__**jvb, a **__**alexf1994, a**__**CaroBereCullen **__**por su review; a M-PotterMasen por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y en alerta; a **__**manago por poner la historia en alerta.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

Durante todo aquel largo, solitario y nublado fin de semana, Carlisle se mantuvo alejado. La llamaba cada noche, pero sus conversaciones se volvían cada vez más torpes. Cuando agotaban los temas obvios, como Martha y el cachorro, el tiempo, la recuperación de Collin y la alimentación del ganado, su conversación se atascaba y al fin se apagaba. Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaría pensando Carlisle al otro lado de la línea, pero ella tenía que apretar los dientes para no soltar una pregunta que quería hacerle hacía tiempo: « ¿Por qué no vienes y me abrazas?»

Tenía demasiado orgullo para pedírselo.

Y demasiado miedo. Si insistía en que él le diera una respuesta, quizá esta no le gustaría.

Era mejor esperar y confiar y, entretanto, seguir con su vida. Pero era tan difícil…

El lunes al fin volvió el sol, iluminando el ánimo de Isabella y su camino hacia Durango, adonde fue para su cita con la doctora Irina Denali. Durante el viaje de regreso, el sol arrancaba lamas al paisaje nevado. Brillando como la esperanza dentro de su corazón. «Por fin, por fin, oh, gracias, ¡Dios mío, por fin!» Necesitaba contarle a alguien las buenas noticias, pero cuando paró en el aparcamiento del restaurante de Rosalie, vio que el local estaba cerrado y que el coche de su amiga no estaba.

Sin embargo, nada podía aguar su buen humor. Se sintió aún mejor cuando paró para recoger otros dos cachorros de husky. Había acordado con Carlisle que, si Martha, aceptaba su papel de nodriza, recogería a los tres más pequeños y débiles de la carnada para criarlos. Salió de Trueheart en dirección norte, con una caja cerrada con tres cachorros chillando, indignados, en el asiento de al lado, y canturreando de alegría.

Iba a explotar si no le contaba a alguien las buenas noticias. Y sabía con quién quería compartirlas. Cuando llegó al desvío del C Barra C, redujo la marcha, giró y tomó la carretera privada del rancho.

Al entrar en el patio, vio a Carlisle apoyado en el cercado del corral, con los brazos cruzados sobre el travesaño superior, observando lo que hubiera allí. Al oír la camioneta, él se dio la vuelta… y su expresión se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. Alzó un brazo para saludarla.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —musitó ella. Carlisle todavía se alegraba de verla. Isabella se deslizó de su asiento, se fue directamente a sus brazos, lo agarró por la nuca y le hizo bajar la cabeza para darle un beso.

Pretendía darle un beso de gratitud apresurado e insignificante, pero cuando sus labios se tocaron, parecieron adquirir voluntad propia. Ella se encontró arqueándose contra él, temblando de deseo. Él le quitó la gorra, hundió los dedos entre su pelo y le alzó la cara para darle otro beso avasallador mientras ella se apretaba contra el puesta de puntillas.

Finalmente separaron sus bocas y se quedaron abrazados.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —Carlisle soltó una risa temblorosa mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Era una forma de darte gracias, para empezar —le puso una mano sobre la cicatriz de la mejilla— Pasé por casa de Petersen para recoger a los cachorros, y me dijo que le pagaste por Hans Solo—

— ¿Por quién?—

—El hijo número uno de Martha. No te lo regaló. Lo compraste —se había quedado atónita cuando se había enterado de cuánto había pagado por él: los huskys con pedigrí no eran baratos.

—Ah, sí… —Carlisle se puso colorado— Petersen decía que Martha podía matarlo. Algunas perras solo amamantan a sus propias crías. La única manera de persuadirlo para que me dejara intentarlo fue… —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y tengo razón al suponer que lo compraste para mí? —

—No sé si será tan útil en un rancho como un collie, pero sí, lo compré para ti. Feliz Navidad—

Lo cual les pareció una buena excusa para darse otro beso. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, Isabella añadió:

—Tengo buenas noticias… ¡noticias maravillosas! Hoy tenía una cita con mi ginecóloga…—

Él bajó los ojos y la tomó por la cintura, extendiendo los dedos sobre su tripa.

— ¿Estás bien?—

—Oh, sí, solo tenía que hacerme un reconocimiento de rutina. Y un análisis de sangre —que ella llevaba semanas temiendo, pues servía para detectar defectos en el feto. Irina llamaría para darle los resultados al día siguiente, pero esa tarde Isabella estaba demasiado contenta para preocuparse— ¡La doctora ha escuchado el latido del corazón del bebé! ¡Yo también lo he oído, por el estetoscopio! ¡Está viva, Carlisle!—

—Pues claro que está viva —él se inclinó y puso la mejilla contra su vientre— ¿La tonta de tu mamá estaba preocupada por eso? —sonriendo, alzó la mirada y asintió juiciosamente.

— ¿Qué dice? —musitó Isabella.

—Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum. Parece que ahí dentro hay una banda de rock. Será mejor que empieces a ahorrar para comprarle una batería —se irguió y sonrió— Es una noticia fantástica. ¿Algo más?—

«Solo que tú eres el hombre más guapo del suroeste de Colorado, y puede que del mundo entero, ¡y que yo estoy loca por ti!» Pero, aunque él parecía alegrarse de verla, Isabella no se atrevió a decírselo. No iba a cometer otra vez el error de presionarlo. Bajó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Entonces, ven a ver mis buenas noticias —con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Isabella, Carlisle la condujo hacia el corral.

Los dos renos de Alice, enganchados juntos al arnés, con las cabezas alzadas y los cuellos arqueados, la miraron con soberbia con sus grandes e inteligentes ojos marrones.

— ¡Parece una postal de Navidad! —Musitó ella, encantada— ¿Pero qué es lo que llevan detrás? —Donner y Blitzen se habían dado la vuelta y avanzaban, hombro con hombro, por el corral.

—Solo es un trozo de contrachapado con un saco de arena encima para que pese más. Todo es improvisado, ya sabes. Creo que tendré que ir a Laponia a ver si encuentro a alguien que me diga cómo enseñan a los renos a tirar del trineo—

Se quedaron allí de pie, el uno junto al otro, contemplando a los animales dar vueltas por el corral mientras Carlisle le explicaba sus métodos.

Como los renos formaban una pareja bien avenida y parecían más felices juntos que separados, los había enganchado juntos, dejando que aprendieran solos que debían andar a la par, y que era inútil resistirse al arnés. Ese día les había enganchado a la lámina de madera para darles la impresión de que arrastraban un peso por la nieve. Así habían aprendido a no asustarse al sentirse perseguidos por un objeto inanimado.

—El próximo paso será enseñarles a responder a las riendas —concluyó Carlisle, sonriendo— He hecho dos cabezadas de su tamaño. Cuando hayan aprendido, será hora de engancharlos al trineo—

— ¿Para Navidad? —Dijo ella, bromeando— ¿Por si acaso Santa Claus necesita un equipo de reserva?—

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Si puede ser… Seguro que a Jasper y a Sean les gustaría darle una vuelta a Alice en Navidad —le pasó los nudillos por la mejilla— Mientras tanto, yo me estoy estrujando el cerebro preguntándome qué voy a hacer de cena si te quedas. Me parece que un picadillo es poca cosa a cambio de los platos que tú me has preparado—

—Un picadillo estaría muy bien, pero creo que no debo quedarme —dijo ella— Petersen no les ha dado el biberón a los cachorros desde esta mañana, y están muertos de hambre —como una sombra cruzó la cara de Carlisle, ella se apresuró a añadir— Pero en casa tengo un poco de estofado. ¿Por qué no te vienes cuando acabes con los renos? —

— ¿Estás segura? —

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Absolutamente—

Pero esa noche, de madrugada, después de que el último grito de placer de Isabella se desvaneciera en la oscuridad y de que Carlisle se estremeciera y luego se quedara inmóvil, ella empezó a hacerse preguntas. Tumbada junto a él, abrazándolo mientras él seguía dentro de ella, en los últimos estertores de su pasión, Isabella observaba su rostro en sombras. « ¿Qué quieres de mí, Carlisle? ¿Algo más que esto?» Recorrió con los dedos los contornos cálidos y musculosos de su espalda, de su cintura, de sus nalgas, memorizándolos, admirándolos.

Carlisle emergió de la oscuridad, le dio un beso en la barbilla, otro en la punta de la nariz. Besó sus párpados, primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo…

Su forma de hacer el amor era tan tierna, tan generosa… y sin embargo… Isabella suspiró y él la besó en los labios. Sus lenguas hablaban un idioma propio, un dulce y ansioso lenguaje de signos que Isabella apenas entendía. « ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no me dices palabras de amor, Carlisle?»

Ella las necesitaba… las esperaba… pero él seguía guardando silencio.

Mientras se afeitaba ante el espejo del cuarto de baño de Isabella. Carlisle se dio cuenta de que no se creía tanta felicidad. Tenía que ser un truco, una trampa tendida por los dioses para los ilusos como él. Observó el rostro feo y desfigurado del espejo con el ceño fruncido. « ¿Quién te crees que eres para esperar que Isabella te quiera?» Solo porque él había aparecido en el momento crucial, la noche de la ventisca, cuando ella necesitaba consuelo…

«Anoche no necesitaba consuelo», le contestó a su doble del espejo. «Estaba muy feliz» Aunque él la había hecho sentirse aún más feliz. Se excitó al recordarlo.

Pero eso no probaba nada. También nueve años atrás a Isabella le encantaba hacer el amor; todavía le encantaba. Que él pudiera servirle de semental no significaba que ella lo quisiera. Que lo necesitara. Solo significaba que él estaba disponible y que Isabella confiaba en él. Probablemente lo consideraba un amigo. «Un buen vecino», se dijo amargamente.

Y eso era. Pero no era eso lo que quería ser.

— ¿Cuál es tu favorito? —le preguntó Isabella a Martha esa tarde, tomando en brazos a uno de los cachorros. El animalillo dio un gruñido débil y le husmeó la cara, buscando algo que chupar.

Martha la miraba con inquietud, con las orejas tiesas, moviendo la cola con nerviosismo, mientras Isabella acariciaba al cachorro.

—Sé que no te fías de mí, pero no lo dejaré caer —dijo Isabella suavemente— Te lo prometo —el criador le había dicho que tomara en brazos a los cachorros todos los días para acostumbrarlos al olor de los humanos. Se puso al cachorro sobre las rodillas y le tocó primero una pata y luego la otra— ¿No te encantan sus pezuñas diminutas? ¿Con esas uñas y esos dedos tan perfectos? —Martha no podía soportarlo más. Soltó un gemido lastimero y estiró el hocico hacia el cachorro— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Isabella lo dejó junto a uno de los pezones de la perra— Pero ya veremos si yo me fío de ti cuando tenga al mío la primavera que viene—

Se miró la Carlisle con una sonrisa. Después de haber oído el latido del corazón de su bebé el día anterior, por fin había empezado a tener fe, a convertir el miedo en esperanza.

Se sobresalió al oír el teléfono.

«Ojalá sea Carlisle», rezó, apresurándose a contestar. Esa mañana, al irse, él no le había dicho cuándo volvería a verse. Pero los actos eran más elocuentes que el silencio, se había estado diciendo Isabella todo el día. Ojalá fuera Carlisle, que quería ir a verla esa noche con cualquier excusa.

— ¿Diga? —gritó, poniendo demasiada esperanza en aquellas dos sílabas.

—Isabella, soy la doctora Denali…—

— ¡A-Alice! —

— ¿Quién es? ¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú? —A través de la línea telefónica, la voz de Alice sonó cálida como una abrazo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?—

—En casa. Estoy en casa. Acabo de recibir una llamada de la doctora Denali… —Isabella estiró cuanto pudo el cable del teléfono, y luego volvió a la cocina— Di-dice que…—

—Parece que vas a hiperventilar —dijo Alice suavemente— Cálmate, relájate… Estoy aquí. ¿Estás sentada?—

—Sí —apartó una silla de la cocina y se sentó; dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se levantó otra vez— No —caminó hasta la puerta del vestíbulo y dio la vuelta— Llamaba para decirme que… —su voz se quebró en un sollozo— Para decirme que la proteína… la ¿cómo se llama? La alfafetoproteína… que el nivel de proteína de mi bebé… es demasiado alto. Quiere volver a hacerme el análisis dentro de siete días. El lunes. Dentro de una semana—

—Sí… —Alice se quedó callada un momento— ¿Pero a qué se refiere con que es demasiado alto? —

— ¿Los análisis de tus hijos eran normales? —Isabella intentó tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Claro que lo habrían sido. Qué afortunada era Alice.

—Eh… sí. Pero eso no significa necesariamente que… Dime lo que te ha dicho Irina. ¿Por qué quiere hacerte la prueba otra vez? ¿No puede ser que sencillamente los resultados estén equivocados? Los laboratorios cometen errores, ya lo sabes—

—Eso dijo ella. Eso dijo —Isabella se estremeció— Los resultados pueden estar equivocados… o tal vez nos hayamos equivocado en la fecha. Si la fecha de concepción está mal calculada, si el feto tiene una semana más de lo que creemos, entonces el nivel de proteína sería más alto de lo esperado—

—A mí me parece que es muy fácil cometer un error así —dijo Alice— Estás sentada, ¿verdad, corazón?—

—Sí… —Isabella volvió a sentarse y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Pero si la fecha de concepción estaba equivocada, si en realidad era una semana anterior a lo que ella creía, ello significaba que su bebé había sido bombardeado con antibióticos durante casi dos semanas, en lugar de una, lo cual sin duda doblaba las posibilidades de… Isabella se puso en pie de un salto— Y la doctora dijo que a veces no se sabe por qué el nivel de proteína es tan alto—

—Por su supuesto —dijo Alice— Muchas veces ocurren cosas que los médicos no entienden—

Pero los niveles elevados de proteína podían deberse a otras causas que… Isabella cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, intentando quitarse de la cabeza la terrible imagen del cachorro deforme de Martha.

—Escucha —dijo Alice con energía— ¿Estás en condiciones de venir en coche hasta aquí? Me temo que yo no puedo ir a tu casa, tengo seis huéspedes que esperan su cena, pero no creo que debas estar sola. ¿Por qué no metes tus cosas en una bolsa y te vienes a pasar la noche? O podría mandar a Sean a que te recoja cuando…—

—No… —Isabella sonrió a través de las lágrimas— Gracias, pero… —pero tal vez si se quedaba allí, Carlisle iría a verla y la abrazaría. Allí era donde deseaba pasar la noche: entre sus brazos— Creo que voy a tomar un baño de burbujas y que me iré a la cama temprano. No te preocupes—

— ¿Por qué no llamas a Carlisle para que se pase por allí y te mime un poco? —sugirió Alice, leyéndole sin esfuerzo el pensamiento— Estoy segura de que lo hará, si lo llamas—

Sí, él iría si lo llamaba. Isabella no dudaba ni un segundo de que acudiría corriendo si sabía que lo necesitaba. Pero ella lo necesitaba porque lo quería, y confesarle su necesidad era como confesarle su amor… y pedirle el suyo, a cambio.

Y suplicarle era lo último que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Porque la última vez que le había ofrecido su corazón, él se lo había devuelto tirándoselo a la cara.

La próxima vez, si es que había una próxima vez, Carlisle debería ir hacia ella, debería necesitarla, desearla y, sobre todo, amarla. La próxima vez, esa vez, ella jugaría sobre seguro.

—Creo que un buen baño y un libro me sentarán bien. Y, Alice, muchas gracias por estar ahí—

—De nada, corazón. Ahora, por favor, intenta no preocuparte—

Carlisle tiró de las riendas hacia la izquierda.

— ¡So! —gritó con un áspero ronquido. Los renos giraron hacia la izquierda, arrastrando la tabla tras ellos, mientras Carlisle caminaba justo detrás de aquel improvisado trineo— Creo que ya lo tenéis —musitó y volvió a tragar saliva. Sentía como si tuviera la garganta revestida de papel de lija— ¡Arre! —gritó cuando hubieron recorrido toda la extensión del corral. Tiró de las riendas hacia la derecha; los renos alzaron la cabeza y giraron siguiendo la línea de la cerca. ¡Sí, lo tenían! Carlisle sonrió y deseó que Isabella estuviera allí para verlo.

Sintió un calorcillo en el vientre. Isabella… Llevaba pensando en ella todo el día.

— ¡So! —gritó, tirando de las riendas. Los renos se pararon— Ya estáis listos —les informó— Y yo ya he cumplido por hoy—

En el interior de la casa, se despojó de las prendas de abrigo y se apoyó contra la pared del vestíbulo, tragando aire con dificultad a través de la garganta dolorida. «Estoy incubando algo» Aquella era una sensación extraña; normalmente, él siempre estaba sano y hacía gala de ello. Su credo era ignorar la enfermedad y seguir como si nada. Pero aquel catarro no parecía admitir un no por respuesta.

«Isabella», pensó un momento después. ¡La noche anterior había hecho el amor con ella! La había besado mil veces. Apretó los dientes, se acercó al teléfono y marcó.

Estaba comunicando. Colgó y puso la tetera a hervir. Tal vez un té lo ayudara; no le apetecía comer.

Cuando intentó llamarla otra vez, seguía comunicando.

La vez siguiente, también comunicaba. « ¿Con quién demonios estará hablando?» Si quería hablar con alguien, podía llamarlo a él. Se sintió celoso, amargado y abandonado. Después de llevarse el té al cuarto de estar, hizo un fuego y se tumbó en el sofá, intentando tragar a pesar del amasijo de cristales calientes que sentía en la garganta.

La habitación no se estaba calentando al ritmo que debía. Quitó una manta que había en un brazo del sofá y se tapó con ella. Esperaría diez, minutos y luego volvería a marcar otra vez.

Se despertó con la habitación a oscuras y un débil fulgor de ascuas en la chimenea. Entró en la cocina tambaleándose para mirar el reloj, y lanzó una maldición en voz alta con la voz ronca y cascada. ¡Medianoche! Ya era demasiado tarde para llamarla.

Carlisle no había llamado. Precisamente la noche en que más había necesitado oír su voz, él no se había molestado en llamar.

«Aprende la lección», se dijo Isabella con amargura, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y saliendo a la luz del amanecer. Carlisle Cullen era una lección que parecía estar estudiando siempre y que nunca aprendía. Tal vez fuera porque la esperanza seguía nublándole la visión.

«Nada de esperanza», se dijo con decisión. «Solo vacas»

Y rezar. Quedaban cinco días para su siguiente análisis de sangre. Tenía que concentrar todas sus plegarias en eso.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —gruñó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola. ¿Collin? —Temblando, aferrándose al teléfono, Carlisle intentaba no toser— Soy Carlisle. ¿Puedo hablar con Isabella? —no había podido hablar con ella esa mañana; al parecer, había llamado cuando ella ya había salido a dar de comer al ganado. Después de alimentar al suyo, Carlisle se había pasado el día durmiendo. Ya era de noche.

—Está arriba, echada —dijo Collin— Hoy me toca a mí cocinar. Llámala más tarde—

—Sí —pero Carlisle necesitaba desesperadamente volver a meterse en la cama— Mira ¿puedes decirle que…?—vaciló. No quería que pareciera que se estaba quejando; los hombres no se llamaban para lamentarse porque tenían un resfriado— Dile que estoy un poco acatarrado —no podía contarle nada más a Collin sin admitir que Isabella y él habían pasado la noche juntos en la misma cama. Y ese mensaje sería suficiente para que ella comprendiera y empezara a tomar una dosis extra de vitamina C— La llamaré dentro de un día o dos—

—De acuerdo. Maldita sea, Chang, ¿quieres dejarme en paz? —el teléfono golpeó contra una superficie dura.

—Hasta luego —musitó Carlisle, y cortó la conexión. Se acercó al fregadero, se sirvió un vaso de agua, pensó con fastidio en comer algo… y se volvió a la cama.

—Ah, antes de que se me olvide —dijo Collin, recogiendo un plato con restos de estofado de ternera. Sacó un bizcocho recién hecho del horno y lo puso en la mesa, delante de Isabella— Ha llamado Cullen, hace un rato—

— ¿Ah, sí? —Isabella agarró el salero y apenas le tembló la voz— ¿Qué quería?—

—Nada en especial. Ha dicho que está un poco acatarrado—

Acatarrado. Isabella frunció el ceño y cortó el bizcocho por la mitad.

— ¿Quería que lo llamara? —

—No me ha dicho nada—

Isabella se mordió el labio, cortó un poco de mantequilla, la extendió con exquisito cuidado sobre el bollo.

La semana anterior. Carlisle había adquirido la costumbre de telefonearle. Y ella había adquirido la costumbre de sentir que le importaba, pues se molestaba en llamar.

Pero aquella repentina interrupción, primero la noche anterior, luego esa noche otra vez… «Aunque realmente esté enfermo, podría usar el teléfono» Así que aquel mensaje podía no ser más que una excusa… una forma de retirarse, de poner distancia entre los dos…

Isabella suspiró y probó un pedazo crujiente de bizcocho. «O quizá sea que esta semana me preocupo demasiado por todo»

El tiempo se lo diría. Pero, mientras tanto, había sido ella quien había tomado la iniciativa al presentarse en su rancho sin estar invitada, e invitándolo a cenar en su casa.

Aquello no volvería a ocurrir. «Si me quiere, sabe dónde encontrarme»

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**AngelaStyle**__**, a **__**alexf1994, a **__**CaroBereCullen**__**, por su review; a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

El lunes, Isabella se detuvo en el restaurante de Rosalie cuando volvía de hacerse el análisis de sangre.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido? —le preguntó Rosalie, llevando dos tazas de chocolate caliente a su mesa. Se sentó y le pasó una a Isabella.

Esta hizo una mueca.

—No lo sé. No sabré nada hasta mañana. Pero sí sé que no me gusta nada el doctor Volturi, el socio de la doctora Denali. Es un tipo desagradable, y creo que estaba bastante molesto porque la doctora Denali había insistido en que me atendiera hoy —Isabella había descubierto al llegar a la consulta que Irina Denali había tenido que irse a California por una cuestión familiar. El doctor Volturi estaba atendiendo todas las citas que no podían demorarse— Así que se apresuró a decirme que estaba seguro de que Irina me habría explicado en qué consistía la prueba, lo cual era cierto, y me mandó a que me sacaran sangre. Me dijo que me llamaría mañana—

Rosalie asintió.

—Alice y yo hemos pensado que tal vez necesites apoyo. Que quizá una de nosotras debería estar contigo cuando te den los resultados—

Isabella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y tomó a Rosalie de la mano.

— ¡Sois unas amigas maravillosas! No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí. Pero no sé cuándo me llamara el doctor Volturi. No me lo dijo. Y tú no tienes tiempo para pasarte todo el día en el Círculo S —Isabella indicó con la cabeza las mesas circundantes. Faltaban menos de dos semanas para Navidad, y todo Trueheart parecía estar ya de fiesta. El café estaba lleno.

—Sí, pero…—

—Puedo arreglármelas sola, Rosalie —tendría que hacerlo. Era su bebé, el camino que había elegido; aceptaría las consecuencias. Las amigas podían facilitarle el camino, pero al final, estaría sola. «Será mejor que te acostumbres» Carlisle no había vuelto a llamarla desde la noche en que había hablado con Collin.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—Está bien, Supermamá. Pero prométeme que nos llamarás en cuanto lo sepas. ¿De acuerdo?—

Isabella se lo prometió y se marchó para pasar sus últimas veinticuatro horas de purgatorio, sin nada que hacer, más que rezar.

Isabella dio de comer al ganado al despuntar el sol, con la ayuda de Collin, para poder pasar el resto del día pendiente del teléfono. Después de recorrer dos kilómetros o más a través de la casa, se metió en la cocina. Podía invertir el tiempo en algo productivo. Empezó a hacer una hornada de pan, y después hizo dos fuentes de lasaña. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, como cuentas de un rosario. «Oh, por favor»

A las cinco, miró el reloj y casi se echó a llorar. Aquel bastardo sin corazón no se había molestado en llamarla. Volturi ya debía de haberse ido a casa condenándola cruelmente a otra noche de insomnio. Aun así, Isabella descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de la consulta en Durango.

Le respondió un contestador automático.

— ¡Maldita sea! —colgó el teléfono con rabia y rompió a llorar. Martha, que acababa de entrar en la cocina para beber agua de su cuenco, levantó la vista, se le acercó, meneando la cola con compasión, y se sentó a sus pies. Alzó una pata, ofreciéndosela— ¡Oh, Martha, pequeña! —Isabella se agachó y abrazó a la collie mientras esta le besaba la cara— Tú también has pasado por esto, ¿verdad? —estiró los hombros. Debía recordar que, por el momento, la tragedia solo la amenazaba; aún no se había abatido sobre ella— Lloras demasiado pronto, Isabella Swan—dijo en voz alta— Demuestra al menos tanto coraje como una collie—

Se levantó apoyándose en una silla y luego en la mesa; los movimientos más sencillos le resultaban cada vez más difíciles. Esa semana había engordado más de un kilo.

—Eso tiene que ser una buena señal —le informó a su tripa, tocándosela mientras se acercaba al fregadero. «Sigue creciendo; no te des por vencida» Juntó las manos y se mojó la cara con agua fría. Se sobresaltó violentamente al oír el teléfono.

«Oh, por favor, por favor» Lo descolgó.

— ¿Diga? —

— ¿Señorita Swan? Soy el doctor Volturi. Tengo los resultados del laboratorio—

— ¿Sí? —dijo ella, casi susurrando, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Me temo que confirman los resultados del primer análisis. El nivel de alfafetoproteína es… más alto de lo que me gustaría. Bastante más alto—

—Oh —Isabella apartó una silla de la mesa y se sentó— Oh—

«Oh, Dios mío»

—No tengo delante su expediente completo, pero creo recordar que la doctora Denali la mandó a hacerse una ecografía la primera vez que vino, para determinar la fecha de la concepción—

—Sí, pero…—

—Eso descarta la posibilidad de que nos hayamos equivocado en la edad del feto, lo que podría explicar un nivel tan alto de AFP—

—Pero Irina… la doctora Denali… me dijo que, con una ecografía tan temprana, había alguna posibilidad de que la fecha pudiera ser incorrecta. Dijo que…—

—Francamente, eso es bastante improbable. Y como la ecografía solo mostró un feto, podemos descartar que vaya a tener gemelos, lo que podría explicar un nivel tan alto de alfafetoproteína. Si hay dos fetos, hay también una cantidad doble de proteína en la sangre de la madre —suspiró profundamente— Así que el siguiente paso es una ecografía de alta resolución, y ya veremos qué pasa. Hmm… Puedo darle cita para la semana después de Navidad. El martes veintiocho, a las tres de la tarde—

— ¡Faltan más de dos semanas! — ¡no podría soportarlo! No podría— ¿No puede darme cita para antes? —

Él no dijo nada durante casi un minuto.

—Señorita Swan, no hay prisa. No querrá abortar justo antes de Navidad. Yo no le recomendaría a ninguna paciente mía que…—

— ¡Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza! —su voz se quebró:

—Entonces, tal vez debería pensárselo —dijo él suavemente— Piénselo. Sin duda la doctora Denali le recomendaría que viera a un genetista para que le explique sus opciones por si la ecografía muestra…—

— ¡Me refería a que no puedo esperar tanto tiempo para saberlo! ¿No tiene ningún hueco libre para hacerme esa ecografía cuanto antes? —

No lo tenía. Al menos, no con el técnico de ecografías que la doctora Denali y él consideraban el mejor de la ciudad: el más eficaz a la hora de detectar malformaciones estructurales. Pero le prometió que si quedaba alguno, la llamaría.

—De acuerdo —dijo Isabella sombríamente. Quería al mejor técnico. No quería errores.

—Y por supuesto, mientras tanto, como sin duda le habrá explicado la doctora Denali, una de las razones por las que puede haber un nivel elevado de AFP es que vaya a producirse un… aborto espontáneo. Así que cuanto más reduzca el estrés y la tensión durante las próximas dos semanas, mejor… Intente sobreponerse y tómeselo con calma. Le aconsejo que no se esfuerce demasiado preparando las fiestas—

Isabella tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano contener una amarga carcajada. ¿Qué diría el médico si supiera que tenía que dar de comer a cuatrocientas y pico vacas cada día?

—Claro —dijo— Gracias. Tendré cuidado—

Se sentó, colgó el aparato, se acarició la tripa, con los ojos fijos en un punto distante. Finalmente suspiró y telefoneó a Alice, quien consiguió sacarle hasta la última palabra que le había dicho el médico.

— ¿Y cómo te las vas a arreglar las próximas dos semanas? —preguntó Alice, preocupada.

—Collin me ayuda. Yo hago el trabajo más fácil: conducir. Él va detrás, tirando las balas de heno —un trabajo agotador para un anciano.

—Eso no es suficiente. Deberías quedarte en la cama, leyendo novelas de misterio y comiendo bombones hasta que te hagan la ecografía. No, no te rías, lo digo en serio —Alice suspiró, pensativa— Tendré que hablar con Jasper, a ver qué…—

—No —dijo Isabella con firmeza— Lo digo de verdad, Alice. En esta época del año todo el mundo tiene demasiado trabajo. Si quiero llevar mi propio rancho, tendré que arreglármelas. No puedo depender de mis vecinos—

Alice no estaba de acuerdo, pero tuvo que colgar: tenía el comedor lleno de esquiadores de fondo hambrientos. Antes de despedirse, prometió llamar a Rosalie para contarle la noticia.

Isabella se quedó sentada, escuchando el silencio. Un silencio que le partía el corazón. «Esto no es lo que yo imaginaba cuando venía de Las Vegas» Se había imaginado una cocina llena de vida: su hermano, Collin, Chang, ella misma y una hija sana, feliz y adorable. Un hogar, y una familia para llenarlo.

Se levantó lentamente y se detuvo junto a la puerta abierta del armario. Colocó con el pie los dos cojines que siempre usaba, se sentó, apoyó un codo en el suelo y se tumbó de lado.

— ¿Os importa que me una a vosotros, chicos? Me vendría bien reírme un poco—

Medio enroscada alrededor de sus cachorros, Martha meneó la cola. Hans Solo le estaba lamiendo la oreja con fruición a su hermana. Isabella lo agarró y se lo apoyó contra la mejilla.

—Hola, pequeñajo—

El cachorro se acurrucó en el hueco bajo su barbilla, le chupó un poco el cuello, luego suspiró y se quedó dormido. Isabella sonrió, cerró los ojos, y también se durmió.

La despertó la sensación de una suave caricia en la sien.

— ¿Mmm? —se estiró, suspiró y miro hacia arriba… y se encontró a Carlisle arrodillado sobre ella.

— ¿Te has caído, cariño? —él exploró con los dedos, suavemente, su cuello y su espalda.

« ¡Estás aquí! ¡Has vuelto!» Ella sacudió la cabeza sobre su almohada.

—No, qué va. Solo estaba echándome una siesta con los perritos—

— ¡Uf! —Suspiró Carlisle— Me has dado un susto de muerte. Llamé a la puerta, pero como nadie contestaba, te llamé a gritos. Pensé en acercarme al cuarto de estar para ver si estabas echada en el sofá. Y cuando te vi tumbada aquí… —le acarició suavemente la mejilla— Debes tener cuidado —la recorrió con la mirada y frunció el ceño— Vas en calcetines. Puedes resbalar, ¿sabes? —

—No he resbalado —ella lo agarró de la mano y Carlisle la ayudó a levantarse y la hizo sentarse en una silla— Pero para que estés más tranquilo, a partir de ahora llevaré raquetas de nieve en los pies para andar por la casa. Aunque si piso a uno de los cachorros, Martha se lanzará a mi cuello —estaba parloteando, ¿no era cierto? Era por la emoción de verlo de nuevo… Sentía como si su corazón estuviera danzando sobre un arcoíris y el color hubiera vuelto a su mundo sombrío. Lo miró intensamente y ladeó la cabeza. Luego, frunció el ceño— ¿Has perdido peso? —

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser. Esta semana no he comido mucho. He tenido la gripe, o algo así —volvió a acariciarle la mejilla— ¿Tú no? Creía que ibas a ir a pegarme un tiro por habértela contagiado —hacía días que quería llamarla, pero no había encontrado la suficiente energía para descolgar el teléfono. Seguir dando de comer al ganado había consumido todas sus fuerzas.

—Parece que necesitas comer algo —decidió Isabella— ¿Quieres hacerme la cena? —

—Eh… claro. ¿Huevos revueltos, tal vez? —

Ella sonrió.

—Yo pensaba en algo más sofisticado. ¿Lasaña, por ejemplo? —

Carlisle tragó saliva.

—Bueno, yo nunca… Pero seguro que puedo hacerla. ¿Tienes los ingredientes? —

Ella asintió.

—Agarra la fuente que hay en la nevera y métela en el horno a ciento ochenta grados. Luego vuelve aquí y mira a los cachorros. Están empezando a abrir los ojos—

Esa noche fueron tres en la cena, o cuatro, contando a Chang, que también recibió su ración de lasaña. Carlisle se encontró deseando que el viejo charlatán y su perrillo faldero estuvieran al otro lado de las montañas. En realidad no tenía nada importante que decirle a Isabella, pero, aun así, Collin era un estorbo. Una brecha en su intimidad de los días previos, que Carlisle deseaba restablecer. Llevaba toda la semana añorando a Isabella, y allí estaba, compartiéndola.

Después de la cena, se ofreció voluntario para fregar los platos, figurándose que, liberado de aquella tarea, Collin se marcharía a su cabaña. Pero no hubo suerte. El viejo se acomodó en una tumbona delante del fuego, en el cuarto de estar, y encendió la televisión. Carlisle apretó los dientes y empezó a enjabonar platos y cacerolas.

Isabella estuvo un rato apoyada en la encimera, a su lado, hablando de esto y de aquello, pero Carlisle noto las sombras negras que había bajo sus ojos. El embarazo parecía estar agotándola.

—Ve a sentarte un rato —dijo él finalmente.

Cuando acabó de fregar, Carlisle ya no tenía excusa para quedarse. No podía subir al piso de arriba y esperarla, bajo la vigilancia de Collin y de su socio de ojos saltones. Isabella estaba acurrucada en un rincón del sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Él se inclinó, casi rozando con los labios sus mejillas.

—Creo que voy a irme. Gracias por la cena—

— ¿Ya te vas? —ella intentó levantarse.

—Hasta luego —gruñó Collin secamente. Con las botas viejas sobre un taburete, era el rey indiscutible de aquella colina. A Carlisle le dieron ganas de agarrarlo por las solapas y arrojarlo a la nieve.

—Buenas noches, Collin —Isabella lo acompañó hasta la puerta trasera— Gracias por la cena —repitió con voz ronca… y la besó.

Todo lo que podía decir estaba impreso en aquel beso: «Te deseo. Te necesito. Me duele el corazón cada vez que me alejo de ti» Desvió la boca para besarla en la mejilla, y en ese punto sensible y satinado bajo la oreja… Quería que ella dijera que también lo deseaba, que podía volver al cabo de una o dos horas, cuando Collin se hubiera ido a la cama.

Pero Isabella no lo hizo, aunque se aferró a su chaqueta con ambas manos y se arqueó contra él, presionando su vientre redondeado contra el deseo evidente de Carlisle. Finalmente, este comprendió que no iba a pedírselo.

Se apartó, respirando con dificultad, con el corazón acelerado. «Pídemelo, Isabella. Si me deseas tanto como yo a ti, solo tienes que pedírmelo. El cielo nos espera»

Pero esa noche, aquel cielo esperaba tras una puerta cerrada y enigmática. Carlisle ignoraba qué estaba pensando Isabella. Esta le sujetó la cara con ambas manos, lo besó dulcemente una última vez, con los labios cerrados, y musitó:

—Buenas noches Carlisle —después cerró la puerta, como una flor de la mañana que recogiera sus pétalos al llegar la noche.

Carlisle se quedó en el umbral, burlado por su propio deseo.

Collin e Isabella ya habían adquirido su propio ritmo dando de comer a las vacas. Empezaron el día con las terneras del pastizal de Cougar Rock; Isabella acercó la camioneta cuanto pudo al largo pesebre de madera. Tenía que avanzar con sumo cuidado, pues los animales más agresivos ya se habían agrupado alrededor del comedero, decididos a ser los primeros en hundir el hocico.

— ¡Apartaos! —Gruñó, tocando el claxon— ¿Cómo voy a daros de comer si os ponéis en medio? —

En la parte de atrás de la camioneta, junto al depósito de pienso, Collin dio un grito para espantar a las vacas. Estas bufaron, alzaron los rabos y se alejaron unos metros, trotando por la nieve helada, y a continuación se dieron la vuelta, aguzaron las orejas y volvieron a acercarse.

Pero Isabella ya había colocado la camioneta, con la rampa lateral del depósito bajada sobre el pesebre. Apretó el mando que ponía en movimiento el mecanismo hidráulico; la cinta mecánica comenzó a girar, lanzando la harina de semillas de algodón por la rampa. Isabella avanzó muy despacio, distribuyendo el alimento a lo largo del pesebre.

Al otro lado de este se apiñaron las vacas, ansiosas por obtener su ración. Entretanto, Collin cortaba el alambre de las balas de heno, las separaba con una horquilla y las lanzaba sobre la nieve. Las terneras seguían en procesión a la camioneta y luego se quedaban mirándola, mugiendo estólidamente, con el heno sobresaliendo a ambos lados de sus hocicos negros y húmedos.

Isabella trabajaba automáticamente; su mente seguía su propio curso mientras sus manos accionaban los mandos y sus pies pisaban los pedales. Carlisle… ¿Estaba loca por no haberlo invitado a quedarse la noche anterior?

Pero la noche anterior aún se sentía triste y asustada, y no tenía ganas de hacer el amor. Sin embargo, hubiera deseado que Carlisle pasara la noche a su lado, abrazándola simplemente. Siempre se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos… tan amada…

«Vamos, vaquera», se dijo. ¿Estaba confundiendo el sexo con un amor sincero y duradero? Si seguía por ese camino, acabaría con el corazón roto. Como nueve años antes.

Al llegar al extremo del pesebre, llevó la camioneta bordeando la cara sur de un cerro boscoso y abrupto, hacia el siguiente comedero, un par de kilómetros más adelante, donde los esperaba otro grupo de terneras hambrientas.

Era fácil confundirse, pensó mientras la camioneta brincaba y traqueteaba por la senda despejada de nieve. Aquel modo en que Carlisle la miraba algunas veces, en los momentos más insospechados, no solo cuando estaban desnudos en la cama… La noche anterior, durante la cena, Isabella había levantado la vista del plato y lo había sorprendido mirándola con melancólica ternura.

O tal vez solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, y aquella no había sido una mirada de amor. Quizá Carlisle solo estaba preguntándose si podía atreverse a pedir un tercer plato de lasaña.

— ¡Apartaos de ahí, pedazo de bestias! —gritó Collin cuando se aproximaron al pesebre.

Isabella redujo la marcha y apretó el claxon. Las vacas se abrieron como un mar oscuro y encrespado, y a continuación se acercaron apresuradamente al pesebre.

«Pero suponte… solo suponte…», pensó Isabella, «que algo ha cambiado en estos nueve años. Yo he cambiado, ¿así que por qué no podría haber cambiado él también? Tal vez haya madurado, o piense que ya es hora de sentar la cabeza, o…» O tal vez hubiera ocurrido algún otro milagro.

Pero, por alguna razón, los milagros escaseaban, incluso en Navidad. Isabella se tocó la tripa, cerró los ojos un instante. «Oh, por favor…» Hizo una mueca. «Y aquí estoy yo, pidiendo no solo un milagro, sino dos. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo?»

Tras acabar con aquel pesebre, hizo dar la vuelta a la camioneta y se dirigió a la puerta de la cerca. Regresaron al granero, volvieron a cargar el depósito con pienso y heno, y se pusieron de nuevo en camino en dirección al pastizal de Hay Meadows, donde pastaba el rebaño principal.

Mientras el pienso rellenaba los pesebres y las balas de heno caían al suelo, sus pensamientos volvieron a alejarse. Carlisle… Hacía menos de un día que no lo veía, y ya lo echaba de menos.

Añoraba su humor seco, su sonrisa cálida, sus brazos duros… « ¡Y otras partes igualmente duras!», admitió para sí con una triste sonrisa y un delicioso escalofrío. Su ternura y su sensualidad. Su eficacia callada y humilde. Su condenada reticencia. Si la quería. ¿Por qué no se lo decía?

O tal vez se lo estuviera diciendo, de la única forma que sabía: mediante un lenguaje de signos. Carlisle era un hombre que creía en la acción, no en las palabras. Y cuando Isabella pensaba en todos los actos de ternura y consideración que le había mostrado… en su ternura en la cama… Quizá la verdad le estuviera pasando inadvertida. ¿O quizá fuera que su ciega y necia esperanza impedía ver la verdad desnuda: que a Carlisle le gustaba hacer el amor y ella estaba disponible?

« ¡No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé!»

La camioneta bajó, tambaleándose lentamente, por la ladera, en dirección a otro pesebre y a otro grupo de vacas hambrientas.

En fin, había muchas cosas que no sabía, se dijo sombríamente. Pero sí sabía una cosa. Si, por algún milagro, Carlisle intentaba llegar hasta ella de la única forma que sabía, no sería justo dejarle que se aproximara más.

Al menos, hasta que se hubiera hecho la ecografía.

Porque si su bebé resultaba ser… Apartó de su mente la palabra «deforme» con tristeza. «Si mi bebé…»

— ¿Vas a arrancar, o nos vamos a quedar aquí contemplando la vista? —refunfuñó Collin desde la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

Isabella se sobresaltó y volvió a concentrarse en el mundo exterior; había llegado al extremo del pesebre y se había detenido. Puso el motor en marcha y arrancó.

Si daba a luz a un hijo con problemas, aquella sería su desgracia. Su carga. Y ella sola llevaría su peso.

Porque si James no había podido aceptar la sola posibilidad de tener un hijo imperfecto, y mucho menos la idea de criarlo, ¿cómo iba a pedírselo a un hombre que no era el padre de su hijo?

Si la ecografía confirmaba los resultados del análisis, tendría que afrontar una nueva ruptura. De ningún modo iba a echar esa carga sobre el hombre al que amaba. Un hombre al que le deseaba todo el bienestar y la felicidad del mundo.

«Lo que significa», se prometió mientras la camioneta se alejaba del último pesebre, «que no puedo permitir que Carlisle siga acercándose. Por lo menos, hasta que lo sepamos con seguridad»

— ¡Maldita sea! —Grito Collin— ¡Para la maldita camioneta!—

Ella frenó y miró por el retrovisor lateral, pero el depósito de pienso le impedía ver la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Bajó la ventanilla y se inclinó hacia fuera.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

La voz de Collin le llegó desde lejos.

—Se me ha caído la condenada horquilla. Espera un momento —apareció a la vista, alejándose de ella, lanzando nubecillas de humo al respirar mientras avanzaba cuidadosamente entre hocicos y patas de vaca. Se agachó para recoger la horquilla, e Isabella vio que una vaca alzaba la cabeza, a unos diez metros de Collin.

Pero no era una vaca: era un toro. El animal dio un bufido, aguzó las orejas, bajó su enorme testuz y…

— ¡Corre, Collin! —gritó Isabella, y arrancó a toda prisa la camioneta marcha atrás.

La camioneta rebotó sobre sus ballestas y luego chocó contra algo sólido como una roca.

— ¡Maldito hijo de un babuino de culo azul! —gritó Collin— ¡Condenada bestia inútil…! ¡No! ¡Para! —

Isabella se derrumbó sobre el volante, riéndose a carcajadas, y luego chilló cuando algo golpeó la camioneta, zarandeándola violentamente.

— ¿Quieres arrancar de una vez? —gritó Collin.

Isabella piso el acelerador, riéndose tan fuerte que le dolía. Mientras se alejaban, podía ver al toro por el retrovisor lateral. Era un novillo de dos años. Estaba escarbando en la nieve, pensándose si embestía una tercera vez. Pero como la distancia era cada vez mayor cambió de opinión. Alzó la cabeza ancha y sin cuernos. Y regresó soberbiamente junto al heno, contoneándose.

Isabella se paró cien metros más allá y se inclino sobre la ventanilla.

— ¿Estás bien? —

Collin apareció junto a la puerta del pasajero, miró con cautela por encima de su hombro, y entró apresuradamente, con la cara muy colorada.

—Ha sido ese maldito toro de la mancha en forma de herradura. Se lo dije a Cullen… ¿Y tú de qué diablos te ríes? ¡Casi me mata! —

Isabella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, áspera por la barba.

— ¿Con lo rápido que tú eres? ¡Qué va! —

— ¡Le dije a Cullen que teníamos que sacrificar a ese hijo de perra! —Refunfuñó Collin mientras ella daba la vuelta hacia la casa— Le dije que era demasiado grande, ¿no es verdad? —Carlisle y él se habían pasado el último día de la recogida del ganado hablando sobre si el novillo debía ser mandado al matadero o conservado como semental. Collin pensaba que era demasiado agresivo. Carlisle le había replicado que el toro tenía cerebro, nervio y una constitución magnífica, justo lo que necesitaba un toro bravo, y que se amansaría cuando tuviera su propio cupo de vacas. Se había ofrecido a comprarlo allí mismo, pero Isabella no lo había consentido. Necesitaba mejorar la calidad del ganado del Círculo S, y en los años siguientes no dispondría de dinero para comprar nuevos sementales.

—Creo que tenías razón —dijo ella apaciblemente mientras Collin maldecía por lo bajo y ella llevaba la camioneta en dirección a la casa.

O tal vez no la tuviera. El ganado estaba acostumbrado a los vaqueros a caballo: una persona a pie era un objetivo mucho más tentador, sobre todo para un toro repleto de testosterona. Era probable que Carlisle tuviera razón y que el siguiente verano el toro se dedicara a pasatiempos más placenteros.

De cualquier forma, ya no podía hacer nada hasta la recogida de la primavera, pues no tenía intención de permitir que Collin matara al toro de un disparo y lo convirtiera en una hamburguesa de cuatrocientos kilos, como amenazaba el viejo. Y el toro era demasiado grande para que Collin y ella le echaran el lazo y lo metieran en un remolque; aquella tarea requeriría dos vaqueros expertos montados en caballos percherones. «Habrá que tener cuidado hasta que llegue la primavera» Le dio un golpecito en la rodilla a Collin cuando llegaron a la puerta del cercado.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —

— ¡No, no estoy bien, gracias a ese maldito bastardo! —

Mirando al viejo luchar con la puerta a través del parabrisas, Isabella se sintió agradecida de todos modos. «Alguien vela por nosotros», se dijo.

Ese día ya se había producido un milagro: ¿quién se habría imaginado que Collin podía correr así?

Pero Isabella necesitaba dos milagros más.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer **__**a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Veinte**

—Me ha llamado Alice —dijo Carlisle bruscamente aquella noche, en cuando Isabella contestó al teléfono— Dice que el médico ha dicho que debes reposar las próximas semanas. Y creo que eso significaba que no debes salir a dar de comer al ganado—

—Alice no debía haberte…—

—Pues claro que debía —« ¿por qué demonios no me los has dicho tú misma?»— Así que mañana estaré ahí a las siete para ayudar a Collin, y será mejor que tú estés todavía en la cama—

Ella dio un suspiro.

—Carlisle, mira, no necesito…—

—Lo siento. Esta vez, tendrás que aguantarte —colgó el teléfono y dio una vuelta por la cocina, furioso. ¿Qué trataba Isabella de demostrar? ¿Que era la ganadera más dura de Trueheart?

«Que no quiere mi ayuda» Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensarlo. El valor de un hombre se cifraba en la ayuda que podía prestar. En lo que sus manos, su mente y su habilidad, traducidos en acción, podían conseguir. Aquel era el regalo que él le ofrecía: él mismo.

Y ella lo rechazaba.

Si Isabella no acudía a él cuando necesitaba ayuda, significaba que no lo quería. Que no lo necesitaba. Se quedó de pie, mirando el suelo, con los ojos sombríos y los hombros caídos. Aquel era el mensaje que había temido que ella hubiera querido transmitirle la noche anterior, cuando no lo había invitado a quedarse.

«Pero, aun así, me necesita» Al menos para dar de comer a sus vacas, si no para calentar su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, a las siete, Isabella estaba cruzando cautelosamente el patio iluminado por el sol cuando la camioneta de Carlisle apareció a la vista. Carlisle aparcó junto al granero y fue a su encuentro con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? —

—Solo iba a ayudar a Collin a cargar la camioneta—

—De eso nada —la dejó allí, de pie, con la boca abierta.

Ella cerró los puños enfundados en mitones, y lo miró fijamente mientras se alejaba; luego dio una patada de frustración y rompió la costra de nieve. « ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Carlisle Cullen?»

Se quedó debatiéndose un minuto entero. Podía ignorar sus modales despóticos y presentarse en el granero.

Pero Carlisle se enfadaría tanto que seguramente la llevaría en brazos a la casa, ¿y qué pensaría Collin?

Una mujer embarazada tenía una provisión escasa, y cada vez más mermada, de autoestima. Ella no iba a arriesgar la suya: sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que al final saldría perdiendo. «Razonaré con él durante comida», se dijo, y regresó a la casa.

Pero no había forma de razonar en Carlisle. Cuando tomaba una decisión, era tan tozudo como un toro. Y, lo que era peor, Collin le daba la razón.

«Pues claro», gruñó Isabella para sus adentros mientras ponía encima de la mesa, delante de cada uno de ellos, sendos platos con unos desaliñados sándwiches de jamón. « ¡Ahora Collin se sentará en la cabina, calentito, y Carlisle lanzará las balas de heno!»

Y, después, Carlisle volvería al C Barra C y daría de comer a sus vacas sin ayuda de nadie. Y tenía más de quinientas reses.

—No acabarás de dar de comer al ganado antes de que anochezca —protestó ella. Era una carga brutal: trabajar todo el día con aquel frío que helaba los huesos, y Carlisle ya había perdido cuatro kilos en una sola semana, cuando había estado enfermo— ¡No puedo permitirlo! —

—No puedes impedírmelo —dijo Carlisle con calma, acabándose su sándwich en cuatro bocados— Hasta mañana —le dijo a Collin mientas salía por la puerta.

—Y gracias por tu apoyo —gruñó ella, metiendo los platos sucios en el fregadero.

Collin cortó un taco de tabaco y se lo metió en la boca.

—Así debe ser. Me alegro de que alguien se dé cuenta—

—Si vamos a intercambiar trabajo, lo normal es que trabajen las dos partes —le dijo Isabella a Carlisle aquella noche, por teléfono— Si piensas venir mañana, no te atrevas a aparecer sin un cargamento de ropa para que te la arregle. Busca en tu armario todas las camisas a las que les falten botones y los pantalones que necesiten un zurcido—

—Alice dijo que tienes que reposar —protestó él. Isabella iba a anular su regalo ofreciéndole otro a cambio. La gallinita roja, decidida a hacerlo todo ella sola y a dejarlo fuera de su círculo encantado.

—Coser es una actividad muy reposada. Tráeme la ropa o iré yo misma y te pintaré la cocina mientras tú das de comer a las vacas—

Él se dio la vuelta, mirando las paredes.

—La pinté el año pasado —bueno, tal vez hacía tres o cuatro años, o quizá cinco.

—Sí, en tono marrón solterón —gruñó ella— Yo pensaba en pintar los armarios y los marcos de color crema, y las paredes de ocre claro—

¿Qué color era el ocre claro?

—No, gracias —Carlisle había comprendido ya que no era la pintura lo que daba luz a una cocina; era una mujer cantando mientras hacía sus quehaceres. Eso era lo que necesitaba su cocina. No era de extrañar que su padre se hubiera dado a la bebida. A veces, últimamente, Carlisle sentía como si su corazón fuera a…

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó ella con voz más suave.

—Estaba imaginándome una genealogía de caballos de monta —la mesa estaba llena de revistas amarillentas y hojas garabateadas que mostraban árboles genealógicos de una dinastía imaginaria que comenzaba con el potro habido entre Dancer y Salud.

—Oh, siento haberte interrumpido. Yo estaba jugando con los cachorros. Ya cruzan toda la habitación, aunque dando tumbos. Y Hans reconoce su nombre… Bueno, casi.

—Tendré que verlo para creerlo —«Invítame, Isabella. Estaré ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos»

—Mañana te lo demostraré —dijo ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo él con pesar— Mira tengo que… — ¿qué? ¿Salir afuera y aullar a la luna? Se sentía tan lúgubre como una manada entera de coyotes. Había cometido un grave error al permitirse volver a quererla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Ah, claro —se apresuró a decir ella— No te entretengo más. Supongo que te veré mañana.

—Claro —y él la vería esa noche.

En sus sueños solitarios.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pensado que Isabella podía sentir por él durante aquellas dos noches maravillosas, debía de haberse equivocado.

Y empezaba a comprender que aquello ya había ocurrido antes. Nueve años atrás, había llegado a aquel mismo recodo del camino. Sí, Isabella le estaba agradecida por su ayuda y se lo había demostrado dándole de comer cada vez que él se lo permitía; mandándolo a casa con tartas, pan hecho en casa y otras cosas; arreglándole la ropa.

Pero ya no lo quería en su cama. No quería su amor.

No lo quería a él. Había sido un necio al confiar en que algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos. Algo que hiciera posible la felicidad.

Y esa vez era peor, mucho peor, que la anterior. Esa vez, Carlisle no podía huir, dedicarse a los rodeos y dejar que su padre y su hermano tomaran el mando del C Barra C.

Ni siquiera podía cavar un hoyo en su propia tierra y esconderse para pasar el invierno, como un oso en su guarida. Tendría que olvidarse de sonreír hasta la primavera.

Porque Isabella tal vez no lo necesitara a él, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Cada día, Carlisle tendría que dar de comer a sus vacas y sentarse a almorzar a su mesa, fingiendo que no le importaba. Fingiendo que ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza amar a Isabella.

Para verla todos los días mientras, deseando lo que estaba fuera de su alcance, tendría que endurecer su corazón como un hombre que templara una herradura al rojo vivo sobre un yunque, golpe a golpe, hasta que fuera lo bastante duro… lo bastante frío… como una roca.

—Piénsalo —dijo Isabella en voz alta, dirigiéndose a su bebé, mientras metía dos bolsas con comida en la cocina de Carlisle. Se había ido a comprar a Durango en cuanto Collin y Carlisle se habían ido a los pastos esa mañana. Como Carlisle estaba demasiado ocupado para hacer la compra, ella se había propuesto mantener abastecida su nevera, ¿y qué importaba que él se enfadara cuando se enterara? —Piénsalo un momento —repitió, vaciando las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina— Hace tres días, dudaba sobre si sería justo dejar que Carlisle se acercara más a nosotras hasta que sepamos cuál es la situación. ¿Te acuerdas? —

Abrió la nevera para meter los alimentos perecederos, chasqueó la lengua al ver que en su interior no había nada, y empezó a colocar envases de ensalada de col y pasta, un pollo asado, medio kilo de jamón y otro tanto de ternera asada. Leche, un taco de cheddar, mantequilla, una docena de huevos. Dos garrafas de leche y una de zumo de naranja.

—Me refiero a que incluso estaba pensando que debía impedirle que se acercara demasiado. Para proteger su corazón. ¡Ja! ¡Como si Carlisle Cullen necesitara lecciones sobre cómo proteger su corazón! ¿Puedes imaginarte lo humillada que me sentiría ahora si le hubiera dicho que…, cuando en realidad él no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse con nosotras y querernos? —

Como un puerco espín en celo, Carlisle se había acercado lo suficiente para aparearse, y luego se había alejado apresuradamente. Llevaba días sin tocarla. Ni siquiera había intentado besarla. Apenas la había mirado a los ojos por encima de la mesa.

«Y pensar que durante un día o dos, llegué a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez…» Isabella contuvo las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza con rabia. Cerró la nevera de un portazo y se llevó una mano a la tripa. «Pero me equivoqué»

—Parece que estamos tú y yo solas, pequeña—

Para mejor o para peor.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando volvía a Trueheart, Carlisle se sentía como un perro que se hubiera soltado de su cadena. Jasper lo había llamado la noche anterior para anunciarle que Alice iría a visitar a Isabella esa mañana para llevarle su regalo de Navidad. Y que tenía intención de arrastrar a los hombres de su casa.

—A Sean y a mí no nos apetece nada estar allí como pasmarotes, escuchando chismorreos y recetas —le había dicho Jasper— Así que, sálvanos. Mañana nosotros daremos de comer al ganado, al tuyo y al de Isabella. Y tú tómate el día libre. Quédate durmiendo—

Aunque había tomado la larga explicación de Jasper por lo que era, es decir, caridad encubierta, Carlisle había aceptado el ofrecimiento. Necesitaba comprar una cinta mecánica de repuesto para su depósito de pienso; la vieja estaba fallando, se había dicho a sí mismo. Pero, en realidad, había aprovechado la ocasión para evitar a Isabella. Le dolía demasiado verla. Ella casi nunca lo miraba a los ojos cuando entraba en su cocina.

Día a día, la amarga verdad iba tomando forma. Haciéndose más clara, Carlisle ya sabía dónde había metido la pata. Esas dos noches que había pasado con ella habían sido un regalo: dos breves e inolvidables momentos de felicidad nacidos de la necesidad de Isabella de sentirse querida y de recuperar su cercanía, su antigua atracción sexual. Pero aquello no era amor, e Isabella, mujer como era, lo sabía, aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Así que allí estaba, en el mismo lugar que nueve años atrás, cuando había querido seguir adelante mientras Isabella se alejaba, retrasando su boda de un verano al siguiente, y luego al otoño.

Esa vez, ella no podría huir a Europa, pero estaba haciendo lo mismo: sonreír y tratarlo con amabilidad mientras se retiraba. «No puede ni mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no, que no me quiere. Pero ya he captado el mensaje»

Las mujeres hermosas no se quedaban. Al menos, las que de verdad valían la pena. Fuera lo que fuera lo que una mujer así deseaba, no era desde luego un hombre con la cara desfigurada y el corazón roto.

¿Qué podía hacer él, sino jugar las cartas que le habían tocado en suerte sin quejarse?

Pero no volvería a exponer su corazón.

Después de hacer sus compras, Carlisle no tenía nada más que hacer en la ciudad. Pero si regresaba al C Barra C, sentiría la necesidad de ayudar a dar de comer al ganado, y arruinaría el gesto de Jasper. Y bien podía aprovechar el día que le habían regalado. Paró frente al restaurante de Rosalie. Solo eran las diez, pero le quedaba sitio para tomarse un segundo desayuno.

Dejó limpio su plato; Rosalie se lo retiró con una sonrisa cálida y una mirada sagaz que significaba que sabía cuándo un hombre quería que lo dejaran solo. Se quedó sentado, apretando entre las manos una taza de café como si su calor pudiera transmitirse a su alma helada.

Una mujer entró y pasó junto a su mesa, alejándose antes de que él levantara la vista. La mujer se dirigió a la parte de atrás del local. Carlisle percibió su ligero rastro de perfume… y se estremeció. Sus viejos recuerdos se agitaron como un remolino de hojas secas. Amor, traición y pérdida… El sabor de los pastelillos de chocolate que su madre solía hacer estalló de repente en su lengua.

¿Quién era aquella mujer? Se dio la vuelta hacia la barra, donde la mujer estaba hablando con Rosalie.

Estaba de espaldas. Era esbelta y morena de pelo, y vestía con demasiada elegancia para ser de por allí… Le resultaba turbadoramente familiar.

—Oh, sí, el C Barra C todavía existe —estaba diciendo Rosalie. Sus ojos se posaron en la cara de Carlisle, y luego volvieron a posarse en la desconocida— Pregúntele a ese hombre —señaló con la cabeza a Carlisle y la mujer se giró.

« ¡No!», gritó la voz de un niño en lo más profundo de su ser. ¡No, no era posible! Aquel dolor estaba muerto y enterrado en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Carlisle se levantó de un salto. Todos sus instintos le gritaban: « ¡Huye!»

Pero se quedó de pie, temblando, y ella se detuvo frente a él. Era más vieja, pero seguía siendo la misma.

Sus finas manos se alzaron hacia él… cayeron… se unieron, crispadas y temblorosas. Sus ojos azules, del mismo color que los de Carlisle, brillaron y se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, mi niño guapo… —susurró en su dulce acento sureño.

—No, ya no —consiguió decir él, a pesar de que tenía la garganta cerrada. «Ya no soy tuyo. Ni guapo»

—No… —ella sacudió la cabeza— Has crecido y eres mucho más que guapo —sus ojos lo recorrieron lentamente de la cabeza a los pies, como si ella pretendiera guardar su recuerdo para los siguientes veinticinco años— Ahora eres tan apuesto como lo era tu padre. Su vivo retrato —su mano se alzó para tocarle la cara.

Él se echó levemente hacia atrás, y luego se quedó quieto, temblando.

La mano de ella se detuvo… y después siguió avanzando con ese extraño y suave coraje de las mujeres: se alzó hasta que sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz de la mejilla de Carlisle con una ligerísima y tierna caricia.

—Y esto… Durante un año entero me despertaba gritando, pensando en lo que le había hecho a tu pobre carita. Pero lo has superado muy bien, ¿verdad? Te da un aspecto duro, peligroso y masculino, como el de un pirata—

¿Duro? Carlisle estaba rompiéndose en pedazos, como un témpano de hielo que se hiciera añicos al chocar contra una roca.

—Hemos venido a Durango a pasar un día o dos. David ha ido a visitar a unos viejos amigos —continuó ella, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas— Y yo no he podido resistirlo. Tenía que venir a preguntar por vosotros—

—Bueno, pues ya lo sabes —dijo él ásperamente.

—No, apenas sé nada, pero… —su boca, tan bella como Carlisle la recordaba, tembló— Pero supongo que me lo merezco —asintió como si confirmara algún pensamiento, suspiró… y casi sin darse cuenta estiró una mano hacia la camisa de Carlisle— Adiós, cariño mío —con los labios temblando y los ojos humedecidos, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Carlisle debía dejar que se marchara. Tenía que hacerlo.

— ¡Espera! —la tomó del brazo y buscó desesperadamente algo qué decir cuando se ella detuvo cabizbaja— ¿Quieres… quieres sentarte conmigo un momento? —

Un rato después, mientras conducía hacía el norte en dirección al rancho, Carlisle ya no temblaba. Pero se sentía como si un gran motor se hubiera puesto en marcha en el centro de su ser, como si su vida entera se hubiera deshelado. Su madre le había contado cosas… nada espectacular… solo cosas sin importancia… Pero, de alguna manera, algo había cambiado… estaba cambiando. Podía llevarle un año comprender todo lo que había cambiado… reajustar sus pensamientos. Colocar en su lugar las nuevas piezas del rompecabezas que ella le había dado para formar un nuevo cuadro.

Necesitaba contárselo a alguien inmediatamente para hacerlo real. Ojalá lo llamara Seth justo en ese momento para compartir aquel milagro: o, mejor aún, que lo llamara Isabella…

Aquel pensamiento fugaz anidó y creció en su corazón. Quería ver a Isabella. Mañana podía ser demasiado tarde.

Tomó el desvío hacia su rancho, frenó junto al buzón y recogió su correo: una factura, una invitación para la fiesta de fin de año de la Asociación de Ganaderos de Cortez, un catálogo de equipo para camping… y un sobre rojo. Una tarjeta navideña. Él no solía recibirlas. La abrió inmediatamente.

La parte delantera de la postal mostraba una delicada ilustración: una recua de renos diminutos volando sobre un mundo nevado e iluminado por las estrellas que se parecía mucho a Colorado. Abrió la tarjeta y vio una letra femenina:

_¡Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo! Isabella._

Abajo, al final de la hoja, había añadido:

_P.D.: Si vuelves a tiempo, ¿te importaría venir a casa para ayudarme a cortar un árbol? ¡Solo quedan seis días para Navidad!_

¿Esa misma tarde? Carlisle miró otra vez el sobre y vio que no tenía matasellos. Isabella debía de haberse acercado en coche a dejar la tarjeta en su buzón. Miró automáticamente hacia el oeste. El sol llevaba apenas una hora sobre los picos: quedaban otras dos horas de atardecer.

¿Y bien? Isabella le había pedido ayuda.

¿O compañía? Pensándolo bien, un árbol de Navidad no era tanto una necesidad como un deseo. Sintió que el motor de su interior se ponía en marcha otra vez… y dio la vuelta.

Ver a Jasper y Alice juntos, con su alegría y su felicidad inamovible, había tocado la cuerda de la soledad del alma de Isabella.

Ellos hacían que pareciera tan fácil…

Y, para ella, era tan difícil…

No había nada más difícil que desear y esperar el amor y que no llegara. Y Carlisle no llegaba.

«Ojalá viniera y dijera que lo ha estado pensando y que la última vez se equivocó, que entre nosotros hubo algo especial. Que le gustaría volver a intentarlo. Si dijera eso, ya no haría falta que dijera nada más. ¡Yo me lanzaría en sus brazos!»

¿O era su estúpido orgullo el que insistía en fuera él quien diera el primer paso? ¿Qué le había dicho su madre una vez, años atrás? Algo así como que el amor salía por la puerta de atrás cuando el orgullo entraba por la principal.

El orgullo no llenaría aquel silencio helado con palabras suaves. El orgullo no la tomaría en sus brazos cuando estaba asustada, ni le haría reír cuando estuviera triste. El orgullo no alimentaría su alma. Isabella buscó la caja de tarjetas de Navidad que no había tenía ánimos para mandar, y se puso a escribir.

Estaba sentada en el suelo de la cocina con los tres cachorros en el regazo cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! —le dio un vuelco el corazón. Nadie llamaba a aquellas horas, salvo…

—Isabella —Carlisle, con las mejillas coloradas por el frío, parecía más contento y animado que otros días. Se quedó mirándola, sin sonreír, pero su mirada era al mismo tiempo hambrienta y tierna. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la miraba así— ¿Quieres cortar un árbol de Navidad?—

—Sí, pero… —miró por la ventana el cielo sonrosado.

Él le leyó el pensamiento.

—Hoy hay luna llena, por si se nos hace tarde. Pero tendrás que darte prisa—

— ¡Vamos allá! —le dio la mano y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse. Le tocó la mejilla— Gracias por venir—

—Gracias… por pedírmelo —él giró la cabeza para besarle los dedos.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Isabella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Me daré toda la prisa que pueda—

Cuando ella apareció en la puerta diez minutos después, Carlisle ya había sacado a los renos del remolque y los había enganchado al trineo. La cara de Isabella se iluminó de placer.

— ¡Oh, Carlisle! —volvió a meterse en la casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció con dos tiras de cuero oscuras colgadas del hombro; Carlisle oyó un tintineo cuando ella bajó los escalones. ¡Cascabeles de trineo!

Carlisle se acercó rápidamente a los renos y sujetó las riendas.

—Tranquilos —les dijo mientras ella se acercaba— ¿Dónde los has conseguido? —

—Son para Alice, su regalo de Navidad. Los encontré en Durango la última vez que fui, en un anticuario. Iba a decirte que los pusieras en el arnés de los renos antes de llevarlos al Ribbon River—

—El ruido podría espantarlos —le advirtió Carlisle. Pero le era imposible negarle algo a Isabella cuando lo miraba de aquella manera, con los ojos relucientes como cascabeles al sol. Así que se tomó diez minutos para dar unas vueltas con el trineo alrededor del patio, con las tiras de cascabeles atadas a la parte frontal. Donner y Blitzen avanzaron bufando, sacudiendo la cabeza y entornando los ojos ante aquel sonido cristalino que los perseguía, pero poco a poco se tranquilizaron. Desde el punto de vista de un reno, aquella estupidez, fuera lo que fuera, no sonaba como un lobo.

Finalmente, Carlisle tiró de las riendas y detuvo el trineo al lado de Isabella.

—Creo que se acostumbrarán, pero, si no te importa, hoy dejaremos los cascabeles atados al trineo. Yo ya se los pondré en el arnés y dejaré que los lleven puestos en la cuadra un día o dos, antes de sacarlos con ellos—

—Suenan muy bien ahí, donde están —cuando Carlisle le señaló el asiento a su lado, Isabella se apresuro a tomar asiento.

Él la cubrió con una piel de oso negro. Un trofeo que su padre había conseguido unos cuarenta años atrás. Un poco apolillada, pero cálida. Ella parecía tan encantada de que Carlisle la hubiera invitado a subir a una carroza dorada de cuento de hadas, en vez de un destartalado y viejo trineo de perros.

— ¡Esto es perfecto! —exclamó, riendo.

¿La perfección podía ser tan sencilla? Las cosas nunca habían sido sencillas para él, pero tal vez…

— ¡Arre! —gritó, sacudiendo las riendas, y los renos se pusieron en marcha.

— ¡Oh! —Isabella lo agarró del brazo con las manos cubiertas por mitones— ¡Es fantástico! —

Salieron del patio con los cascabeles tintineando suavemente, y saludaron alegremente a Collin y a Chang cuando ambos salieron a la puerta para mirar.

— ¿De verdad pueden llevarnos a los dos? —preguntó ella, maravillada, mientras se deslizaban por la senda despejada de nieve en dirección a los pastos.

—Sean me enseñó un artículo de una enciclopedia donde decía que un reno puede arrastrar doscientos kilos y recorrer cien kilómetros por la nieve en un solo día. Y no parecen nerviosos, ¿verdad? —

—Son maravillosos. Has hecho un trabajo estupendo con ellos—

—Todavía son un poco rebeldes. Voy a decirle a Jasper que será mejor que Willy o él conduzcan el trineo lo que queda de invierno, hasta que nos aseguremos de que están domesticados—

Había pensado contarle el encuentro con su madre mientras paseaban en el trineo. Pero con el tintineo de los cascabeles, el ruido de las pezuñas de los renos, el parloteo de Isabella y su necesidad de concentrarse en el camino y en las riendas, decidió no hacerlo. Se lo diría esa noche. Si se quedaba con ella.

Bajó la mirada hacia Isabella: ella había recostado la cabeza en su hombro y aún lo agarraba del brazo. Si no hubiera tenido que mirar la carretera, se hubiera inclinado y la hubiera besado. «Si no me pide que me quede esta noche, ¡se lo pediré yo, maldita sea!»

Tenía que contarle muchas cosas. Tenía la sensación de que se le estaban curando viejas heridas. Su madre no lo había abandonado sin mirar atrás. Los había dejado a Seth y a él no porque no los quisiera, sino porque, aunque no quería a su padre, no quería despojarlo de su familia. Y porque sabía que sus hijos crecerían más felices en un rancho que algún día heredarían que encerrado en un apartamento en Nueva Orleans. Carlisle contempló las montañas que se alzaban al norte y los pinos cubiertos de nieve aterciopelada. «Y tenía razón»

—Se me olvidaba —musitó Isabella, frotando la mejilla contra el hombro de Carlisle— Jasper me ha dicho que te diga que Sean y él han encontrado un tramo de cerca caído justo al este de la puerta de Hay Meadows. Lo han levantado, pensando que aguantaría hasta mañana, pero Jasper dijo que tendrías que llevar tablones y poner una especie de soporte en forma de trípode en cada poste hasta que puedan cavarse hoyos nuevos—

— ¿Se había escapado el ganado? —aquel tramo de cerca daba al pastizal de Cougar Rock. Lo que significaba que si alguna res había atravesado la cerca, estaría aun así encerrada en un pastizal donde encontraría pesebres.

—Jasper no lo sabía. Anoche cayó más de un palmo de nieve y todo estaba cubierto—

—Iré a echar un vistazo mañana por la mañana. Bueno, ¿dónde vamos a buscar tu árbol? —

Ella había pensado a ir un pequeño bosquecillo de abetos que había en el interior del pastizal de Cougar Rock, a unos doscientos metros de la cerca. Como no estaba seguro de que Isabella pudiera hacerse con los renos si se encabritaban, Carlisle los ato cercado a un poste del cercado mientras abría la puerta. Les hizo pasar y luego volvió a hacer lo mismo para cerrar.

Mientras se acercaban al bosquecillo de abetos plantados que protegía esa parte del pastizal de los ventisqueros, Carlisle estaba pendiente de si aparecía alguna ternera. A los renos todavía les asustaba el ganado. Pero era muy tarde, el ganado había dejado limpios los pesebres y se había retirado al abrigo de los matorrales, a lo largo del río, en dirección al oeste.

— ¡Mira! —Isabella le puso una mano sobre el brazo— ¡Ese! Llevo semanas fijándome en él, siempre que paso por aquí—

Carlisle detuvo el trineo a unos veinte metros del bosquecillo, junto a un abedul. Mientras los ataba al árbol y sacaba el hacha del trineo, Isabella se alejó alegremente. Allí, donde las sombras perennes bloqueaban la luz del sol durante casi todo el día, la nieve era suave. Isabella se hundía en ella casi hasta el borde de sus botas de caña alta.

Con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio, avanzando entre los árboles, parecía un ángel inexperto intentando levantar el vuelo.

—Espera —la llamó él, riendo.

— ¡Este! —Gritó ella— No… No, tal vez no. Tiene la parte de atrás muy pelada. Entonces, tal vez… este… no…—

—Que no sea demasiado grande —dijo Carlisle, alcanzándola— Tiene que caber en el trineo. Como mucho un metro y medio, ¿de acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, riendo— Entoooonces… —arrastró la palabra al tiempo que giraba en torno a un abeto, estudiándolo desde todos los ángulos; luego miró a Carlisle alegremente— Quiero este—

«Yo te quiero a ti. Para siempre jamás»

—Es tuyo—

Carlisle usó el lateral de la cabeza del hacha para quitar la costra de nieve del tronco, y luego empezó a cortarlo. El sol se había ocultado hacía rato tras el monte Suntop. Habría un rato de oscuridad casi total antes de que la luna llena saliera por los picos del este, pero habían llevado un termo con té. Podían bebérselo en el trineo, mientras esperaban que saliera la luna. El árbol se estremeció y cayó bajo los golpes del hacha.

—Perfecto —dijo Isabella suavemente, con los ojos brillantes— Será perfecto—

«Di que me quieres… Solo entonces será perfecto» Aún no le había dicho nada. Por lo que sabía, nada había cambiado entre ellos. Tal vez fuera que la oscuridad que se aproximaba debilitaba su valor. Las cosas nunca le habían resultado fáciles. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que esa vez su vida había dado un giro?

—Será perfecto —repitió Isabella, acercándose a él y tocándole la cara.

Él se inclinó y la besó; los labios fríos de Isabella se abrieron suavemente. Ella se estremeció y se apretó contra él, canturreando. Carlisle no sabía si era una canción de amor o un canto de apareamiento. Pero tal vez la tomara allí mismo, sobre la nieve, y se lo preguntaría más tarde.

Sin embargo, Alice le había advertido que Isabella era frágil. Carlisle apartó la boca de la de ella con esfuerzo.

—Creo que debería llevarte a casa—

—Sí —dijo ella, jadeando y sonriendo suavemente— Creo que deberías hacerlo—

Isabella caminó en silencio junto a él, mientras Carlisle arrastraba el árbol. Él estaba preguntándose cómo colocaría el abeto en el trineo sin asustar a los renos cuando estos alzaron la cabeza a la vez y miraron hacia él. Hacia algo que había detrás de él.

Y Carlisle sintió una ligera vibración.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Isabella en voz baja, mirando por encima de su hombro.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer **__**a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Peggy Nicholson.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

El toro estaba a cien metros y se acercaba rápidamente. Avanzaba con un trote decidido, levantando nubes de nieve.

—Es ese novillo. El que fue a por Collin —musitó Isabella.

—Sí —aquello le pasaba por no haber reparado la cerca; probablemente, el toro la había atravesado por el tramo caído, en busca de vacas. « ¿En qué demonios estaría yo pensando?»

En Isabella. Había estado pensando en Isabella. Y en ella debía pensar en ese momento.

—Vete al trineo, cariño. Llévatelo a toda velocidad. Nos encontraremos al otro lado de la puerta—

— ¡No! —gritó ella, asustada, agarrándolo del brazo. El toro estaba a unos cincuenta metros y avanzaba con brutal energía a través de la nieve.

—Sí —susurró él, con los ojos fijos en la bestia— Tienes que pensar en tu hijo. Nos veremos en la puerta. ¡Muévete! —sintió los labios de Isabella contra su brazo y luego oyó sus pasos sobre la nieve.

El enorme toro giró para seguirla. Carlisle enarbolo el hacha y avanzó hacia el animal— ¡A mi maldito diablo! —

Cuarenta metros… treinta…

Carlisle respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento, lo dejó salir lentamente. Detrás de él tintinearon los cascabeles. Isabella había alcanzado el trineo, debía de estar desatando a los renos. Si se espantaban antes de que ella se sentara… «Isabella se hará con ellos», se dijo.

El toro se paró, bajó la testuz, pateó la nieve.

—Vamos, vamos—

El animal se arrancó como un tren de media tonelada a través de la nieve, levantando una nube de polvo blanco. Carlisle echó el hacha hacia atrás, dio un paso a un lado.

— ¡Aaaah! —el canto del hacha golpeó contra el hombro del toro cuando este pasó a su lado, a menos de medio metro.

La fuerza del golpe hizo que Carlisle perdiera el equilibrio y cayera… Luego se puso rápidamente de rodillas, sin dejar de agarrar el hacha. El animal se había detenido a unos diez metros y se había dado la vuelta. Se estaba husmeando el hombro magullado.

« ¿Te ha gustado? Pues aquí hay más» Temblando por la adrenalina, Carlisle se puso en pie. Miró un momento hacia Isabella y apretó los dientes. El trineo aún estaba junto al abedul. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella? ¿No podía desatar a los renos? Carlisle gruñó al ver que el toro percibía algún movimiento y giraba la cabeza hacia el árbol.

— ¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí! —alzó el hacha describiendo un arco y consiguió llamar su atención. El toro se dio la vuelta, bajó la cabeza, escarbó en la nieve… y cargó.

Carlisle apenas tuvo tiempo de echar hacia atrás el hacha antes de que el toro lo alcanzara. Se apartó a un lado un segundo demasiado tarde. El hombro del animal lo golpeó y Carlisle salió despedido entre el polvo de nieve.

Aterrizó de mala manera, y el hacha… ¿dónde estaba el hacha? La buscó a tientas frenéticamente, la agarró… y, de pronto, el cielo se tornó negro: el toro estaba sobre él. El animal lo embistió y Carlisle salió volando entre nubes de nieve. La oscuridad pareció estallar dentro y fuera de él.

Después, un estallido de luz blanca… Estaba tumbado boca abajo, medio enterrado en un ventisquero. ¿Y si se quedaba quieto y se hacía el muerto?

Pero tenía que pensar en Isabella. «Levántate, levántate», se gritó en silencio, intentando respirar. « ¡Levántate antes de que vaya a por Isabella!» De alguna forma consiguió ponerse de rodillas…

Y el toro estaba allí, esperándolo. Lo empujó casi con suavidad, como si estuviera jugando.

Carlisle cayó hacia atrás, sobre la nieve… y sonrió. Oía el tintineo de los cascabeles alejándose. Isabella al fin había desatado a los renos y se alejaba.

—He vencido —le dijo a la negrura que bloqueaba el cielo.

El toro lo miró… y luego bajó la cabeza.

La cuerda con la que estaba atada la tira de cascabeles era demasiado fuerte. ¡Demasiado fuerte! Se hacía daño en los dedos mientras deshacía un nudo tras otro, angustiada. Los renos se movían, nerviosos, alrededor del abedul, zarandeando el trineo de un lado para otro.

« ¡Oh, Dios, oh, por favor, vamos, por favor!». El último trozo de cuerda se rompió; Isabella agarró la tira de cascabeles y se dio la vuelta… justo a tiempo de ver a Carlisle volar por el aire como un pelele.

« ¡Noooo!», gritó para sus adentros y echó a correr tambaleándose, por la nieve. Recorrió veinte metros que le parecieron veinte mil. La nieve le llegaba a la rodilla. El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. El corazón se le rompía. «No, a Carlisle no, no puedes llevártelo a él»

Pero el toro se había detenido, con la cabeza baja, sobre una figura acurrucada en la nieve. Después, se inclinó y usó su enorme testuz para embestir a su presa.

Pero Isabella ya había llegado.

— ¡Nooo! —gritó, agitando la tira de cascabeles sobre su frente y golpeando con ella al enorme animal en la grupa. Luego volvió a alzarla. La tira golpeó de nuevo la espalda del animal. El toro se irguió y se alejó. Isabella volvió a golpearlo con los cascabeles antes de que se alejara— ¡Vete de aquí! —El animal bajó la testuz y huyó— ¡Carlisle, oh, Carlisle! —Isabella cayó de rodillas junto a él, sollozando, él emitía un extraño sonido. Era como… como si… se estuviera riendo. Gruñendo, jadeando… pero riéndose— ¡Maldito idiota! Si hubiera venido conmigo… —pero entonces el toro habría embestido al trineo y los habría atrapado a los dos, casi con toda probabilidad. Carlisle había intentado ganar tiempo, ¿pero a qué precio?— Condenado vaquero cabezota… ¿Es que te crees que eres un torero? —Lo besó en la barbilla, en la boca, en los ojos, en las orejas; le recorrió el pecho con las manos— ¿Estás bien? —

—M-más o menos. ¿Quieres dejar de besarme y mirar a ese maldito toro? Si vuelve…—

—Si vuelve, lo echaré otra vez —gruñó ella, poniéndose rodillas— No va a atraparte. ¡Tú eres mío!—

Pero el toro había huido, el muy cobarde.

Carlisle no podía andar. Tenía la pierna izquierda contusionada, o rota. Además, Isabella sospechaba que tenía alguna costilla fracturada. No más de lo que se habría hecho si se hubiera caído del caballo, dijo él, pálido por el dolor, cuando Isabella acercó el trineo y, de alguna forma, consiguieron subirse a él.

—No es nada —insistía Carlisle cada vez que ella le preguntaba cómo se sentía.

Ella apenas podía hablar. Temblaba de rabia y los dientes le castañeteaban. Nada más cerrar la puerta del pastizal, sintió una especie de reacción retardada, y los nervios se le pusieron de punta.

Después, los renos los condujeron suavemente a través de la noche iluminada por la luna. Carlisle había apoyado la cabeza contra el hombro de Isabella. Dios, oh, Dios, él podía haber muerto. ¡Qué cerca había estado de perderlo!

El trineo pasó por encima de un bache y Carlisle gruñó.

— ¡Lo siento! —ella se mordió el labio y tiró de las riendas para que los renos refrenaran el paso.

—Estoy bien—

—Sí, claro —Isabella se inclinó y le besó los párpados y luego la boca.

— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho antes? —Musitó él al cabo de un momento— Eso de que soy tuyo. ¿Lo… lo decías en serio? —

— ¿Crees que, si no, me habría enfrentado a ese toro? —ella lo miró de reojo y luego detuvo el trineo y se volvió para mirarlo de frente. No más orgullo, no más recelos. Había estado a punto de perderlo, y ni siquiera había tenido la ocasión de hablarle— Carlisle, tal vez sea una necia, pero tú eres el amor de mi vida. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que ese toro te matar—

—Pero… —él escudriñó su cara— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando te fuiste a Europa y me dejaste? —

— ¿A Europa? ¿Es que vamos a hablar de Europa? —Dijo ella, alzando la voz— ¡Yo no te deje! Quiero decir que mi cuerpo voló a Europa ese verano, y te expliqué por qué debía irme, pero, al mismo tiempo, Carlisle, mi corazón estaba aquí, en tu bolsillo. Fuiste tú quien me dejó y se fue sin decir palabra, ¿recuerdas?—

—Después de que tú pospusieras nuestra boda por tercera vez. ¿Es que crees que no capté el mensaje? —

—El mensaje decía, y sigue diciendo: «Isabella Swan ama a Carlisle Cullen, para siempre jamás, amén», pedazo de… —sacudió la cabeza, furiosa, y rompió a llorar— Si tuvieras la mitad de cerebro que de coraje, serías un peligro… Yo… yo… —volvió a sacudir la cabeza, sin poder secarse las lágrimas, pues seguía sujetando las riendas— ¿Por eso me dejaste, porque pensabas que no te quería? ¿Por eso? Voy a… voy a… Si ese toro volviera a embestirte, Carlisle, yo…—

Él le pasó los dedos por la boca temblorosa.

— ¿Qué, cariño? —

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. No podía zarandearlo, no podía pegarle un tiro, así que lo único que podía hacer era…

—Te llevaría a mi cama y te amaría hasta que imploraras clemencia, y…—

— ¿Y? —la retó él ásperamente. No parecía muy aterrorizado.

—No me compadecería de ti, Cullen. ¡Ni lo sueñes! —

—Bueno, es un principio —dijo él, con mirada sonriente.

—Tal vez para ti, vaquero, pero yo tengo algo que decirte y que debes oír antes de volver a mi cama. Si es que vuelves—

—Si tú me quieres, Isabella, no habrá cerca que me lo impida—

Los renos bufaron y los miraron.

—Eso es fácil de decir —musitó ella, y tiró de las riendas. Los renos echaron a andar a paso tranquilo— Se trata de mi bebé… No soy solo yo quien necesita amor. Esta vez, vengo con un paquete—

Él deslizó la mano por la curva de su vientre.

—Ya me había dado cuenta. Pero Isabella, yo te quiero a ti y a los tuyos, y si puedo hacerte mía…—

—Puede que no nos quieras cuando… —estiró los hombros— Déjame que te cuente algo sobre este paquete en particular…—

—Puede que esto esté un poco frío —le advirtió el técnico mientras extendía una película de gel sobre el vientre desnudo de Isabella— ¿No? Bien. Esto permite la transmisión del sonido… para eso lo usamos—

—Sí —Isabella sonrió débilmente. «Oh, por favor, por favor…» Apenas podía hablar. Se había pasado todo el trayecto desde el Círculo S rezando con toda su alma. Carlisle había intentado distraerla hablándole durante los primeros kilómetros, pero luego lo había dejado y el resto del camino se había limitado a acariciarle suavemente la nuca.

«Por favor, Señor, sé que ya me has dado mi ración de milagros, pero si pudieras hacer uno más…»

—Ya está. Bueno, ¿ha dicho que quería que su marido esté presente? —preguntó el técnico.

— ¡Sí! —aunque no habían dormido separados desde la noche de su paseo en trineo, Carlisle no era aún su marido. Pero ya habían fijado la fecha de la boda y, esa vez, no la retrasarían.

Se casarían en la iglesia blanca de la colina que miraba sobre Trueheart, a las cuatro de la tarde, el día de Nochevieja. Después, Alice y Rosalie pensaban ofrecerles una fiesta de bodas en el rancho Ribbon River, tenía pinta de ir a prolongarse hasta el Año Nuevo. Al menos, para los invitados, no para el novio y la novia.

—Entonces, le diré que entre —dijo el técnico.

La doctora Irina Denali entró primero, y Carlisle detrás, apoyado en sus muletas. Tenía las costillas vendadas y la pierna izquierda escayolada desde la rodilla, pero sus heridas no parecían haberlo refrenado. No dejaba de quejarse de que sus vecinos y amigos ya habían hecho suficiente. Decía que era perfectamente capaz de conducir una camioneta, y que Collin y él podrían dar de comer al ganado sin ayuda de nadie. Pero Jasper, Sean, Jon Kristopherson y Anse Kirby asentían y seguían apareciendo cada día al alba para dar de comer a las vacas. Isabella no dudaba de que seguirían haciéndolo hasta que Carlisle se hubiera recuperado completamente. Así eran los buenos amigos.

El técnico acercó una silla a la camilla para que Carlisle se sentara.

—Para el papá—

—Gracias —miró a Isabella a los ojos, compartiendo la magia de aquella palabra. Se sentó y apretó los dedos crispados y fríos de Isabella— ¿Estás bien? —

Ella asintió y le apretó la mano.

—Bueno, Isabella… —la doctora Denali la tomó de la otra mano un momento— ¿Estás lista? —

—S-sí —aunque había sido inmensamente feliz durante los días anteriores, con Carlisle a su lado, aquella sombra seguía allí. Era hora de afrontarla.

—Enseguida recibiremos la imagen —dijo Irina, señalando la pantalla colocada junto a los pies de la camilla— Sé que te resultará duro, pero tengo que pedirte que tengas paciencia. Nos llevará varios minutos examinar a tu bebé. Miraremos con mucho cuidado, muy de cerca, tomándonos todo el tiempo que haga falta. Y no quiero decir nada antes de tiempo, ¿lo entiendes? —Isabella trago saliva y asintió— Danos un minuto o dos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no pienses que, si no digo nada, es porque algo va mal… Si no digo nada es porque estoy observando. Así que, si estás preparada… —miró al técnico, que avanzó con el transmisor.

Isabella se estremeció cuando el aparato tocó su piel desnuda, Sus ojos se clavaron en la pantalla, la ventana de su futuro. «Oh, por favor…» Carlisle le acarició la mejilla, volviéndole la cara suavemente hacia él.

—Mírame, cariño —insistió con ternura. Se acercó su mano a los labios y la besó— Quiero que recuerdes una cosa. Recuérdala y no la olvides nunca, Isabella. Suceda lo que suceda, estamos juntos en esto. Nada de hacerte la gallinita valiente otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? —

— ¿La gallinita? ¿D-de qué estás hablando? —ella le pasó los dedos por la mejilla.

—Quiero decir que no vas a estar sola. No vas a enfrentarte sola a esto. Estás conmigo… y yo estoy contigo. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. No lo olvides—

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía una mujer pedir un milagro mayor que aquel? Y sin embargo… sin embargo…

El transmisor se deslizó por su vientre.

—Ah —exclamó el técnico.

Los ojos de Isabella volaron hacia la pantalla.

—Oh —musitó la doctora Denali con una extraña entonación. Se acercó más al técnico, impidiendo que Isabella viera toda la pantalla. La doctora y el técnico intercambiaron una larga mirada… y luego se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia el monitor.

« ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede?» Isabella no podía aguantar más, ¡tenía que saberlo! Se mordió el labio para no gritarles que se apartaran y la dejaran ver la pantalla. Entonces Irina se movió, mirando intensamente hacia la pantalla, y por encima de su brazo Isabella pudo ver la mitad del monitor.

Las turbias luces y sombras no conformaban ninguna forma reconocible para ella. Al igual que Martha, llevaba en sus entrañas el caos y la tragedia, no un niño. Su mano se cerró sobre la de Carlisle.

—Tranquila… Tranquila, cariño —musitó este— Estoy contigo. Todo saldrá bien…—

La doctora Denali y el técnico intercambiaron otra mirada… y el técnico se echó a reír, asintiendo con energía a una pregunta silenciosa.

—Isabella —la doctora Denali se dio la vuelta, riendo— ¡Buenas noticias! Tienes el doble del nivel normal de alfafetoproteína… y el doble de carga. ¡Son gemelos! —

—P-pero… pero dijiste… —se le quebró la voz. Sintió que le florecía una sonrisa en el corazón. ¿O quizá bajo el ombligo? Giró la cabeza, buscando la cara de Carlisle más allá de sus lágrimas, y vio que su asombro se transformaba en una amplia sonrisa, brillante como el sol.

—Son gemelos y están sanos, por lo que podemos ver —continuó la doctora— Parecen perfectamente normales, y su nivel de proteínas es normal para dos fetos. Y tienes razón. Cuando te hicimos la primera ecografía, en octubre, no los vimos. Ahí dentro alguien estaba jugando al escondite, ocultándose detrás de su hermanito, o de su hermanita—

—Estas cosas ocurren a veces —dijo el técnico, sonriendo— Incluso puede pasar a estas alturas del embarazado, si uno de los fetos está justo en línea con el otro—

—Deja que te enseñe cómo están colocados —dijo Irina alegremente, moviendo el monitor— Ah, ¿y quieres saber su sexo? —

Isabella pensó que iba a estallarle el corazón. Estaba tan aturdida que se alegro de estar tumbada. Pasar del terror a la felicidad en menos de dos minutos… Apretó la mano de Carlisle.

— ¿Quieres? —

—Con lo que le hablas a tu tripa, estaría bien saber con quién estás charlando —dijo él, sonriendo— Pero decide tú, cariño—

—Entonces, sí, por favor, Irina—

—Mira, aquí está vuestro hijo, Isabella —el dedo fino de Irina trazó una forma pálida, redondeada, que se movía suavemente— Y aquí, junto a él, Carlisle, está vuestra hija. Son mellizos, no gemelos idénticos—

—Parece que llenaremos el nido —dijo Carlisle con una nota de triunfo— ¡Bien hecho, cariño! —

No, aún no estaba todo hecho, pero a partir de entonces todo sería maravilloso. Ya no habría más miedo. Solo ansiedad y alegría y la oportunidad de tener su propio pedacito de paraíso, allí, en la tierra.

—Y ahora tenemos un rancho lo bastante grande como para mantenerlos ocupados —exclamó Carlisle— Habrá sitio suficiente para todos, y para más, tal vez, algún día. No sé a ti, pero a mí eso me suena a una verdadera familia —se inclinó para besarla y ella lo abrazó fuerte.

—Sí —musitó contra sus labios— Aunque yo preferiría llamarla un milagro—

**Fin**

* * *

Quisiera agradecer a:

**Alexf1994, **

**Angelastyle**

**Anonimap **

**Arixa **

**Asetcba**

**Bella mariie18**

**Bella masen mckrty **

**Caroberecullen **

**Fleur-de-la-vivre**

**Inmans **

**Isa malfoy cullen**

**Jvb **

**Laramm94 **

**Lauriitha cullen**

**Manago **

**Mareliz luna **

**Max** _**kaDaR**_

**M-pottermasen **

**Phoenix1993 **

**Shineli **

**Thea2612 **

**Theyddy **

_**Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito y por los reviews. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)**_

Enserio a todas gracias.

Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.

Quisiera pedir disculpa por que los últimos días no pude subir los capítulos de la historia pero caí enferma y recién pude agarrar la computadora.

Y por última vez les digo: "_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_

_**Pd: ahora a poner la historia como completa, que dura suena esa palabra.**_

_**Pd2: Dado que se ha acabado otra historia, es tiempo de que ustedes me digan de que pareja quien la siguiente adaptación. Tienen hasta el sábado para votar.**_


End file.
